


Strict II

by happilylarry



Series: Strict [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angst, Dom Harry, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, F/M, Family Problems, Fingering, Fluff, Hospitals, Lactaction, Lactation Kink, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Pregnancy, Pregnant Louis, Pregnant Niall, Rimming, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Sadness, Smut, Sub Louis, Sub Niall, Therapy, baby Styles, consensual punishment, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 101,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylarry/pseuds/happilylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a bumpy year for Harry and Louis, and now they have their son, whom Harry wouldn't trade for the world. However, if he wants to stay in his sons life, he must seek help. Not only for him, but for the love of his life, as well. After all, he does want to marry Louis soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> I alternate between calling the baby Bean and HJ. So...sorry if its confusing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!   
> I alternate between calling the baby 'Bean' and 'HJ'. Bear with me.   
> Also, for the sake of the story, Louis pumps a lot, okay? LOLOLOL  
> :))

The next day, Louis and Bean were all set to leave, both deemed healthy. Bean weighed a good nine pounds, 2 ounces, and he was the spitting image of Harry when he was born. They decided not to circumcise Bean, either, after researching it further. So, at three o'clock the next day, with specific instructions not to have sex or practice any harsh BDSM acts in the next six weeks, they were strapping Bean into his car seat and walking out of the hospital.

 

Harry watched as Louis carried the car seat, already taking on the role of nurturing mummy. He opened the door for Louis and watched as Louis buckled the car seat in properly before standing on tip-toes to kiss Bean's forehead.

 

He closed the door quietly and Harry gave him a deep kiss.

 

"I love you. So much." He said, helping Louis into the high vehicle.

 

"I know. I love you." He replied, looking back at their son, sleeping soundly. Louis knew that he would wake up soon, needing a feeding and a diaper change. Harry got in the car and started it, maneuvering the streets carefully.

 

Harry held Louis' hand over the console until they got home. He helped Louis carry Bean up the steps and into the house, which smelled heavenly. Louis' stomach rumbled. He was starving, not being allowed to eat during labor, and the hospital food nauseated him.

 

"We're home!" Harry called softly through the house, wary of his newborn son. There was a clatter in the kitchen, and six bodies appeared, walking down the hallway.

 

"Louis, darling. You must be starving." Anne said, her and Jay hugging Louis. He nodded.

 

"Can you watch him while I eat?" He asked Harry. "Come and get me if he wakes up." He said, following their mums into the kitchen. They handed him a plateful of delicious food and he dug in.

 

"We've frozen many other things, and we've made bread and pastries, and there are some pies in the warming oven." Jay said, rubbing her sons back. Anne poured him some caffeine free tea and slid it to him.

 

"We don't want to stay because we know how annoying it is to have a newborn in a crowded house." Anne said. "But we'll be calling tonight, okay love?"

 

Louis nodded. "We can skype you all, too." He suggested.

 

"Wonderful idea, sweetie." Jay said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Anne did the same, and then they were out of the kitchen to say goodbye to HJ. He continued to eat, quickly, just in case Bean started crying again. He heard goodbyes exchanged and coos being given to his son, and then the door closed and it was quiet.

 

He finished his food and was stacking his plate in the dishwasher when Harry came in the room, holding Bean.

 

"Lunch time." He singsonged, handing the baby to Louis. He gazed down at Bean's scrunched up face and could tell that his son was about to cry if he didn't get his milk soon. Louis cooed.

 

"Is my little Bean hungry?" He asked, pressing a kiss to Bean's scrunched nose. He looked up at Harry. "Actually, can we go upstairs? I would feel more comfortable feeding him there."

 

Harry nodded and led his two boys upstairs and into the nursery. He watched as Louis lifted his shirt up and how Bean latched on right away. Louis stood close to him and leaned on him, resting his forehead on Harry's shoulder.

 

"Hungry little guy." Harry mused, watching his son eat. Louis huffed a laugh.

 

"Tell me about it." He said. Bean ate for a few more minutes before his eyes started slipping shut. Louis pulled him away and handed him to Harry, placing a burp rag over Harry's shoulder.

 

"Can you burp him? I want to make sure his bed is safe." He asked. Harry nodded. He patted his sons back gently while watching his sub smooth over the yellow sheets. He turned to face Harry. "Do you think he's okay in his onesie to sleep, or should I put him in a long one?" He didn't wait for Harry to answer before he was marching over to the dresser and pulling out a long blue onesie.

 

"I don't want him to get cold." He explained to Harry.

 

"I know, love. I don't either." He patted Bean's back a few more times before a little burp was heard and spit up was falling onto the rag. Louis took Bean and wiped his mouth before laying him on the changing table and changing his diaper and clothes.

 

"There we go." He said, lifting Bean up when was done. "Say goodnight to Daddy." He said, and Harry leaned down and kissed his son on the head. He watched as Louis did the same and lowered him into the crib. He rubbed Bean's tummy until he was asleep.

 

"Can you turn on the baby monitor?" He asked Harry as they were leaving. Harry complied and followed Louis into their bedroom. Louis collapsed gently on the bed, and Harry followed. Louis immediately tucked himself into Harry's body.

 

"I wish you would let Bean sleep in here." He said, rubbing Harry's side.

 

Harry sighed. "Love, we've talked about this. I have to get up early in the mornings, and Bean gets up multiple times during the night. I can't be woken up every two hours by a screaming baby."

 

"But it's okay for me too?" Louis asked. "I understand, Harry, but I already want to go back and stay in his room until he wakes up."

 

"I know you do. You just had him less than forty-eight hours ago. You've developed a deep bond with him, but love, it's extremely important for me to be at the top of my game everyday for work." He rested his hands on Louis wide hips. He loved the weight gain on Louis. His hips, thighs, and bum were bigger, and his tummy was soft. He loved nuzzling his face in the soft skin there.

 

"I know." Louis said quietly. "When's your appointment?" He asked.

 

"Next week. I'm taking the day off to go, so do you and Bean want to go to dinner when it's over?" He asked Louis.

 

"Of course. But would it be safe for him? I mean, pictures of us entering and exiting the hospital are already on the front page of the Examiner."

 

"I've hired us bodyguards, darling. Nothing is going to hurt you or Bean." He promised.  "Why don't you try to get some sleep before Bean wakes up, okay?" He suggested. Louis nodded and snuggled closer to Harry.

 

He slept maybe two hours before a cry was coming through the baby monitor. He made his way to the nursery and saw little feet kicking in the air.

 

"Hello, my baby!" He greeted, and Bean's wails quieted to whimpers once he was in his mummy's arms. "Are we hungry? Or do we just want attention?" He asked, running his finger across Bean's lips and watching them start to suckle around nothing. "So we're hungry." He said, bringing Bean to his nipple.

 

He walked around while Bean nursed.

 

The sun was setting, he noticed, so it must be around or after six o'clock. The door creaked open and Niall came in quietly.

 

"Hey, Ni!" He said, smiling at his very pregnant friend. Niall had just entered his 33rd week, and he was glowing. His bump was the perfect size, and Liam was very protective of Niall.

 

"Hey, Louis. How's HJ?" He asked, rubbing his index finger over Bean's cheek. Bean's eye's didn't move and he kept suckling away.

 

"Great. Fourth feeding of the day." He said, gazing down lovingly at his son.

 

"He's so perfect." Niall complimented. "A little Harry in the making. I've seen the baby pictures."

 

Louis laughed, and Bean's eyes popped open. "Oh, do you not like mummy laughing?" He asked his son. Bean blinked in response.

 

"He's starting to get tired again." Niall noted, watching Bean's mouth slack and eyes close. Louis threw a rag over his shoulder and began to burp Bean. It didn't take long for him to spit up across the rag.

 

Niall watched as Louis changed and clothed Bean again, laying him down in the crib.

 

"He goes right to sleep." Louis observed, before they left the room. Louis made a stop to his bedroom to grab the baby monitor before he and Niall headed downstairs. Harry and Liam were in the kitchen, stirring something in a Wok and chopping vegetables. They looked up when their subs entered the room.

 

Harry abandoned the vegetables and swept Louis into a hug. "Sleep well?" He asked.

 

Louis nodded and sat up on a stool, placing the baby monitor down on the counter. Niall sat next to him.

 

"Yeah, a bit." He said, shifting in his seat. He was still sore. Harry scraped the vegetables into the wok and stirred them up. "I need to call my professor later and explain that my school work might be a little late."

 

"I think you should take a semester or two off." Harry suggested, adding chopped garlic to the mix.

 

"I'm afraid that if I do that, I won't want to go back at all." Louis said.

 

"You'll go back, love. I just don't want you to be stressed out." Harry explained, getting down four bowls.

 

Louis sighed. "I'll think about it." Harry smiled and put some rice and the stir-fry into the bowls and passed them out. He handed Louis a spoon and sat next to him. Louis dug in eagerly, finding that he was starving.

 

"Have you two got your birth plan?" Louis asked Liam and Niall.

 

"Yeah. As soon as the first contraction hits, I'm getting medicated." Niall said.

 

"Why?" Louis asked, stealing a sip of Harry's tea. Harry had started drinking caffeine free as well.

 

"Well, I thought about what you said about natural birth and it sounded great, and then I heard you when you had your contractions. Brutal. I don't want to feel that." Niall said, making Harry laugh.

 

"I wasn't that bad!" Louis protested. "But you're right. It _hurt._ "

 

They finished their meal soon after, and made their way into the den. They curled up on the couches and watched a few TV programs until it was time for them to go to bed. They said their good-nights and went their separate ways.

 

Louis changed into a pair of sweatpants and a jumper and crawled slowly onto the bed, Harry joining him a few moments later. Louis leaned over and sat the baby monitor on his side of the bed, turning the volume up.

 

He opened his mouth to say something, but a cry came over the monitor. He pecked Harry's cheek and made his way to the nursery.

 

"How's my little Bean?" He asked, sitting in the rocking chair and hoisting his shirt up to feed his son. Bean latched on and started sucking earnestly. Louis rocked back and forth, rubbing a finger across Bean's soft skin.

 

When Bean was done, he carefully got up and placed his baby on the changing table, cleaning him up and re-diapering him. He slipped a warm onesie on him and rocked him back and forth until he fell asleep. He pressed a kiss to his soft hair and laid him in the crib.

 

When he got back into his bedroom, Harry was asleep. He curled up next to him and flicked the lights off. Harry shuffled in his sleep and threw an arm around Louis, tugging him close. He didn't even realize how tired he was until now. _Having a baby really exhausts you,_ he thought, but he couldn't get to sleep. He was too worried that he wouldn't hear Bean crying or that the monitor would break somehow and his son would be left alone all night, hungry and messy. 

 

He laid there for God knows how long before he heard a small cry through the monitor. _Thank God_. He slid out from under Harry's arm and stood, checking the clock. **12:50 AM.** He made his way to the nursery quietly, slipping in the door and closing it before it could wake anyone up. 

 

HJ was crying, kicking his hands and feet, his little face scrunched up. Louis cooed as he picked him up. He sat in the rocking chair and fed Bean, yawning while doing so. When Bean was done, Louis changed his diaper and slipped him back into his pajamas and tucked him neatly on the bed.

 

"Goodnight, my precious baby boy." He said, rubbing Bean's tummy until his eyes slipped shut. He exited the room and crawled back into bed with Harry, checking the time. **1:11.** Now that he knew Bean was full and clean, he could get a few hours of sleep. He situated himself by Harry and closed his eyes, falling right to sleep.

 

He got up two more times during the night to feed, once at three on the dot, and the second time at five twenty-one. He knew Harry would be getting up soon to go to work (Despite Harry's protests to stay home, Louis told him it was okay and that if he needed Harry for anything, he would call). He was right, because while he was standing by the window, feeding Bean, the door creaked open behind him.

 

"Good morning, love." Harry said quietly, coming up behind him and resting his hands on Louis' hips.

 

"Morning." Louis said tiredly. He leaned back against Harry's broad chest.

 

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay home? You look tired, baby." Harry asked, concerned. Louis shook his head and handed Harry his son.

 

"I'm sure. Can you change him? He didn't eat very much this time and I'm going to pump." He explained.

 

"Louis, I'm wearing a very expensive suit, hardly something to change a diaper in." Harry said. Louis rolled his eyes and took Bean back into his arms.

 

"Fine. Since I'm wearing rags, I'll do it. It's not like it hurts me to have all of this milk in my body. But have a great day at work." He snapped, laying the baby gently on the table and unbuttoning his onesie.

 

Harry sighed behind him and pulled him away from the baby. "I'm sorry love. I'll change him, you go pump." He said, kissing Louis softly. "And then you go straight to bed, okay?"

 

Louis nodded. "Yeah. Sorry for snapping."

 

"Don't be. It was selfish of me to say that I couldn't change him, and I know you're tired. Now go." He said, ushering Louis out the door. He turned back to his baby who was yawning and kicking his feet.

 

"Tired, baby? You and mummy both." He said, wiping down the mess on his baby's bottom. "But after Daddy changes you, you're gonna go right to sleep for a few hours, hm? Let mummy sleep some more." He said, taping the newborn diaper on and buttoning the onesie back up. He picked HJ up and kissed his soft skin. He rocked him a bit before placing him gently in the crib.

 

"Goodnight, my little angel." He said, turning the lamp in the corner off and closing the door behind him. He walked into his bedroom, where Louis was sitting on the bed, holding a breast pump up to his nipple.

 

"Is he asleep?" Louis asked. Harry nodded and adjusted his tie. "Did you rub his belly? He likes that."

 

"I rubbed his belly, rocked him, and he's asleep. I promise, love." Harry replied, watching as Louis finished pumping.

 

"Can you put this in the fridge when you go downstairs?" He asked, detaching the bottle and screwing the lid on it. Harry nodded and took it. He pulled the covers over Louis and kissed his head.

 

"Love you. I'll call you at noon, okay?" He said.

 

"Love you." Louis answered tiredly. Harry tucked him and checked on Bean once more before walking downstairs into the kitchen. He sat the bottle in the fridge, next to three other bottles. He hadn't realized how much Louis had been pumping since they brought Bean home yesterday.

 

He was eating eggs and toast when Liam came downstairs, fixing the cuff on his suit. He poured a cup of coffee and sat across from Harry.

 

"Tired?" Harry asked.

 

Liam nodded. "Niall experienced Braxton Hicks last night." He muttered, drinking the steaming hot liquid. 

 

"Brutal." Harry said.

 

"Yeah. I thought he was going to kill me. He kept glaring at me when he was walking around."

 

Harry laughed. "It gets worse. I think Louis threatened me with death _and_ chastity."

 

"Can't wait." Liam said honestly. "I can't wait to hold him."

 

"It's a great feeling. It's the best feeling in the world, actually. It gives your life purpose." Harry explained.

 

Liam snagged a piece of toast off of the plate by the toaster and took a bite of it. "I've never been more ready for something in my life." He said.

 

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence and cleaned up their mess before leaving for work.

 

 

Louis spent the day with his shirt up and Bean eating eagerly. He had no idea that a newborn would eat this much, but Jesus Christ. His nipples needed a break. He finished feeding Bean for the fourth time since he woke up and changed him. He put him in his bouncer and sat it down in his room.

 

He went to the laundry room and did a few loads of laundry, bringing back baskets full of dry clothes and towels that needed folded. He alternated his gaze from the TV to Bean, who was rocking contentedly, eyes drooping.

 

He was folding a towel when his cell phone started buzzing on the nightstand. He leaned over and answered it.

 

"Hi," He said quietly.

 

"Hi baby. How is everything?" Harry asked.

 

"Good. Bean is sleeping in his bouncer."

 

"That's great. Are you going to go to sleep too?"

 

"Uh, no. I'm folding laundry." He said.

 

"Love, you need to sleep when the baby does." Harry said.

 

"I know, but I just wanted to get this done." Louis replied. "It's been driving me crazy. I'll sleep when everything's folded, okay?" He promised.

 

"Alright, love. Don't overwork yourself." Harry said.

 

"I won't. I love you. See you later." Louis told him.

 

"I love you. Give Bean a kiss for me." Harry said. Louis hung up the phone and tossed it. He resumed the folding.

 

Once all of the folding was done, he sat the baskets by the door and laid down on the bed, catching a quick nap, which turned into a four hour one. He woke up with a start, thinking that Bean was in his room, crying and the baby monitor wasn't wasn't picking it up, but he saw Bean sleeping soundly in his bouncer.

 

He slept so good because Bean was in his room. He would have to convince Harry that it made him feel better when Bean was in the same room as him. But for now, he was going to get more sleep.

 

God knows he needed it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"I slept for four and a half hours Harry." Louis told his dom, who was hanging up his suit jacket. "All because HJ was in the same room as me."

 

Harry hummed and untied his tie. "That's great, love. But he needs to stay in his own room. I can't get up at all hours of the night because he's crying two feet from the bed."

 

"But it's okay for me too? Harry, I need more sleep than you."

 

"The answer is still no, Louis. If I wake up and hear him crying and you're not already out of bed, I will go and get him. But he cannot stay in here."

 

"He needs to be in the same room as me. We both slept better. It's instinct. We need to be close to each other." Louis protested.

 

"Louis." Harry warned. "I will make you sleep in the guest room tonight."

 

Louis crossed his arms and laid back against the pillows. Harry continued to take his clothes off and hang them up. He finished and crawled up next to Louis, wrapping his arms around his sub.

 

The baby monitor crackled and Bean cried through it, so Louis wiggled out of Harry's grasp and got off the bed.

 

"Don't wait for me. Go to sleep. I'll probably be awhile." He said, walking out of the room and down the hall to the nursery to tend to his son. He picked Bean up and rocked him back and forth.

 

"Is my little angel hungry again? Gonna grow up so big and strong, aren't you? Just like Daddy." He murmured in a baby voice. Bean rooted against his chest and whimpered. Louis huffed a laugh and lifted Bean to his nipple and watched as he latched on quickly. "You're such a quick learner. Yes you are. I think you get that from me. Daddy is slow sometimes, isn't he? He doesn't know what he's talking about-not letting you sleep with us. You'd be such a good boy, hm? You're already the most perfect boy in the world." Louis cooed in HJ's ear.

 

"You'll just have to spit up on him next time he holds you, yeah? I would do it but I think I love him too much." Bean gurgled, and Louis gasped. "What's that? You love Daddy too? Well, you'll just have to tell him next time you see him, right after you spit up on him. That's the perfect declaration of love."

 

When Bean was done eating, and had his diaper changed, Louis put him back in his crib reluctantly, wanting so badly to swaddle him and take him back to the bedroom to sleep in his bassinet. But, Harry would throw a fit, so he decided against it. Unless....

 

Louis crept down the hall to their room, and sure enough, Harry was asleep, facing the door. Louis was quiet, pulling his pillow off the bed and closing the door behind him. He grabbed a blanket from the linen closet and made his way back into the nursery.

 

He sat the pillow down on the rocking chair and turned the light off, saying goodnight to Bean before situating himself in the chair and falling asleep himself.

 

 

 

Harry didn't find out about Louis sleeping in the nursery for five days. Louis had always made sure to be back in bed by five in the morning, so when Harry woke up thirty minutes later, he would be there. But on the fifth night, he was so exhausted and he had only meant to sit for a few minutes, which turned into him falling dead asleep.

 

Harry had figured that whenever he woke up in his sleep, around one or two every morning, that Louis had just gotten up to feed the baby and he wasn't back yet, so he would go right back to sleep. He didn't hear any noise coming through the baby monitor, though. Usually Louis would talk to HJ while he was nursing and changing, but it was silent.

 

He slid out of bed and walked to the nursery, opening the door quietly. He clicked on the dim lamp that was on the baby's dresser and his heart crumbled a bit. Louis was sleeping in the rocking chair, and Harry pieced it together. Louis wasn't sleeping in their room anymore. He was sleeping in here with Bean.

 

Harry walked over to the crib when he heard a little whimper. Bean's eyes were blinking up and his face was screwed up like he was going to start crying. Harry picked him up and rocked him in his arms, cooing at his baby. Bean wrapped his tiny fist around Harry's pointer finger and flailed it around.

 

"Hi there, Beanie Baby." He whispered. "Daddy's here. I love you so much."

 

He saw Louis stir in the rocking chair, and then his sub was sitting up. He walked over to Louis and held out his hand, helping his sub up.

 

"Come on, love. Let's go to bed." He said.

 

"Alright, let me put him back." Louis said, reaching sleepily for Bean.

 

"All of us." Harry corrected. "I wouldn't mind if he woke me up at night." He looked down at his yawning baby and back to his sleepy boy.

 

"Really?" Louis asked, smiling brightly. Harry nodded and kissed Louis' forehead.

 

"Yeah, baby." Harry handed Bean to Louis and they made their way into the master bedroom. Louis pulled the bassinet over to his side of the bed and placed a loving kiss on Bean's forehead before laying him down gently. 

 

"Thank you." He said, rolling over to Harry when Bean was asleep. Harry lifted his arm as in invitation for Louis' to snuggle closer, which he did.

 

"You're welcome." He replied, resting his hand on Louis' hip.

 

"What time is your appointment tomorrow?" He asked quietly.

 

"Four. I'm going to work from home for a bit and then leave. When the appointment is over, I'll come and get you and Bean. Take you out on a date." He said.

 

"You're going to work on a Saturday?" Louis asked incredulously.

 

"I need too. The second quarter is coming to a close and I have massive amounts of paperwork to do." Harry told him.

 

Louis sighed and snuggled closer to Harry.

 

"Now, get some sleep." Harry instructed, and Louis complied easily.

 

 

 

"For the love of-" Louis grumbled, moving the mass amounts of laundry that had somehow accumulated in the laundry room out of his way. He had just placed Bean down and was hoping to get some work done before he woke up again. And maybe if he was lucky, he could sneak a shower in.

 

He did a few loads of laundry and folded them quickly, moving on to the next task: heating up his lunch. He was afraid the Bean had colic because of his short sleeping patterns and because he was constantly crying for hours on end, it seemed. He just hoped it wouldn't last long.

 

He headed downstairs and grabbed something out of the fridge that one of their mums had cooked. It looked like lasagna, and he preheated the oven and cut a few pieces out. He had the baby monitor shoved in the pocket of his sweatpants. It seemed that they were permanently glued to his legs because he never wore anything else.

 

The oven beeped a few minutes later and he shoved the food in and set the timer for twenty minutes. He heard a whimper come over the baby monitor and he froze.

 

"No, no, no..." He chanted, and then slumped his shoulders when a wail was heard. There goes his plans to eat and shower. He made his way into the nursery where Bean was sitting in his bouncer, wailing at the top of his strong lungs.

 

He scooped up the red faced baby and propped him up on his shoulder, rubbing his back and bouncing back and forth.

 

"Why are we crying so hard?" Louis asked, patting Bean's diapered bottom. "Something must have been upsetting, yeah? Or are you hungry? Let's try that."

 

Bean wasn't hungry, or dirty, and Louis had no idea what to do. He carried a wailing Bean down the hall and stopped in front of Harry's office door and contemplated on just barging in. The door was closed, meaning he wasn't to disturb.

 

He kept his emotions in check and walked Bean back and forth in the nursery for an _hour._ When Bean was finally calming down and eating, Louis felt like crying. He was just so tired and hungry and miserable. It wasn't fair for Harry to avoid his responsibilities.

 

When Bean was done and changed, Louis sat him back down in the bouncer and walked back downstairs and into the kitchen. The oven had long since gone off, and Niall had taken the food out and sat it on the counter.

 

He wasn't even hungry anymore. He just wanted to shower and sleep, which weren't going to happen any time soon. Harry would be leaving in an hour, and Louis had hoped that he would've already napped by now, but his fussy baby had other plans.

 

"Hey, Lou." Niall said, walking in the kitchen. "Are you okay?"

 

Louis shook his head and willed the tears to stay away. "No, not really."

 

"What's wrong?" Niall asked, rubbing his friends' back.

 

"Everything, it seems." He replied, looking up at a very pregnant Niall. "But I'll be fine."

 

"Are you sure?" Niall looked skeptical.

 

Louis nodded and headed back up the stairs. The baby was crying again, wailing once more. Louis had had it. He busted the door of Harry's office open. The doms eyes shot up angrily. He said something into the phone quietly and hung up.

 

"You have a baby monitor in here." Louis began. "And yet you can't hear our baby wailing at the top of his lungs?"

 

"I'm very busy, Louis. Now is not the time." Harry said, shuffling some papers.

 

"Yes it is. It's now or never, Harry, I swear to God." Louis shouted.

 

"Do not raise your voice at me." Harry said icily.

 

"It's the only way you seem to listen. Where in the hell have you been?! Hiding out at work or in your damn office, that's where. You're avoiding responsibility and making me do everything!"

 

"That's not true and you know it." Harry said, standing.

 

Louis laughed. "You got up once with him in the middle of the night, and then you woke me up to feed him instead of walking downstairs and getting a bottle I've already pumped."

 

"I don't know what you're trying to get at." Harry said, leaning against his desk and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"Seriously? Are you that stubborn and daft? _Jesus_ , Harry. All I want to do it eat something and sleep for more than an hour and shower. I can't even do that! My able-bodied dom is sitting in his office unaffected by all of this. I feel like I'm so completely alone in this and it's only been a week."

 

Harry looked at Louis like he wanted to say something, but he looked down at his watch. "I have to go. We'll talk later." He said, breezing past Louis, who was letting the tears fall freely.

 

"No we won't." He said, but Harry was already down the stairs. He wiped his tears and composed himself before going to tend to Bean.

 

 

_

"You seem off." Dr. Swift observed of Harry, who was sitting stone-faced and rigid against the leather of the couch.

 

"I am." Harry replied.

 

"Do you want to tell me why?"

 

"I had a fight with Louis before I left." He said, and Dr. Swift hummed.

 

"How is he, by the way?"

 

Harry was silent. _Shit_. Oh my God. He didn't know how Louis was doing because he was always working and they never got a moment to themselves.

 

"I uh," He cleared his throat. "I don't think he's good."

 

"Is that why you're fighting?"

 

"Yeah. I think. He yelled at me, telling me I never helped and he kept saying how tired he was."

 

"Did it ever occur to you that he _was_ tired? _Is_ tired?" Dr. Swift asked, crossing his legs at the knee.

 

Harry shrugged. "Everyone is tired."

 

"Alright then, look at it this way. He was in labor for how long?"

 

"Uh, thirteen hours."

 

"And how big was your baby?"

 

"Nine pounds, two ounces."

 

"Alright, so Louis was in labor for thirteen hours with a nine pound baby. Right? And babies generally sleep for two hours at a time, and wake up wanting to be held or nursed. So that means, when the baby is up, Louis is up, nursing or changing the diaper or rocking him to sleep. That doesn't leave time for Louis to eat very much or shower or even sleep. So, Harry, he's not tired. He's _exhausted_."

 

Harry was floored. He'd never thought about it like that.

 

"I guess I haven't been helping out when I could." He admitted.

 

"No, you haven't." Dr. Swift agreed. "Maybe, the next time the baby cries, you can let Louis sleep and give him a bottle?"

 

Harry nodded. "I just, I feel like a big failure." He said quietly.

 

Dr. Swift leaned forward. "Tell me why." 

 

So, Harry told him all about the meeting with Christopher at the mall, how his status was questioned, and how he took the ring back and iced Louis out for eight weeks. When he was done, Dr. Swift looked speechless.

 

"So..." He began. "It seems like you've got some deep issues with handling your status as a dom. Correct? This just doesn't have to do with your coworker, does it?"

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"You're still thinking about your dad. Harry, it's not healthy for anyone. You've got a healthy baby at home and a fragile sub that need you now more than ever. You've got to step up and take on the role of father as well as dom. It was going so good for you two, too. You are already so much more than your father was. You know that, right?" Dr. Swift asked.

 

"I know! It's just-I don't want to disappoint Louis or HJ."

 

"HJ?" Dr. Swift asked.

 

"Harry Jr."

 

"Harry, that's great! Do you think that if you were disappointing them or letting them down or _failing_ them that Louis would name your son after you? That if he didn't love you he wouldn't have named your son after you?"

 

Harry shrugged. "No." He replied.

 

"And your dominant and submissive relationship with Louis, how is that?"

 

"Nonexistent." Harry replied honestly.

 

"Why is that?"

 

"Because I'm just so afraid that I'll get so mad at him that I'll seriously hurt him. I don't have a safe outlet for my anger."

 

"This is progress, Harry. Great progress. For now, I want you to put a halt on the D/s acts and focus on your family. Clearly, you can't do anything like that anyway for six weeks after birth, but you have to make sure that after the six weeks is up, both of you are in the right mind to act in a healthy manner." Dr. Swift said.

 

Harry nodded. "That makes sense." He said, and it really did. He had no problem with letting the dominant and submissive reigns go for right now. It just meant that he and Louis would have to have a serious conversation.

 

A timer went off, signaling the session was over.

 

"Harry," Dr. Swift said when they were standing at the door. "I'd like you to bring Louis for our next appointment. I'd like to hear his point of view."

 

Harry nodded. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

 

They said their goodbyes and Harry walked to his car. It was a little after five, so he pulled out his phone and dialed the number to his favorite Italian restaurant. He ordered Louis some chicken Alfredo with garlic knots and a side salad with light dressing and the beef ravioli for himself. He drove around for half an hour before going to pick it up.

 

Once he got home, he raced upstairs with the food. He found Louis in the nursery about to sit down to feed HJ.

 

"Stop right there." He said, taking the baby carefully from his sub and pressing a deep kiss to his lips. "I'll feed him. I want you to take the food over there and eat it all. Once that's done, I want you to go straight to the bathroom to shower and then sleep." He ordered.

 

Louis looked at him for a few more seconds before taking his bag of food and leaving the room. Harry carried a whimpering HJ down into the kitchen to heat up his bottle. It took awhile for HJ to start eating because he was so used to Louis feeding him, not some strange rubber bottle.

 

He burped, changed, and rocked HJ to sleep. He put him in the bouncer and grabbed his own bag of food. He carried it to the bedroom, where Louis was just coming out of the bathroom, hair wet and wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

 

He climbed up on the bed next to Harry and waited until his dom was done eating before talking.

 

"Harry? What was that all about?" He asked timidly. Harry threw his trash away and faced Louis.

 

"You were right. You are so exhausted. I can see it in your eyes and in the way you move. I haven't been helping like I should, and that stops today. I'm going to start working from home, and whenever you need help, or you want to lay down or eat or shower, you just tell me and I'll get Bean, okay?"

 

Louis nodded and snuggled close to Harry.

 

"Did he eat alright?" He asked Harry.

 

"Took some trying, but he finally got the concept."

 

"He doesn't like the rubber nipple. It throws him off." Louis told him.

 

"I don't blame him. I'd rather drink it from you, too." Harry replied, and Louis gave him a weak shove and a small laugh.

 

"Sleep now. I'll get up with Bean." He said, watching as Louis fell asleep in under a minute. He would try his damn hardest to do whatever it took to get their relationship back to normal, and to fix himself.

 

He was so damn tired of living in a shadow that didn't even exist.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo  
> you made it to the end of the chapter woooooooooooooo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update! I was babysitting for like six hours :O  
> plz do not hate me forever when this chapter is done

"It feels so good to be out of sweatpants." Louis remarked as he buttoned a pair of his maternity skinny jeans. He couldn't wait until he fit back into a pair of pants that had a button instead of elastic.

 

"You look great, babe." Harry complimented, rocking HJ while feeding him the bottle. Their appointment was in an hour and he had taken HJ and let Louis eat and take a long shower.

 

"Really? I dunno, I thought breastfeeding was supposed to shed baby weight faster." He said, sliding on a shirt.

 

"I like you like this." Harry said huskily. " He groped Louis' bottom and Louis slapped his hand away.

 

"Four more weeks, and then you can do whatever you want to me." He promised his dom. It was driving Harry crazy not making love to Louis every night. He nodded his head at Louis' words.

 

"And you can bet I'll do just that." He replied. He took the empty bottle away from HJ and began burping him. Louis propped himself up on the bed and grabbed the breast pump.

 

"I'm going to pump before we leave, so I won't have to step out and feed Bean during the session." He explained, attaching the pump to his nipple. Harry could only watch for a few seconds before he got hard, so he took Bean into the nursery to change and clothe him.

 

He was finishing up when Louis walked into the room, holding the Peanut Shell baby sling he had purchased.

 

"Ready when you are." He told Harry, grabbing the diaper bag. They walked outside and Harry put Bean in the car seat, strapping him in, and then got in himself.

 

"You don't have to do this." Harry said when they were on their way. "Don't feel like you have too or that I'm pressuring you or anything."

 

Louis grabbed his hand. "You're not. I want to be there."

 

"It's going to be so embarrassing. I feel like a failure; therapy with my own sub."

 

"Stop that." Louis said. "You're not a failure and it's not embarrassing. We both need help working through our relationship." 

 

Harry nodded and continued driving. They reached the building a few minutes later and got out. Louis adjusted Bean in the sling so that he was resting comfortably on Louis' chest. They walked into the building and Harry signed in and sat down in the chair beside Louis.

 

"Did you get the diaper bag?" Louis asked a few minutes later. Harry nodded and patted the bag.

 

"Right here." He said.

 

"Great. Can you hand me his pacifier?" Louis held his hand out and Harry handed him the little yellow pacifier. Louis popped it in Bean's mouth, rubbing his cheek to get him to take it.

 

"Mr. Styles?" A voice came from the doorway. Dr. Swift was standing there, smiling. Harry helped Louis stand and they followed Dr. Swift back into his office. They sat on the couch opposite of the plush chair where Dr. Swift sat.

 

"You must be Louis." Dr. Swift greeted, shaking Louis' hand.

 

"Pleasure to meet you." He said.

 

"Precious baby, by the way." Dr. Swift commented. "So, let's get down to business here. Louis, for the past few weeks, I've been helping Harry...adjust to all of the recent changes that have been happening, for instance, getting paired with you and you immediately getting pregnant. Obviously, it was a big surprise to both of you, but I know that you've both been struggling with your roles. Correct?"

 

Louis nodded and Dr. Swift continued.

 

"What do you feel that would make the relationship better, Louis?" He asked.

 

"Clearly, we both need to reevaluate our roles and positions, but I think open communication would be best?" He said.

 

"That's great. Both of you openly talking about things in a calm manner. I have instructed Harry that in the next few weeks to abandon his dominant role and focus on the relationship more. Does that seem like it would help-if you two were no longer in the dominant/submissive mindsets?" Dr. Swift asked. 

 

"I'm not sure. I don't think that it would help very much, to be honest. It's a long time and we might get too comfortable with it and not return to the old ways." Louis replied, and Dr. Swift nodded his head slowly. 

 

"That's a good point, Louis. Harry, what do you think?"

 

"He's right. I do want to focus on our relationship more, but I don't want to lose sight of what we were paired for. I just want to safely control my anger." He said, and then he thought about something. "I don't think Louis being there is helping." He tacked on. 

 

Louis sat up straight and looked at him. "What?" He asked in disbelief. 

 

Harry shrugged. "You're not a very good sub, to be honest, and you're always challenging me and that makes me angrier. You don't have control of this relationship. I do." 

 

"How long have you thought this, Harry?" Dr. Swift asked. 

 

"A really long time. Don't get me wrong, Louis. I love you and HJ, but you're very difficult. This relationship just isn't about you and your needs." Harry said. 

 

Dr. Swift intervened before Louis could say anything. "Harry, I don't think the problem is your father at all. Seeing you two together right now, I think that it's your pairing with Louis." 

 

"You can't be serious." Louis muttered. He adjusted Bean, who was sleeping. 

 

"I'm very serious, Louis. It seems that you've gotten too comfortable with having the upper hand in this relationship, and you don't know how to be a proper submissive." Dr. Swift told him. 

 

"I didn't come here to be ganged up on." Louis replied. 

 

"If you're feeling that way, Louis, there must be some truth to what we're saying. Do you feel like you're being a good sub?"

 

Louis nodded. "Yeah, actually, I do. I've put up with him when he's angry, and when he's put his hands on me, and when he's abandoned me more than once."

 

"I see. And you keep bringing those things up in new arguments, correct? That's not something that helps you two properly work things out. Bringing up old mistakes is something of a low blow." Dr. Swift told him. Louis looked down at Bean, saying nothing.

 

"Harry? What do you think of all of this?" Dr. Swift asked. 

 

"Honestly, I think that you're right. We can't have a normal argument without something that I've done in the past being brought up. And quite honestly, it's frustrating."

 

"Do you think you two should be paired together?" Dr. Swift asked. "Louis?"

 

"Well, yeah. We have a baby together, and we love each other." He replied. 

 

"Harry?"

 

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure that this is healthy. I don't want HJ growing up in that kind of environment." He said.

 

Louis gasped and looked away, the sight of Harry making him ill. He can't believe that his dom doesn't want to be in a relationship with him anymore. It makes him want to cry.

 

"Alright. I have an exercise of sorts that I think will help you both greatly." Dr. Swift said. "I want you two to spend a month apart. In that time, you can't have any contact with each other, not by phone calls, email, or texting. Not even letters sent through the mail. In that month, I want you to live life as though you've never met. Obviously, it's going to be hard since you have a baby, but it will give you both time to reflect on what you want. Harry, this will give you time to see if you want to continue being paired with Louis; kind of help you get everything in order. Do we have an agreement?"

 

Harry nodded. "I'm willing to try it." 

 

"Louis?" Dr. Swift prompted. 

 

"Sure." He said, not making eye contact with either of them. 

 

"Great. It would be best if you could start it as soon as possible. Harry, let's continue our weekly meetings, and Louis, I would like to start seeing you, too. Every week. Okay? I'll have my wife fill you in. Normally, she would see subs because I'm more of a dom therapist, but I want to take this on." He said, standing. "You can get your appointment cards at the front." He said. 

 

He shook Harry's hand while Louis breezed past them both. Dr. Swift gave him a sympathetic look.

 

"See you next week." Harry muttered. He waited for Louis to finish getting his appointment cards, and then they were walking out to the car together. He waited awkwardly while Louis buckled Bean in.

 

The car ride was silent, as was to be expected. Louis ignored him the whole way home, and when he was carrying the car seat into the house. He carried it upstairs and disappeared around the corner. Harry sighed.

 

"How'd it go?" Liam asked, coming in from the den.

 

"I think it went great, but Louis....he didn't like it."

 

"What did the doctor say?"

 

"He wants us to spend a month apart, no contact whatsoever. I was all for it, but Louis wasn't."

 

Liam's eyebrows almost shot off his forehead. "Are you serious? He just had a baby and now has to spend a month away from you? And you agreed?"

 

"I had no choice. I'm doing this for our relationship. I have no idea what else to do." Harry said, defeated. He looked up the stairs. "I guess I better go talk to him." He walked up the stairs and went into the nursery, where he heard Louis' voice.

 

"See you, mum." Louis finished his conversation and clicked the phone off. He was placing Bean's clothes into a suitcase. Harry was confused.

 

"What are you doing?" He asked.

 

"What you and the good doctor wanted. I'm leaving. The month starts now." He said harshly, zipping the bag that was stuffed with clothes and diapers up. He sat it next to Bean's bouncer. He put the diapers and wipes and other necessities into a separate suitcase.

 

"You don't have to leave right now." Harry said.

 

"I don't have too, but I want too." Louis replied shortly. He moved past Harry and walked into their own bedroom, where there was an open suitcase on the bed. He walked into his closet and took down his clothes. Harry watched as he folded them up and placed them neatly in the suitcase. He did the same for everything in his dresser. Next, he went into the bathroom to get his toiletries. He was determined not to leave any trace of himself behind.

 

"But why?"

 

"Because, Harry. I was blindsided back there. It was embarrassing and humiliating and I'll be damned if I spend one more second with the man who did that." He snapped. He closed the suitcase after throwing his laptop and iPad in. He wound up the chargers and stuffed them in the outside pocket. 

 

Harry followed him and watched wordlessly as Louis made his way up and down the stairs, carrying the bags and Bean's bouncer down to the door. He finally returned with Bean and handed him to a crying Niall.

 

"I'll just be a minute." He promised, carrying the suitcases out to the Suburban he was planning on taking. He stacked the suitcases neatly in the back and placed the bouncer next to them.

 

He entered the house and situated the car seat. He finally looked up at Harry.

 

"Say goodbye to HJ." He said. Harry opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but he closed his mouth and picked up Bean from Niall's arms. He pressed a kiss to the wispy brown hair and whispered in his ear.

 

Louis walked over and held his arms out, and Harry sat Bean in them. A shock went through him. This was the last time in a month that he would have any contact with either of them. He watched as Louis bent over and strapped his son in the car seat. He watched as Louis said goodbye to Niall and Liam. He watched as Louis opened the door and walked to his car. He watched as Louis and Bean left the driveway. And he watched as his whole life drove away.

 

 

 

Jay and Dan were waiting on the porch when Louis' pulled up. As soon as the car was off, Dan was opening the back and pulling the suitcases out and Jay was pulling her son into a hug.

 

"Oh, darling." She whispered. She held Louis for a bit longer before pulling back. Her eyes were misty.

 

"I'm alright, mum. I really am." He promised. She looked uncertain but nodded anyway.

 

"You go in the house. I'll get this sweet baby." She said. He nodded and walked into the house. Dan had already taken his suitcases upstairs into his old room. He walked downstairs and gave Louis a hug. 

 

"You don't have to talk about it." He said. He knew that his wife would pressure Louis on end for the whole story.

 

"Okay." Louis replied.

 

"You're mom pulled your bassinet out and cleaned it up. It's in your room." He said.

 

"I appreciate it, you guys for taking me in." He said. Dan waved his hand.

 

"You're our son. Where else are you going to go?" He had a point. Louis shrugged. Jay walked in with the baby carrier. Dan unbuckled him and held him.

 

"Louis, dear. If you want to go get settled, I'll make lunch." She said. "Your father will watch HJ."

 

Louis nodded and walked up the stairs and into his old room. A wave of nostalgia hit him; everything was the exact same. His desk under his window so that he could look out of it while he studied, his oak dresser standing by his bathroom door, his bed sitting with two nightstands on either sides. The suitcases were placed neatly by the end of the bed and the bassinet was beside the side where he slept on most.

 

He got busy unpacking everything, hanging his clothes up in his closet and folding the rest and putting them in the last few drawers of his dresser. He placed Bean's clothes in the first two. He stacked the diapers and wipes up on top of the oak and sat the bouncer next to it.

 

He shoved the empty suitcases under his bed and plugged in his laptop and iPad, laying them on his desk. He pulled his phone out and dialed, sitting on the edge of his bed.

 

"Professor Wilkins speaking."

 

"Hi, Mr. Wilkins. It's Louis Tomlinson."

 

 

 

Harry was laying in bed, staring at the silent baby monitor next to him. Louis had been gone two hours and he was already so lost. Was this a good idea? Would it even help their relationship? He couldn't stand to lose his baby. Wait, and Louis. Right? He was so confused. Louis wasn't that bad, and Harry had put him through so much shit. But then again, Louis liked to hit below the belt during arguments.

 

He sighed and rolled over, now facing Louis' empty side of the bed. It still smelled like his coconut shampoo and conditioner. Harry wondered how long it would last before fading. He got off the bed and walked down to the nursery. It smelled like baby lotion and baby powder. The crib was empty and the dresser was empty and his heart was empty.

 

Never in a million years did he ever think that his life would end up like this. He was a successful, attractive, powerful man, and people fell at his feet. Everyone but one. And that one person drove him insane and questioned him all the time and would make a man of God curse but _that one person_ loved him despite everything and gave him a son and never left his side. Until now.

 

He shook his head and left the nursery. He couldn't let himself think about that now. He had a whole month do basically do him, do whatever pleased him. He could work all day and not come home until midnight and not get yelled at. He could sleep the whole night without a baby crying to wake him up. He could go out to all of the parties that Louis never liked going too. He could go out with friends and drink and not care that Louis wasn't home to cross his arms and turn his back in his sleep.

 

And that's exactly what he would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do u all hate me?????  
> noooooooooooo  
> :))))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry.....this is angsty but its got a louis/kendall throwdown so yayyyyyy

"Mr. Styles, a Kendall Jenner is here to see you." A perky blond receptionist said, cracking the door to his office open. Harry was standing by the floor to ceiling window that made up the whole wall.

 

"Thanks, Amy. Send her in." He said. A few seconds later, the _click clack_ of heels was heard. He turned and saw Kendall standing, wearing an expensive blouse and pencil skirt. Her long black hair was straightened right down the middle, and she had a little too much makeup on.

 

"Ms. Jenner, what a nice surprise." He said, stepping forward and motioning for her to sit. She smoothed her skirt down and sat.

 

"Call me Kendall." She insisted flirtatiously.

 

"What brings you to London?" He asked, sitting at his own desk.

 

She flipped her hair. "I just wanted to see how my business was doing, since partnering with you months ago."

 

"Ah, yes. Your investment. Let me pull those papers up." He said, tapping away at his keyboard. A few seconds later, he was clicking print.

 

"Tell you what." She said, standing. She placed a card on his desk and lingered, showing her cleavage. "Tell me about it over dinner tonight. Bring those papers. I have other engagements to attend too." She winked and sauntered out.

 

He picked up the card and looked at it. It had her phone number and the name of a restaurant scrawled across it in loopy handwriting. He pocketed it and continued typing, a small smile on his face.

 

 

 

**Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson-OVER!**

 

**Louis Tomlinson seen leaving Harry Styles' Home with Baby and Bags in Hand!**

 

**Harry Styles Single Again!**

 

**Trouble in Paradise? Louis Tomlinson Moves Out!**

 

"Stupid papers." Louis growled, tossing them into the bin. He continued making breakfast; it was the least he could do for his parents. After all, they were watching Bean today until noon so he could go to classes.

 

He finished the food and plated it. Just as he was pouring the tea, Jay and Dan walked in.

 

"Oh, darling! Looks wonderful!" Jay exclaimed, sitting down at the kitchen table. Dan sat next to her and Louis handed them their plates.

 

"Okay, I have to go, but Bean is sleeping right now. His bottles are in the fridge and diapers and such are in my room. Rub his belly to get him to sleep. If you have any problems, call me." He rushed out.

 

Jay laughed. "You're only going to be gone for four hours."

 

"You can relax, son. We'll be fine." Dan assured him. He looked at his parents and nodded.

 

"Alright." He gave them hugs. "I'll see you soon." He called, stuffing his TOMS on and grabbing his shoulder bag. He had explained everything to Professor Wilkins yesterday, who had understood and told him that he was welcome back, and all of the assignments he had missed were exempt. He had confided that Louis was one of his favorites and that he was glad to have him coming back.

 

He got in the Suburban and drove off, making sure to park in a secluded parking spot, trying to avoid any and everyone. Alas, there were a few stray paparazzi hovering around the campus.

 

He made it halfway before the spotted him. They rushed after him, cameras clicking. He was glad he was wearing sunglasses and he kept his head down.

 

"Louis! Is it true you and Harry Styles' are no longer together?"

 

"Why did you move out?"

 

"Where's your son?"

 

"Any plans of reconciliation?"

 

He made it into his lecture hall safely and made his way up to his seat. His classmates' gazes didn't linger on him for long, which he was thankful for. Professor Wilkins welcomed him back and began the lesson, talking about the King Henry VIII.

 

Louis took diligent notes, not missing anything the professor said. He was glad to be back in school, but he kept thinking about Bean. This was the longest he would be without his son since he was born.

 

He checked his phone and saw that his parents hadn't called, so Bean must still be sleeping. He slipped it back into his bag and listened to Professor Wilkins.

 

 

The lesson ended quickly, and Louis chatted to his professor for a few minutes before making his way quickly out to the car. The paparazzi were gone, chased off by campus security.

 

He drove home quickly, eager to see Bean. His mother was making lunch when he walked in, and Dan was holding Bean, making faces at him.

 

"How was he?" He asked, dropping his bag on the chair and walking over to his dad and son. Dan stood and handed him to Louis.

 

"Perfect. Such a good little baby you've got." Dan said. Louis smiled down at Bean, who's hazy eyes looked back up at him. He saw so much of Harry in him already. It made him sad.

 

"Lunch is ready!" Jay said, walking in. "Oh, great! You're home! How were classes?" She asked.

 

"Great. Good to be back. I'm going to go put him down and then I'll be right back." He carried Bean up into his room and laid him in the bassinet, rubbing his tummy until he drifted off.

 

His plate was already at the table when he got back downstairs.

 

"I'm so glad you're happy at school." Jay said. "And we love taking care of HJ. He's such a good baby."

 

"He really is." Louis agreed. He could tell that his mother wanted to ask about what happened. He sat his fork down and looked at her. "I think I should tell you guys exactly what happened."

 

"You don't have too." Dan said, but Louis shook his head.

 

"I want too. Harry was getting therapy for personal reasons, and his doctor suggested that I go to one of the meetings. I did because i thought it would help. But, when I got there, Harry and Dr. Swift kept talking about how if I was a better submissive that Harry wouldn't have his anger problems and then the doctor suggested that we spend a month apart with no contact, and Harry jumped aboard so fast." He took a deep breath. "I was blindsided and then when we got home he had the nerve to tell me that I didn't have to leave just yet."

 

Jay and Dan looked sad for him.

 

"But it's okay, because we're using this time to reflect on ourselves and really think about what we want. I know that after this month, I'll still love Harry, and he'll still love me. It won't change how we feel about each other."

 

"Alright, but if you ever need to talk," Jay said. "I'm here."

 

Dan nodded. "Anytime you feel like you need advice, don't be shy."

 

"Alright." He said, shutting down any of the other conversation. The meal passed quickly and quietly.

 

 

 

"Alright, honey! We'll be back later!" His mother said from the doorway. Her and Dan were going out on a date.

 

Louis opened his mouth, but the shrill ring of his phone cut him off. He excused himself and walked to his bag, retrieving his phone. It was Niall.

 

"Hey, Ni."

 

There was some shrieking in the background, and then Niall was cursing. "Fuckin' A! Liam you _goddamned bastard_. Louis! I'm in labor-holy fuck! We're at the Royal-sweet _Jesus_!-Hospital. Get your fine arse over here before I kill Liam!" He shouted.

 

"Be right there, Ni!" He said, hanging up.  "Niall went into labor. I'm going to go to the hospital."

 

"You're going to have to take HJ." Jay said. He nodded.

 

"Alright, have fun!" He said, bounding up the stairs and placing Bean into his carrier. He threw the diaper bag over his shoulder and grabbed his phone. He yelled goodbye to his parents and walked to his car.

 

Once everything was settled, he drove to the same hospital he was at not even two weeks ago, having Bean. He parked and gathered his stuff. He carried Bean inside his car seat but brought the sling just in case he needed to breastfeed soon.

 

"Hi, I'm here to see Niall Horan and Liam Payne." He said at the front desk. The nurse pointed him to the maternity ward. Liam was pacing outside the room when Louis walked up. He sat Bean down and hugged his friend.

 

"How's Niall?" He asked.

 

Liam looked at the closed door. "Very Irish right now. He kicked me out." He said. Louis laughed.

 

"Good old Niall. He doesn't mean it. I know, I've been through what he's going through." He assured his friend. Liam picked Bean up and cooed at him.

 

"He's already gotten so big." Liam remarked.

 

"You haven't seen him in a day." Louis said. "And he was big to begin with."

 

"Such a little chunky monkey." Liam laughed, tickling Bean's tummy, making him gurgle.

 

"He already reminds me so much of-"

 

"I know." Louis whispered, cutting Liam off. Liam looked at him hesitantly. "I'm fine, Liam. I really am."

 

"If you need to talk, you can always call me and Niall." He said.

 

"I know." Louis replied.

 

"Le-yum!" A very Irish voice called, and then groaned in pain.

 

Liam looked at the door and then Louis. "Want to see him? You can talk to him. It will distract him from yelling at me." Liam asked, pleadingly. Louis agreed and carried Bean into the room, where Niall was laying.

 

"Louis!" He cheered. "Bean!" He made grabby hands at the baby, and Louis handed him over. Niall cooed down at the baby.

 

"How are you, Niall?" He asked. Niall quirked a brow and looked up at Louis.

 

"I think I should be asking you the same thing."

 

"I'm honestly fine. I've told my parents, Liam, and you. I promise that I am fine." He replied, trying to sound convincing. "A month will pass, and Harry and I will get back together, and work things out. We still love each other, nothing will change that."

 

Liam entered the room quickly and closed the door behind him. "Uh.." He looked nervous. "Harry's here."

 

"And?" Niall asked, handing Bean to Louis.

 

"I've got to go feed him." He said, walking towards the door.

 

"You might want to stay in here for a bit." Liam said, trying to block the door.

 

"Liam, if I don't feed him, he's going to start screaming, and then I will hand him to you." Louis threatened with a smile.

 

"Louis-"

 

Louis swung the door open and walked out and over to the diaper bag to hitch it over his shoulders. He turned and came face to face with Harry.

 

And his arm was around a girl. Louis kept his gaze steady and breezed past them and into the nearest private room designated for breastfeeding/changing babies. He focused on Bean and tried not to think of the way Harry's arm was curled around her shoulders.

 

 

 

Harry was at dinner with Kendall when his phone rang. He excused himself and answered it.

 

"Niall's in labor." Liam said into the phone. Niall's screeching was heard in the background. Harry looked up at Kendall, who was pretending to look at the spreadsheet Harry brought.

 

"Alright, I'll be right there." He said, pressing end. He turned back to Kendall, who had an eyebrow raised.

 

"My business partners sub just went into labor." He explained, dropping some bills onto the table. "I'm sorry to cut this short."

 

She shook her head and stood with him. "No problem. I'll come with. It's only fair, seeing as how Mr. Payne was part of this business transaction." She said.

 

She hooked their arms and they walked outside and through the throng of paparazzi, ignoring the shouts and bright, flashing lights. Thankfully, she kept her hands to herself during the ride to the hospital, but he wasn't so lucky when they got there.

 

There were paparazzi there, too, and she placed herself under his arm and pretended to be bothered by the amount of people swarming. He led her into the hospital and to the maternity ward. Liam was standing by a baby carrier and _oh shit_.

 

Of course Louis would be here. Niall is his best friend. And of course he brought Bean. Liam smiled when he saw Harry but it dropped when he saw Kendall, and Harry's arm around her.

 

He said a quick hello and excused himself into Niall's room. A few seconds later, Louis walked out, holding Bean and completely oblivious to Harry. He bent down and grabbed the diaper bag and stood back up. Harry knew that he would never forget the look on Louis' face.

 

It flashed sorrow and regret and anger, but dissolved into something stoic as he breezed past them. Harry watched as he ducked into the nearest room until Kendall was tugging on his arm.

 

Liam came back out and looked at Harry apologetically. Kendall looked bored already.

 

"Was that your baby?" She asked. Harry nodded and Liam moved the baby carrier from the floor and onto the plastic chairs.

 

"Yeah."

 

"I can't help but think that he looks nothing like you. So, are you really sure it's yours?" She asked nosily. Liam couldn't believe her nerve.

 

"Yeah, pretty sure he's mine." He said distractedly.

 

She scoffed. "I think that our babies would be cuter."

 

Liam leaned forward. "I wouldn't be too sure." He said. "Louis is better looking. And he was matched to Harry. Not you."

 

Kendall placed a hand over her heart and looked shocked. "How dare you! I am a much better fit for Harry. Right, babe?" She asked, draping herself over Harry.

 

Liam's eyes begged Harry not to say anything, but he wasn't paying attention.

 

"Yeah." He mumbled. Liam looked so disappointed and Kendall looked smug. And Louis, who had just walked out of the bathroom, cleared his throat. Harry's head snapped up.

 

"Liam, if you would hold him, please. I think I'd like to talk to Niall some more. He should fall right to sleep. Don't let anyone touch him." Louis instructed, handing Liam his baby. "His soother is in the bag." 

 

He gave Liam a pointed look and walked into Niall's room, closing the door behind him. Niall looked up from his phone. 

 

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting up quickly and making room for Louis to sit down. 

 

"He's got some girl with him." Louis muttered, drawing his knees up to his chest. 

 

"What? Are you kidding?" Niall practically shouted. 

 

Louis shook his head. "No, not kidding. I guess everything I said earlier was bullshit. It's one-sided." He wiped at the tears that had fallen. Niall rubbed his back. 

 

"He's such an idiot." Niall said. How could Harry do that to Louis? The Louis who had been through everything with Harry, who had given him a baby. It just didn't make sense, and he hoped that they would get over everything. He hated seeing them miserable and this month would do neither of them good.

 

"I'm okay now." Louis said a few minutes later, after crying silently into his knees. He wiped his eyes and nose. "I really am. I promise. I'm not going to let it bother me. I've got Bean to worry about. I can't let some stupid bullshit between me and Harry to get in the way of that. I don't need any distractions."

 

"That's right. Just focus on Bean right now. He's all you need." Niall agreed with Louis wholeheartedly. He rubbed Louis' back for a few more minutes before a doctor bustled in.

 

"Alright, Mr. Horan! Let's check your dilation."

 

Louis excused him and went out into the waiting room, ignoring Harry and Kendall, who seemed to have put some distance between themselves. He sat by Liam and looked at Bean.

 

"He fell right to sleep." Liam said, handing the baby over.

 

"He's a good sleeper. He's been sleeping a lot more, lately. His umbilical stump fell off yesterday, so now we can start tummy time. And we're excited about that." He cooed down at his sleeping baby. He pulled the carrier over and placed him gently in it.

 

"That's a pretty big milestone." Liam commented. The door opened and the doctor stepped out.

 

"Mr. Payne?" He asked, and Liam stood. "We're experiencing some troubles with the umbilical cord being around the baby's neck and we're worried about the lack of oxygen." Liam's eyes widened and Louis shot out of his chair. 

 

"What? Is he going to be okay?" Liam asked.

 

The doctor shook his head. "Yes. Now, he's dilated to ten, but with a natural birth, there is some concern with the cord becoming too tight. The best option would be for a C-Section."

 

Liam nodded. "Do what you have too." He told the doctor. He looked back at Louis and Harry.

 

"I'll call your parents, okay? You go be with Niall." Louis said, shoving him towards the door. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Karen's number.

 

"Louis, dear!" Karen exclaimed. "Are you calling for Liam? We're about an hour away."

 

"That's great. But that's not why I'm calling." He said. He stood up and walked away, lowering his voice. "There are some complications with the umbilical cord. Niall's being prepped for a c-section."

 

Karen gasped. "Oh my God!" She said. "Geoff, drive faster!"

 

"I have to go, I need to call Maura." He said. They said goodbye and he called Maura, who answered after the first ring.

 

"Hello, Louis! How are you?" She asked.

 

"I'm great." He replied.

 

"I've been reading up all of that trash that's in the papers about you and Harry. Not true, is it?"

 

"Yes, it's true. For once the paparazzi have hit the nail on the head." He said. "But I'm calling to tell you that Niall's being prepped for a c-section. Something about the umbilical cord being a problem."

 

Maura gasped. "Jesus! Bobby! Louis, we'll be there soon." She said.

 

"Alright, see you." He said, hanging up. He walked back over to the waiting area and saw Harry holding Bean, who was crying, and Kendall who was rubbing her fingers over his head.

 

He gently took Bean back and the cries quieted down. He looked at Harry and then narrowed his eyes at Kendall.

 

"I would appreciate it if you would keep your fucking talons off my son." He said.

 

"Louis, he was crying." Harry said, but Louis was still glaring at Kendall.

 

"I was just helping Hazza here with his baby." She said sweetly, rubbing her hands down Harry's thigh.

 

"And while you're at it, keep them off my fiance." He spat. Her hand stilled and Harry's head snapped up from where it was hung and staring at the floor.

 

"Where's his ring?" She smirked, challenging him. Her hand continued rubbing Harry's thigh.

 

Louis pretended to ponder that for a minute. "Great question, Kendall! Nothing gets past you. Now, if you would kindly leave. This is a private affair and you have no business here nor are you wanted." Louis said.

 

She looked from Louis to Harry, who averted his eyes. She huffed and stood up, teetering on her heels.

 

"I'll be calling you, Harry." She said before storming off. She almost bumped into Maura and Bobby, who were running in.

 

"Louis!" Maura shouted. He sat Bean down in his carrier and gave her a hug. "Is he alright?"

 

"I'm not sure. They've started the c-section, though." He informed them. Maura nibbled on her nails and sat down, Bobby sitting beside her. A few moments later, Karen and Geoff rushed in. They exchanged hugs with everyone and sat next to the Horan's.

 

It was silent in the waiting room, and it was obvious that both of the families knew about the stress that was between Louis and Harry because they kept glancing at the two boys.

 

Bean kicked his feet and whimpered. Louis figured that it was time for a change. He scooped Bean up and the diaper bag and excused himself. He walked into the private room and wiped down the baby changing table as a precaution before laying Bean down.

 

"Messy baby!" He said, tickling Bean's foot. Bean gurgled and kicked. He cleaned him up and buttoned his onesie back. "Your eyes are already lighter! Gonna look just like Daddy." He cooed, holding Bean next to his shoulder. "You're going to be quite the heart breaker." 

 

Just like Daddy.

 

 

 

It turns out, Niall and the baby were fine. The doctor performed a flawless c-section, much to everyone's relief. They cleaned up Niall and the baby and a few hours later, they were ready for visitors.

 

Louis walked in, HJ sleeping in his sling. Harry was behind Louis, and the parents followed. Niall was laying in bed, next to Liam, and he was holding a light blue bundle. Behind him, he heard Karen and Maura burst into tears.

 

"Alright then, Irish. Let's see him." Louis said, walking forward. Niall grinned and handed Liam the baby, who proudly presented him to everyone. "He's a looker." Louis said, his grin matching Niall's. 

 

"Oh, my goodness!" Maura cried. "He's so precious!"

 

"Beautiful." Karen said, wiping her eyes.

 

"Well, Louis, we're successful. We've got some lady killers!" Niall exclaimed, laughing despite the pull on his stitches.

 

"Alright, calm down." Liam said, smiling. "I don't want to be rude, but Niall needs his rest..." Liam turned to the group of people, who nodded in understanding.

 

"I'll call you, Niall." Louis said, backing out of the room. They waved to each other and he left the busy room. He gathered up all of Bean's things and exited the hospital. He buckled in the car seat and sat a sleeping Bean in it. He kissed the smooth skin and closed the door. He turned and bumped right into Harry,

 

"Jesus!" He exclaimed, his heart jumping. He ignored Harry and got in the drivers seat. 

 

"Please, Louis, I just want to see him." Harry begged, holding the door to prevent Louis from closing it.

 

"You can, in 30 days." He said, yanking the door closed. He started the car and drove off.

 

He didn't look back. He _didn't._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B O N U S C H A P T E R   
> I DIDNT EVEN PLAN THIS YOURE WELCOME!

"I didn't think I'd raised such a bleeding idiot!"

 

"Stay calm, dear."

 

"I will absolutely not!"

 

Harry was eating breakfast when he heard the angry voice of his mother reverberate through the house. The kitchen door swung open and Anne spotted him. She marched over and threw a stack of magazines onto the table. Harry read through each one.

 

**Louis Tomlinson- Balancing a Baby and an Education- Where is Harry Styles?**

 

**Harry Styles and Kendall Jenner Getting Cozy at Dinner! Are they an item?**

 

**Harry Styles Leaves Louis Tomlinson For Kendall Jenner!**

 

**Harry Styles Caught in Love Affair- Louis Tomlinson Moves Out!**

 

**Harry Styles Requests New Sub- Kicks Louis Tomlinson and Baby Out of the House!  
**

 

**Harry Not Ready for Commitment and Kicks Louis Tomlinson Out!**

 

"You don't actually believe those, do you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Anna gritted her teeth. 

 

"So it's not true then? If I go upstairs right now, Louis will be in the nursery feeding HJ? Or if I ask the restaurant you both were seen at, they'll say you weren't there with Kendall Jenner? If I ask Louis, he'll say that the picture of him _walking up to uni_ was Photoshopped?" She shrieked.

 

Harry sighed and put down his spoon. "He did leave, but we both agreed on it. My therapist said that it would be best if we spent a month apart."

 

Anne rolled her eyes. Robin was silently judging Harry behind her; he could feel it.

 

"So you do whatever your therapist tells you?" She sneered. "For God's sake, Harry. I raised you better than that! What do _you_ want?"

 

"I want things to be better between me and Louis."

 

"So spending a month apart will make things better? Not talking for a month will make things better? Going out with women will _make things better_?" She shouted at him. She threw her hands up in the air. "You just went along with everything that bloody quack said! Why! Jesus H. Christ, Harry Edward Styles. I have never been more disappointed with you in my life."

 

"I didn't know what else to do!" He defended.

 

"And did sitting down with Louis and discussing things like rational adults ever occur to you?"

 

"That never works!"

 

"For God's sake, Harry! You let the mother of your child walk out! And you did nothing to stop it! You agreed to it! It's been a week!"

 

"I'm at the end of my rope with this, mum. I take it from Louis and I don't need to take it from you." He said, tapping his fingers on the wooden counter.

 

"You take what from Louis?" She asked softer this time.

 

"He's disobedient, he defies me, he orders me around, doesn't respect me in public, yells at me. I can't have that from my own sub."

 

"Oh Harry." She whispered. "You can't have a sub if you're not a dom."

 

And suddenly, everything clicked. He had abandoned his role as a dom completely, but he was still expecting Louis to be his sub. _That's_ why it frustrated Louis. _That's_ why he was always so upset with Harry. It never occurred to him until now. He expected Louis to be perfect and submissive, and for what? Nothing. His anger was never with or towards Louis. It was towards himself.

 

He was always so frustrated at Louis for never knowing what to do, and he tried his hardest to please Harry, but it was never enough. Harry realized that now. And the meeting with Dr. Swift. Oh my God. He had just sat there while Dr. Swift had told Louis he was a bad sub, and he blamed Harry's anger on him.

 

He had told Louis that he didn't want to be paired with him anymore. The papers _were_ right. He had abandoned his family.

 

"Mum, I'm such a fucking idiot." He whispered, willing himself not to cry.

 

Anne patted his back. "I know. But you know you have to fix this, right?"

 

He nodded. He had to fix it fast.

 

 

 

"How are you, Louis?" Dr. Swift crossed his legs and looked at Louis.

 

"Peachy." He said, avoiding eye contact.

 

"Really? You don't seem peachy."

 

Louis sighed. "Can we just talk or whatever because I have places I need to be." He said.

 

Dr. Swift stared at him before continuing. "How are you taking the separation? Has it given you time to reflect?"

 

"Yeah. On how shitty and unnecessary this whole charade is." Louis snapped. He swept his fringe away from his face. Dr. Swift noticed the bags under his eyes and the way that he hunched in on himself. 

 

"Louis, have you been to a doctor recently?"

 

"No. I don't have the time." He said.

 

"I think you need too. You look ill."

 

"Yeah, we'll I've been up every night for hours with a colicky baby and Harry's not there to help me. And the coursework is heavy this semester."

 

"Ah, yes. You're back in summer classes. They should be coming to a close soon, seeing how it's almost July." Dr. Swift commented.

 

"I'm going back for the fall semester. Doesn't matter." Louis said.

 

"Louis, you might have postpartum depression." Dr. Swift said.

 

"Unlikely. I'm not depressed. Just tired." Louis snapped. "It's hard taking care of a baby by yourself."

 

"I understand. So you think this whole separation isn't working?" Dr. Swift asked.

 

Louis swallowed. "Not for me. Harry likes it though."

 

"You've talked to Harry?"

 

"No. My best friend went into labor last week and Harry was there because it was his business partners' baby. He brought his date with him." Louis sniffed and wiped the tears that had fallen. "Not even twenty four hours after we leave and he's already got a girlfriend."

 

Dr. Swift cleared his throat and handed Louis a box of tissues. "I see. I've read the papers."

 

"That's great, innit? Splashed across the papers for being a failure. I won't be able to reapply for a dom or even take the testing. I'll be put in the database as unmatchable. My son will have to grow up without a dad."

 

"You're jumping to an awful lot of conclusions." Dr. Swift said. "You still have three weeks before you two decide what to do."

 

Louis laughed quietly and shook his head. "It's so easy for you to say because you're a dom yourself. You have no idea what subs go through, how many hoops they jump through to please their doms. And what do we get for it? Spankings in the bedroom because the dom thinks its a form of pleasure? But what if we don't want that? What if we want something that feels loving, instead of slaps on the bum? I did so much for Harry and this is what he does. The second I leave the house, he runs out and gets a girlfriend." Louis said, and his face had a look of realization.

 

"This is why he's been working late, I'll bet everything I own. He's been seeing that home wrecking trollop. It just isn't fair. As a sub, I'm supposed to sit at home and take it. I don't want to do that! So what if I speak up for myself and voice my opinions? That doesn't give you or Harry or anyone the right to silence them. This whole thing is bullshit and I've lost the one person I've ever loved all because of you and your stupid exercise." Louis stood up.

 

"You both ganged up on me that day and just couldn't wait to tell me what a horrible sub I am. But do you ever stop and think that the fault lies with you? That you're the problem?" He gave one last look at Dr. Swift before leaving the room quickly.

 

Fuck Dr. Swift and fuck Harry. He didn't need either of them. If Harry could go out and have fun and flirt with girls, he could do what he wanted too. And what he wanted was for Harry to see what he was missing.

 

 

 

Dr. Swift stared long and hard at Harry, which was making him uncomfortable, to be quite honest. He shifted in his seat and looked around the room.

 

"I had a very lovely conversation with Louis." Dr. Swift said eventually. Harry looked at him. 

 

"Really? About what?"

 

"I can't tell you that, Harry."

 

"Can you at least tell me if he's good or bad? Does he look bad?"

 

It was Harry's sub, he had a right to know. "I think he has postpartum depression." He said finally. He literally watched Harry deflate. His green eyes became duller. 

 

"Shit. Really?" Harry asked, swallowing past the lump in his throat. His baby was sick all because of a stupid decision he had made. 

 

"Yes. I recommended that he see a doctor but he said between a colicky baby and a heavy course load this semester, he didn't have time."

 

"Christ." Harry whispered. 

 

"Have you thought anymore about what you want?"

 

"Yeah, I've done a lot of heavy thinking, recently." Harry said. 

 

"That's great. Care to share?"

 

Harry nodded. "The problem isn't Louis. It's me. I have completely abandoned my role as a dom and I still expected him to be my sub. That frustrated both of us because he didn't know what to do and that made me mad. I was so harsh with him because I had no idea what to do. And neither did he. That threw us off. He had to take care of my baby and still tried to read my mind to figure out what I wanted. I wasn't talking with him. And in abandoning myself as a dom, I've abandoned him as a sub."

 

"That's a lot to take in." Dr. Swift said. "Do you have any plans to be reassigned at the end of the month?"

 

Harry looked shocked. "Did you listen to a word I just said? I'm not giving him up for anything. This month apart shit is ridiculous. We don't need therapy, we need each other. I feel so much lighter, better even. I've confused him and it makes me feel so bad, but not that I've realized all of this, I'm ready to take of the responsibility of a dominant and submissive relationship with him."

 

"You're sure? Harry, this is a big revelation."

 

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I need my family, and they need me." Harry said, getting up. "I'll see you next week. I've got to find Louis."

 

He rushed out to his car and drove to Louis' parents house. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Louis' car in the driveway. He parked and bounded up to the door, knocking, no, pounding on the wood.

 

He heard the TV mute and then he was face to face with Louis.

 

"Can I come in?" He asked, and Louis stared at him for a minute before stepping aside and letting Harry in. He led them into the living room, where Bean was laying on his tummy on top of a blanket.

 

"Tummy time." Louis explained quietly, picking Bean up and placing him in the bouncer.

 

"Louis, I need to talk to you. I've just realized how big of an idiot I've been. Nothing was true. You aren't the problem. I was. It took my mum to help me realize that. Louis, I had completely left the idea of being a dom alone, and I still expected you to be my sub, to do whatever I asked. I know it confused you, and I feel so fucking bad for hurting you. I was never angry at you. I was angry at myself. I have no idea how to explain this to you. I hurt you so bad and I am so sorry." He said, moving to his knees in front of Louis.

 

He clasped his hands together and looked Louis pleadingly. "This past week has been hell without you. I miss you and Bean. So fucking much."

 

Louis was silent. "Kendall, then?" He finally asked, brushing a fake speck of dirt off his trousers.

 

"Liam and I signed her company in New York, and she showed up at my office the other day, asking about numbers and spreadsheets. She told me to bring them to her at the restaurant she was going to be at. It wasn't a date, or anything. I love you so much."

 

"Why was she at the hospital then?"

 

"She latched on to me. You have every right to be angry that night at her, and I'm glad you were. She hasn't bothered me since." Harry promised.

 

"You agreed with her when she said that you two would make the best match. And the best babies." Louis whispered.

 

Harry's hands tightened around Louis' knees where they were clutching onto. "Baby, have you seen HJ? That's the best anyone could ever do. I wasn't paying attention to anything she was saying. I can't concentrate on anything when you're near. You're all I see." He admitted. "I'm not ever going to ask about being reassigned. You guys need me."

 

Louis cleared his throat and looked at Harry straight in the eye. "You know, actually, we don't need you." He said. He watched Harry's beautiful, beautiful, face fall and his shoulders slumped.

 

"You guys don't need me?" He asked. "Because I need you guys so much. You're the only things I have; that I love. Jesus Christ, Louis. I love you both so much. I'm in love with you. You're everything to me, and I'm such a piece of shit." He let go of Louis' knees and rocked back onto his heels before standing.

 

"I understand that all of this is too late, but you have to know that I love you with all of my heart and soul and everything in between. I have the shittiest way of showing it and I've hurt you more times than I can count. I'm a horrible dom and a horrible father and I've come to terms with that. Just, when you asked to be reassigned, you have to let me seen Bean. Actually," He stopped in front of the bouncer. "Can I? Hold him, I mean."

 

Louis nodded, and when Harry was picking Bean up, he wiped his eyes. This wasn't right. Harry was asking permission to hold his own son. It was never supposed to be like this. It was all so fucked up. He just wanted Harry back. 

 

He was strong without Harry. But he was stronger with Harry. He needed Harry. He needed Harry to be a good father, and to be a good dom. He needed Harry to understand what Louis wanted. He needed Harry to understand that Louis had choices, and that he could leave at any moment. He wasn't a weak sub. And Harry wasn't a weak dom. They were so strong, and stronger together. 

 

He looked at Harry, who was holding Bean so carefully. He loved the look in Harry's eyes; filled with nothing but love and adoration and had an edge of protectiveness. Bean was gurgling up at him and smiling a wide, messy, gummy smile and he wanted to look at this for the rest of his life. He wanted to see this all of the time.

 

Harry placed a tender, loving kiss to the wispy curls on top of Beans head and placed him gently in the bouncer. He looked back up at Louis.

 

"I can see him, right?" Harry asked again.

 

Louis shook his head back and forth. Harry nodded and looked down at the ground.

 

"You can't see him because I'm not getting reassigned." Louis said, and Harry's head snapped up. "I don't want anyone else raising our baby. Harry, I want you. We want you, no, we _need_ you. This all isn't on you. Christ, Harry. You can't blame yourself for everything. We were both so passive-aggressive. We still need to go to therapy, but I can't sleep another night with you gone. I can't do it." He said, launching himself at Harry, who caught him under his bum. Louis wrapped his legs tightly around Harry's waist and threaded his hands through Harry's messy, disheveled curls.

 

"I love you so much. We are so fucked up, but I love you so much." Louis said, looking into Harry's eyes. "We are getting help. We are going to be in this together. We will decide on things together. We will talk things out. We will not yell. We will not ignore each other. We will not fight ever. We will be the best parents. We will be strong together."

 

Harry nodded his head. "I will get up with Bean at nights. I will take off of work a lot more to be home with you two. I will listen more. I will be more open to any ideas you have. I will listen to everything that comes out of your sweet mouth. I will not yell. I will not ignore. I will never leave you. I will set boundaries that work for both of us. I will never blindside you again. We are in this together and I will love you until the end of time."

 

"I will try to be a better sub. I will not push your buttons. I will not yell at you. I will show you more respect. I will talk things out with you. I will understand when you're absolutely so busy and will not bother you. I will be in a loving, understanding relationship with you. I will never doubt you. I will never leave you again. I will never take your child away from you. I love you so damn much, Harry. Can we do this?" He asked.

 

Harry shook his head frantically. "Can I kiss you, please? I've missed you so much." When Louis nodded, Harry attached his lips to Louis', moaning at the feel. He curled his hands into Louis' bum and pulled him closer. Louis tugged his hand through Harry's hair.

 

When they pulled away, they were both panting. Harry was grinning. "I love you so much. I can't ever say that enough. I will never say that enough, I think. I'm going to tell you in every conversation we have." He promised.

 

Louis smiled at him, feeling the happiest he has in the past week. "I love you too. So much it scares me sometimes." He said. Harry smiled at him and kissed him once more, before releasing him, but touching him still.

 

"So, Louis." He said, getting onto his knees. "Will you please come home to me?"

 

Louis looked down at him, a loving smile stretched on his face. He placed his hand in Harry's hand and nodded.

 

"I would love too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY   
> I COULDNT BEAR FOR THEM TO BE APART ANY LONGER


	6. Chapter 6

In the end, Louis' changed his mind. He changed it before Harry even left his parent's house. He just couldn't put himself and Bean in that house again until he knew that they both had changed for the better. He wasn't blaming this all on Harry, because they both had issues that they needed to work out.

 

Harry looked heartbroken, of course he had, but he nodded in understanding when Louis explained himself. He agreed that they would get help before resuming their everyday lives. He was devastated when Louis handed him the ring back too. He refused to take it.

 

"Please keep it. You don't have to wear it, but please don't give it back to me." He pleaded. Louis hesitated before nodding, slipping it in his pocket. Harry looked sad at that, but he didn't pressure it.

 

"Let's just be apart psychically, instead of literally. You can always come and visit, and I can always come to you, but I don't think we should live together for awhile." Louis told him. Harry nodded.

 

"I think that would be the best for us right now." He agreed. He gave Louis a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Once he did, Louis got to work. He pulled out his laptop and did some research. Once he found what he was looking for, he read about it and then made a call. Hopefully, it was the call that would help them the most.

 

 

 

"Ms. Jenner, I'm glad you could come by on such short notice." Harry said, shaking her hand formally. "Please sit."

 

She sat and flipped her long hair back and sat back against the leather of the chair. "Well, you sounded so urgent on the phone." She said seductively.

 

"Yes, well. My business partner and I have come to an agreement. We can no longer sign your company if you continue to act in such a promiscuous manner towards me. I am matched and engaged and I have a baby. I am not interested in you at all, in any way, shape, or form. So, if you can't stop that, we have no choice but to terminate our agreement." Harry said.

 

She was silent for a minute, looking stunned before composing herself. "Well, Harry. I'm sorry, but I thought you were sending me signals. The way you draped yourself over me and the way we made love at my hotel in New York must have put some ideas in my head." She stood and smirked. "And the press would have a field day with that information, wouldn't they? Shame if your fiance heard about you lying."

 

Harry stood as well. He cleared his throat. "It would be a shame. Now, I'll have those termination papers sent to your lawyers as well as the press, and any money you've made since signing we will keep, seeing as how the year isn't over and you neglected to read the contract we made. Now, have a nice day. Amy will see you out. And your parking will not be validated."

 

He sat back down at his desk and waited for the door to click close. He pulled his phone out and dialed Louis' number.

 

"Hello?" Came a breathless voice.

 

"Hello, darling." Harry said standing up and walking over to the window.

 

"Hi! How's work?" Louis asked.

 

"Great. Just terminated Kendall's contract." He said.

 

"Why? Good, but why?"

 

Harry chuckled. "She threatened to go to the press about our nonexistent relationship." Harry replied. "But on the other hand, I just made three million dollars."

 

"That's great! I'm so proud of you. And I'll stay away from the papers for the next few days." Louis promised. There was a noise in the background and Bean gurgled.

 

Harry smiled. "What are you two doing tonight?" He asked.

 

"Nothing at all." Louis replied.

 

"Fancy a walk? Bean's never been in his stroller." Harry suggested.

 

"That's sounds great. What time?" Louis asked.

 

"I get off at five, but I can probably make it four. So four?" He said.

 

"Sounds good. Can't wait to see you. I have some news." Louis said.

 

"Alright, see you then. I love you."

 

"Love you."

 

Harry clicked his phone off and began typing at his computer. If he was going to be out of there by four, he needed to finish up all of his work. Liam was still at home with Niall, and he would be for the next few weeks. That reminded him...he needed to talk to Liam about something important.

 

 

 

"Is Beanie ready for his walk?" Louis cooed, slipping a monkey hat onto Bean's head. Bean smiled up at him in response, not having any idea what his mother was saying. He slipped his arms and legs through a monkey onesie and pulled on some socks. He looked at the clock: **4:07**. He didn't think too much about it, because it was only seven minutes. Hardly anything to be upset over.

 

He was zipping up the diaper bag when there was a knock on the door.

 

"Come in!" He hollered, turning around. Harry was walking over to him. They hugged for a long time before pulling apart.

 

"The stroller is outside. Sorry about the time, I had a report I had to file and the copier went bezerk." He apologized.

 

"Don't worry about it." He replied. "You can carry Bean out. I've got the diaper bag."

 

Harry turned to where his son was sitting happily in his bouncer. He picked him up and pressed kisses all over his soft face. They walked outside and Harry put Bean down in the stroller and buckled him up.

 

"So I need to be completely honest with you." Harry said, walking next to Louis, who was pushing the stroller down the sidewalk. "And I need you to listen to me before talking, please. It's very hard for me to say and I feel so guilty but you need to know. I need to be honest with you; we need to be honest with each other. I want that to start now."

 

Louis nodded and looked up at him. "Okay. I agree."

 

Harry took a deep breath. "This month away deal made me happier than I should have been. I thought it would be a great time to go out with the friends I never see and go to the parties I never go too. I thought that it would help me truly see if I still wanted to be with you in this match. It seemed like the perfect opportunity for me to just do me for awhile and not have to worry about anyone but myself."

 

He looked over at Louis, who was nodding his head to what Harry was saying, so he continued. "Kendall came to the office the day after and invited me to dinner. She said that she wanted to talk business but I knew that she just wanted to flirt shamelessly throughout dinner. I went only as a business deal, I swear to God, Louis. I took her the spreadsheets and sat down to eat, but Liam called before the food arrived. I admit that I was excited about going out with her, not as a date but because it meant I could just go out and have dinner without talking about a baby, or our failed relationship."

 

"At the hospital, when you came out of the room, you just looked so radiant, and I thought that you were doing well during the month, and it made me angry and sad that you didn't feel any hurt for this whole ordeal. As soon as you left the room to go and take care of HJ, Kendall started blabbing about you, but I couldn't focus on anything but you. It sucked that you were five feet away from me the whole night and I couldn't get up and hug you or hold my son. I heard her say something about her and I being the better match, and I just agreed, and there is nothing I can say or do that will justify why I said that."

 

"I know I hurt you in saying that, and I know that I've hurt you during this whole relationship, and it's unforgivable what I've done. I've been emotionally and physically abusive," He cringed at that word. "Towards you, but I'm going to change. And I want to let you know that whatever happens between us is your decision from now on. You decide whether or not we stay together. I don't deserve you, and you should have left me the first time at the pumpkin patch when I hurt you."

 

Louis sighed and looked around before glancing at Harry.

 

"I'm not going to say that I'm not angry because I am. I'm absolutely furious at you for agreeing to the whole separation. But, Harry, this relationship doesn't mean that you can't go out with your friends or out to the parties or galas they host. I'm not keeping you from them, and if you decide to go to them, I'm not going to crucify you. I'm perfectly fine having a quiet night at home with HJ. I'm glad that you told me the truth about Kendall, too. I know that she was saying all of that stuff so that I would hear her. I understand about you wanting a nice dinner without discussing babies or anything else. I want that too."

 

He stopped walking and tugged on Harry's shirt before continuing. "You have hurt me so much during this relationship, but I've hurt you too. I've undermined you, and I just haven't been very pleasant towards you. You're right, I should have left the first time you hurt me. I should have just left and never looked back, but I didn't, because I wanted to make it work between us. I know you're going to change. I'm going to change too."

 

"Our relationship cannot go back to the way it was. If it does, we have no hope. Now, that being said, I've discovered that there are some classes here in town that provide support for both doms and subs, as well as teaching each party on what is expected from each one. I've signed us up. They're separate classes, so we won't be together, but I really want to do this." Louis finished.

 

"I'll do it. I want to make this work so bad. I can't lose you both. I want to make this work." Harry agreed, tugging Louis close and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Just give me the time and date and I'll be there."

 

They began walking again, keeping the conversation light. Louis was glad that they were being so honest with each other, and Harry was too. It seemed like a step in the right direction.

 

 

After their walk, which lasted a good two hours, Harry said goodbye to Louis and Bean, promising to come back and see them tomorrow before heading off. He decided to call Liam and ask if he wanted anything while Harry was out, which he declined.

 

When he got home, he went into the kitchen, where Liam was putting the kettle on. He looked up when Harry entered.

 

"How'd it go?" He asked.

 

Harry shrugged and sat down. "Which part? Cutting Jenner Company or talking with Louis?"

 

"Both. But what did Kendall say when you axed her?"

 

"She said that the press would love our romantic love story." He snorted. "And I said that I would send the termination papers to the press."

 

Liam laughed and nodded. "Sounds good. Now, how'd it go with Louis?"

 

"I think it went fantastic. We were both so honest with each other, and he's signed up for some classes that revolve around the dom/sub relationships and the basics of it. He's getting back to me with the time and dates."

 

"That's great, Harry. He'll be back in the house in no time, planning the wedding." Liam assured.

 

"I can only hope. I love them both so much, but I understand that he needs his space." Harry replied. The kettle whistled and Liam made busy pouring it into a mug and stirring in some honey.

 

"I feel bad for Niall. He can barely get out of bed his incision hurts so bad. He's got a pillow permanently strapped to his stomach. He's afraid to eat anything too heavy, so he's been drinking tea if he feels mildly hungry." Liam said sadly.

 

"Hey, nothing happened to Niall or Finn, and that's all that matters. And in five more weeks, Niall will be able to get up and do things." Harry told his friend.

 

Liam sighed. "Yeah, I guess. I'm just so worried about him. I haven't left his side for the past week, and I don't intend too."

 

"Liam, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked, and Liam sensed that it was serious, so he sat down.

 

"Of course, Harry." He said.

 

"How do you, you know. How are you a good dom?" He asked nervously.

 

"Well, I always make sure that Niall's needs come before mine, and any decision that would affect him, he has a say in. I always make sure that he's okay with everything before we do anything. I don't silence him; his opinions matter just as much as mine do. I've told him the rules and the consequences if he doesn't follow them, and I've stuck to them. The most important thing to have is structure, Harry. And forgive me for speaking out, but you and Louis had no structure. And Niall and I always communicate if something is bothering us. We always go to each other first."

 

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Liam. I appreciate it." He said, and Liam stood and squeezed his shoulder before leaving the room. He would have to talk to Louis about all of that. Speaking of Louis, he pulled his phone out and saw that he had a message from him.

 

_Louis: hey :) the meeting is every monday and wednesday_

 

**Harry: gotcha. when are the sub meetings?**

 

_Louis: same as yours. carpool?_

 

**Harry: of course, lovey. i love you**

 

_Louis: i love you_

 

Harry pocketed his phone and got up from his seat and made himself some tea. He really hoped that the meetings helped them.

 

 

 

The next morning, he called Louis before he left for work.

 

"I didn't wake you, did I?" He asked, when Louis answered the phone.

 

"No, Bean's eating right now." Louis replied, rubbing his eyes. Bean was propped up on the nursing pillow and Louis was leaning against the pillows.

 

"Alright. Give him a kiss for me when he's done." Harry said.

 

"Why can't you come and see him before work?" Louis asked Harry.

 

"Aren't your parents home?" Harry asked.

 

Louis laughed. "We sound like a couple of teenagers." He said.

 

Harry laughed too. "Darling, you still are. I guess I can come by. I don't want to impose, though."

 

"Nonsense. They're not home. Dan had a case early this morning, and mum left for work early too. And I have no classes today." He said suggestively.

 

"Nice try. You still have a few weeks of healing left to do. I'll see you in a few minutes." Harry said. "I love you."

 

"I love you." Louis said, hanging up and placing his phone on the nightstand. Bean finished eating and Louis burped him and put him back in his bassinet. He was rubbing Bean's belly when he heard the front door open and close. Harry wasn't kidding when he said a few minutes.

 

A few seconds later, Harry was standing in the doorway, looking handsome in his suit. Louis waved him over, and he sat on the bed next to him. Louis pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

"Do you want to hold him?" He asked, yawning.

 

"It might wake him up again, and I want you to sleep." Harry said, shaking his head. "You look exhausted, love."

 

Louis leaned against him and closed his eyes. "I am. But I'll be fine. He sleeps for a good four hours now before waking up, so I get at least that much sleep."

 

"I don't want you to overwork yourself. If you ever want to sleep, just call me, okay? I'll come right over. And if he's not sleeping during the night, you can call and I'll be right over, time doesn't matter."

 

"Deal." Louis said, looking up at Harry. "Are you excited for the meeting on Monday?" He asked. It was Friday, now, but he wanted to make sure that Harry was fully committed to it.

 

"I am. I really am." Harry replied, pulling the covers over Louis and pulling him close. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." He whispered into Louis' ear.

Louis hummed and closed his eyes. Harry rubbed his back until Louis fell asleep, and then he pressed kisses to both him and Bean before leaving. He locked the door behind him and made his way to work. All he really had to do was file some paperwork that they'd received and email some spreadsheets and he would be done.

 

He wanted to surprise Louis with a picnic, he decided. He would have to go shopping, of course. He just wanted to do something nice for Louis. So when he got to work, he worked hard and fast, wanting to leave before eleven, which he did, thankfully. He sent his last email at ten-fifty and clocked out, heading to Whole Foods. 

 

He got a bottle of the best champagne he could find, and walked around, picking up some soft Brie and crackers, tiny sandwiches from the deli, cubed fruit, and he picket up some Skittles just to surprise Louis. They were his favorite. He picked up some flowers and a box of imported chocolates. Louis deserved the best. 

 

He paid and left the store, trying to remember where the he had stored his old picnic basket at the house. He knew that he had one, he just couldn't remember where. He searched his house for twenty minutes before he found it in the bottom cabinets. He cheered when he saw that it still had the red and white checkered blanket folded inside of it.

 

He grabbed two champagne flutes and hurried back out to his car, driving to Louis' parents house. He pulled up and knocked on the door.

 

Louis opened it a few moments later. Harry was standing there, holding the bouquet of roses and the box of chocolates.

 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked, smiling and taking the roses and candy. He stepped aside and let Harry walk in. "I thought you had to work?"

 

"I got done early." He said, pulling Louis close. "Go get dressed, love." He said, rubbing circles into Louis' hip. "I'll take care of Bean."

 

Louis nodded and went upstairs to change. He settled on a pair of his favorite khaki skinny jeans and a striped shirt. It wasn't hot outside, seeing as it was late June, but it wasn't cold either. It was the perfect temperature. He filled up a glass vase and put the flowers in them and sat them by his bed, along with the chocolates.

 

He slipped on some shoes and walked back downstairs. Harry was holding the diaper bag and the carrier.

 

"Can I know what we're doing?" Louis asked when they were seated in the car. Harry shook his head and kept driving.

 

"It will ruin the surprise." He said, smiling at Louis.

 

"Alright, whatever you say." Louis replied, intertwining their fingers. Harry drove for awhile, until coming to the same park where they had gone on New Years Eve. He parked the car and came around to Louis' side, helping him out.

 

Louis got Bean while Harry carried the picnic basket and diaper bag. He walked them over to the lake where he had proposed. He laid the blanket out under a tall, shady tree and took Bean from Louis, sitting him by the picnic basket.

 

"A picnic?" Louis asked, looking fondly at Harry.

 

"Romantic, huh?" Harry asked, sitting on the blanket. Louis followed, crossing his legs. Harry opened the basket and pulled out the champagne and the glasses, handing one to Louis. He popped the cork and poured some.

 

He raised his glass in a toast. "New beginnings." He said, and they tapped their glasses before sipping. Louis sat his down.

 

"That's good. Now, what else have you got in your basket? I'm starved." He said. Harry pulled out the brie and crackers, sandwiches, fruit,  and skittles. Louis giggled when he saw the skittles.

 

"Dig in, darling." He said, and they began to eat. As they ate, they talked about everything. Harry tried his hardest to make Louis laugh at everything he said, and it worked. He was so happy.

 

When they were done eating, Harry laid back on his back and Louis curled up next to him, resting his head on Harry's arm. He drew patterns on Harry's chest.

 

"I love you." Harry said.

 

Louis giggled. "I love you too. And I really want us to work out."

 

"Me too, baby. Me too. I'm going to try my hardest." Harry promised.

 

Louis leaned up and looked at Harry. "Hey. I went to the doctor the other day."

 

Harry looked at him, concerned. "And?"

 

"I don't have postpartum depression. Just exhaustion." He said. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"I'm so glad you don't have it." Harry mumbled, turning them so that he was hovering over Louis on his side. He looked at Louis' lips and then back into his eyes. Louis nodded and Harry swooped down and pressed their lips together.

 

It got hot and heavy quickly, both of them missing the touch of the other. Louis slid his hands up Harry's sides, brushing against the soft skin. Harry tilted Louis' head back and kissed his deeply, running his tongue over Louis' bottom lip before sucking it in his mouth.

 

Louis stuffed his hand down the front of Harry's pants, palming the hot length of him. Harry bucked his hips forward and trailed his lips down Louis' throat, sucking a mark into the skin at the base of his neck.

 

"Harry." Louis said, letting out a breathless whine. Harry bit down harder, soothing the skin with a swipe of his tongue. Louis' whines got louder, and he thrust his hips up to meet Harry's.

 

A sharp cry brought them back down to earth. Harry gazed down at Louis, his lips bright red and wet. His cheeks were flushed, and he smiled, dimples popping out. They sat up and adjusted themselves. Harry got up and picked Bean up. Louis spread his blanket down to give him some cushion before laying him on his tummy.

 

"I don't think I can wait three weeks." Harry said, hooking his chin over Louis' shoulder. Louis was sitting between Harry's parted legs and leaning back against him, and Bean was between Louis' parted legs.

 

"You're gonna have too." Louis replied. "But if it makes you feel any better, I can't wait either." 

 

They looked out at the lake in silence, wrapped up in each other. Louis had picked Bean up and was now cradling him to his chest. Harry's arms were wrapped around them both, holding them.

 

Louis was eating skittles, popping some in his mouth and moving his hand back, popping some into Harry's mouth as well. They finished the bag quickly and Bean began to fuss.

 

"I think he's hungry." Louis said, leaning forward. He placed the blanket over his chest and began nursing. Harry kept his arms around Louis' waist, supporting Bean's bottom. When Bean was done, Louis began burping him.

 

"Uh." Harry said a few minutes later. Louis looked back and laughed quietly, seeing the spit up that was now on Harry's shirt. Harry pecked Bean's forehead and began wiping it off. "Silly baby."

 

"He's going to need a change soon." Louis said, standing up carefully. He sat Bean in the carrier and turned to face Harry, who was packing up the stuff he had brought. Louis tucked his fingertips under the waistband of Harry's pants and leaned into him.

 

"Thank you." He said.

 

"Anytime, love." Harry replied, wrapping his arms around Louis and kissing him.

 

"Now let's go before he gets fussy." Louis said, carrying Bean over to the Escalade and buckling him in. Harry opened the passenger side door for him and helped him in. He got in and started the car, pulling away.

 

"I had so much fun." Louis said, looking at Harry, who was smiling.

 

"I'm glad." Harry said. "I'd like to do it again. I like surprising you."

 

He pulled up to Louis' parents house and carried Bean up to the door for him. They entered the house and Louis took Bean out of the carrier and put him in the bouncer. He turned to Harry and stood up on his tiptoes, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. 

 

Harry wound his around Louis' waist and pressed their foreheads together. 

 

"I love you." Harry said. 

 

"I love you." Louis responded, pressing a kiss to Harry's plush lips. 

 

He couldn't wait for everything between them to be good again, and neither could Harry. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT 
> 
> LOUIS TOMLINSON WAS ARRESTED FOR THE NEW 1D MUSIC VIDEO  
> ITS NOT REAL  
> BUT HE LOOKS HOT AF IN HANDCUFFS AM I RIGHT  
> LUCKY HARRY  
> I BET THE HANDCUFFS WERE THEIR OWN PERSONAL PAIR
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dominance_and_submission   
> http://kimdebron.tripod.com/id6.html  
> ^^ where i got my info

They spent the weekend together, going out to the park with Bean, or to the movies, or out to dinner, or just driving around. It was romantic without being romantic. It's what Harry lived for. He loved making Louis happy. But the weekend came to a close and it was now Monday morning, much to Harry's chagrin. He hated Monday's. They were always the busiest days.

 

But, he was going to go see Louis and Bean before he went in, so that instantly made his day better. And tonight was the start of the meetings they were attending, so now his mood was through the roof. He couldn't wait to go.

 

He finished dressing and made his way out to his car. He had stopped working from home. It was a new rule he had made for himself. If it didn't get done at work, it didn't get done until the next day. He was going to start spending his time with Louis and Bean instead of being holed up in his office.

 

It was almost six o'clock, and he didn't feel bad for walking right into Jay's house. He knew that Louis would be up with Bean around this time. His nose led him to the kitchen, where Louis was flipping something in a pan. Harry came up behind him and rested his hands on Louis' hips.

 

"Jesus!" Louis exclaimed, turning around, wielding the spatula. "You scared me half to death!" Harry laughed and gave him a kiss.

 

"Where's my son?" He asked. Louis pointed to the resting up napper that was sitting on top of the table.

 

"Sleeping. He had a big breakfast." Louis said, running a piece of bread through an egg, milk, cinnamon, and vanilla mixture before placing it in the pan. Harry walked back over, holding a sleeping Bean. 

 

"Lucky little boy." He said, nudging Louis, who rolled his eyes. He handed Harry a plate that held French toast and some bacon.

 

"Here's your breakfast. Give me my baby." He said, and they did an awkward hand-off. Harry sat at the table and dug in. Louis placed Bean back in the napper and grabbed a mug.

 

"Tea or coffee?" He asked, pulling the toast out of the pan and set it on his own plate.

 

"Coffee, love. Long day ahead." Harry replied. Louis poured him some coffee and fixed it up with cream and sugar, just the was Harry liked. He carried it and his plate over to the table.

 

"Really? Mondays' the big day, then?" Louis asked, cutting his toast into pieces. Harry nodded and drank his coffee.

 

"Unfortunately. I need to work hard to be out of there before five. The meeting starts at six, right?"

 

Louis nodded and poured some syrup. "Yep. Don't forget you're picking me up. My parents are watching Bean tonight."

 

"You got it. Wouldn't forget about you." Harry finished off his toast and began working on his bacon.

 

"I would hope not." Louis giggled. He took a sip of Harry's coffee. He could get used to this, honestly. It was nice, sitting in the early morning glow, eating a quiet breakfast with each other.

 

They finished their breakfast, and Harry changed Bean while Louis cleaned up. When they were done, Louis walked Harry to the door, where they shamelessly made out for a few minutes.

 

"Bye darling. I love you." Harry said against his lips.

 

"I love you." Louis replied, shooing Harry out the door. "Now, it's almost seven and I want to go back to sleep!" He said.

 

Harry waved to him as he was pulling out of the driveway, and Louis watched until he could no longer see the sleek black Escalade. Louis closed and locked the door behind him and gathered a sleeping Bean in his arms and walked up stairs. He figured that he could get a few more hours of sleep before Bean woke up wanted to eat again.

 

He put Bean in his bassinet and curled up under the covers, falling fast asleep.

 

 

 

Harry lowered his head in frustration. It was nearing five o'clock and he was still in a conference call. He had half a mind to interrupt the man who chatting happily away about his investment with Harry's company. He sounded like an easy going guy, so Harry cleared his throat.

 

"I'm rambling, aren't I, Mr. Styles?" The man laughed.

 

"Not at all, I do however, have a very important engagement I need to attend to." He explained.

 

"Of course, of course. We can continue this through email, then. Have a great day!"

 

Harry clicked off and grabbed his jacket off of the back of his chair before rushing out. He was glad the elevators were empty so he didn't have to talk to anyone. The lobby was busy with people coming in and out, and he narrowly avoided conversation with the receptionist who couldn't seem to grasp the concept that he was gay. Or matched. Or a father. Oh well.

 

He slid into his car and sat his briefcase in the passengers seat. He drove home to change, doing so in record time. Once he was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a checkered shirt with a v-neck underneath, he hurried back out to pick up Louis. It was 5:23 when he pulled up to the house.

 

Louis was sitting on the porch swing, his feet stretched out across it and Bean was sleeping on his chest. He turned the page of the book he was reading and Harry watched before making himself known.

 

"Going deaf?" He asked, walking over to his family and pressing his lips to Louis' forehead before picking Bean up and rocking him slowly.

 

Louis folded down the top of the page and closed his book. It was _To Kill a Mockingbird_. He smiled up at Harry.

 

"Just really into the reading. Didn't hear you pull up." He said, standing and stretching. Harry focused his gaze upon the sliver of tan skin that appeared when Louis' shirt rode up. He was appreciative of the short hem.

 

"You're always reading that book." Harry commented.

 

"You know," Louis said as they entered the house. "I hid Bean's ultrasound in this book. When I first found out."

 

"That was a great hiding place. I would have never looked inside a book." Harry said, placing Bean into his napper.

 

"Wasn't it?" Louis replied, slipping his feet into a pair of red TOMS. He walked over to Bean and placed a kiss to his forehead. "Alright, let's leave before he wakes up."

 

They made their way to the front door.

 

"Bye mum! Bye dad!" He shouted quietly before closing it behind them. They walked hand in hand towards the car, getting in.

 

"I'm excited." Louis said, moving the heavy briefcase out of the way and clicking his seat belt. Harry nodded and backed out of the driveway.

 

"Me too, baby." He said. Louis gave him the address where the meetings were held, pointing out the directions, even though Harry knew exactly where it was. A few minutes, they pulled up and parked at an old Catholic church. 

 

"I guess the meetings are in the basement, maybe?" Louis said, getting out and grabbing Harry's hand.

 

"Probably. There will probably be a sign or something." Harry agreed. They walked up the concrete steps and Harry pulled open the heavy wooden door. They entered the dimly lit foyer of the church, and Louis pointed to a message board.

 

_Meetings for June 21st:_

_Dominant Training: Basement, room 12_

_Submissive Training: Basement, room 2_

_Alcoholics Anonymous, second floor, room 18_

_Relationship abuse, second floor, room 22_

 

"At least we're both in the basement." Louis said optimistically. He smiled up at Harry and wrapped his arm around his waist. Harry placed his around Louis' shoulders. They found the basement easy enough and made their way down the concrete steps. They walked down the corridor until they were standing in front of Room 2.

 

"They should get done around the same time," Louis said. "If they don't, let's just wait in the hall until the other is done." He suggested. Harry nodded.

 

"Sounds good. Have fun, okay?" Harry tilted Louis' chin up and pressed a featherlight kiss to his lips. "And I will too." He said, opening the door for Louis. Once the door was closed, he found his own and took a deep breath.

 

Here goes nothing.

 

 

 

"Welcome to Submissive Training!" Clapped an eccentric woman in her mid-forties. Her hair was styled up on her head and she had big, round glasses that made her heavily made-up eyes look huge. She had multiple scarves around her neck and shoulders, and her bracelets clashed together, along with the rings she was wearing.

 

She continued. "Now, don't worry, this isn't an actual training course! Most of you are here because of strife in the relationship, correct? These meetings will just teach the basics of being a submissive and what that entails. And I'm sure that most everyone's doms are in the classroom right down the hall." She grinned.

 

"Let's get right too it. Being a submissive by its very definition is 'inclined or ready to submit; unresistingly or humbly obedient'." She said. "A true submissive serves from the heart. The role of submissive is not sexual; it is your everyday life. You tend to your Dominant and you realize their needs before they do. For example: their glass is almost empty and you fill it. It's the little things."

 

"As Submissives, we thrive on the praise that our Dominants give us. The relationship runs so much deeper than a psychical relationship. Your needs will be discussed with your Dominant, and vice versa. Their role is to protect and provide for their family and loved ones."

 

"Sex is a very big part, as well. Many acts and roles will be taken on in the bedroom, and the Dominant always has final say. However, everything should be discussed before hand and consensual. A safe word is crucial for a Submissive, as well as the Dominant, especially if there is verbal humiliation or mind games. An emotional boundary could be crossed before you know it. That's why there is a coloring system. You always have the right to skip straight to red. Don't let your Dominant pressure you into using green or yellow first, especially if it's the first time practicing something new."

 

"Your Dominant always has the final say. Many will talk with their Submissives before a decision is made, but in the end, they decide what will happen, and that's final. They will most likely weigh the pros of the situation before making a decision. Their Submissives safety is their top priority, and they will always take that into consideration."

 

"The Dominant and Submissive relationship is mental, as well. And because of that, many things can occur, such as a self-hating Submissive or an abusive Dom, who has gotten carried away and neglected to talk to their Submissive."

 

"In order to be the best Submissive you can be, you need to be aware of your Dominants wants and needs before your own, much like they will be doing. Now, you might have gotten lucky and been matched with an easy-going Dominant, who wants to take care of you all of the time, and make sure that your always comfortable, which in my opinion, every Dominant should be like that."

 

"But, it's difficult, because the Submissive can quickly take advantage of the Dominant in that situation, which will cause confusion and aggravation. It's best to avoid getting in that mindset for a long period of time, because more often than not, it leads to abuse from the Dominant, who is trying to gain back control, or they will request new Submissives, which leaves the previous in a confused state of mind, and often damages their self-esteem and self-worth."

 

Louis knew exactly what she was talking about. That's what happened in his and Harry's relationship. Louis had taken advantage of Harry and Harry tried to gain the control back, which caused all of this. And he knew that if Harry had requested a new sub that he would be so confused, especially because Dominants didn't owe their subs any explanation.

 

 

=

 

"I'm going to start us off with this: many people confuse being a Dominant with being domineering. Domineering people are often overbearing, loud and tyrannical – yes they exercise control, but it is done in an oppressive way, they are unjust and severe in their treatment of the people around them and their control is often enforced with threats of physical punishment and with no thought for anyone but themselves. On the other hand, a Dominant person also exercises complete control but it is done in a more subtle way, with influences and thoughts rather than threats and physical punishments. Dominants care about the people around them, and though they can be authoritarian and powerful, they have the utmost respect for others and a high level of care and consideration."

 

"That being said, no one on earth gets more care, respect, and consideration than your own Submissive. That is the most important part of being a Dominant. A good Dominant takes responsibility for the Submissive in His life, he controls them and dominates them, but he is empathetic to them and sympathetic to their needs, understanding that for any Submissive to give their best, they must be secure and confident in their Submission. A good Dominant is respectful of others, both Submissive and Dominant, and is not too proud to ask for advice or help if it is needed."

 

"A Submissive is a very emotional role, they are completely giving up control and they count on their Dominant to care, protect, and provide for them at all costs. Even through punishment, they need encouragement and care, because it is easy for them to slip up or blame themselves, most of the time they don't even tell their Dominant until it is too late."

 

"When punishing a Submissive, it is considered a form of abuse to deny or withhold food, water, and your affection. Any punishment that includes the isolation of your Submissive should not exceed twenty-four hours. Anything over that is considered an automatic red and can deeply hurt your Submissive. All trust can and probably will be lost."

 

"Restoring the trust is a difficult process, depending on the situation. Any form of verbal and public humiliation that is leaving the Submissive ignored and vulnerable will need the trust restored, especially if the Dominant does not see what he is doing. Any act of unjustified abuse towards the Submissive is considered unforgivable and the trust is most likely broken."

 

Harry's heart sank at that, but he continued to listen.

 

"Taking time apart from one another is crucial. It gives both parties to think about if continuing the relationship is worth it. The time apart can range from a day to a year, it depends on what happened to break the trust. In some cases, the trust won't be broken, but strained. It is very important to not engage in any BDSM or any heavy acts of Dominance and Submission while restoring the trust of your Submissive. During this time, they will be the ones to call the shots. It is crucial for them to restore the trust."

 

"A Submissive will eventually give you the best thing they can offer-a child or children. It is important to care for your Submissive during and after their pregnancy. A child is a blessing and should be treated as such. There is no greater gift than that of a child. And your Submissive will need to know that they have done a good job, and they will need and want praise. Having children can take a toll on their body, which will often lead to insecurity."

 

"As your role, you are to provide support and love during this time. Your Submissive and your baby will be the best things that will happen to you. After the pregnancy is a very fragile time for both the Submissive and the baby. At that time, your role as a Dominant will blend into your role as a father. Though, don't get the two confused. You will have two people to care for at this time."

 

"In this relationship, your Submissive is always first. Work and friends come in second. You should never hesitate to shower your Submissive in love and affection. Like I said, even in punishment. If your Submissive senses that it has upset you, they will become even more affectionate than they already are. This is a form of an apology and should be treated a such. You should not get annoyed at them for trying to show you love, because that will confuse them in thinking that they're not enough for you, or that you aren't returning the feelings."

 

"It is always to sit the Submissive down before a punishment and talk about what has happened to warrant the punishment, and explain to them what is going to happen. In some cases, where the Dominant and Submissive have complete trust with one another, they will both try to come up with a punishment that they both agree on. However, if a situation arises where the Submissive puts their selves in danger, a punishment can be immediate with no discussion between them."

 

 

 

 

Louis' instructor let them out first, after an hour and a half of talking and laying down the basics of a submissive, and Louis seemed so much more educated on the subject, and how to treat and respect Harry properly now.

 

He waited outside the door for Harry, but he didn't want to eavesdrop, so he moseyed down the hall, looking at the pictures on the wall and reading the descriptions of past Pope's and past religious men there. He was reading about the history of the church (built in 1807), when the door down the hall opened and a bunch of successful yet unhappy looking men filed out. Harry was one of them, and he spotted Louis, who was standing on his tiptoes to read something, right away.

 

He snaked his arms around Louis' soft waist. "Hello, love." He said in Louis' ear.

 

Louis turned in his arms. "Hello. Did you learn anything exciting?"

 

"Insightful, not exciting. How about you?"

 

"I learned a lot of things," He said, grabbing Harry's hands and intertwining their fingers. He rocked back and forth on his heels before looking Harry in the eye. "You've apologized to me many times, but I don't think that I've properly apologized to you. I realize that I was rude and ungrateful towards you, and I took advantage of you when you were being sweet to me. I never meant for it to get this far, and I am so sorry. I never really gave you the respect you deserve, which is what I'm supposed to do. I've taken you and everything you've done for me for granted, and I turned it all around on you and made you the bag guy. You're not at all, and I know it's already been one class, but I already feel like I can do everything that I'm supposed to do as a submissive now."

 

Harry stared into his eyes and rubbed his thumbs over Louis' knuckles. "That's great, baby. But don't blame everything solely on yourself. We were both at fault here, and now we're both fixing it." He replied.

 

Louis was relieved to have all of that off of his chest. "I have a question."

 

"Yes?"

 

"In my class, towards the end, we got into the discussion of addressing our Dominants in public, and some people said that they thought that referring to their doms as 'sir' was a sign of respect, while others said that their doms preferred to be called by their first names because it was easier for the subs and it made them feel equal. Would you rather I call you 'sir' in public?"

 

"Hey. I want you to feel comfortable, and if calling me by my first name is what you prefer, then I want you to call me by my first name." Harry replied, taking Louis' hand and leading them up the stairs and out of the church. He opened Louis' door for him and helped him up. Once they were both in the car, Harry turned to Louis.

 

"It's only eight o'clock, do you want to go home or do you want to get dinner?" Harry asked.

 

"Can we do both? We can eat it in my room, with Bean." Louis asked. "I just want to get back to him. I feel antsy. I've never been away from him for this long."

 

Harry nodded in understanding. "You got it, baby. Where too?"

 

They ended up getting the same Italian food that Harry had ordered a few weeks ago, when Louis' had his breakdown. They took it to Louis' house. Harry exchanged pleasantries with Jay and Dan before following Louis, who was holding Bean, upstairs and into his bedroom.

 

Harry set the food out on the bed while Louis fed Bean, which only took a few minutes.

 

"I guess he's not very hungry." Louis said as he put Bean in the bassinet. He cuddled up next to Harry while they ate.

 

"I'm really glad you suggested the classes, Louis." Harry said halfway through the meal. "I really needed them. _We_ really needed them. It made me realize that we're not the only ones going through relationship troubles. Made me feel more...human about the whole thing."

 

"I'm happy that you like them. And I'm happy that you decided to give it a chance. I know some doms wouldn't because of their pride and because of the fact that their sub suggested it, but I'm glad you're not like that." Louis told him. 

 

"I would never be like that. I love that you made suggestions, it proves that you want this relationship to work. And I do too. Never forget that." Harry said, putting the empty food containers in the bag they came in.

 

"I should get ready for bed." Louis said, standing. "Can you watch him while I shower?"

 

Harry nodded and laid on the bed, eyes on his sleeping baby. "Take your time, love."

 

He didn't take his eyes off of HJ at all. He watched as his son twitched in his sleep, kicking a leg out randomly. He laughed quietly. Louis did the exact same thing. He loved the little rise and fall of his chest, and the way that he would purse his lips and crinkle his forehead. He could watch this forever.

 

Louis came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, with wet hair and smelling like shampoo and toothpaste. Harry didn't even stop watching Bean as Louis took his towel off and pulled on some sweatpants and a jumper.

 

"He kicks in his sleep." Harry said when Louis crawled up next to him. "Just like you."

 

"He crinkles his forehead like you." Louis said, pressing his thumb between Harry's eyebrows. "And the little lip thing he does? All you. And he sighs in his sleep like you. Sometimes I think that you do it because you're stressed about work and it makes me kinda sad, but when he does it, it makes me laugh. It's like he has the weight of the world on his little shoulders."

 

Harry smiled and pressed his face into Louis' neck, wrapping an arm around his soft waist.

 

"I can stay with you until you fall asleep." He offered, and Louis nodded and curled up next to him.

 

"If he wakes up before you go, can you take care of him?" Louis asked. "I just want to sleep for more than a few hours in a row."

 

Harry nodded and pressed a kiss to Louis' forehead. "Of course. Now sleep."

 

He stayed curled up with Louis until he was certain that his sub was asleep. He moved away carefully and pulled the covers over him. He looked into Bean's bassinet and Bean blinked up at him and smiled widely, which made Harry's heart burst. He picked him up and laid him carefully onto the changing pad that was sitting on Louis' dresser.

 

"This is why you're so fussy during the day, isn't it?" He whispered to his son. "Because you're just so curious at night, looking around. Silly baby." He changed Bean and rocked him, holding him close to his heart.

 

It was perfect, rocking his son to sleep. He pressed light kisses to Bean's soft skin and placed him in the bassinet before peppering Louis' face with kisses. He made sure not to make any noise when he left. He walked down the stairs and said goodbye to Dan and Jay, who looked at him, proud of him for working so hard to fix things with Louis.

 

He was proud of himself, too. And of Louis. And as he drove home, he began thinking that in two weeks, Louis would be moving back in with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN  
> PHEW LOUIS IS NOT IN LEGAL TRUBS  
> and who isnt a louis girl  
> crazy ppl thts who  
> but i fancy myself a niall girl  
> because IRISH ACCENTS ARE HOT AF  
> The teacher in Louis' class is Ms. Darbus from High School Musical except nicer lolololol  
> sorry for this long ass chapter with all this long ass dom/sub talk  
> i hope it provided some insight   
> i found it fascinating to research  
> i just hope that my parents never ever see my search history cause all it is is pregnancy and BDSM stuff  
> LOLOLOLOLOLOL 
> 
> surprise for yall in the next chapter :)))  
> try to guess what it is  
> i bet no one will though!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one guessed the surprise!!!!  
> BUT everyone had super great guesses :)  
> and i want yall to know that i DO read the comments, i just don't have time to answer them all!  
> once in awhile, ill sit down and reply to all of them but not all the time:)  
> so thank you for commenting!!!!!!!!  
> and i know fuck all about baby coughing so lets just go with what i said  
> hella medical innacuracies whoops

Louis handed Harry his breakfast and an issue of the London Examiner. Harry glanced down at it and choked on his toast. Louis rubbed his back and handed him some tea, smiling softly.

 

"You said you were going to stay away from the rags for awhile?" Harry asked, picking it up and reading the headline: _**Kendall Jenner snubbed by Harry Styles After False Allegation of Love Affair! Styles & Payne Global Retracts Jenner** Contract!_ There was a picture collage of Harry and Kendall walking into the hospital, Harry's face showing signs of discomfort while Kendall's is smug, and another of Kendall leaving Harry's building, looking furious.

 

"This one was too good. I figured I'd frame it. I don't think I've ever seen you make that face." Louis giggled, taking the magazine back from Harry and putting it face down on the table. "Now, eat up. You've got work in an hour and I have to finish an essay and email it before nine."

 

"I'm worried that you're overworking yourself, baby." Harry said, piling his eggs on top of his toast.

 

"I'm not. But if it starts getting bad I'll stop. I promise." Louis assured a worrisome Harry. He loved knowing that Harry was so concerned about him balancing a baby and schoolwork.

 

"Call me if it ever gets to that, okay? Or if you absolutely need to finish your schoolwork, I can come and get Bean."

 

"You'll be the first person I call." Louis said, standing up to fry Harry some more bacon. "Bean has an appointment with his pediatrician today around two." He put a few slices of the meat into the pan and scooted them back and forth with a fork. "You don't have to come, if you're busy. He's just got this cough that concerns me."

 

"I might take a late lunch and meet you there. I'm not promising anything, though." Harry replied. "Is he sleeping good?"

 

Louis shook his head and flipped the bacon. "He'll sleep for maybe an hour or two and then wake up fussy. I found that he settles if I prop him straight up on my chest. He likes the skin-to-skin contact and the elevation settles it."

 

He brought the pan over to Harry's plate and slid the bacon on it.

 

"Thanks love." Harry replied, pulling Louis down onto his lap. "I will definitely be at the appointment."

 

"Great." He replied, standing back up to put the pan in the sink. It was now Thursday morning, and they had their second meetings last night. They provided so much insight for both Louis and Harry, and it shined a light on everything that they were doing wrong. Louis felt so much better about his relationship with Harry, and he thought that in a few more weeks, he would be able to totally submit to Harry.

 

Harry brought his plate over and drained his mug of tea. He pressed a kiss to Louis' temple. "I've got to go, love. I'll call you around noon. I love you."

 

"I love you." Louis said, turning his attention to the dishes in the sink. He washed them quickly, wanting to get his essay done and take a nap before the doctors appointment. Bean was still sleeping, so he didn't have much time to jack around.

 

He finished the dishes and wiped his hands off. He grabbed his laptop off of the couch and carried it upstairs and into his room where Bean was sleeping. He started typing his essay on King Henry VIII and the influences he had on the renaissance era. It was supposed to be at least three pages, and call him lazy, but he was stopping at three.

 

He finished and emailed it just as Bean began to whine and cough. Louis closed his laptop and got off the bed. He cradled Bean to his chest and rocked him back and forth.

 

"My poor baby. Don't worry. We're gonna get you all patched up soon." He promised. Bean quieted down at the sound of his mummy's voice. Louis fed and changed him and put him back down to sleep, doing the exact same thing.

 

 

 

 

He got a few hours of sleep in before he woke up around noon. He took a shower and took his time getting dressed before getting Bean ready. He was zipping up the diaper bag when his phone rang.

 

A picture of Harry holding Bean popped up as the caller ID. "Hey."

 

"Hey, babe. Are we meeting there or am I picking you up?" Harry asked.

 

"Meeting us there. I'm going to run errands after the appointment. When are you getting off of work?"

 

"Around six. There's a meeting that might run a little late." Harry said. Perfect,

 

"Great. We're on our way to the pediatricians. See you there. I love you."

 

"I love you."

 

Louis stuffed his phone into his front pocket and carried Bean and the diaper bag out to the car, strapping him in the seat. He drove to the pediatricians office. Dr. Bowen had recommended it, saying that it was the best one in town.

 

He stayed in the car until he saw Harry's Escalade pull up next to him. He got out and greeted Harry with a kiss and pulled the baby sling on. Harry had gotten Bean out of the car seat and handed him to Louis.

 

"Did you sleep?" Harry asked when they were walking up to the front desk. Louis nodded and signed in.

 

"Yes. For two hours, I think. Might've been less. I didn't see what time I fell asleep." He replied, sitting in a plush chair. There were a few other people in the waiting room, holding crying or sick babies. Louis was glad that Bean was laying quietly against his chest.

 

"Harry Styles Jr?" A nurse wearing pink scrubs with teddy bears on them called. Louis and Harry stood and followed her down the hallway. She pointed them into a room and grabbed a stethoscope. She propped Bean up and supported him on her arm while she listened to his lungs. 

 

"Your paper said that he was coughing an awful lot?" She asked, laying him back down on the plush little baby bed. Louis nodded.

 

"It's like a dry cough? If that makes any sense. But it seems to ease up whenever I hold him upright." He told her. She nodded.

 

"Is this his first checkup?" She asked. "How old is he?"

 

"Three weeks and two days." Louis replied, and then looked up at Harry. "Almost a month. Wow."

 

Harry smiled down at him. "Time flies, love."

 

"Alright, let me write this down and the doctor should be in shortly." She said, scribbling something on her board and exiting the room. Louis ran his finger down HJ's arm and smiled when HJ grabbed his finger in his tiny fist.

 

"My little baby is growing up so fast." He cooed, ticking Bean's tummy, making him kick his legs excitedly. Harry watched fondly until the door opened and Dr. Greene walked in.

 

He did the same thing as the nurse did, propping Bean up and listening through a stethoscope. He checked his temperature and looked in his ears and mouth, which made him fuss when he started to purse his lips and suckle and realized that it wasn't mummy trying to feed him.

 

"I swear, he ate before we came." He told Harry quietly.

 

"I'm pretty hungry, my self." Was Harry's reply, which made Louis blush and nod towards the doctor, who was checking Bean's bellybutton.

 

"Now is clearly not the time, you horndog." Louis said, making Harry laugh. The doctor handed Bean to Louis, who immediately cuddled him up. 

 

"I didn't hear anything that would cause alarm. My guess is that the dry cough is coming from the air around him. Buy a humidifier and I'll write a prescription for some infant nasal spray. He'll need it every four hours until his cough is gone. The best thing to do while he's coughing is to prop him up so that it can't settle in his lungs. If there is phlegm and a fever present, bring him in. It's not a good sign, usually. But he's fine." The doctor said. 

 

Louis sighed in relief. Harry shook the doctors hand and took the slip of paper from him. He led Louis and Bean outside.

 

"I guess I need to add a humidifier on the list." Louis said to Harry, sitting sideways in the drivers seat and bringing Bean to his nipple.

 

"Buy the best one, okay? Money doesn't matter." Harry told him, leaning forward to shield Louis. The tinted windows helped, but Harry wanted to be sure that no one could see. Louis winced as Bean sucked particularly hard.

 

"Gotcha. My parents are leaving tonight and going to Manchester. My father has some weird case down there, and he's taking my mum as a sort of getaway for awhile." Louis said.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Is that your way of inviting me over?"

 

"Only if you want too."

 

"Baby, I will _never_ say no to spending the night with you." Harry replied, resting his hands on Louis' knees.

 

Louis looked down at Bean. "He's going to be as tall as you when he's five, I think, at the rate he's going."

 

Harry grinned. "Like father, like son." He winked and Louis' groaned.

 

"You and your weird fixation." Louis said, pulling Bean away and tugging his shirt down. Harry took Bean, kissed him, and strapped him in. He turned to Louis and leaned close, brushing his thumb over Louis' sensitive nipple.

 

"Not weird." He murmured gently. "It's so sexy."

 

Louis blushed. "Well, maybe if you spend the night tonight..." He insinuated, making Harry's eyes bug out of his head.

 

"Deal. I'm sold. I'll be over right after work." He said quickly, leaning down and pressing a hot kiss to Louis' mouth. They snogged lazily for a few minutes before Harry had to go back to work.

 

Louis waved goodbye to him and made his way to Whole Foods, picking up a few items for his parents. He got them a bottle of expensive wine, to show his appreciation. When he was done, he loaded everything up and unfolded the piece of paper that had the prescription on it.  It was being filled at a local pharmacy which he was familiar with, so he didn't have to drive ages to find it.

 

He situated Bean on his chest and entered the building. He gave the slip of paper to the pharmacist and walked around for the twenty minutes it took to fill it. He was looking at the humidifiers when someone bumped into him from behind. He turned around quickly.

 

"Sorry! Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." It was an older man, in his fifties, Louis guessed. He had mossy green eyes and wavy brown hair greying at the temples. He had a strong jaw and he was tall and broad shouldered. He reminded Louis a lot of Harry.

 

"It's quite alright." Louis waved it off. "Am I in the way of what you're looking for?"

 

The man shook his head. "Not at all. Just waiting for a prescription to be filled."

 

"Same here. This little guy has quite the dry cough." Louis said, rubbing Bean's soft head. The man smiled down at the baby.

 

"What's his name?"

 

"Harry Junior, but we call him HJ."

 

The man's smile wavered. "Named after his father?"

 

"Yes. Looks like him too. I've seen the baby pictures." Louis laughed.

 

"It's not Harry Styles, is it?" The man asked. "It's just, I think I've seen you two in the news before." He looked nervous for some reason. 

 

"As a matter of fact, it is. And unfortunately, the news only catches the bad stuff, I'm afraid." Louis laughed. "Do you know him?"

 

He was quiet for a few moments. "Used too. A very long time ago." He said.

 

Louis nodded. "What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

 

"We sort of had a falling out, if you will." The man said.

 

"Ah. Well, that's a shame. You seem like a great man. Any plans of reconciliation? We live right here in London."

 

The man shook his head. "No, I don't think he'd like to see me. Although, I would like to see him."

 

"Maybe in the near future I can arrange for you two to meet up?" Louis suggested. "If you don't want too, just shut me up now. But maybe he would like to see you as well."

 

The man shook his head again. "No, I don't think he ever wants to see me again. I've..not been very good towards him."

 

"Were you business partners or something?" Louis asked.

 

The man looked straight into Louis' eyes. "I'm his father."

 

 

 

 

Louis was finally leaving the pharmacy, willing his heart rate to go down. He had just met the man who had made the first twelve years of Harry's life a living hell. Yet, he didn't hate the man as much as he thought he would. The look upon his face was one of remorse, when he told Louis who he was. It took everything he had not to bolt right there, but he still needed his sons medicine and humidifier.

 

So, he stayed and talked with the man some more, but not in a friendly fashion, and the man, who had said his name was Des, could tell that Louis was no longer friendly towards him. But he pitied him. He saw the looks that Des was sending HJ, and they were ones of sadness and regret. So, he offered to let Des hold Bean, but he declined, saying it wasn't his place.

 

Louis exchanged numbers with the man putting his name in his phone just as **Des** , thinking that everything would be good if Harry could confront his dad after fourteen years of no contact and twelve years of abuse. He thought long and hard about it. He didn't want to traumatize Harry by bringing his father back into the picture, but then again, he thought that it might give Harry some closure.

 

 _Should I even mention it?_ He thought as he drove home. _Will this set me and Harry back in our relationship? It shouldn't. This has nothing to do with our relationship. This is strictly him and his father. But then again, his father was why we had some major problems when I was pregnant. Shit. Shit shit shit. I need to think this through._

 

He took Bean in the house first, laying him in his napper. He lugged the few bags of groceries and the humidifier in. He took Bean upstairs and fed him before giving him the nasal spray, which startled him. He looked up at Louis shocked, eyes wide and blinking, mouth gaping open. It was the exact same thing that Harry did when he was shocked: big blinking eyes and open mouth. It was cute.

 

Louis was just thankful that he didn't cry. Bean fell asleep easily, leaving Louis to start on dinner, which he quickly grew bored with. He gave up entirely and ordered Chinese. You couldn't go wrong with Chinese food. He didn't realize until after it arrived thirty minutes later that Harry wouldn't be off of work for another hour and a half. But, he shrugged and ate anyway. If he didn't now, he might not get too until Bean was down again for the night.

 

He watched an episode of _Supernatural_ until he was done eating, and then he bagged everything up and put it in the fridge. He sat on the couch and read his parenting magazine until Harry arrived, which wasn't until six thirty-three.

 

He opened the door and toed off his shoes. Louis looked up, sliding his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

 

"Hello, love." Harry said, walking to the couch and leaning over to kiss Louis.

 

"Hello. Dinner's in the fridge." Louis smiled up at Harry.

 

"Great." Harry made his way into the kitchen. "I'm starved." He called.

 

Louis hummed. "I was going to wait for you, but then I got hungry. Hope you don't mind."

 

Harry came back in, carrying a plate of steaming food. He sat next to Louis. "Of course not. You don't have to wait for me." He said, shoveling food into his mouth. Louis smiled and rested his hand on Harry's thigh. They watched a few more episodes of _Supernatural_ , which provided excellent background noise while they were snogging later, Harry sprawled across Louis, nipping at his neck.

 

Louis' hands took up permanent residence in Harry's hair, while Harry's mouth took up permanent residence on Louis' nipples. He sucked softly and gently at first, and then fast and rough, making Louis' back arch obscenely. It was as if Harry was a man starved. He didn't let up on the sucking, and on top of that, he began to nibble lightly and pull at them with his teeth, gently, though. He wanted Louis to still be able to feed their son.

 

Louis' legs tightened around Harry's waist and he grinded his hips up against Harry's. Between Harry's relentless sucking and the friction on his clothed cock, he wasn't going to last very long. So when he came in his pants, he blamed the hormones entirely.

 

Harry just stared down at him, lips shiny and red and swollen, much like his own nipples. Lust clouded Harry's vision and he reattached his lips to a nipple, rutting his own hard cock against Louis' thigh.

 

"That was so fucking hot, baby. Coming from just me sucking on your pretty little nipples." He said gruffly, stuttering his hips as he came into his own pants. He rode his orgasm out, jerking against Louis.

 

They were both breathing hard, and had wet pants, which Louis found extremely uncomfortable.

 

"Take me upstairs and clean me up?" He asked Harry, latching onto him like a koala. Harry grinned and kissed his temple, carrying him upstairs and depositing him on the bed. A few seconds later, he came out of the bathroom with a warm, wet flannel and wiped them both down.

 

Once they were both warm and in pajamas, Harry crawled under the covers while Louis finished feeding and diapering Bean. He flicked the humidifier on and gave Bean his nose spray. Harry leaned up to kiss Bean goodnight, and Louis put him to bed.

 

Once he was sure that Bean was asleep, he flopped back down next to Harry and sighed.

 

"I am nothing short of exhausted." He said, curling up against Harry in a spooning position, pulling Harry's arm against his chest.

 

"I was thinking. How about a year?" Harry said.

 

"A year? For what?"

 

"For a baby. We should wait until Bean is at least one." Harry told him.

 

"Uh, I was thinking like three or four." Louis said. Harry sighed behind him. 

 

"It's your choice, love. But I would really love a big family before I turn thirty."

 

"That's in four years!" Louis exclaimed, laughing. "I am not cranking out your nine pound babies every year."

 

Harry grinned. "I would love that so much. I love seeing you so big and full of my baby." Harry said possessively. "You fill out so nicely during and after pregnancy, too." He ran his hands down Louis' hips and thighs. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "You won't think so if I give you a big family in the span of four years. I'll be nothing but fat."

 

Harry growled behind him. "Not fat. Beautiful. So incredibly beautiful." He pulled Louis' tighter to his chest. "Now, sleep, lovey. I'll get up with Bean. Bottles in the fridge?" 

 

Louis yawned and nodded. "Yep." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID U EXPECT HIS DAD TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE  
> NO  
> NO YOU DIDNT  
> BC I AM A SMOOTH CRIMINAL LIKE THAT  
> ayoooooooooooooooo  
> i cant stop watching steal my girl  
> niall is life in that video  
> hot diggity damn i wanna join whatever tribe he is repping  
> the ending sucked  
> everything sucked  
> i have the headache from hell  
> i hope to wake up to all yalls beautiful comments :))))))


	9. Chapter 9

"Harry?"

 

"Right here, love. Go back to sleep." Came Harry's voice from the end of the bed. He was giving Bean a bottle before he left for work, trying too as quietly as he could because he wanted Louis to sleep in. But, unfortunately, he couldn't be quiet enough.

 

"I have a question for you." Louis said into the pillow. Harry began changing Bean once the bottle was empty and he looked over at Louis, who had apparently fallen back to sleep. He kissed both of their foreheads and went downstairs and into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

 

"I wasn't asleep, you know." Louis said from behind him.

 

"But you should be." Was Harry's response. He felt Louis' arms wrap around his waist, and a cheek pressed up against his spine.

 

"We need to talk. It's urgent."

 

Harry put down the bread and turned to Louis. "Alright. What is it?" He asked.

 

"Are you planning on never talking to your father again?"

 

Harry stiffened, and Louis ran his hands up and down Harry's arms. "Pretty much. Why?"

 

"Even if I thought it would be great for you two to talk things out?"

 

"Even if then. I don't want to see him ever again."

 

"It's not healthy to do this to yourself." Louis said.

 

"It wasn't healthy to neglect a child for twelve years." Harry replied. 

 

"But now that we have Bean, don't you think that it would be important to bury the hatchet?"

 

"I don't want him to know anything of Bean." Harry looked down at Louis, who was looking away. "What's this about?"

 

"Well..."

 

"Louis. Tell me."

 

"We ran into someone at the pharmacy and I started talking to him and then he asked about Bean and what his name was and I said that he was named after his father, Harry Styles, and he got sad and so I asked if you two knew each other and he said that you did a long time ago but you two had a falling out and I asked if he wanted to meet up with you and he said no because you wouldn't ever want to see him again and when I asked why he said that he was your father and we exchanged numbers just in case." Louis rushed out, burying his face in Harry's chest.

 

"You _what_? Louis, for the love of God!" Harry said, stepping away from Louis and pacing the kitchen floor. "How could you even talk to him after he said who he was?"

 

"I-"

 

"Wasn't thinking, obviously. And you let him see my son? Jesus Christ, Louis." Harry ran his hands through his hair. Louis stood and watched him pace back and forth.

 

"Harry, I think you're overreacting just a little."

 

"I'm _overreacting_? You want to introduce our son to the man who made my life a living hell for twelve years? I don't think so."

 

"It's important for Bean to know his grandpa."

 

"And he will. Grandpa Robin. Were you even thinking?"

 

"Yes! And I-"

 

Harry stopped pacing and began gathering his briefcase and keys. "I don't want to talk to you right now. I am very angry with you, and I will call you later." He said to Louis, walking to the front door. Louis followed him.

 

"Harry! We need to talk about this more!"

 

"No we don't. Now goodbye, Louis." Harry slipped his shoes on and walked out the door.

 

"I love you!" Louis called after him. He was so used to hearing Harry say that after they talked, but all he got in response was the car door slamming. He slumped his shoulders and went back inside, locking the door and heading up to his room. He flopped on the bed and curled up on Harry's side, pulling the covers up to his chin.

 

At least he had done the right thing by telling Harry.

 

 

 

Liam was still at home with Niall and Finn, and Niall could now walk up and down the stairs, seeing as how it had been three weeks since Finn was born. Louis couldn't go back to sleep after Harry left, so he waited around the house until lunchtime, and he made his way over to the house.

 

He walked right in with Bean, not bothering to knock. Niall was sitting on the couch and Liam was holding Finn in front of him. They both looked up when Louis walked in.

 

"Lou!" Niall exclaimed, standing and giving him a hug. "How are you?"

 

Louis sat down and held Bean, who was looking around. "Great. Actually, I need to talk to you alone."

 

Niall looked at Liam, who nodded and took Finn upstairs. Niall then turned to Louis.

 

"About?"

 

Louis sighed and told him about meeting Harry's father and what had happened this morning at breakfast. Niall sat wide eyed through the whole thing. When Louis was finished, he was near tears.

 

"He still hasn't called me, either. He usually calls around noon, when he goes to lunch. And he didn't say I love you this morning, either." Louis said. "I'm afraid that this will set us back a lot. Do you think I did the right thing by telling him?"

 

Niall nodded. "Yes. You weren't keeping anything from him or lying to him. I think he's just worried that if his father is back in the picture, he might start acting like he did when you first got together."

 

"I guess I'm just worried that he won't want to continue our classes if he thinks that I'm going behind his back to talk to his father."

 

"Are you?"

 

"Of course not! I know what he did to Harry, and I'm not going to ruin what Harry and I have because I want him and his father to get along. I was being stupid for even suggesting it to him." Louis shrugged and looked down at Bean.

 

"You're not stupid for suggesting it. Usually, because of our nature, subs hate it when theirs trouble in the family. We want everything to be perfect. It's just your nature to want Harry to get along with his father." Niall told him.

 

Louis sighed. "I guess you're right. It's making me nervous. What if he seriously doesn't want to work on things anymore? He was pretty mad this morning when he left."

 

"Maybe he just needs time to think. You know how doms are." Niall said.

 

"That's true." Louis stood. "Well, I'd better go. I told Anne we would come by and see her and Robin."

 

Niall raised his eyebrow. "You're driving three hours?"

 

"Nonsense. We're taking the train. An hour, then." He said, leaning down to hug Niall. He yelled goodbye to Liam and walked outside. His phone rang while he was putting Bean in the car seat, and he pulled it out, hoping it was Harry. It wasn't.

 

"Hello, Anne." He said, closing the door and opening his own.

 

"Louis, dear! Are you and HJ still coming to Cheshire?" She asked.

 

"As a matter of fact, we are. We're on our way to the train station right now." He said, pulling out of the driveway.

 

"Great! Robin and I will be there to pick you up! Is Harry not coming?" She asked.

 

"He's working late again." Louis replied.

 

She clicked her tongue. "That boy. Always working. Oh well. See you soon!" She said, clicking off. He hung up and continued to the train station. He was glad that he had packed everything beforehand. Once he arrived, he slipped his baby sling on and situated Bean in it. He grabbed the diaper bag and made his way into the station.

 

He purchased a ticket from the teller and made his way to the loading station. He got there, just in time, because the train was pulling up. He made sure to get a secluded seat so that if Bean cried, he wouldn't disturb anyone.

 

A few minutes later, the train whistle began to blow, and then they were off. He occupied himself by either playing with Bean or looking out the window. He was glad when Bean fell asleep, because then he would be wide awake for Anne and Robin. He had already told them that he couldn't stay long, and they understood.

 

 

 

When the train finally arrived in Cheshire, he got off and spotted Anne and Robin right away. Anne saw him too and began running towards them.

 

"Hello, precious baby!" She cooed, taking Bean from Louis and pressing kisses to his face. Louis hugged Robin while she was preoccupied with Bean. They made their way out to the car and got in. Anne had a car seat already in the car.

 

"Better safe than sorry." Was what she said. They drove down the streets of Cheshire and to the house. Robin unbuckled Bean and carried him in while Anne threw her arm around Louis and began talking.

  
They gabbed for a few hours, Anne and Robin passing Bean back and forth until it was time for them to take Louis back to the train station around four. He didn't want to tell Anne and Robin about what had happened with Harry's father. He didn't want them to worry.

 

They said their goodbyes and waved until the train left the station. He felt good after their visit. He'd always loved talking with Anne and Robin. They were so easy going yet tough.

 

 

 

He arrived back in London around five-thirty, and Louis put a sleeping Bean into the car and drove home. He'd hoped Harry's car would be sitting in the driveway, but it wasn't. He tried not to be too disappointed as he hauled Bean into the quiet house. Maybe Harry was just working late. But...then again, he didn't call Louis at all today.

 

He placed Bean in his napper and began to make some dinner. He figured that Harry was already eating, so he just ate a grilled cheese and went to sit with Bean. By the time he was done eating and cleaning the kitchen, it was seven and Harry still wasn't here. Maybe he just needed to be away from Louis for awhile.

 

He busied himself with doing some schoolwork and cleaned up a little bit. He walked a fussy Bean around the house, bouncing him up and down. He fed Bean around eight and gave him the nasal spray. That seemed to calm him down a bit, and when Louis' changed his diaper and laid him in the bassinet, he was almost asleep.

 

Louis relaxed in bed, fooling around on his iPad for a bit before Bean started fussing again. Louis lined some pillow up on the edge of the bed and brought Bean to lay next to him. As soon as Louis began rubbing his belly, Bean fell back to sleep. Louis watched him for a bit, smiling as Bean kicked around and made faces in his sleep. He was so much like Harry.

 

Louis gave up on Harry coming around when the digital clock by his bed blinked **10:02**. He sighed and let him fall asleep, his arm around Bean.

 

 

 

 

Harry pulled up to the house and sighed. It had been a long day, and he couldn't focus on work after what Louis had told him this morning. He was so angry at Louis for thinking that he could sit down with his father and everything would be just fine.

 

But he overreacted a little, by not telling Louis that he loved him before leaving, and not calling him at all. He tried to go home after work, but he missed sleeping next to Louis and Bean, so he packed a small bag and drove over to Louis' parents house.

 

He stared at the dark house for a few minutes. It was only eleven, but he knew that Louis would be sleeping. Bean's feeding schedule would wake him up around one. He sighed and got out. He knew that Louis' mother hid the key on top of the door, and he quietly unlocked it, stepping inside. He locked back up and made his way to Louis' bedroom, where his heart melted.

 

Louis was laying in the middle of the bed with Bean next to him, both of them sleeping on their backs. He took a picture before moving Bean back into his bassinet, kissing his forehead. He changed into his pajamas and slid in next to Louis, tugging him close. Louis rolled over in his sleep and twisted his fingers in the curls around Harry's neck and pressed his mouth against Harry's neck.

 

Harry tangled their legs together and kept his hand on Louis' waist. He pressed a kiss to Louis' eyelids before falling asleep.

 

 

Bean woke Louis up around one, like clockwork, hungry and whiny. He moved out from under Harry's arms and-wait. Harry? When did he get here? Louis looked down at him; face turned into the pillow and arm on Louis' waist. He looked stressed out.

 

Louis fed Bean and put him back to sleep. He turned and pressed his back against Harry's chest, and almost immediately Harry's arm pulled him closer, hugging him tightly. He felt Harry move around behind him, and there were lips pressed against his shoulder and he heard Harry mumble an _I love you_.

 

He gripped Harry's hand to his chest and drifted off.

 

 

 

  
When he woke up the next morning, his head was on Harry's chest and Harry was running his fingers down Louis' back. He looked up at Harry, who was staring at the ceiling.

 

"Good morning, love." Harry said, turning his gaze to Louis. "I'm sorry for yesterday. It was wrong of me to storm out. I should have stayed and listened."

 

Louis shook his head and pressed a kiss to Harry's pectoral. "I shouldn't have brought it up. It was stupid of me. I just thought..."

 

"It wasn't stupid. I know what you were thinking, but love, I have no desire for that man to be near my family."

 

"I know." Louis said, and then a beat later added, "Did I do the right thing by telling you?"

 

"Of course, darling. I'm so glad you told me." Harry kissed Louis' temple. "Now, it's only eight o'clock on a Saturday morning, would you like to go back to sleep?" He asked Louis, who nodded and snuggled closer.

 

 

 

 

-

"Today we will be talking about the roles of a Submissive." Louis' teacher said from the front of the room. "As a Submissive, your main job is to please and obey your Dominant, but there's so much more than that. You have sexual and domestic duties that should be performed, given your Dominants orders. The sexual duties should not be taken lightly and there should be heavy discussion between both parties before any sexual act is committed."

 

"I find that making lists of reds and greens help better because it's in your mind but it's also visual. You can look at it instead of racking your brain. A Dominant should never take the sexual acts lightly, and that is why there is a coloring system."

 

"Domestic duties can range from taking care of children to simply doing the dishes. A Dominant expects a clean home, and a Submissive is supposed to be more than willing to clean it. Dominants work very hard during the day, and since very few Submissives work, cleaning the home is now your job. Domestic duties can come to a compromised halt if there has recently been a labor and a new baby is brought into the home."

 

"In that case, the Dominant should cease to expect a clean house, and should understand that the Submissive has now shifted their roles into motherhood. Most Doms are very understanding of the fact that childbirth along with childcare is a long and very tiresome job. However, granted a good pregnancy, domestic duties are expected to be done every day until labor."

 

"If there is a difficulty that arises during pregnancy, the duties of the house halt and the Dominant shifts all of their attention to the Submissive until labor and delivery. If there are complications during or after labor, the Dominant must understand that the work just simply cannot be done and they shouldn't care, being focused on the new baby."

-

 

"As the Dominant, you are the leader of your household. You control everything, within reason. Your main role is to care and provide for your Submissive. As I've said before, having a domineering attitude will quickly become abusive. You must learn to control power and not confuse it with abuse. Your Submissive is a very delicate human being; allowing you to take full control over them."

 

"Many Doms find it easier to have a consensual...sharing of power, I should say. All things are conversed with the Submissive, but the final decision is yours. It makes the Dominant and the Submissive both feel good to have done something together, and it still gives you an insight as to what the Submissive thinks. The main thing is to never go through with something if your Submissive has expressed a distaste or distrust for something."

 

"By doing so, you are not only disrespecting your Submissive, you are potentially putting them in some form of danger, which leads to a loss of trust. Your Submissives live to please you, and they have their own roles as well. It is in their nature to want to provide children and cooked meals and clean houses. It is _your_ nature to not take advantage of that."

-

When classes were done, Harry and Louis made their way out to the vehicle. Once the doors were closed and their seats were buckled, Louis turned to Harry.

 

"This is our third class, right?" He asked.

 

Harry nodded. "Yep."

 

"And I've learned so much. Have you learned so much?"

 

"Yes."

 

"And I was thinking..."

 

"About..?"

 

"I think I'm ready to move back in with you." Louis said. Harry's face split into a wide grin.

 

"Really? Are you sure? I didn't pressure you or anything, did I?" He asked Louis.

 

"No, of course not. I just think that we should move back in together. Obviously we've both already changed so much. This doesn't mean I'm ready to submit to you, because I'm not. We still need to work on that. But I think it would go a lot quicker if we were living together again."

 

Harry gently cupped Louis' face and brought their lips together. "I love you. _So_ much."

 

"I love you too." Louis replied, and he felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

 

Things were working out great between them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reason anne and louis visit was so short was bc i had no idea what t make them talk about  
> :))  
> i cant help but feel that this story is so boring now  
> im not going to quit writing tho  
> annnnnyyyyyywwwwwaaaaaaaaaayyyyyssssss  
> if anyone has any suggestions that could happen in later chapters (angst, smut, fluff) lemme know  
> im runnin out of ideas  
> im sorry i had very little to write about during the classes   
> oh well


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my timeline was off  
> bean was born on july 7  
> so lets just switch the month and it is now...  
> august 18-20th ish  
> bear with me ppl im going cray cray with this stupid three day headache  
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN  
> EAT SO MUCH CANDY  
> and remember. this is au  
> soooooooo for the sake of the story ppl can get preggo 4-6 months after they give birth  
> with no complications  
> i know in rl its 18-22 months  
> but oohhhhhh weeellll

Harry woke up to Louis' small hands shoving him to the edge of the bed. His arse was hanging off of the edge of the bed and he reached his arm out to grip the sheets to prevent himself from falling off.

 

"What are you doing, love?" He mumbled into the pillow. He cracked an eye open and came face-to-face with a disgruntled Louis', who was already dressed and looking delicious.

 

"Let's go! We're already running behind!" Louis hopped off of the bed and shoved some clothes at Harry, ripping the sheets off of him. He was a tad bit distracted by Harry's semi-naked glory, staring at the deep V of Harry's hips and his tight abs and the huge bulge in his tight black boxers and the black tattoos that stood out against his smooth white skin and-

 

"Distracted?" Harry asked cheekily, sliding on a shirt and pants. Louis ripped his gaze away and brought his eyes up to Harry's. He blushed and began to button Harry's shirt for him, trying not to rest his hands too long on the chiseled abs.

 

Six weeks plus of no sex with Harry was starting to drive him insane. He ached for more than just a few frantic handjobs and heated snogs whenever the mood struck. He could tell that it was driving Harry insane, too, if the tightened hands on his hips was anything to go by.

 

He shook his head and looked up at Harry. "We need to go now. It's the six-week appointment with Dr. Bowen." He said, stepping back, but Harry grabbed his wrist and jerked them together. He dipped Louis back and attached their lips together. It was hot and the hand that wasn't cupping the back of Louis' head kneaded a bum cheek.

 

Just as Louis was getting into it, running his fingers through Harry's hair, Harry pulled away and gave Louis a half-smile, a dimple appearing. He leaned them up and stepped back.

 

"Alright, love. Can't miss the doctors appointment." He said, slipping his shoes on and winking at Louis.

 

"Can't believe you." Louis muttered, picking up Bean. He heard Harry laugh behind him.

 

"Don't worry, baby. As soon as we get the all clear, I'm not letting you leave our bed until you're properly satisfied." Harry promised, squeezing Louis' hips. He led them out to the car after grabbing the diaper bag.

 

The doctors office wasn't busy at all, which was weird seeing as how it was a Tuesday morning, but Louis wasn't complaining. He and Harry only had to wait a few minutes before they were being called back. Harry was holding Bean and Louis' sat up on the paper covered bed. Nurse Perrie walked in and gave them a smile. She handed him a gown to change into, and waited patiently until he was done and stepping out from behind the curtain. Louis handed Harry his clothes and sat back down on the bed.

 

"How are you Louis?" She asked, wiggling her fingers on Bean's tummy before turning to Louis.

 

"Great." He replied. She nodded and grabbed the blood pressure cuff.

 

"Your blood pressure is great. Now if you would stand up on the scale, I'll take your height and weight." She said. Louis was a bit embarrassed to have his weight taken in front of Harry, but he felt better when Perrie smiled and helped him step off.

 

"You've lost eleven pounds of your baby weight!" She said. "Breastfeeding works wonders, I tell you. And your height is good, five-foot-nine." She said. Harry chuckled from behind him.

 

Louis shot him a menacing look. Perrie looked up at them. "How tall are you, Harry?" She asked.

 

Harry shrugged. "Last I checked, I was six-three." Louis rolled his eyes at Harry's nonchalant answer. Perrie turned back to Louis and read his clipboard.

 

"Now, according to this, you only have nineteen pounds to loose before you're back to your pre-baby weight. But don't focus on that." She sat the clipboard down and walked to the door. "Dr. Bowen will be right in." She said, leaving the room. Louis rolled his head towards Harry, who was smiling down at Bean.

 

"Did you hear?" He asked. "Nineteen more pounds and I'll be fit as a fiddle again."

 

Harry looked up at him and smiled. "I dunno. I like you like this. All soft and curvier than you were before. It's hot." Harry's eyes darkened when he said the last bit.

 

"Calm down. Don't need you to be all hot and bothered when Dr. Bowen comes in." Louis laughed. The door creaked open and Dr. Bowen stepped in, shaking Harry's hand.

 

"How are you feeling, Louis?" He asked.

 

"Just great."

 

"That's good. Now, if you'll lie back, I'll check your abdomen to check for any tenderness. You had quite the strain during your pregnancy with your baby." He said, lifting Louis' shirt and prodding at his abdomen.

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it."

 

Dr. Bowen laughed and checked Louis' nipples and chest, checking for any lumps or tenderness. He sat down on a stool and slid some gloves on.

 

"Now, if you'll prop your feet up here, I'll do the external and internal exams." He asked Louis, who nodded and placed his feet in the stirrups. He prodded around the outside for a bit, which was truly uncomfortable for Louis. Dr. Bowen grabbed a speculum and began the internal examination.

 

"You didn't tear or bruise during labor, which is great. Aaaand...your uterus has gone down to it's normal size. You aren't feeling any tenderness or uncomfortable pressure in that area, are you?" He asked Louis.

 

Louis shook his head. "None at all."

 

Dr. Bowen nodded and slid the speculum out. "You can put your legs down now." He told Louis, and Louis complied. "Everything looks great. Your vitals are great, everything inside looks great. You guys are officially cleared for any sexual acts."

 

He rolled away on his chair and threw the gloves in the trash. "Now, it's best if we renew your prescription for your birth control. Is that the method you're going to be using?" He asked Louis.

 

"We haven't really talked about it. We can go ahead and renew it, though." Louis replied. Birth control was something that he and Harry needed to talk about.

 

"Now, the pill takes 48 hours to begin to work, so if you two engage in any intercourse before then, condoms are your best bet. Now, if you two are going to have more children, I suggest that you not get pregnant for the next four to six months. Any pregnancy before that, although it will be healthy, can cause premature labor. Nothing serious, and nothing before 34 weeks, but still."

 

Louis nodded. "We haven't properly discussed the topic of any more children, which we should probably do." He told Dr. Bowen. Bean began to whine in the corner, and Harry stood and began to bounce him.

 

"Now, here's your prescription. I'll leave you to get dressed. It was great seeing you two again." Dr. Bowen said, leaving the room after shaking Harry's hand. Louis threw his legs over the side of the little bed and reached for Bean.

 

"I'll feed him now, so he won't cry on the way home." Louis said. Bean began to eat and Harry stood in front of them, blocking them just in case a nurse or a doctor came in. Louis looked up at Harry. "Hey, Harry?"

 

"Yes, love?" He asked.

 

"I do want more kids. Within the next four years. I don't want them to have big age differences, you know?" He said.

 

Harry smiled lovingly down at him. "I love you so much." He said quietly. "We can thoroughly discuss this at home." 

 

Louis nodded and finished feeding Bean. He handed him to Harry, telling him to burp him. He went behind the curtain and slipped the gown off. He dressed himself and slipped his shoes on. When he stepped back out, Harry was wiping the spit up from Bean's chin.

 

"Ready to go?" He asked Harry, who nodded. They left the room and waved goodbye to Perrie, who was talking with the handsome doctor that had first treated Louis when he had fallen down the stairs. Harry buckled Bean and joined Louis in the front seats.

 

"Are you hungry, love?" Harry asked. Louis shook his head and rested his hand on Harry's thigh, close to his crotch.

 

"Nope." He said, casually looking out the window. Harry knew exactly what he was playing at. He was horny too, and he couldn't wait to bury himself deep inside Louis and make him just come and come and come.

 

So because of his impending boner, he sped home as quickly as he could without breaking any (only a few) traffic laws. He knew by the time that they were inside the house, Louis was absolutely gagging for it. Louis rushed upstairs, Harry following close behind him, carrying Bean, who was asleep.

 

Louis began stripping while Harry placed Bean in the bassinet, praying to God that he slept while his mum was being ravaged. He turned around and was immediately attacked by Louis. A warm mouth was attached to his neck and a hand was shoved down the front of his pants.

 

"Slow down, baby. I'll take care of you." He said, unbuttoning his shirt while Louis dropped to his knees and began to slide his pants down. Once they were around his ankles, he had a hot mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. He cursed and threaded his fingers in Louis' soft hair, moaning as Louis ran the underside of his tongue down the thick shaft.

 

It was no small feat, trying to swallow Harry's huge member, but Louis' was insatiable. He took Harry deeper, relaxing his throat and bobbing his head. He gripped one hand around Harry's hip and ran the other on what he couldn't fit into his mouth.

 

He pulled off with a pop, a string of saliva and precome following until it broke. He looked up at Harry through his eyelashes.

 

"I need you inside of me _now_." He said roughly. Harry absolutely loved how wrecked his voice sounded and yanked him up, pressing their mouths together.

 

"Fuck, baby. On the bed and spread your legs. No touching." Harry instructed, watching as Louis scrambled to lay on the bed. He followed suit after grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom from his bag.

 

He slid a pillow under Louis' hips and and lubed up his pointer finger. He propped himself up on his side and pressed his lips to Louis' chest. He circled his finger around the tight rim, getting it wet with lube while running his tongue around a nipple.

 

Louis arched his back and let out a whine. Harry took that opportunity to sink his finger in and began to suck harshly. Louis gasped at the intrusion and tangled his fingers in Harry's hair. Harry pumped his finger in and out and alternated between each nipple, sucking and nibbling.

 

He pulled out with one finger and pushed in with two, and then three, wanting to stretch Louis out as much as he could. He was dying to get inside of Louis, who was panting and thrusting down on his fingers.

 

"Harry, I need-need you now. _Please_." Louis begged. Harry shh'd him and pulled his fingers out. He situated himself between Louis' thighs and rolled a condom on. He slicked it up and began peppering kisses on Louis' knees. He situated his cock at Louis' entrance and leaned down to kiss him.

 

He slowly slid in, distracting Louis' from the inevitable pain he was feeling. He paused when he was halfway in, listening to Louis' heavy pants and whines.

 

"It's okay, baby. I've got you." Harry assured him, pressing kisses all over his face. "You're doing so good. So good for me."

 

Louis let out a loud whine when Harry pushed all the way in.

 

"Quiet baby. Don't want Bean to wake up. Don't think I could stop it I wanted too." He said, laughing a bit.

 

"You can move." Louis breathed, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist tightly. Harry gripped his thigh and began moving, leaning down to suck a love bite into Louis' neck. Louis moved his hips down, bringing Harry deeper inside of him.

 

"Feel so good around me, love. So tight." Harry muttered, moving his hips faster. Louis moaned loudly when Harry hit his prostate. Harry shushed him and wrapped his hand around Louis' cock.

 

"Harry! Gonna come soon." Louis warned. Six weeks without Harry inside of him was bound to make him come quickly. Harry nodded and moved his hand faster, thumbing over the head of Louis' cock.

 

"Go ahead, baby. Come for me." Harry told him, close to coming himself. Louis opened his mouth in a silent moan and came into Harry's fist.

 

"Fuck, baby. That was so hot." Harry moaned and bucked into Louis, spilling into the condom. He thrusted shallowly, chasing out his orgasm. He collapsed gently on top of Louis, pulling his softening cock out.

 

He tied up the condom and threw it in the waste bin before going to the bathroom to get a warm flannel to wipe Louis' down with.

 

"Sleepy, love?" He asked, laying down next to Louis and pulling his flushed body close. Louis nodded and closed his eyes.

 

"Thank you, Harry." He mumbled. "How about when Bean is six months, we can try for another?" He said sleepily. 

 

"You're not just saying that because you're well fucked and sleepy, are you?" Harry asked, kissing his shoulder.

 

"No. I figure if we get pregnant when Bean is six months, then by the time the new baby was born, Bean would be around fifteen months. That way, Bean will be well onto walking."

 

"Ah, planning ahead. Well, love, I am more than happy to knock you up anytime you want it, okay? When will Bean be six months?" He asked.

 

"Beginning of December." Louis said quietly. "Ooh, we can conceive on Christmas!"

 

Harry laughed behind him. "Nap now, darling." He told Louis. "I'll get up with Bean." He barely got the sentence out before Louis was asleep.

-

 

The process to move Louis back in wasn't difficult at all. It took Harry less than an hour to move all of Louis and Bean's things back into their respective rooms while Louis watched Bean.

 

Harry informed him that Niall couldn't stop talking about him moving back in, which made him smile.

 

"What about you? How do you feel about me moving back in?" Louis asked Harry, smiling at him.

 

"Well, you're laying on my bed right now, and the baby is asleep, so I could show you." Harry said, getting on his knees and crawling on top of Louis. Louis nodded and looked from his eyes to his lips.

 

"You could. You should." Louis said, and Harry didn't need to be told twice before ravaging Louis.

-

 

"What do you think they're doing?" Niall asked Louis. They were out walking the next day, pushing their babies in strollers. Harry and Liam had excused themselves for the day, claiming they had business to do.

 

"Who knows what they do." Louis said. Niall laughed. "Probably some boring meeting or papers to file or something."

 

"Maybe. They weren't dressed for work, though." Niall pointed out. 

 

Louis thought. "You're right. Huh...maybe they got called in or something. It is a Saturday." 

 

Niall shrugged. "Oh well." He looked down in the stroller at Finn, who was beginning to fuss. "We'd better be home. This one has an Irish temper." 

 

-

 

"What about that one?" Harry suggested. Liam shook his head and they moved on. "That one?" Another head shake. Harry threw his hands up. 

 

"Don't even, mate. You've already gotten Louis _two._ " Liam scowled, ignoring a salesperson who came up to him. 

 

"I haven't gotten the second one yet. That's why I came with you. But you are so indecisive." 

 

"It needs to be perfect." Liam defended. "I can't-" He got distracted by something in the case. He stepped forward and pointed to it. "How much for that one?" He asked the woman behind the counter. She pulled it out. 

 

"This is an exclusive De Beers." She stated. "Priced at $8,600." Liam was a little put off on the cheap price, but this ring was perfect for Niall. 

 

He nodded. "I'll take it." He said, pulling out his credit card. He was antsy until it was in his hand. He turned to Harry. "Now your turn?"

 

"I'm not getting him an engagement ring again. I don't feel like I can propose again for awhile after what I did. I'm getting a promise ring." He said. They perused the store, and Harry almost gave up. _Almost_.

 

He saw a white gold band with a gorgeous emerald sitting brightly in the center. It was simple yet elegant, and Harry knew that it would look perfect on Louis' tan, slender fingers. He called the saleswoman and pointed to it. She raised an eyebrow but pulled it out.

 

"This is Colombian cut emerald with white gold, priced at $7,999." She said, standing there, holding it.

 

"Well? Ring it up. I haven't got all day." He said. Liam snickered behind him.

 

She swiped his credit card and handed him the ring. He thanked her before walking out with Liam.

 

"When's your appointment?" Liam asked him. Harry checked his Rolex.

 

"Fifteen minutes." He said. "You coming?"

 

Liam nodded, and they made their way to the little building where Harry's appointment was. Liam kept the rings in his pockets while Harry stripped his shirt off and sat in the chair.

 

Thirty minutes later, he was proudly sporting a white bandage under his right pectoral and another right over his heart. The one under his pec had the numbers _**07-07-2014,**_ Bean's birthday **.** The other one said **_L+H_**.

 

He knew Louis would love them both.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ENDING WAS SHIT  
> I APOLOGIZE   
> WELL WELL WELL   
> DIDJA LIKE IT


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh dramaaaa  
> actually not rly  
> but its a comin, ppls  
> and in real life i ship larry bc larry is otp  
> but hot damn if tomlinshaw isnt my second fave

Louis didn't notice the tattoos until Harry stripped in the bathroom and began putting gel on them.

 

"What in the hell did you to your chest?" He heard Louis exclaim from behind him. He had planned on revealing them when they were healed, but choose Louis to always do things his way unintentionally.

 

He capped the gel and turned to Louis. "My new tattoos. And such language shouldn't come from such a pretty mouth." He said. Louis stepped closer and read them. Harry should have made a bet or something because Louis' began to tear up at the sight of the new ink.

 

"For me and Bean?" He asked Harry, bottom lip quivering. Harry nodded, placing the bandages back over them before he wrapped Louis in a hug.

 

"Of course, love. Needed it put in my skin. You two are my whole world." He replied, kissing behind Louis' ear, one of the boys soft spots. Louis hugged him tighter and breathed in his scent.

 

"Love you." He said into Harry's shirt. Harry chuckled.

 

"I love you too. Now, do you mind if I go in the office and send some emails?" He asked. He had told Louis' about his new rule of keeping work at work, and he never brought it up at home. Home was the safe, stress free place. No work of any kind was to be seen in the house, and it had already strengthened the relationship so much.

 

Louis nodded. "Normally, I'd say no, but Bean and I are going to do tummy time, so I guess you can, if they're important." He told Harry.

 

"Thank you love. Won't take long. I promise." He sidestepped Louis and slipped his shirt on before making his way into his office. He hadn't been in it for awhile, and he half expected to see the books covered with a thick layer of dust, along with his laptop. He sat down and cracked open his laptop, wanting to finish these emails as soon as possible.

 

 

An hour later, his phone chimed. He had his head in his hands, staring at the computer screen. He had no idea how to respond to an email he had just received. He sighed and looked at his phone. It was a message from Louis. He opened it and smiled.

 

It was a selfie of Louis and Bean, both smiling. The message read: _d_ _oes daddy want to help with tummy time?_ Harry saved the picture and automatically set it as his lock and home screen. He didn't bother replying, he just shut his computer and walked into the nursery, where Louis was laying on his back with Bean laying on top of Louis.

 

Louis looked up. "Daddy _did_ want to help with tummy time!" He cheered. Harry sat down next to Louis and took Bean into his arms. Louis leaned up and kissed Harry. "Alright, Daddy. Let's get to it" He said, grinning. Harry knew exactly what he was playing at. It wasn't Harry's fault that he got hard every time Louis called him Daddy. It _wasn't._

 

He helped Louis lay Bean on his tummy, where he began to wiggle his arms and legs. He lifted his head up and down, getting used to the feeling. Louis crawled over and sat in Harry's lap, watching Bean. He wove their fingers together and rested their arms across his stomach.

 

"Oh!" Louis said suddenly, turning to face Harry. "I forgot to tell you. I have a project that I'm doing for one of my classes tomorrow and I'm supposed to go to the Radio 1 building."

 

"Why?"

 

"It's for my Mass Media class." Louis told him. "I'm supposed to learn the ropes of how a radio station operates."

 

Harry nodded. "That could be fun."

 

"So can you watch Bean tomorrow? I don't want to take him with me."

 

"Of course I'll watch him. I'll work from home tomorrow, if you don't mind."

 

"As long as it doesn't take time away Bean." Louis told him. He knew that sometimes Harry would bury himself in work and block out the world around him, which wouldn't work with Bean.

 

"How could I ever take time away from Bean?"

 

"Just so you don't forget, you can wear Bean in the backpack." He said. Harry groaned. He had forgotten that Louis had a baby backpack that rested on the chest. "He loves it. He loves being close to Daddy."

 

"If you keep calling me that, we're going to be doing some very naughty things in our sons nursery." Harry warned. "With our son right in front of us."

 

Louis giggled and picked Bean up, cradling him close. Bean looked up and yawned. Harry cooed at him, grabbing a small fist and kissing it. Louis lifted his shirt and began to feed Bean.

 

"It's almost his nap time." Louis told Harry, both watching Bean eat. "And then we can go take a nap of our own."

 

Harry got excited. Ever since the six weeks were up, Louis has been on him, day and night. He wasn't complaining, though. He loved making love to Louis. It was his favorite thing in the world.

 

Once Bean was done eating, Louis handed him to Harry for a diaper change while he went into the bedroom. Harry changed Bean and put him in his crib before hurrying to the bedroom.

 

He stopped short when he realized that Louis had actually meant napping. He smiled to himself and curled up behind Louis, who was already asleep in bed. He wrapped his arms around Louis and fell asleep behind him.

 

 

 

Harry noticed that Louis was dressed up nicely before he went to the Radio 1 building. He was wearing nice jeans and a v-neck, with one of Harry's red plaid shirt over it. He swept and fluffed his hair just the way Harry like it and slid his glasses on.

 

"Babe, how long are you going to be gone?" Harry asked, laying across the bed next to Bean. Louis peeked his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, He shrugged and turned back into the bathroom to rinse his mouth out. 

 

"A few hours, at most. It depends on what we talk about." Louis said, crawling on the bed to kiss Harry and Bean. "I'll definitely be back before dinner." He hopped off the bed and grabbed his shoulder bag. 

 

"I love you." He said before leaving the bedroom. Harry was still laying on the bed with Bean, rubbing his sons little feet. 

 

"I love you. Call me later, okay?"

 

"Okay!" He heard Louis holler down the hall. A few seconds later, he heard the door slam and Louis' car door slam. He turned his attention back to Bean, who was sucking on his own fist and staring expectantly at Harry.

 

"What?" He asked, and Bean gurgled and kicked his foot into Harry's thigh. "Oh no you don't. I get enough of that from your mummy."

 

 

 

"And that over there is Greg James, resident arsehole." Nick Grimshaw said to Louis, pointing through an open door. Greg picked up a magazine and chucked it through the doorway at Nick, who turned his body and raised an arm and a leg to avoid getting hit.

 

"Oi! Don't listen to that prat. He's the resident arsehole." Greg shouted. Louis giggled and picked up the magazine. It was the London Examiner, of course, and Harry was on the cover, his face turned so that half of it showed. He had his hand on the small of Louis' back, resting above the swell of his arse. You couldn't see Louis' face though, but you could tell that he was holding Bean.

 

"Sorry about that. Greg keeps that to stare at the shorter one's bum." Nick said, swiping it from Louis and tossing it back to Greg, who made a noise.

 

"Filthy fuckin' liar! It's _his_ copy!" Greg shouted back. Nick laughed.

 

"Okay, it's mine. But you gotta admit, he's got a right nice arse." He told Louis.

 

"Thanks." Louis replied, hiking his bag back over his shoulder. Nick's eyes widened.

 

" _You're_ the one with Harry Styles? Christ. You just had a baby!" Nick said, scanning Louis up and down. "Shit, mate, sorry. Don't want Harry t' skin me alive."

 

Louis laughed. "He's not that bad. The media just-"

 

"Catches all of the bad stuff." Nick finished for him. Louis laughed under his breath and nodded.

 

"Well, if you'll follow me into this room right here-" He said, opening a padded door and leading Louis' through it. It was a radio set-up, with microphones and a soundboard, and there were pictures of various famous people on the wall. "This is where the magic happens." Nick stood and stretched his arms out. He was really tall, almost as tall as Harry, if not the same height.

 

"Interesting." Louis said, taking the room in. "Don't you do the breakfast show?"

 

Nick grinned. "So you listen?" He asked, sitting down in a rolling chair and motioning for Louis to do the same.

 

"Once in awhile, if I wake up in time." He admitted. "Not easy with a baby."

 

"That's right. How is the little..."

 

"Boy." Louis supplied.

 

Nick nodded. "Ah. What's his name?"

 

"Harry Junior."

 

"Cute, cute. If I can be honest with you, you look right fit for just having a baby. How long has it been?"

 

"A month and a half, A little over, actually." Louis said.

 

"Christ. Well. I'm done fangirling over you." Nick said, laughing. "For today."

 

Louis laughed. He hadn't had an easy, open conversation like this in a long time, and he really enjoyed talking to Nick.

 

"Now, let's teach you how radio works." Nick said, and they got started.

 

 

 

Louis arrived home around six o'clock, hurrying inside the house. It was beginning to rain, typical beginning of September weather. The house was quiet when he walked in, locking the door behind him. He heard a shrill cry from upstairs, and knew that it was Finn. Bean never cried like that. His were more whimpers before he went straight to house-rattling screams.

 

Harry wasn't in the kitchen or den, so Louis made his way upstairs into their bedroom. Harry wasn't in there, either. He checked the nursery, the library, and finally Harry's office, where Harry was typing away furiously at his laptop.

 

He saw Bean sleeping soundly in his napper. He walked over to Harry and moved his heavy arm before plopping down on Harry's lap. Harry grunted but continued to work. He nibbled on Harry's ear and began to bite and kiss down the side of his neck.

 

"Haaaarry." He said quietly, twirling some of Harry's curls around his finger. "Time to quit working." 

 

Harry hummed but didn't look at Louis or respond to his touches. Louis huffed and wiggled around to get comfortable.

 

"Could you stop, please?" Harry asked, sharper than he intended too. Louis stopped and looked at him.

 

"Can you stop working now?" He replied. "Seriously, have you been working in here since I left?"

 

"Not now, Louis, please. I've got to get this done." Harry replied, clicking open some documents and typing in them. Louis got off Harry's lap and put his hands on his hips. 

 

"I'm going to take that as meaning that you _have_ been in here since I left." He said. "Have you been paying attention to Bean at all? Have you fed or changed him? Did you play with him or bathe him?"

 

"Jesus Christ." Harry muttered, looking up at Louis. "I have been in here since you left. Happy?"

 

"No! You're supposed to be spending time with Bean, not your laptop." Louis said. "Did you pay him any attention?"

 

"Are you seriously accusing me of ignoring my own son?" Harry asked in disbelief.

 

"Maybe." Louis said. "Did you feed or change or bathe him at all?"

 

"You're actually fucking serious? You're really asking me if I've basically neglected him today?" Harry shouted, standing up. Louis saw Bean's eyes snap up and his tiny body startle.

 

"Stop shouting. You'll upset him." Louis told him.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "To answer your question, Louis. I did feed him and I did change him and I've paid him attention."

 

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Louis said. "It's disrespectful. I don't roll my eyes at you."

 

"Well, we all can't stomp our feet." Harry snapped.

 

"I do not stomp my feet." Louis exclaimed.

 

"Sure. Whenever something doesn't go your way, you pout and stomp around until it does."

 

"You're getting off topic. You've been sitting in here working all day when you should be spending time with your son!" 

 

"Louis! Can you just get off of my back for five minutes! You're honestly suffocating me right now. I'm doing the classes with you and I've gotten therapy and I do whatever you ask of me, but Jesus Christ. Lay off!" Harry shouted, and thunder boomed in the distance, effectively upsetting Bean, who began wailing at the top of his lungs. Louis peeled his icy glare off of Harry and went to get his son, cradling him close to his chest. 

 

"It's okay, baby. Mummy's here." He cooed, and Bean's cries lessened. "We don't like thunder do we? It's scary, I know, but I won't let anything ever hurt you, no I won't." He rocked Bean back and forth, walking out of Harry's office and shutting the door. If Harry wanted to spend all of his time working, Louis couldn't stop him. He had tried, but he lost. 

 

He rocked Bean in the rocking chair in his nursery, cooing sweet words to his upset baby. The rain began pelting against the windows and the wind shook the leaves of the trees. Bean was whimpering softly, holding onto Louis' pointer finger.

 

"It's almost baby's bedtime, hm?" He said, bringing Bean to his chest to eat. "Beanie doesn't like it when Daddy yells, does he? No, I don't either." He rubbed Bean's cheek while he ate until his eyes drooped.

 

Louis dressed him in a warmer onesie, this one with long sleeves and pants. He put gloves on Bean's hands so that he didn't scratch himself while he was sleeping and carried him to the bedroom, laying him in the bassinet.

 

He walked past Harry's closed office door on his way down to the kitchen to get something to eat. While he was eating leftovers he found in the fridge, he made a mental note to ask Niall to hang out tomorrow. He hadn't seen much of his friend since they'd both had their babies. It was very hectic with two babies in the house.

 

He finished and rinsed off his dishes and stuck them in the dishwasher before going back upstairs to shower. Harry's office door was still closed, and he rolled his eyes and went into their bedroom, stripping his clothes off and walking into the bathroom.

 

He turned the water on hot and stepped in. He had always loved a hot shower on a cold, rainy day. He loved to feel the warmth seep into his skin and settle over his bones, covering and warming him like a big fuzzy blanket. This was a rare moment for him; to be able to shower for more than five minutes. He could actually condition and shave.

 

He loved using Harry's bath products. He loved smelling like Harry throughout the day, and he knew that Harry loved it when Louis' used his things, and wore his clothes. It was a massive turn on, seeing Louis wearing clothes that were way too big for him. It proved their size difference, which seemed to be one of Harry's favorite things about the relationship.

 

Louis stood under the spray for a few more minutes after he was done, soaking it up. He stepped out and toweled off. He pulled on a pair of simple silk panties and a pair of Harry's sweatpants and one of Harry's worn jumpers. He buried his nose in the collar and inhaled. It still smelled like Harry, even though it had been washed.

 

He clicked the lights off after brushing his teeth and crawled into the warm bed. The covers were nice to have, but Louis always preferred to cuddle up next to Harry, his very own furnace. Harry was always warm, which is why he would often wake up with Louis' freezing cold toes pressed against his legs or Louis' froze fingers in the waistband of his pajama pants.

 

He was almost asleep when the door creaked open and closed. He heard Harry open a drawer and then unbuckle his belt. A few seconds later, the bed dipped and the covers lifted. Harry slid in right behind Louis and threw his muscular arm over Louis' waist, dragging him into his chest.

 

"I know you're not asleep, baby." Harry whispered in his ear. Louis squirmed and faced Harry. "You're breathtaking." Harry told him when they were face to face. "Stunning." He tacked on.

 

"Can I ask why you were so...rude earlier?" Louis struggled to find the right word.

 

"I didn't mean to be, lovey. People asking to pull away from the company, had to fire some people, lay some people off." He said, massaging his fingers into Louis' soft hips. "It got to me. That, and you doubting that I took care of Bean today. I would literally throw myself in front of a train before I ever ignored my own child."

 

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions," Louis apologized.

 

Harry shook his head. "Don't be. Just trust me, okay?" He asked. "I know that it's not easy for you to be away from him."

 

"It's really not. I love him so much."

 

"I love him too. And I love his mum. Don't quite know why yet, but I do." Harry said, earning a jab to the ribs from Louis. He pulled Louis in for a sweet kiss. "Did you eat?"

 

Louis nodded. "Yeah, after I fed him and put him down. He was hungry. I think he's cluster feeding."

 

Harry nuzzled his face in Louis' neck. "Lucky. Why does he get to-"

 

"Because he's a baby, and you're twenty-six years old." Louis cut him off, knowing exactly what Harry was going to ask. Harry laughed into his neck. "But that just means that he sleeps longer during the night." He added, biting his lip and looking at Harry. "Which gives me my own time with Daddy today." 

 

Harry groaned, his sleep pants tightening in the front. "Jesus, baby. Trying to kill me?" Harry asked before pulling the covers over them and going to town on Louis. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am the queen of shitty endings ayo  
> plz dont hate me   
> like i said  
> drama is a'comin


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone got their exercise jumping to conclusions yesterday  
> i only said that i loved tomlinshaw  
> but i never directly stated that nick would be the one harry would be getting jealous of  
> :))))  
> but nick did flirt pretty hardcore so who knows.......  
> i personally love nick

Louis squealed when he finally framed the pictures that they had gotten done. Louis wanted professional pictures done of Harry and Bean, and he honestly felt like crying. They were the most beautiful pictures he had ever seen. In the first one, Harry was sitting cross-legged shirtless, cradling Bean in his arms and Bean's hand was stretched upwards towards Harry's face.

 

In the second one, Harry was laying flat on his back, arms crossed under his head, and Bean was curled up on Harry's chest, sleeping soundly. The third was quite possibly Louis' favorite. Harry was standing and holding Bean under his arms, their noses touching. They were both smiling, and you could see their matching dimples.

 

He stood up and gathered the framed pictures and began hanging them on the walls of their bedroom. He had an extra print of the last picture, and he took that into Harry's office. He sat it next to the other pictures on Harry's desk. There was a picture of Louis pregnant, one of Louis in the hospital, holding Bean for the first time, a picture of Bean sleeping, and the ultrasounds of him.

 

Once he was satisfied with the placement, he went into the nursery, where Harry was rocking with Bean.

 

"There's the love of my life!" He said, walking over to Harry and Bean, kissing Bean's forehead. "Harry, when you're done putting Bean to bed, I would like to talk to you."

 

"Alright. Anything serious?" Harry asked, standing and walking over to Bean's crib. They had started moving him into the nursery for his day naps, and he slept in the bedroom at nights.

 

"Yes. Crucial." Louis said, flouncing out of the room. Harry put Bean into the crib and watched him for a few minutes to make sure that he was sound asleep. He closed the door behind him and went into the bedroom, where Louis was laying across the bed. He climbed up next to him and tangled their legs.

 

"Alright, love. Hit me."

 

"Well, Harry. I think that we've both learned so much with our classes and I really think that we're already so much better in our relationship. And I think that I'm ready to submit to you." Louis said.

 

Harry looked at him. "Really? You have to be one hundred percent sure, Louis. Not thinking about anything. You have to know."

 

"I am ready. I'm ready to submit to you. But, maybe not so much in the bedroom? I'm not ready for anything hardcore yet."

 

"So...domestic and minor sexual submission?" Harry asked, sitting up and grabbing a notebook and a pen. "Let's write all of this down."

 

"Okay. So, basically. I'm ready to be your sub again. I am ready to give up control to you. Domestically, like you said. But not so much sexually."

 

"What exactly do you not want to do sexually?" Harry asked.

 

"Nothing hardcore. No blindfolding or tying up because I panic if one of my senses is taken from me." Harry nodded; he knew that Louis panicked. "Spanking is okay. No paddle, though, please." He was already slipping into the submissive mindset by tacking the please on. "Toys are okay. And you have the list of my reds and greens."

 

Harry nodded and wrote everything down. "Now, are you comfortable with the domestic part? Cooking, cleaning, laundry...?"

 

Louis nodded. "Yes."

 

"Alright. Now, I'm ready to be your dom, and I have some rules for us." Harry said. "We will not go to bed angry, and we will sit down and discuss our problems. You will need to give me your utmost respect in order to receive mine. No mouthing off or any sass, alright? Like we were doing before, all punishments will be discussed before they are given."

 

"I like that," Louis said. "Talking things out with you."

 

Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' cheek. "I know, love. I do too." He continued. "I will allow you to be apart of any decisions that regard us and this family, but I will have final say, okay? Your opinion and thoughts will be the most important thing to me, so don't ever feel that you can't say something, okay"

 

They talked for the next forty-five minutes about everything that they could think of regarding the dom and sub aspects of their relationship. By the time they were done, it was raining again outside and Harry had just noticed the pictures on the wall. 

 

"When did you get those?" He asked, laying next to Louis. 

 

"A few weeks ago, but I just now got to framing them. I love them. I almost cried when I was framing them." Louis replied. 

 

"They're wonderful, love." Harry complimented. He kissed Louis before getting off of the bed. "Now, darling, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Liam about something very important."

 

Louis waved and made his way downstairs where Niall and Finn were sitting on the couch. Niall was nursing Finn, but he smiled and waved at Louis when he entered the den. He sat next to them and shook Finn's foot.

 

"He looks like you!" Louis said, staring down at the little baby. "And how are you, mummy?"

 

Niall laughed and rolled his eyes. "Peachy. You?"

 

"Perfect. Harry and I are talking about expanding the Styles family tree."

 

Niall's eyebrows rose. "Already? Bean is only two months old!"

 

"I know, I know. But Harry is so determined to have at least four children before he's thirty. You know men." Louis said, and Niall nodded his head in agreement. 

 

"I hear ya. But Liam is still afraid to touch me sometimes. He thinks the c-section took away my soul or something. It's weird."

 

"He's probably just nervous about hurting you." Louis told him. "So what's been going on with you?"

 

"Not much. Finn here takes up most of my time. What about you? How are your classes?"

 

"Great! I've started my mass media class and I get to spend every class at the Radio One building talking with the deejays." Louis said excitedly. "Nick Grimshaw _is_ in fact as funny in person as he is on radio. And he's sassy, so I can actually relate."

 

Niall laughed. "His breakfast show is hilarious. I listen sometimes when I'm up with Finn."

 

"It's the coolest thing ever, watching and sitting in on a radio segment. It's exciting. Like, you're talking to two other people, but hundreds at the same time. Does that make sense?"

 

"Yeah, it sounds awesome!" Niall said. "I'm jealous of you."

 

Louis laughed. "It's great. Nick texted me the other day and asked if I could meet him for lunch tomorrow because he had something important to ask me."

 

"I wonder what it is?" Niall pondered. "But who cares because you get to have lunch with Nick Grimshaw! What about Greg James? Is he funny too?"

 

Louis nodded seriously. "He's so sarcastic, too. It's fun to watch him and Nick go at it during a debate."

 

Niall cackled. "Throw you in the mix and we've got a regular sass showdown. They should put _that_ on air. That would up the ratings."

 

Louis threw his head back and laughed. His phone chimed in his pocket and he pulled it out. It was a snapchat from Nick. He scooted closer to Niall and opened it. It was a video of Nick shooting Greg in the face with foam Nerf pellets. A few seconds before it ended, Greg threw his full water bottle at Nick, and the video ended.

 

Louis and Niall laughed together. "Is it like that all the time?" He asked Louis, who nodded and wiped his eyes.

 

"Pretty much. It's hilarious with those two. I find it harder and harder to leave the studio everyday." He said, taking a snapchat closeup of his pants and drawing a big LOL across the screen and adding the crying-laughing emoji.

 

Harry and Liam entered the room just then, Harry holding Bean, who was chewing on his fist. Harry's eyebrows were raised. "Harder to come home everyday?" He asked. Louis got up off the couch and took Bean from him. 

 

"How could I not ever want to come home to this?" He said, kissing all over Bean's face, making the baby gurgle. He turned to Harry and did the same. "Or this?" He laughed, smacking a final kiss to Harry's cheek. 

 

"I was just telling Niall about my adventures at Radio One." Louis said, smiling up at Harry, who didn't smile back. 

 

"I know. I heard." He said, his tone clipped. Louis made a confused face but shook it off. Liam sat next to Niall on the couch and took Finn to burp him. 

 

  
"Niall and I have an announcement." He said. Louis stood, bouncing Bean in his arms. "We're buying a house."

 

"Wait, what?" Louis asked, looking from Liam to Niall.

 

Niall nodded and Liam spoke. "Harry and I discussed it. He mentioned his plans for a bigger family, and when the time comes, Niall and I will expand ours. So, I've decided, with Niall of course, that we would begin looking for a house."

 

Louis looked at Harry. "Can we buy a new house?" He asked.

 

"What? No. Why?"

 

"Because this one is too...bachelor." Louis said, and Niall nodded.

 

"No it isn't, and we're not looking for a house." Harry said with finality in his voice. Louis huffed and sat on a loveseat and wiped Bean's drool.

 

"Anyway, we're going to start looking tomorrow." Liam said.

 

"It's not going to be the same without you here, Niall." Louis said, making a sad face. Niall copied the face. Finn began crying, stealing Niall's attention, which gave Louis the opportunity to stand up and walk towards the stairs.

 

"It's tummy time! Harry?" He said, looking at his dom.

 

"I'll sit this one out." Harry replied, sitting down. Louis gave him a pointed look.

 

"You can't! He's beginning to roll over, and he needs contact with at least two or more adults to properly distinguish familiar people and voices!" Louis protested. Harry gave him a pointed look and Louis rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs.

 

Harry sat there for another three minutes before groaning and following Louis. He entered the nursery, where Louis was sitting with his legs crossed, watching Bean who was wiggling around on the floor, trying to roll over.

 

"I knew you'd come up here!" Louis cheered, giving Harry a side hug. Harry sat silently for the ten minutes that Bean was on his stomach. Louis chattered away about Radio One and how fun Nick and Greg were.

 

"I'm so glad that I have this class." He told Harry. "It's so fun, being at a radio station, and such a famous one, too. Nick has thousands and thousands of Twitter followers. I only have like twenty." He continued to ramble and Harry continued to tune him out.

 

He was excited that Louis had this opportunity, but he didn't like hearing Louis' chatter on about some fit radio host. Okay, so he hadn't said that, but it was probably coming. He tuned Louis out for the rest of the day, really, until they got into bed that night.

 

Louis had finally stopped talking about the radio, thank God. They got under the covers and Louis faced Harry.

 

"You've been awfully quiet today. Are you feeling alright?" He asked, pressing the back of his hand to Harry's forehead and cheeks, checking for a temperature. "Headache or anything?"

 

Harry felt a little bad for being that way towards Louis when Louis was just excited about his class. He shook his head.

 

"No, love. Just taking everything you're saying in." He said (lied), and Louis grinned.

 

"Aw, I love you." He said, cuddling up to Harry and closing his eyes. Harry kissed the top of his head and laid awake for a little while, thinking.

 

 

 

"Hey, Louis!" Nick said when Louis sat down at the table. He smiled across the table at Nick and picked his menu up.

 

"Hey, Nick. How are ya?" He asked, scanning the page.

 

"Great! I've already ordered the champagne, because after I tell you this, we're gonna need to celebrate." Nick told him. Louis put the menu down and looked at him.

 

"What is it?" He asked, and Nick waved his hand.

 

"Order first! Then I'll tell you!" Nick said, so Louis ordered the BLT with chips and Nick ordered the chicken, bacon, ranch panini with chips. When the waitress left, Louis turned expectantly to Nick.

 

"Well?" He asked.

 

"Alright. So Greg and I want to have you on air with us for tomorrow's breakfast show!" Nick exclaimed, cheering when the waitress came over with the champagne and poured them each a glass.

 

"Wait, really?" Louis asked, lifting his glass with Nick.

 

"Yes! You need experience, and what better experience to have than being on the actual radio?" Nick asked, clinking their glasses and chugging it down. Louis did the same, only he sipped his.

 

"That's incredible!" Louis exclaimed, his insides filling with happiness. He couldn't wait to tell Harry.

 

"I know! You'll ace that class for sure after you're on the show!" Nick said, pouring himself more champagne. "The show starts at six in the bright a.m., so you'll need to be at the station no later than five-thirty. Greg makes Starbucks runs, so I'll text you tomorrow morning to ask what you want."

 

"This is fantastic. I'm so happy right now, honestly," Louis said, moving his arms off of the table so the waitress could set their food down. He thanked her and bit into his sandwich, Nick doing the same.

 

"You've got a radio personality, you know." Nick complimented. "And you've got the sass and quick wit. You give Greg and I a run for our money."

 

Louis laughed. "Thanks. But you guys are way more funny than I am."

 

Nick made a face. "Are you kidding? You're bloody hilarious! Just the other day you made Greg laugh so hard while he was on air that he fell out of his char!" Louis giggled when he remembered Greg's red face and loud laughter, and how he fell to the ground, still laughing a good ten minutes before he got back up.

 

"But Greg is easy to make laugh!" Louis said. "But yes, you're right. I am hilarious."

 

"Cheeky little thing! You were fishing for a compliment!" Nick laughed, throwing a chip at Louis, who retaliated. They finished their lunch, which was full of laughter and jokes. They said goodbye at the door with a hug before going their separate ways. Louis was so happy that he didn't see the paparazzi milling around outside, cleverly disguising themselves as civilian shoppers.

 

When he got home, he rushed upstairs to find Harry and tell him about the great news. He prodded the office door open and stepped inside. Harry was frowning at something on his computer.

 

"Hello!" Louis chimed, sitting down on a leather chair that was sitting in front of Harry's desk. "I had the most amazing time, and I have exciting news!" He exclaimed. "Grimmy asked me to be on air with him and Greg tomorrow! Isn't that exciting?"

 

Harry didn't say anything, so Louis continued. "I'll need you to watch Bean tomorrow, but it'll only be until ten-thirty. That's when the show ends. Can you actually believe that I'm going to be on-air tomorrow with Grimmy and Greg? It's-"

 

"You're not doing it." Harry's voice cut in, and Louis looked at him confusedly.

 

"What?"

 

"You heard me. You're not doing the show."

 

"Why not?" He asked, standing up.

 

"Because I said so, and I have the final say." Harry replied coolly.

 

"We didn't discuss it, Harry. I need to do this for my class." Louis reminded him, and Harry laughed shortly.

 

"You can write a paper just by sitting there, watching. You're not going to be on air and that's final."

 

"No. I'm going to do it." Louis told him, and Harry's eyebrows shot to his hairline. He stood up.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"You heard me. Not only do I need to do this, I want to do this. It's a great experience, one not afforded to many uni students."

 

"Well, you can just call up your boyfriend _Grimmy_ and cancel." Harry said.   "Because you are not going to be on radio with him or that other person."

 

"Greg. His name is Greg." Louis said.

 

"I don't care. Unless he's your other boyfriend?" Harry challenged.

 

"Are you listening to yourself?" Louis asked. "Because I think you just accused me of stepping out on you?"

 

"I'm not too sure of anything at this point. You're standing here, defying me when I have clearly put my foot down."

 

"Are you jealous?" Louis asked, quieter this time.

 

Harry snorted. "Of you and Nick Grimshaw?" He sneered, and Louis' felt like Harry punched him in the stomach.

 

"Don't say it like that!" He shouted. "I'm not some disgusting whore and neither is Nick."

 

"Not too sure about that." Harry replied.

 

"Did you seriously just call me a whore?" Louis asked, tears prickling his eyes. "After everything I've done for you? Jesus, Harry! We have a baby!"

 

"You can leave my office, now. I've got more important things to do right now than to talk to you." Harry replied, sitting down. "Don't forget to call your precious Nick and cancel."

 

Louis wiped his eyes and walked towards the door, but he stopped and turned back around. "Maybe I was wrong about being ready to submit to you. I'm not ready. And I don't think I will be for a long time. If you're going to stay in here all night, then I suggest you sleep in the guest room because I do not want to sleep next to you tonight." He said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

 

Harry sighed when the door closed and he dropped his head onto his folded arms. Christ, he was so stupid.

 

 

Louis rolled over for the fourth time that night, trying to find a comfortable position. In his half-asleep mind, he didn't notice Harry, who was asleep behind him, and had been for half the night. He finally got comfortable and drifted back to sleep.

 

The next morning, when his alarm went off at five, he was as quiet as possible, getting dressed and fixing his hair. He kissed Bean on the forehead and sent a reply to Nicks _starbucks order now !!!._

 

He slid his shoes on before getting off the bed. He felt a hand grab his wrist gently and he was tugged back down on the bed and under Harry's arm. He was about to protest when he felt Harry press a kiss to his neck. 

 

"Have fun, baby. I'll try to listen." Harry whispered gravelly. Louis smiled big and turned around, snogging the life out of Harry before getting back up and walking towards the door.

 

"I'll play a song for you!" He whispered before closing the door. He knew that he and Harry would have to talk about what happened last night, but right now, he was too happy to care.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so shitty and i had literally no idea what to write  
> buuuuttttttttt im working on a one shot and omfg its so angsty and great and i cant wait to publish it  
> sorry again this was so shitty and short  
> im laughing hysterically because i already have their wedding song picked out lolololol  
> and i can honestly see Harry and Louis dancing to this song   
> -lights myself on fire-  
> holy shit like this was rly short i am so sorry my babies


	13. Chapter 13

On hiatus.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo!!  
> thank you for all of the lovely comments  
> i was feeling overwhelmed with the daily updates and it was difficult to make it interesting  
> i don't know how long im going to be able to stretch this story out  
> i have big plans for it but its difficult to find out how to incorporate everything  
> i don't know if im going to make an update schedule yet  
> also, i forgot the name already, but theres a fic thats like mine? i commented on it earlier this morning  
> it is very extremely similar and im just going to wait and see how it pans out  
> everyone thought mine was exactly like his submission and look at us now  
> haha

"So Louis," Nick said into the mic, holding up that mornings edition of the London Examiner. There was a picture of Louis and Nick drinking champagne and then another of them hugging. He pointed to the title which said Louis Tomlinson and Radio Personality Nick Grimshaw Dating? Inside Their Cozy Lunch Date."I had no idea we were dating. Did you?"  

 

Louis laughed. "Not at all. It's a surprise to me."  

 

Greg chimed in. "I wonder how your significant others would react?"  

 

Nick snorted. "My sub would be proud that I landed such a pretty thing."  

 

Louis giggled. "I'm rather fond of my dom, sorry Nick. It's over."   Greg laughed heartily when Nick pretended to cry.

 

"You wound me, Louis." He said. "And this is Sia with Chandelier." He pushed the mic from his face and turned some knobs on the soundboard.  

 

Louis finished off the rest of his caramel frappuccino and tossed the clear cup away. Greg leaned back in his chair and hummed along to the song, flipping through the London Examiner. Nick stood up and cracked his back. He checked his watch.  

 

"Only another hour and a half, boys. And then it's home to sleep." He cheered.  

 

"Not for me." Louis said. "Full-time mummy right here."

 

  "How is the little one?" Greg asked, tossing the magazine aside and drinking his coffee.  

 

"Perfect." Louis replied.   "Naturally." Nick said, sitting back in his chair and grabbing the mic. "That was Chandelier by Sia, anyone sick of that song yet?" He laughed into the mic.  

 

Greg raised his hand. "I can only listen so many times before I want to swing myself from a chandelier."   Louis laughed. "Oh Greg. You're not a party girl, though."  

 

Nick snorted. "Are you kidding? Greg here is the queen at parties. Emotional drunk, too."

 

  "Am not! Nicholas Grimshaw! You are the filthiest of liars!" Greg turned to Louis and pointed at Nick with his pen. "That is the emotional drunk. Cries like a baby and latches on just like one."  

 

"Are you guys listening to this?" Nick asked into the mic, rolling his eyes. "This room is full of liars. Greg James is a liar and you should immediately unfollow him on Twitter." Nick pressed a few buttons on the soundboard and clicked something on the computer and a song began to play.  

 

The rest of the time passed quickly, and before he knew it, Louis was saying goodbye to Greg and Nick, agreeing with them when they suggested that they all go out sometime with their significant others.   When Louis got home, he automatically went to find Harry. They needed to talk about what had happened last night. Harry was in the nursery putting Bean down for his na

 

p. Louis walked over to him and curled around his back, pressing a kiss to Harry's spine.

 

  "I'm ready to talk." He said. Harry turned and nodded. They walked to their bedroom and sat down, sitting across from each other.   

 

"I'm going to start. Yesterday, my behavior was ugly and cruel towards you. I was not using a good dominant behavior, and I apologize for saying those things towards you. I let my jealousy get the better of me and I used bad judgement. But you were in the wrong too. I gave an order and you got snarky and you disobeyed. Now, I know that we said that we would talk things out and I didn't give the chance too yesterday."

 

  Harry took a deep breath and stared Louis straight in the eye before continuing. "Yesterday, you said that you were ready to submit to me and not even six hours later you took that back. Do you know what that does to me? You cannot do that anymore, Louis. You can't play mind games with me.”

 

"I didn't think of you when I told you not to do the segment. You are my first priority, and I let my own self get in the way of that. I am truly sorry. I was so afraid of you leaving again, and I said some horrible things to you. I understand why you said no. It is not your job to submit to me when I'm being unreasonable. It's dangerous behavior, for me to expect you to do everything I ask without questioning. I'm glad that you decided to go today. I should have never been angry with you."

 

"I didn't realize that you were jealous of Nick Grimshaw," Louis said. "You should have told me. I kept talking about him because I was so excited that I would get to be on the radio. You're right, you were very ugly towards me, and I didn't understand why you were being that way. You should have told me and we would have come to a mutual decision. I couldn't believe my ears when you said that I was just some whore with Nick and when you accused me of stepping out on you." Louis said.

 

"I never meant to make you feel jealous, just like I know that you never meant to say any of that. I understand that you're still working on your anger and sometimes it's hard for you, that's why I have no resentment towards you. We're a work in progress, you know. Rome wasn't built in a day, and neither was this relationship. Things will be said, and just know that if I fight you on them, we're doing something wrong."

 

"I am ready to submit to you. I said what I said because I knew that it would hurt you, which was wrong of me and I know that I should never ever play with your mind and emotions like that."

 

Harry pulled Louis into his lap. "I know that I'm not the best dom in the world, and I'm sorry. I should have thought about you and your needs first. However, everything we talked about before still stands. This was just a little bump in the road."

 

Louis nodded. "I know. What is wrong with us?" He laughed quietly.

 

"Nothing is wrong with us. We're a work in progress, like you said. It's going to take some time." Harry replied. Louis snuggled closer to Harry.

 

"You know, I would never, ever cheat on you." Louis told him.

 

"I know love. I don't know why I accused you of such," Harry responded. "I'm a horrible person."

 

"No you're not." Louis assured him. "You're wonderful, but we're not perfect."

 

Harry kissed the top of his head. "I know, love."

 

"I'm really sorry about getting mouthy whenever you said that I couldn't do it. I promise to stop. You always react badly whenever I talk back. It's something of a vicious cycle." Louis said.

 

They both got into the spooning position and laid there quietly, neither of them making a sound. They were both thinking heavily about their relationship. It wouldn't be easy, but it would be worth it.

 

 

 

 

 

The next month and a half was a whirlwind of Louis finishing up his schoolwork and Harry working harder than ever on expanding his company. Niall and Liam had moved out five weeks ago; into a beautiful house with a lake view. Louis was a tad bit jealous because he wanted to move into a better house for his soon to be expanding family. 

 

That's right. He had made Harry stop wearing condoms a week ago. They agreed to wait until December, but Louis was too eager to be pregnant again, and Harry was more than happy to try to knock him up again.

 

He wasn't pregnant yet, but he didn't expect to be the first time they didn't use protection. He figured that his body still needed to do something to recuperate or something after Bean, because Bean was a huge baby.

 

Halloween had came and gone, and Louis planned their costumes. Bean was a little chicken and Harry and Louis were farmers. Harry fussed about wearing overalls and a straw hat, so Louis had to give him a few blowjobs every now and then to seal the deal.

 

In the end, they just walked around the neighborhood and through the park. They opted to not throw a party this year, because even though Bean was a social butterfly and he loved people, Louis didn't want a ton of people in his house because the noise might upset Bean.

 

Harry began working from home now, only going to the office twice a week. Louis found that if he and Harry made a schedule about his working habits, it worked better for them. Louis would feed Bean in the morning, and Harry would wear him in the backpack while he worked. While he was doing that, Louis would clean up around the house, finish some schoolwork, do some laundry, and cook.

 

It worked better for them; having a schedule. They fought less and less, and their relationship was so much better. Harry was a loving, understanding dom and Louis was the best sub he could be. They finally had structure in their lives, and it made such a difference.

 

Louis was glad that he and Harry had worked everything out. He loved this new arrangement, too, because it gave him time to think and be alone while he worked. Don't get him wrong, he loves Bean, but he loves to have little breaks from his son. Never in a million years did he think that he would ever think that, but here he was, cleaning the bathroom and humming.

 

He cleaned up the sink and shower and swept the bathroom. It barely got dirty, but he still liked it clean. He wiped down the mirror and caught a glimpse of the scale sitting behind him on the floor, against the wall.

 

He sat the cleaning rag down and stepped onto the scale. He knew that he still had some pounds to go before he was back to his pre-baby weight, but he must have been wrong, because the scale was reading that he had lost nineteen plus pounds.

 

He walked into the bedroom and slid on a pair of his skinny jeans, the ones he had when he had first met Harry. They slid on with ease (okay, fine, it was hard, but have you seen his thighs and bum? Not so easy to begin with) and he buttoned them.

 

He gave a little squeal of joy and walked into Harry's office. He climbed on top of Harry's lap, his thighs sitting on either side of Harry's legs. Bean was napping on the couch, secured in with a little circle pillow.

 

Harry closed his laptop and rested his hands on Louis' thighs. "What's up, love?" He asked.

 

"Guess who's down to his pre-baby weight?" Louis asked, running his hands through Harry's hair.

 

Harry raised his eyebrows and gave Louis a once-over. "You? I thought that you might be." He said, rubbing his large hands across Louis' hips to rest on his arse. "You're loosing all proof that you were pregnant." He sounded sad.

 

"Don't worry, Harry. You're going to knock me up again eventually." Louis promised. "You've got fantastic sperm."

 

Harry laughed. "Apparently I do."

 

"Except you give me fat babies. How dare you." Louis said, absolutely no bite in his voice. He was smiling at Harry.

 

"The bigger, the better." Harry told him. "I love seeing you so big and full of my babies. Turns me on." Harry shifted and pulled Louis closer to him.

 

"Yeah, except it hurts to walk for two weeks after I push them out." He said, kissing Harry and climbing off of his lap. "I'll see you in the kitchen, later. I'm going to make dinner." He turned to walk out the door, stopping to look at Bean, who was kicking his legs in his sleep. "Want me to take him?"

 

Harry shook his head. "I'll bring him down." He told Louis, watching as the younger boy left the room, leaving the door wide open. He was so lucky to have Louis. He never thought that they would turn out this way, but he's glad they did. Everything they went through made their relationship stronger.

 

And, lets be honest, Louis is so sexy. He could sneeze and Harry would pop a boner. It was a curse and a blessing, really. But in all honesty, he admired Louis. His sub was so strong. He had stuck by Harry through it all instead of running to the administration and requesting a new dom.

 

It really showed the love he had for Harry, and Harry would never take advantage of that again. He rolled his chair back and stood up, stretching his back. He collected Bean, who jerked awake and began chewing on his hand. He was drooling tons lately, meaning he was teething.

 

He watched Harry carefully the whole way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Harry placed him in the napper that Louis had sitting on the counter. Louis turned and smacked a kiss to Bean's forehead, making the baby smile. He handed Harry a dishtowel and asked him to mop up their sons mouth.

 

Louis turned back to the wok and stirred something. Harry wiped off Bean's mouth and kissed his nose. He turned to Louis.

 

"What are you making?" He asked, coming up behind Louis.

 

"Vegetable lo mein. There's mongolian beef and rice cooking on the stove. I was really in the mood for chinese, but I didn't want to order in." He said, putting the lid back on the wok and facing Harry. "Sound good?"

 

"Sounds great, love." Harry said, walking to the wine rack and pulling out a bottle. Louis had never heard of wine collectors drinking their wine right after buying it. Usually, they let it sit longer, but Harry never did. He'd always say that the fifty plus years it had been sitting was good enough for him.

 

He poured two glasses and handed one to Louis. "Love you." He said, taking a sip. Louis echoed the sentiment and sipped his too, placing it down on the counter.

 

"I don't want to get too drunk. Who knows what you might do in my inebriated state." Louis said, biting his lip at Harry.

 

"Just look on the counter. That should give you a guess as to what I'd do." Harry replied, pointing to Bean, who was looking around the room wide-eyed, still chewing on his hand. Louis laughed.

 

"Okay. I'd be okay with a few more of him." Louis said, turning to the stove to stir the beef. "Could you please get the plates and silverware?" He asked Harry. The dom nodded and gathered the dishes and silverware, placing them at the kitchen table.

 

Louis gathered some potholders and carried the dishes to the table, placing spoons into them. He sat opposite of Harry and they dug in, filling their plates. Everything smelled great, the tangy sauce mingling with the soy sauce.

 

"This is great, love." Harry complimented.

 

Louis sipped his wine. "Thank you. It was really easy." They ate and discussed the upcoming holiday plans, what they would do for Thanksgiving and such. Harry didn't want Louis to cook everything by himself, and he suggested that they just go to their families houses. In the end, it would be better. Louis agreed with him. He enjoyed cooking for everyone, but it got really old after awhile. 

 

They finished eating and Harry helped Louis clean up, doing most of the work, telling Louis to stop and feed Bean, who was starting to get fussy. He put the rest of the food in the fridge and started up the dishwasher. He washed the wok because it wouldn't fit into the dishwasher. Once he was done, he joined Louis and Bean in the den. 

 

Bean was suckling half-heartedly, wanting to look around the room instead. He finally pulled off a few minutes later, eyes fixed upon the fireplace. Louis huffed and pulled his shirt down. 

 

They rocked him to sleep, talking amongst themselves until it was bedtime. Harry loved the family time he got. They rarely turned the TV on anymore. They would prefer to talk to each other, finding that they were both happier when they sat and talked for hours.

 

 

 

They got ready for bed, showering while Bean was content to roll around on their bed, blocked by pillows. Once the shower was done, Louis tried to feed Bean, who ate for a few minutes before falling asleep. Louis laughed softly at his baby and sat him in the bassinet with a kiss to the forehead.

 

He turned and cuddled up to Harry, winding their fingers together. They whispered to each other for a few minutes before exhaustion took over. They both fell into a comfortable sleep, wrapped up in each other.

 

 

 

Louis huffed and tried to get Bean to latch on, but Bean was having none of it. He was always turning his head, away from Louis. He looked at the clock, the extremely early morning hours blinking at him.

 

He tried once more, groaning when Bean put up a fight. Harry shifted behind him and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Louis.

 

"He won't eat." Louis said, sounding sad and frustrated at the same time. "I don't know what's wrong with me." He felt close to tears. Harry went over to where Louis was sitting and took Bean, who smiled up at his Daddy.

 

"You're not doing anything wrong, baby. He's just curious. I'll go get him a bottle and you can go back to sleep." Harry said, pressing a kiss to Louis' cheek before walking out of the room and down into the kitchen.

 

He warmed the bottle up and gave it to Bean, who resisted but eventually ate, staring at his Daddy the whole time. His eyes were already starting to turn from blue to a bright green.

 

Once Bean was done, burped, and falling asleep against Harry's shoulder, Harry made his way back upstairs. He laid Bean down and climbed in beside Louis, who was still awake.

 

"Did he eat?" Louis asked, turning to face Harry.

 

"Eventually." Harry said. Louis sighed, and Harry wrapped his arms around his sub.

 

"I don't know if it's me, or the milk, or what." Louis sniffled. Harry cooed at him and rubbed his back soothingly.

 

"It's neither, baby. Your milk is fine, trust me." Harry promised. "He's just becoming more curious of his surroundings, and he wants to look around more."

 

"It's still hard." Louis said. "I just want to be a good mummy."

 

Harry continued to rub Louis' back until his sub was almost asleep. "I know, love. You're the best mummy." Harry assured him. "The best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason yall get like zero smut is bc i love reading it but i detest writing it  
> I AM A STRAIGHT GIRL WHO IS OBSESSED WITH GAY SEX WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR ME TO WRITE IT  
> again  
> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE COMMENTS!!!!!!   
> I LOVE YOU MY PRECIOUS BABIES  
> now  
> if anyone knows how to link shit on here i would love to know  
> bc i am dense and i have a photobucket album of Bean and their house and such!!!!!!!  
> i am the reigning queen of shitty endings xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h o l y s h i t  
> i just read the best fic last night  
> its called Toxic by Larry_Darling0124  
> seriously i read all of the chapters in one night  
> its faaaaaaaaaaaaaab

Niall and Louis had been getting together twice a week to go to lunch, go shopping, or just walk around with their babies. Niall felt better now, and he could drive. He had sent Liam back to work two weeks ago, and Liam hesitated before leaving.

 

"Are you sure?" He asked Niall for the hundredth time. He was standing in front of the mirror, tying his tie. Niall was behind him on the bed, feeding Finn. He saw Niall nod in the reflection.

 

"Positive, Liam. It's been three and a half months." Niall replied, switching Finn to his shoulder to burp. "Besides, Louis is coming over later today and we're going house hunting."

 

Liam raised his eyebrows. "They're moving? Harry finally said yes?"

 

Niall shook his head. "Not quite. But Louis is itching to find a home that feels more...homey. He hates all of the stairs such, especially when he has to climb up and down them with Bean."

 

"I don't see Harry letting Louis go house hunting, then." Liam said, fixing his hair.

 

"Harry doesn't know yet. Or at all, I guess. Louis isn't going to tell him. He's just doing this for fun, I guess. He already knows the answer is and will stay no." Niall told him. That made sense. Ever since they had been to the classes and had thoroughly discussed everything, the two were the very definition of Dom and Sub. Harry was caring and respectful, and Louis was obedient and loving. 

 

Liam nodded and walked over to Niall, giving him a kiss before doing the same to Finn. He took the baby from Niall and put him in the bassinet beside Niall. If they had learned anything from Louis and Harry, it was that both baby and mummy slept better in the same room. He turned to Niall and pulled the sheets up over him.

 

"Go back to sleep for a few hours, love. I'll call you later, okay?" Liam said, rubbing Niall's back. Niall made a noise of contentment and nodded. "I love you."

 

"I love you too." Niall responded sleepily. He was asleep before Liam even left the room.

-

 

Louis arrived at Niall's house around two o'clock, bustling in the door with a whiny Bean and a frazzled look. Niall stared at the hot mess that was before him. It's not that they were....except they were. Louis was wearing leggings and an oversized shirt that was undoubtedly Harry's, and there was spit up down the front of it. His hair was messy and he looked like he was going to cry.

 

Bean was whining and looking around the room, wearing a yellow outfit with a ducky hat. Louis looked up at Niall and sighed.

 

"Of course, Harry and I would agree that he go to work on Bean's worst days. Can you hold him for a mo?" Louis asked. Niall nodded and took the baby, who stared at the blonde in confusion.

 

Before he could cry, Louis took him back and fed him a bottle, which he did not like at all. He kept turning his head and flailing his arms, frustrating Louis.

 

"He won't eat this way, and he won't breastfeed. He only eats when Harry is right beside him." Louis said, tossing the bottle back into the diaper bag.

 

"We can cancel today, and you can go home and call Harry." Niall suggested. "And..shower and change." He tacked on. Louis looked down at his shirt and muttered something.

 

"Are you sure?" He asked, already picking the diaper bag back up and heading towards the door. "I hate to do this."

 

Niall waved him off. "It's fine. I can tell you're not at your best." He said. Louis brought Niall in a one-handed hug before leaving, saying his goodbyes and promising to text him later.

 

 

Once Louis got home, Bean was screaming at the top of his lungs and he was on the verge of tears. He held Bean on his hip and dug his phone out, dialing Harry's number. It rang for a few seconds before Harry picked up.

 

"Are you busy?" Louis asked, leaning his head away from Bean.

 

"Just about to go into a very important meeting." Harry replied. "Why? Is that Bean?"

 

"No, it's someone else's baby." Louis snapped.

 

"Louis." Harry said warningly.

 

Louis sighed and hitched Bean further up. "Sorry. Is the meeting something you can skip?"

 

"Not really. Why?" Harry was beginning to sound irritated.

 

"I just need you at home, but I'll let you go." Louis said. "Love you." He pressed end and tossed the phone onto the couch. He sighed and looked at Bean, who had fat tears rolling down his rosy cheeks.

 

"You're only upset because you're not eating, and Mummy is upset because you won't sleep, meaning I can't either. So," He told Bean, walking up the stairs. "You're going to eat and then nap, so Mummy can nap."

 

He sat in the center of the bed and put pillows around the edges so Bean wouldn't roll off. "You're going to eat, remember." He said, bringing Bean up to his chest. "We're not going to fuss or anything." He hoped that Bean would have some understanding, but he didn't.

 

Instead, Bean wailed loudly and flailed his arms. So, that didn't work. Louis sighed and slid off of the bed and began rocking Bean back and forth, trying to sooth the upset baby. He walked into the bathroom and ran a clean flannel underneath the cold water, ringing it out and giving it to Bean to chew on. It soothed him some, the coldness numbing his gums.

 

"The only reason you don't want to eat is because Daddy's not here." Louis said, walking around the room. He looked at his cluttered closet, reminding himself to clean it later. Harry hated messes, especially when it involved the clothes that he had bought Louis.

 

He tried to get Bean to eat once more and failed miserably. He was so close to going downstairs to call Harry again and demand for him to come home when the bedroom door opened and Harry himself stepped through.

 

"You sounded upset on the phone, love." He said, walking towards Louis.

 

Louis sighed in relief and handed Bean to Harry along with a bottle he had brought up with him.

 

"Feed your son." Louis pleaded. Once Harry had the screaming baby in his hands, Louis walked over to the bed and flopped face down on top of it. Harry began to talk quietly to Bean while giving him the bottle, and in a matter of minutes, the screaming had stopped completely and the room was silent.

 

Once Bean had drained the bottle and burped, he was blinking heavily. Harry laid him down and watched his son succumb to sleep. Once he was sure Bean was asleep, he climbed in the bed next to Louis and rubbed his hand up and down Louis' back.

 

"Why were you so upset, love?" He asked.

 

Louis shifted and turned his face towards Harry. "Did you hear him over the phone? He wouldn't eat, and he wouldn't sleep. He doesn't want me to feed him anymore. He won't eat unless it's you giving it to him."

 

"It has nothing to do with you, love, you know that, right? He's just looking to be close with me right now. It's perfectly natural and normal." Harry reassured him. "It's just a phase, love."

 

"Yeah, I know. It's weird." Louis mused.

 

"What's weird?"

 

"When he was first born, he didn't want you to hold him at all, and now you're all he wants." Louis giggled, and Harry smiled down at him.

 

"He just loves his Daddy." Harry said, kissing Louis' forehead.

 

"I do too." Louis said. "Love his Daddy."

 

"Love...are you trying to seduce me?" Harry quirked an eyebrow. Louis bit his lip and nodded.

 

"Is it working?" He asked, staring into Harry's deep green eyes. Harry nodded and flipped Louis over. 

 

"Oh, it's working."

-

 

Harry stayed home the rest of the day. As if he would go back to work after he had made love to Louis twice. He was walking down the stairs, holding Bean and giving him a bottle. He could hear pots and pans banging together in the kitchen, signaling that Louis was making dinner.

 

He sat on the couch and propped his feet up. Grabbing the remote, he clicked it on to a footie match. He adjusted Bean to sit in his lap, leaning his son against his belly. Bean was content to finish his bottle while sitting with his Daddy.

 

Once the bottle was empty, he sat it on the table next to him and looked down at Bean, who was wide awake, his bright green eyes staring widely at the television.

 

"That ref is ridiculous." Harry told his son, who startled at the voice and looked around at Harry as best as he could. "You saw that, it was a perfectly legal kick."

 

Bean smiled in response and Harry kissed the back of his head. His hair was starting to curl at the edges, which thrilled Louis.

 

"White or red?" He heard Louis ask. He looked up as Louis entered the den. He saw Louis physically melt at the sight, and a few seconds Louis was sitting beside them, cooing at them. Louis pulled his phone out and took a picture.

 

"Is Daddy teaching you all about footie?" Louis asked Bean, who kicked his feet up and down against Harry's thigh.

 

"To answer your question," Harry said. "White. There should be a bottle of Chardonnay on the top rack. Put it up to chill. It should go nicely with the pasta your making."

 

"How'd you know I was making pasta?" Louis asked, tickling Bean's tummy.

 

"You've got flour smudged on your cheek," Harry told him, rubbing it away with his thumb. "Which you always get when you make roux, and I can smell the garlic and I picked up the chicken for you yesterday, because you demanded that I do so before I came home so that you could make me chicken alfredo."

 

Louis smiled at him and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before standing up. "Oh yeah. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes." And with that, he left the room. Harry looked down at Bean, who was staring at Harry intently, his little eyebrows knitted together.

 

"What?" Harry asked. "You'll get frown lines, precious." He brought Bean up to his shoulder and rubbed Bean's back, lulling the baby to sleep.

-

 

Dinner was delicious, as always. The wine was crisp and chilled, and the chicken was moist and flavorful. He loved that Louis was such a great cook, and that he was always willing to cook anything for Harry.

 

Harry helped Louis clean up and put the food away. He knew that it should be Louis' job to do so, but he felt bad knowing that Louis always worked so hard to cook and he had to turn around and clean as well. So, Harry made sure to do most of the work, directing Louis to a task that he knew would take a few minutes so that he could clean the bigger messes.

 

And it gave him extra time with Louis, who was currently pulling something out of the warming oven. He poured them another glass of Chardonnay for them and watched as Louis set something circular on the counter.

 

It was a Dutch apple pie, Harry's favorite dessert. Louis stood on his tiptoes and grabbed two plates. He cut two pieces and placed them on the plates, handing one to Harry.

 

"I didn't know you were making dessert." Harry said, sitting on the barstool next to Louis.

 

"It was a surprise." Louis said, handing him a fork.

 

"Surprise for what?"

 

"Well...it's three days before Thanksgiving." Louis said.

 

"Yeah...I know." Harry was confused.

 

"Well, it was three days before Thanksgiving last year that I found out I was pregnant with Bean."

 

Harry smiled and pulled Louis close, resting his hand on Louis' hip. "It was a very stressful time for both of us, I remember that." Harry said. "You were ten weeks pregnant and I didn't even notice."

 

Louis cut a little piece of his pie and looked up at Harry. "I wore your sweaters a lot. Though, I was the only one who noticed the bump."

 

"Not for long. You were so full of my baby after that. I loved it." Harry said gruffly. "Can't wait til you're pregnant again."

 

"Me neither." Louis replied. "But it hasn't happened yet, so..." Harry knew that Louis had been taking pregnancy tests every now and then, each one of them coming out negative. They weren't quick to get discouraged, though. It just made Harry try harder a lot more.

 

"Soon, love. I promise you'll be pregnant soon. You're body is probably still adjusting on the inside. This has nothing to do with either of us." Harry promised. Louis nodded and they ate their pie. Harry actually ate two pieces and even pulled out the vanilla bean ice cream to put on top of it.

 

They drained their glasses of Chardonnay and made their way into the den, where Bean was laying on his back, wide-eyed. Louis moved him from the napper and he sat down next to Harry.

 

"Hey," Harry said a few minutes later. Louis looked up from Bean.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I love you." Harry told him, reaching into his pocket and pulling something square out. "And I know that we've had the roughest times together, but I'm glad that you stuck by me, and I'm glad we worked everything out. You and Bean are the most important people in my life, and I love you both dearly. So," He cracked the box open and Louis gasped.

 

"This is a promise ring." He said, sliding it onto Louis' finger, resting it right above the engagement ring. "Louis, my promise to you is that I will never, ever hurt you again, and that I will continue to put you and Bean first, and to never take you for granted. You're the love of my life." He finished.

 

Louis sniffled and Harry thumbed his tears away. "I love you too, Harry." Louis said. Harry pulled him in for a snog, which lasted for a few minutes until Bean let out a disgruntled noise and demanded his parents attention.

 

They broke apart laughing, looking down at Bean, who smiled up at them. Their hearts melted at the perfection that was their son.

-

 

"You know," Louis said after Harry rolled off of him. They had just had sex again for the fourth time that day, and Harry was exhausted and Louis' bum was sore. "Maybe I should go to the doctor and see what's wrong."

 

Harry looked at him sideways. "Love, there's nothing wrong. It's probably going to take awhile for you to get pregnant again." He pulled Louis close and kissed his temple. "Now, let's sleep because I am beat and I have to get up at five tomorrow morning."

 

"I'll make you breakfast." Louis promised as he fell asleep. Harry huffed a laugh behind him, because one, he had never told Louis to make him breakfast everyday. It was something that he could do on his own, and he wanted Louis to get all of the sleep he could get. And two, Louis would never voluntarily get up that early.

 

 

So, when five o'clock rolled around the next morning, Harry tied his tie and pulled the covers up over Louis, pressing a kiss to his sleeping subs forehead before doing the same to Bean. He could always get breakfast on the way to work, and then listen to Louis make the same promise tonight, which again, would go unfulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update schedule is every other day  
> sometimes i might post a surprise chapter for yall  
> or sometimes the chapter might not get up  
> but every other day  
> very informative right lololol  
> soz yall  
> dont hate me but yall were gonna get a sex scene in this chapter but i deleted it   
> bc it sucked ass  
> omg pun intended


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so they celebrate t-giving in this story

They spent Thanksgiving in Cheshire with their families. Jay and Dan had made the trip up there a day before to help with the cooking and cleaning, and Louis and Harry left London early to make the three hour drive.

 

The families couldn't stop cooing over Bean, and they hardly sat him down, which was a nice break for Louis, who had felt like he was always holding Bean. The food was great as always, and the mums had a hard time handing Bean over to Harry when it was time for them to go.

 

The next few days, they spent it at home, just the three of them. Harry had taken a longer holiday break than usual, which was fine with Louis. He loved that Harry was spending more and more time with them.

-

 

Louis woke up to Harry's incessant coughing. His dom was standing by his dresser, digging through the drawers to find a pair of dress socks. Other than that, he was dressed in only his white button up and black slacks.

 

Louis tossed his feet over the side of the bed and walked over to Harry. He opened a different drawer and produced a pair of expensive black dress socks. Harry's thank you was  a loud sneeze.

 

"Hey, Harry?" He said once his dom had sat at the edge of the bed to put the socks on. "Are you feeling okay?"

 

Harry nodded and sniffled. "I'm fine. It's just allergies."

 

"Yeah, okay, but you don't have allergies." Louis informed him, standing between Harry's parted legs. He lifted the back of his hand to Harry's forehead and cheeks, feeling the flushed, warm skin. "But I do think you've got a fever. Let me go get the thermometer."

 

Louis left Harry on the bed to grab the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet. He stuck it under Harry's tongue and rubbed Harry's shoulders while he waited for it to beep. Once it had, he checked it.

 

"You can't go to work today, Harry. You've got a fever of 101." Louis said worriedly. Harry rarely got sick, and it always pained Louis to see Harry ill. Harry grunted and stood, fixing his shirt.

 

"I'll be alright." He said, walking to his closet to grab a tie. Louis followed him.

 

"Harry, it's the beginning of December. There is snow falling and it's frigid outside. You can't go to work."

 

"I wish you wouldn't worry about me, Louis. I told you, I'll be fine." Harry said roughly. Louis shook his head and walked up to Harry.

 

"I will not allow you to go outside and get sicker." He said, unbuttoning Harry's shirt. Harry brought his hands up to grab Louis' wrists, halting the younger boy.

 

"Louis. I said I am fine, and I'm going to work today." He said shortly. Louis sighed and looked up at Harry.

 

"It worries me, you know. When you're sick. Especially when you act like you aren't. I think you've got the flu; your temperature is extraordinarily high, and your voice is rough." Louis said. "I wish you would let me take care of you. You would do the same for me."

 

Harry groaned and Louis knew that Harry had given up. He released Louis' hands and let the boy continue to strip him of his shirt and trousers.

 

"You lay on the bed and I'll go call Liam and tell him not to expect you. I can pop on over to the corner pharmacy and grab some medicine for you. Do you want any breakfast before I leave?" Louis asked, tucking Harry in.

 

"I'll be fine. But don't take too long. Bean might wake up soon and I don't want to get near him and get him sick." Harry croaked out.

 

Louis nodded and pressed a kiss to Harry's hot forehead before slipping on some warmer clothes. "I should be back in fifteen minutes." He said. "Call me if you need anything!" And with that, he was out of the room.

 

Harry sighed and looked over at Bean, who was still sleeping in his bassinet. He opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out his iPad. He logged into his work email account and began replying to some emails.

-

 

Louis grabbed a bottle of NyQuil and read the label. Once he made sure that it would help with the flu symptoms, he put it in the basket. He placed a heating pad in the basket and some pain reliever. He took it to the the counter and paid for it.

 

He tucked his face into the collar of his coat while walking out to the car. The roads weren't bad, necessarily, but they were beginning to get slick with ice. He hurried home as fast as he could and as safely as he could.

 

When he got inside the house, he went into the kitchen to brew Harry some tea. He figured that it would help soothe Harry's throat. Once the tea was done, he carried the steaming mug of tea and the bag of medicine upstairs to their room.

 

"Harry!" He said, sitting the cup down. Harry looked up from his iPad at Louis, who was crossing his arms.

 

"Sorry, love." He said, tapping the screen and clicking it off. Louis took the iPad and handed him the tea.

 

"No working while you're sick, okay?" Louis asked, placing the device inside the nightstand and rifled through the bag. He uncapped the NyQuil and poured some in the pre-measured cup. "Take this." He instructed.

 

A noise from Bean made Louis set the cup down and hurry over to the bassinet. He didn't want Bean's crying to give Harry a headache. He lifted his son up and cooed at him. While Harry took his medicine and drank his tea, Louis changed Bean and left the room to feed him. He knew that Bean would throw a fit and he wanted the noise to be muffled.

 

To his surprise, Bean latched on quickly. He ate for awhile, so Louis figured that he had been missing the real thing over the bottle. Once he was done, he burped Bean and sat on the ground, laying Bean on his tummy.

 

Bean had been trying to roll over for a few weeks now, and Louis felt that he was close. Bean was six months old, and Dr. Bowen had said that anywhere from six to eight months, they should expect to see Bean roll completely over.

 

He sat and watched as Bean teetered and tottered around before working his arms and legs, rolling onto his back, giggling. Louis let him roll around for a few more minutes before picking him up and carrying him back into the master bedroom. Harry was laying on his side, facing the door. He wasn't asleep yet, Louis could tell.

 

He sat Bean in his circle pillow on the bed and checked Harry's forehead, which caused the older man to open his eyes.

 

"Hello, love. How are you feeling?" Louis asked, brushing the curls away from Harry's face.

 

"Sleepy. What's in that medicine?" Harry asked, cracking a smile. 

 

"Stuff that will help you get better." Louis replied. "I'll make you chicken soup for lunch, because I'm such a cliche and I want to keep you warm."

 

Harry huffed a laugh which quickly turned into a hacking couch, which startled Bean, who looked around the bed for his Daddy.

 

"Guess what your son did today?" Louis asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Harry brought his hand to rest on Louis' thigh.

 

"What?" Harry asked.

 

"Rolled over. And he _actually_ breastfed. Because he senses that Daddy is currently an invalid." Louis said proudly, making Harry laugh quietly. 

 

"Or he knows that it's much better coming from Mummy than the bottle." Harry said cheekily.

 

"Anyways." Louis said, deterring Harry from the topic of his nipples. "I think we have some chicken left over from the other day, if not, I'd have to run to the market. Unless we have some frozen. And we're good on vegetables. Do you think you can eat here in a few hours?"

 

Harry nodded and sneezed. "Probably. I don't feel nauseous."

 

"Great. Tell me if you do, okay? I need to do some cleaning around here, and then I have to make a few calls. I'll be back to check up on you in an hour or so. You should try to sleep." Louis stood up and tucked Harry in. He kissed Harry's forehead and grabbed Bean to strap him into the backpack. Once he was secured, Louis gathered the dirty clothes and left the room, leaving the door cracked.

 

He did a few loads of laundry that had piled up over the past few days. Harry wasn't upset about it because they had been traveling and everyone was exhausted. He trusted Louis to do it as soon as possible.

 

Once he had both the washer and dryer going, he began to vacuum the hallways. The noise didn't bother Bean, who was chewing quietly on a teething ring. Once the vacuuming was done, he dusted the pictures in the hall and organized some books in the library. 

 

He made his way into Harry's office, clearing the desk and polishing it. He tried to put everything back in order because he knew how picky Harry was about his work things. He vacuumed and dusted the side of the house that Niall and Liam had inhabited.

 

Once he was done with the heavy housework, he folded the laundry and put it away. By the time he was done, it was eleven. He figured it would take a good amount of time to make the soup for Harry, so he went downstairs to start it.

 

He was happy to find some chicken in the freezer, so he set that out to thaw while he began to chop the carrots and celery. He plugged his phone in the iHome that was sitting on the counter and played some Christmas music, singing along to entertain Bean, who was sitting in his napper, giggling at his silly mummy. 

 

He filled a big pot with water and chicken broth and added some black pepper and Kosher salt. As that was heating up, he added the celery and carrots, turning the heat down. He began chopping an onion and slid that into the broth. 

 

The chicken was trickier because it wasn't thawed all the way, so he defrosted it some in the microwave. He sang along to Nat King Cole as he cut the chicken up and added it to the pot, turning the heat up.

 

While it was cooking, he added the egg noodles and brewed some tea. He was adding honey to the tea when Harry appeared in the doorway. 

 

"What are you doing up?" He asked, rushing to Harry's side. He was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants and a jumper and he was still shivering. Louis led him over to a chair and sat him down. 

 

"It's boring, just laying there." Harry shrugged. Louis felt his cheeks, which were still hot. 

 

"Well, love. You're sick. It's not supposed to be fun." Louis handed him the tea and urged him to drink it. He walked over to the stove and stirred the soup, which smelled heavenly. 

 

"I'd feel much better if I could do some work." Harry said. "I think I will after lunch."

 

Louis stopped stirring and turned to him, staring daggers. "Harry, you're sick and I don't want you working. You need your rest."

 

"Louis. I am going to work for a bit. I appreciate your concern." Harry stated, coughing a bit.

 

"Fine then. If you can work, you can clearly take care of yourself. It's only noon, you can go into work, if you'd like. That way I can continue my day the way I planned. I was going to go Christmas shopping with Niall and the babies, but instead I cleared my whole week to take care of you. So," Louis said, lifting Bean up and propping him on his hip. "The soup should be done in about ten minutes. I don't know when we'll be back."

 

He walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to get dressed. He hated that Harry wouldn't allow himself to be taken care of. It frustrated Louis because he wanted to take care of Harry. He loved serving Harry, and by Harry saying all of that made him feel unappreciated. Like Harry didn't need any help when he was sick. Who doesn't like to be taken care of when they're sick?

 

He pulled on a pair of jeans and a jumper. Bean was already in warm clothes, so he just pulled a beanie over his curly hair and slid a coat and boots on his son, who kicked and giggled at the new toys on his feet.

 

Louis carried his son downstairs and sat him down while he pulled his coat and shoes on. He lifted Bean back up and made sure the boy was warm before gathering the diaper bag up and heading towards the front door.

 

Harry came out of the kitchen and sighed. He was in love with a stubborn person. He walked over to Louis and stood in front of the door.

 

"Yes?" Louis asked, blinking up at him. He looked more sad and frustrated than anything, which made Harry sad.

 

"Love, don't go." Harry said, taking Bean, who squealed and snuggled up with his warm Daddy. Louis crossed his arms.

 

"Why not? I'm not needed here."

 

"I need you, baby. Please take care of me. I'm useless without you." Harry said, wrapping an arm around Louis' shoulders and tugging him closer, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

 

"You're lucky that Bean and I have already had our flu shots." Was Louis' reply, which meant _of course I'll stay_. He led them into the kitchen and put Bean back in his bouncer, where he promptly fell asleep, one boot on and one boot gone.

 

Louis made Harry sit down while he served the soup and crackers. He made sure Harry could keep his down before he began to eat his own.

 

"This is great, baby." Harry complimented, eating his soup. Louis thanked him and ate his quickly, because he knew that Bean was going to wake up hungry soon. He always fell asleep for a few minutes before waking up to eat. He was so excited that his Daddy held him and that he had two mysterious things on his feet that he forgot all about eating and fell asleep.

 

Once Louis was done eating, he went over to Bean, and sure enough, the baby was awake and frowning. Louis lifted him up and began to feed him, sitting next to Harry.

 

"I think he may be ready for solid food in a few weeks." Louis said. "He can keep his head up and he doesn't push food out of his mouth with his tongue anymore."

 

"More for me," Harry cheered. Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"You're so pervy when you're sick." Louis said, making Harry laugh.

-

 

The next week and a half went by way to slow for Louis' taste. He never knew how whiny Harry could be when he was sick. He thought that Harry would still be sophisticated and controlled while sick, but that all changed on the third day of being sick when he woke Louis' up by jolting out of bed to throw up on the carpet.

 

Which, Louis wasn't too happy about cleaning up Harry's puke at four in the morning. But he loved Harry, enough to clean his messes, apparently. Harry had apologized multiple times and tried to cuddle Louis to sleep, which didn't work because he kept coughing down Louis' neck.

 

So, in the end, Louis had to cuddle Harry. Harry's favorite place to lay his head was Louis' tummy, and he always fell fast asleep. Louis had been keeping Harry hydrated well, because he knew that throwing up a lot could quickly dehydrate a person.

 

On the fifth day, emotions were running high from both parties. Harry was sick of laying in bed and being sick, so he had attempted to get up and go to work. Louis had yelled, apologizing before and after, which made Harry yell back, which woke Bean up, who was confused as to why his favorite people in the world were yelling.

 

It ended with Harry slamming the bedroom door and Louis groaning in frustration, laying back down on the bed. He was a little surprised when the door slammed back open less than a minute later. Harry had came back in and gathered Louis in a big, warm hug, apologizing and promising that Louis could yell at him all he wanted when he was being unreasonable. Louis liked that idea.

 

They had wrapped together in the middle of the bed, Harry comforting Louis, even though it should be the opposite. After that, Harry never questioned Louis  when the boy told him to stay in bed.

 

On the ninth day of staying home sick, Harry woke up with a clear head and throat, no upset stomach, and a whole lot of admiration for the boy who was currently sleeping curled up to Harry.

 

He shook Louis awake, which made the boy jerk up and ask what was wrong.

 

"Nothing love. I'm fine." Harry told him.

 

"Why'd you wake me up, then?" Louis asked, blinking at him. "Oh, wait! You're okay? No fever?" He asked, pressing his hands to Harry's face.

 

"No fever, darling. You've cured me." Harry said, laying back down and bringing Louis with him. "You're the best nurse I've ever had. I should get you a little nurses outfit and we can play doctor sometime."

 

Louis snorted and pulled the covers up over them. "Wouldn't you love that." He said dryly. "Now, I'm so glad you're feeling better, but it's five a.m, and I'm exhausted from taking care of two children the past week and a half."

 

"Of course, love. Sleep." Harry kissed Louis and rubbed his back until he fell back asleep. It was time for him to get up for work, but no one would really know if he skipped another day.

 

He _really_ wanted to stay and cuddle with his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler sorry  
> im delaying writing smut  
> but i need to give yall some so theres a 98% chance itll be in the next chappy


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so CLEARLY this story has not been focusing on the BDSM run of the mill D/s relationship  
> I don't think that BDSM relationships completely and 100% on the sex and the obeying part. like, those are really big parts of it but I would rather write about the part that not everyone thinks about? does that make sense?  
> like, when people think of BDSM they think of whips and chains and Doms and Subs  
> but there are also very loving and domestic parts too it that arent revolving around that stuff  
> ya feel?  
> so thats why i like writing this story so much, because i can focus on H&L's relationship as being a partnership without straying away from the Dom/sub thing  
> because I detest reading fics about the Dom being hateful and demanding to the sub and treating him/her like a slave when thats not what its about  
> so hopefully that explains the lack of punishments and such

After a solid month and a half of trying to get Louis pregnant, both boys were fed up. Louis was upset and Harry was frustrated. He hated coming home to see multiple negative pregnancy tests in the bathroom rubbish bin. He could always tell when Louis had taken a negative one because the boy was always off.

 

So, a week before Christmas, he skipped work and went to the doctors for a fertility treatment. He knew that it wasn't Louis who was preventing them because Louis was extremely fertile.

 

Dr. Bowen called him back, and they sat in his office.

 

"This isn't awkward, Harry." Dr. Bowen said, opening Harry's medical file. "Not for me, and not for you. It's completely normal. We'll just talk about your medical history, first. That should make you feel less uncomfortable."

 

Harry nodded and cleared his throat.

 

"So, you don't smoke, correct?" Dr. Bowen asked and Harry nodded. "Nor are you a heavy drinker."

 

"Well, sometimes I'll have a few glasses of scotch or bourbon before bed, and champagne whenever my company seals a business, and wine with dinner." Harry told him. He really hoped that his drinking wasn't killing his sperm.

 

"I see. You've had no major or minor surgeries, which believe it or not, could affect your sperm count. Are you taking any medication?"

 

"Not unless pain reliever every now and then count, then no."

 

"It doesn't. You exercise regularly?"

 

"I box, and run, and lift weights." Harry told him.

 

"Great! Alright...now it's time for the physical." Dr. Bowen led Harry into a little examination room where he took Harry's weight and height (6'3"-he couldn't wait to tell Louis), checked his BMI, his reflexes, his breathing, and checked his throat and ears. When he was done, he handed Harry a plastic cup.

 

"There's a bathroom right there-" He pointed to a door. "And if you'd just-well, you know." Dr. Bowen said, and Harry nodded, his face red. He closed the bathroom door behind him and locked it. There was a small toilet and a sink. He noticed a stack of magazines on the floor by the toilet, all with blank, brown covers, and he knew immediately that it was porn.

 

He couldn't even fathom the thought of looking at porn when he had Louis, who was more than enough for him. So, with that in mind, he clicked his phone on and opened the camera roll. He scrolled to find the album named _My Love_ , where he had saved the racy pictures Louis would send him every now and then. They never failed to make him hard as steel.

 

He started a slideshow and unzipped his pants. He held the cup in front of him as he worked his hand over his hard cock. He thumbed over the head a few times while keeping his eyes glued to his phone screen.

 

The picture that made him come was one of Louis wearing a skimpy lingerie set and thigh high stockings. He was leaning over the bed, his fabulous arse on display, the tiny thread of the black lacy thong barely visible between his cheeks.

 

Once the cup was full, Harry zipped himself back up and washed his hands, pocketing his phone. He walked back into Dr. Bowen's office, where the doctor took the cup and left the room. Harry's phone pinged as soon as he sat down. He fished it out of his pocket and looked at it.

 

_My Love: Liam said you skipped work??_

 

Of course Liam would. Harry hadn't told him not too. He replied, _I'll explain everything when I get home, darling. I love you._

 

_My Love: alright, don't forget we're going Christmas shopping tomorrow! i love you!!  
_

 

Harry smiled at the kissy-face emojis Louis always tacked on. He read through his emails and read a few business magazines on his phone while he waited for Dr. Bowen to return. An agonizingly slow thirty-four minutes later, he came back.

 

"Alright, Harry, I have some good news." Said Dr. Bowen, sitting down. "You're in perfect health and you have excellent sperm. There is absolutely nothing wrong with it."

 

Harry wanted to smile, but he couldn't. He had been hoping that the problem had been with him and not Louis.

 

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to evaluate Louis. Maybe the problem lies with him-"

 

"He's not the problem." Harry interrupted Dr. Bowen, standing up. "I am, and he doesn't know I'm here."

 

"Harry, I'm not meaning that he is incapable of becoming pregnant. I'm meaning that there might be something wrong with his insides, possibly a tumor or an organ is damaged and we didn't see it. I would only be examining his uterus and checking for any damage."

 

Harry shook his head and held his hand out for Dr. Bowen to shake. "I don't want to worry him."

 

Dr. Bowen sighed, but shook Harry's hand nonetheless. "Call me if you decide to schedule that appointment." He told Harry, watching as the boy left his room.

-

 

When Harry got home, his nose was assaulted with an array of sweet smells. He saw Liam sitting in the den, feet propped up and a glass of Michter's Celebration in his hand and a sleeping baby in his lap. He said a hello before entering the kitchen.

 

Louis was standing in front of Bean, who was sitting in his circle pillow on top of the counter. He was stirring something in a bowl and making faces at Bean, who giggled and clapped. Niall was decorating a batch of gingerbread men.

 

"Hello love." Harry said, making both Niall and Louis look up.

 

"Daddy's home!" Louis exclaimed, walking over to Harry and pulling him over to where he was previously standing in front of Bean. He wrapped himself around Harry for a hug, which the older man instantly accepted.

 

"If you take Bean, Niall and I will be finished in here in a few minutes. I just have to take the cookies out of the oven so they can cool before we frost them." Louis said, leaving Harry's arms to check the oven.

 

Harry nodded and picked up Bean, who smiled and showed Harry his two bottom teeth that had finally come in. As he was walking out of the kitchen, he heard Louis tell him that dinner should be there any minute.

 

He placed Bean on the couch and poured himself a glass of bourbon before sitting beside Liam. He pulled Bean onto his lap, where he immediately began trying to crawl towards Finn, curious of the sleeping baby next to him. He failed miserably and gave up. He entertained himself by kicking Harry's thigh and giggled whenever his Daddy would look down at him.

 

Finn was only four and a half months, but he was still relatively small, whereas Bean was already almost twenty pounds at six months. Harry was proud to produce a big, healthy baby.

 

The doorbell rang a few minutes later, and he saw Louis rush past the den to the front door. He heard Louis laugh and the door closed again. He watched as Louis carried the bags into the kitchen, which was weird because whenever they ate out, they would always eat in the den while watching TV.

 

"Dinner!" Niall hollered down the hall. Liam stood and placed Finn in the napper that he brought. Harry placed Bean in his playpen because Bean was wide awake with no chance of sleeping in the near future.

 

They entered the dining room, where cartons of Chinese food were placed sporadically around the table. Louis took Harry's hand and crinkled his nose when he saw the glass of brown liquid in Harry's hand.

 

"I hate it when you drink that stuff." He said, taking it out of Harry's hand and replacing it with a glass of water. "It makes me not want to kiss you."

 

Harry shrugged and sat down at the head of the table, right next to Louis. Niall and Liam sat next to them and they dug in. Louis kept piling different vegetables onto Harry's plate, which was odd, because Harry always went for the noodles and sweet and sour chicken, not the vegetables.

 

Louis didn't directly look at Harry when he was putting the food onto Harry's plate, which made Harry suspicious.

 

"Louis, pass the container of chicken." He asked politely. Louis hesitated before looking at Harry's plate.

 

"But your plate is full." He said.

 

"I'm aware. I'd rather eat the chicken, if I'm honest." Harry replied. "Now pass it too me please."

 

"But, you shouldn't waste the food that's already on your plate." Louis told him.

 

"Louis. Now." Harry said.

 

"How am I supposed to get pregnant if you won't eat healthy?" Louis exclaimed, and Harry looked at him widely.

 

"Is that what this is about?" Harry asked in disbelief. He shook his head. "We will continue this later, when we are not in the presence of guests." He told Louis, who nodded and kept his head down.

 

Harry apologized for their little spat, and Liam and Niall nodded in understanding. The rest of the meal continued with no more fights, and once everything was cleared and put away, Harry helped Louis carry the cookies into the den.

 

Once Bean saw Louis, he began to whine and make grabby hands. Louis picked him up and smothered his face with kisses. Harry watched with nothing but love. He hoped that he would get Louis pregnant and soon. He could tell it was tearing the boy apart. 

 

He and Liam sat on the couch and had their own conversations, both holding their babies. Louis and Niall were sitting on the floor by the fireplace, comparing photos of Christmas presents and the clothes that they would be dressing their babies up in. 

 

Bean began to whine, which made Louis look up. "I should probably feed him." He said, standing up and helping Niall. Liam stood, claiming that they needed to leave if they were going to get home before it got dark.

 

They said their goodbyes, and Harry closed the door behind them and followed Louis, who was carrying Bean, upstairs. In their room, Louis began Bean's bedtime routine and Harry took a shower.

 

Harry came out of the bathroom just as Louis was laying his sleepy baby down in his bassinet. He didn't make eye contact with Harry as he slid out of his clothes and pulled on one of Harry's jumpers, hoping that his lack of clothing would deter Harry from the conversation they were about to have, but no such luck.

 

Harry cleared his throat and Louis turned to face him.

 

"You think this is _my_ fault, don't you?" Harry said, diving head-first into the conversation.

 

"No! It's just-" Louis tried.

 

"You think you can't get pregnant because of me?" Harry shouted. "It's not my fault! My sperm is perfectly healthy."

 

"I never said that! And how do you know about your sperm?" Louis asked.

 

"I saw Dr. Bowen today. The problem is _not_ with _me_."

 

Louis' face fell. "So it's my fault?" He shouted, crossing his arms.

 

"Well it's not my fault." Harry retorted.

 

"It can't be with me!" Louis defended weakly. He swept the fringe off of his forehead and looked anywhere but at Harry. "I-I'm supposed to be really easy to get pregnant. I gave you Bean! He can't be our last one, Harry-" Louis sniffled and Harry was at his side in an instant.

 

"Oh baby, he's not our last one. He's our _first_ one. And you're so easy to get pregnant, the tests weren't wrong. You gave me Bean and you're gonna give me so many more. Don't worry, love. Please don't cry. It's not your fault. Never your fault."

 

"I just want to give you another baby, and I can't." Louis whimpered. Harry gathered him into a warm hug and carried him over to the bed. He pulled Louis close, laying them both sideways and pulling Louis' leg over his. He rubbed his hand up and down Louis' thigh and over his bum, repeating the action.

 

"Baby, please don't be upset. It's perfectly normal that it would take longer the second time around. Dr. Bowen did mention that he would like to evaluate you." Harry mentioned.

 

Louis wiped his nose but kept his face pressed into Harry's chest. "I'm not some performance animal. I don't need to be evaluated." He said.

 

"I know you're not, darling. But, it might tell us why it's so difficult for me to get you pregnant."

 

"It's not your fault." Louis said, looking up at Harry, his lashes darker and sticking together from the tears. "Remember?"

 

"I refuse to believe that it has anything to do with you. It's all me. You're perfect, love." Harry said, pressing a kiss to Louis' forehead. They lay there silent, listening to their own breathing and the noise that Bean made when his foot came in contact with the edge of the bassinet.

 

Harry's hand continued to rub Louis' leg, running his hand up and down the swell of Louis' bum, teasing his fingers over the smaller boys hole. Louis made a noise in his throat and twisted his fingers in Harry's shirt.

 

"Harry," He whined. "I'm tired."

 

"I know, baby. Let me take care of you and you can go right to sleep." Harry said, nipping at Louis' collarbones. He slid his fingers underneath Louis' panties and slid them down the boys soft legs.  He turned Louis over on his back and leaned over him, kissing Louis' soft lips before moving down his body.

 

He kissed and nipped at Louis' soft tummy, which he wanted to be full with his baby so badly, and settled himself between Louis' legs, lifting them over his shoulders. He traced the tip of his pointer finger over Louis' hole, watching it flutter.

 

He leaned down and pressed wet kisses on Louis' cheeks before landing one over Louis' hole, making the younger boy gasp and grip Harry's hair. He licked messily across the tight ring of muscle before prodding the tip of his tongue inside.

 

Once it was wet enough, he slid in two fingers, listening to Louis moan at the stretch.

 

"So tight around my fingers, baby." Harry said, his lips ghosting over the puckered hole. "Taste so good." He thrust his fingers in and out, curling and pressing them against the bundle of nerves that made delicious noises come out of Louis' mouth.

 

He licked around Louis' hole for a few more moments before pulling away and climbing up Louis' body, fingers still pumping. He attached his mouth around one of Louis' nipples and began sucking. He twisted his fingers and began biting gently.

 

"Harry-" Louis choked out, one hand gripping Harry's bicep and the other gripping Harry's hair. "Gonna-"

 

Harry pulled off with a pop and gazed up at Louis, lips red and wet. "Shh, baby. You're okay." He rubbed his thumb over Louis' other nipple and tugged it between his teeth. He sucked and nipped at it, wanting to create a love bite.

 

"Can you come from just my fingers, baby?" Harry asked, licking over the rosy nub. He twisted his fingers deeper and sucked harder. A few moments later, Louis arched his back and came, streaking white up his tummy. His hole clenched tightly around Harry's fingers, drawing them in.

 

He began to whine and push Harry away weakly. Harry got the hint and pulled his fingers out slowly and kissed Louis before sliding off of the bed to get a warm flannel. He wiped Louis down and pulled the panties back up his legs.

 

Louis turned to him and kissed him hotly. "Do you want me too-" He asked, looking down at the tent in Harry's pajama pants. He didn't wait for an answer as he slid his hand down the front of them and grasped Harry's warm, throbbing member in his small hand. A few strokes later, Harry was coming into Louis' hand.

 

Harry groaned as Louis licked the come from his hands, sucking on his own fingers.

 

"Going to get me hard again, love." Harry mumbled, wiping the rest of it off with the flannel before pulling the boy close. They lay there quietly, spooning tightly. After a few moments, Louis spoke quietly.

 

"Hey, Harry?" He asked, hoping that Harry wasn't asleep.

 

"Yes, love?"

 

"Can we make that appointment with Dr. Bowen?" He played with Harry's fingers, squeezing them. Harry pulled him tighter to his chest and kissed the back of his neck.

 

"Anything you want, love." Harry told him. "Anything you want."

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the crappy smut in the earlier chapter  
> i LOVED reading all of the comments about the dom/sub relationships  
> seriously, yall make me so happy and i learn so much  
> thank you all xoxox

Harry made Louis an appointment for Dr. Bowen on December 22nd, which was a week and a half away. Meanwhile, the two had been busy Christmas shopping, Harry was finishing up some last minute work, and Louis was out looking at houses, as secretly as he could be.

 

Even though he was just looking, he knew it was a bad idea, because he was bound to fall in love with a house that he couldn't have, but Harry's house was all wrong for children. A gym with dangerous equipment, a swimming pool with no gate, two different staircases, and not to mention many priceless knick-knacks that he had almost knocked over multiple times.

 

Right now, he was looking through a glass sliding door, that led to a deck, and beyond that was the perfect yard, large enough for kids and it was even fenced in. The realtor, Marcy Cummings, looked up at him from her clipboard. He didn't have time to look through all of the rooms, because he was meeting Harry for lunch in fifteen minutes.

 

"If you like the large yard, you'll love the master bedroom and matching bath. This house has four bedrooms, four bathrooms, a large kitchen and dining room, a family room, complete with a fireplace, a wraparound porch and a deck for entertaining. There's a study, which can be converted into a bedroom if needed, and a full finished basement and attic. We've had great reviews with this house." She said, smiling widely. "The laundry room and kitchen are both equipped with top of the line appliances."

 

"I see, how much did you say it was again?" Louis asked, rubbing Bean's back. The boy was gnawing on a teething ring while sitting contentedly in the backpack.

 

"This is a very quiet neighborhood, with a lovely private school right in the district and some lovely little daycares and preschools." She said, tapping her pen.

 

"That's great, but how much did you say it was again?" Louis asked, beginning to get impatient at her stalling.

 

Marcy hesitated before answering. "Two-point-two million." Once she saw Louis' disbelief, she tacked on, "This is a crime-free cul-de-sac, and everyone here is lovely, all with children and animals. Everyone makes six-figure salaries."

 

Louis mentally rolled his eyes at her. Six figure salaries. Harry's salaries were well into the eight figure.

 

"Can I keep the brochure?" He asked, waving it in his hands. She nodded and walked him to the door.

 

"I hope to hear from you soon, Mr. Tomlinson! Drive safely!" She said, opening the door for him. He said goodbye and stepped out into the blustery, blowing snow. He tucked Bean into his car seat, making sure he was warm before hopping in the drivers seat and driving off.

 

When he pulled up to the restaurant, he rolled his eyes. Of course Harry would choose an expensive Italian restaurant to eat at. He unbuckled Bean and carried him inside the warm building, holding him close and protecting him from the biting wind.

 

He didn't bother waiting for a waitress, so as soon as he spotted Harry, he made his way to the table. Harry's back was too him, so when he got close, he plopped Bean on Harry's lap.

 

The dom looked up in surprise, grinning when he saw Louis. He held Bean close and kissed his little red cheeks. He watched as Louis sat down and took his coat off.  

 

"I've already ordered the appetizer, love." Harry said, bouncing Bean on his knee. The boy clapped his hands in glee. 

 

"Great!" Louis said, sipping his water. "I'm starved. That little monster," He pointed to Bean. "Thought it would be funny to cry all morning, which prevented me from eating. I finally had to get in the car and drive around with him for a bit."

 

Harry looked down at Bean, who was trying to reach for the napkin. "You know you can always call me if you need help." He reminded Louis. 

 

"I know, I know." Louis said, picking up his menu. "I just don't want to bother you."

 

"You could never ever bother me." Harry assured him. The waitress came by and placed the appetizer on the table. It was Steak House Crostini and there was a basket of Pancetta Focaccia twists. Louis reached for one of the salty breadsticks and began to nibble on it, flipping through his menu.

 

Harry cleared his throat and ordered the grilled fish with artichoke caponata while Louis ordered the mushroom ravioli. Harry poured them each a glass of Chianti.

 

"Don't," Louis said. "Don't drink over Bean, please. I'm afraid that he'll yank on your arm and you'll spill it."

 

Harry nodded and situated Bean closer to him, sitting the glass on the table. He grabbed some Crostini and ate it while Bean made a noise at every patron who dared to look at him. Louis fished the teething ring out of the diaper bag and handed it to Harry, who handed it to Bean, who launched it.

 

It hit the table of what looked to be an older, wealthy couple. Louis blushed as they picked it up and walked it over to him, half expecting them to rip into the couple but instead, the woman smiled warmly and handed it to Louis, who dipped his napkin in the water glass and wiped it off.

 

Harry thanked them and apologized for Bean, who was grinning up at them and waving his fists. The couple waved off the apology and walked away. Once the teether was clean, Louis handed it back to Harry.

 

"I think I'll hold onto this," Harry said, turning Bean to face him. Louis watched as Harry made faces and tickled Bean, who laughed and kicked and clapped his hands in glee. The waitress came by and set their food on the table, cooing at Bean while doing so.

 

"I can hold him while you eat." Louis said, but Harry shook his head.

 

"You haven't eaten at all. I can handle this little guy while you do so." He told Louis, picking up his own fork. Bean had suddenly become interested in Harry's tie anyway, so he was content to play with it.

 

Louis picked up his fork and eagerly dug into the ravioli, but an odd smell prevented him from focusing on his own food. He looked over the table at Harry's plate. Harry, of course, noticed Louis' distaste.

 

"What is it?" He asked, cutting a piece fish and sticking an artichoke with the end of his fork.

 

"Something smells horrible. It's actually making me a bit queasy." Louis replied, leaning back in his chair.

 

"Is it the food?" Harry asked. "Do you think it's bad or something?" But as soon as the weird feeling had came, it had also gone. Louis inhaled a few times and didn't feel quite as sick anymore.

 

"No, it must have been a passing plate or something, because I'm fine now." Louis said, continuing to eat. Harry watched him for a few more moments before doing the same.

-

 

Harry buckled Bean in the car seat and kissed his forehead. Just as he was about to close the door, something caught his eye. It was sticking out of Bean's diaper bag. He picked it up and looked at the front. There was a picture of a house and the realtor company at the bottom. There was a picture of an older woman with a bright blonde updo and bright lipstick, smiling and crooking her hands on her hips.

 

He opened the brochure and read what was inside. It appeared to be information about a house over in Richmond. The house was nice, he had to admit, but the fact that Louis had gone behind his back to look at a house is what irritated him.

 

"Alright, okay, love you too." Louis finished up his phone conversation and walked over to Harry, who had slipped the brochure in his coat pocket. "Alright, mum said that she'd text over the Christmas schedule." He told Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and burying his cold nose in Harry's chest.

 

"Sounds great. I'll see you when I get home. I love you." Harry said, trying not to sound angry. Sometimes, when he got angry and didn't tell Louis, the boy became defensive. The problems were always resolved within the hour.

 

"Okay. Love you too! Is Bean asleep?" He asked, and Harry shook his head before stepping into his own car and driving off. Louis quickly did the same, not wanting to stay in the ten degree weather any longer.

 

The drive home was quiet save for Bean slapping the little toys that hung down from the handle of his car seat. It was two o'clock when Louis entered the house, so he fed Bean and put him down to nap. He had so much work to do. Louis had been slacking lately, and if Harry noticed, he didn't say anything.

 

He appreciated how lenient Harry was, but he didn't want to take advantage, so with that in mind, he slipped the baby monitor in his long, fleece cardigan and headed to the laundry room. He sorted and separated clothes, putting a load into the washer and the dryer, folding what he had placed in the basket. Once the laundry room had some semblance of order, he moved on to the bedroom.

 

He cleaned their closets, hanging up his clothes and pulling out Harry's good suits and shirts to steam and press them, just as a surprise to Harry. Once that was done, he made the bed and vacuumed the floor and made his way to the bathroom.

 

It wasn't that bad, he just had to wipe off the counter and reorganize Harry's hair and face products. He didn't know why Harry bothered with all this gel and goop because for one, his curls could never be tamed, and for two, he liked Harry's wild curls. Once that was done, he sprayed the shower and toilets down. The smell of the bleach chemical made him nauseous, and he found himself kneeling over the toilet, getting sick.

 

He'd never had a bad reaction to a chemical scent before, but he shrugged it off as being too close to the source of the smell. Once he was done, he cleaned up and brushed his teeth. He went into the bedroom and stripped his jeans off and replaced them with a pair of Harry's sweatpants, and one of his jumpers. He tugged the cardigan back over the jumper and pulled on a pair of thick socks.

 

He checked everything over before going downstairs to make himself a mug of hot cocoa. He sipped it while looking out the window at the breakfast nook, watching the snow fall in fat, fluffy flakes. He absolutely adored the snow. It set the whole season.

 

The baby monitor in his pocket crackled, and a whine came through. He finished the rest of his cocoa and made his way into the den, where Bean was kicking his feet and hands in the air. He stopped once Louis came into view.

 

"Oh, hello my darling," Louis said, lifting Bean up and holding him close. He adjusted the little red and green knit hat on Bean's head and rocked him back and forth. "Did you have a good nap?" He carried Bean down the hallway and into the kitchen.

 

"Would you like to help mummy make daddy dinner?" He asked, pulling the napper over towards him and laying Bean in it. It was almost five, so he had better start dinner quickly. Harry never cared if the food was on the table or not when he got home. He wasn't like that, but Louis always wanted to have dinner waiting for him.

 

He played Christmas music while he cooked the the white chili. It was always a favorite of his to eat during the colder weather, and he thought that it would be perfect to eat tonight.

 

While it was simmering, he pulled out some buttery crackers and some of the ridiculously expensive olives Harry loved. He was staring at the wine rack, trying to decide what to make, when Harry came in.

 

"I didn't hear you come in." Louis said, shrugging his shoulders and putting a kettle on. They could have hot tea tonight.

 

Harry didn't reply, he just went over to Bean to greet him.

 

"The chili should be done in a few minutes." Louis told him, standing on his tiptoes to reach two bowls. He needed cabinets he could reach. That was something that he had seen at the house he looked at, too. Nice cabinets that he could reach without standing on his tiptoes. 

 

He spooned the food into the bowls and brought them to the kitchen table. He did the same with the tea, only sitting down when everything was distributed.

 

Louis held up most of the conversation, Harry only nodding in response. It was weird, but Louis figured that he'd had a bad day or something. He didn't take it to heart. It wasn't until he was cleaning up afterwards that Harry came to him, holding something clutched in his hands.

 

"Can you tell me why you have this?" Harry asked, holding the brochure up. Louis gripped the dishtowel in his hands.

 

"Where did you find that?" He asked.

 

"In my sons diaper bag. So can you tell me why you had it?" Harry leaned against the island coolly.

 

"I was just looking," Louis told him, taking the dishtowel and wiping the counters off.

 

"Didn't I tell you not too, though?"

 

"Yes, but I didn't see the harm in just looking."

 

"The harm is that I told you not too. Repeatedly, even. We are not moving."

 

"This house isn't fit for children, Harry." Louis crossed his arms. "There's a swimming pool without a gate, the gym with dangerous equipment, and the multiple steps of stairs!"

 

"We can get a gate for the pool and stairs, and lock the gym doors. It's that easy."

 

"This is more like a bachelor pad than a family home, Harry."

 

Harry held up the brochure. "So is this the type of family home you want, then?"

 

Louis nodded. "It's perfect, Harry."

 

"Well, when you get two-point-two million dollars, you can buy it."

 

"That's not fair," Louis said. "I'm only trying to do what I think is best."

 

"Even after I've told you no multiple times." Harry replied. "Louis, you've disobeyed me."

 

"I didn't! I didn't see anything wrong with just looking!"

 

"You knew that by looking at houses, you would end up falling in love with one. One that you're not going to get because we're not moving." Harry stood up straight. "I am very angry with you right now for going behind my back and hiding things from me. So angry that I don't want to look or talk to you right now. Your punishment is a few hours in the library."

 

"But Bean-"

 

"I will feed and bathe him. Now, does that sound fair?"

 

Louis nodded and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the library. He closed the heavy wooden door behind him and settled on a couch. He didn't think that looking at houses was so bad, but Harry was right. He had gone behind his doms back to do something that he was told not to do.

 

It just frustrated him that Harry wasn't even a little bit open to the idea of moving. The house was perfect, too. He sighed and walked over to the bookcases, searching for something to read.

 

He finally settled for rereading one of his pregnancy books. Flipping through him made him really want to be pregnant again. He closed the book and set it by the couch, deciding to clean to pass the time.

 

Harry hadn't told him a specific time to come out, but it should be no more than two hours. Harry knew how much it stressed Louis out to be away from Bean for a long period of time.

 

As he was waiting for his punishment to be up, he organized books and dusted the covers of some of the older ones. He fluffed couch pillows and rearranged the area rugs that were in there.

 

Soon, Harry clicked the door open and walked off, so Louis assumed his punishment was over. He walked to the master bedroom, where Bean was laying on the bed. He heard the shower running.

 

While he waited for Harry to get out so he could take one, he rocked Bean to sleep, whisper-singing to him and pressing kisses to his little face. Harry came out of the bathroom just as Louis was putting Bean in the bassinet. They didn't talk to one another for the short period of time they were in the same room. Harry went to his closet and Louis went into the bathroom.

 

Once he was all clean and sleepy, he dressed in yoga pants and a jumper and slid into bed. Harry's back was to him, so he figured Harry was still angry. He sighed and turned on his side, staring at Harry before he fell asleep.

-

 

It was Bean's blood-curdling cries that woke Louis up at one in the morning. His eyes flew open and he sat up straight, hitting Harry in the process. He slid out of bed and picked Bean up, who was still screaming.

 

He checked Bean over for any injuries, but he found none. He began to rock his inconsolable baby, wondering what could have upset him. He turned back towards the bed, where Harry was now getting up looking concerned.

 

"What happened?" He asked, coming to stand by Louis.

 

"I don't know, I thought there might have been someone in the house trying to hurt him, but his eyes are still closed and he's not hurt-" Louis rambled frantically. "He's not calming down."

 

"It's okay, baby." Harry told him. They walked around the room with Bean, who's screaming had turned to quiet whimpers. Louis wiped the tears from his face and held him close.

 

Harry led them over to the bed and laid Louis down so that Bean was resting on his chest. He then got in beside them, as close as possible.

 

"Do you think he was having a nightmare?" Louis asked quietly. Harry was rubbing Bean's back, watching the baby sniffle.

 

"It's possible. We'll have to ask Dr. Bowen." He said, pulling Louis closer to him. It was very distressing, watching your baby become inconsolable while your fiance struggled to calm them down, and he wanted to comfort them both.

 

"I thought someone was trying to hurt him." Louis told Harry.

 

"No one can get in here, baby. Trust me." Harry reassured him. Ever since their house was broken into, Harry had installed a top of the line security system. He watched as Bean finally calmed down.

 

When the baby was finally asleep, Louis stood up and put him gently in the bassinet. Harry lifted the covers once Louis sat back in bed and pulled him close.

 

"That scared me." Louis said into Harry's chest.

 

"I know, love. Me too." Harry replied quietly, rubbing Louis' back and kissing his forehead. While he watched Louis drift off to sleep, he thought about the brochure and the house. He would have to skip work tomorrow and go look at it.

 

He wanted Louis and his baby to have the best, and if that meant spending two million dollars on a house, then so be it. If Louis was happy, he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this story will be ending soon!  
> i just want you all to know that the wedding will be before it ends!  
> AND THERE WILL BE ANOTHER SEQUEL   
> i cant give louis the struggle of getting prego again and then not write about it!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:  
> in the previous chapter, even though he was told not too, Louis saw no harm in house hunting. He was not given a specific reason from Harry. The reason he was punished was because regardless, he went behind Harry's back, so Harry was more angry at that instead of the house.

Unfortunately, their doctors appointment got canceled at last minute because of an impending blizzard, so they were stuck in the house for the day and a half, waiting for the roads to get clear. By that time, Louis was stressing out about driving all the way to Cheshire in this weather while Harry was wrapping up last minute work, so rescheduling the appointment was quickly forgotten.

 

Louis had taken up permanent residence by the door, it seemed, to receive all of the packages they had ordered. The dish sets for their parents and all of the various gift cards they had purchased had made their homes in the library. Louis was thankful that the bigger items had came wrapped.

 

He was home alone right now, with Bean, trying to get the six month old to eat baby food, but he was having none of it.

 

"Come on, love. You'll still get your other food. Mummy just wants to see if you can eat this." Louis pleaded, holding the tiny spoon of pureed sweet potato up to Bean's mouth. When Bean kept turning his head, Louis gave up and capped the baby food.

 

"Alright, you win. Let's go see if we can wrap anymore presents. You like wrapping paper, don't you?" He lifted Bean up and carried him upstairs.

-

 

"All of the appliances in the laundry room and kitchen are top of the line stainless steel." Marcy said to the group of two couples. "The bedrooms are all a very decent size, and the study can be converted into a fifth bedroom if needed. The basement and attic are finished as well."

 

Harry entered the room where they were all standing and cleared his throat. He had stayed away from the group and looked at the house himself, and he loved it. Louis had exceptional taste. From the stone fireplace in the den to the deck outside, he knew that this was the house for them. The neighborhood was great, too.

 

Marcy and the rest of the group looked at him, the women visibly swooning, despite the fact that their own doms were standing next to them.

 

"Are you here for the open house?" Marcy asked. "Come, I was just about to show everybody the bathrooms."

 

Harry politely declined. "Actually, I was hoping to talk to you about signing a contract." He said. Marcy looked startled, as did the rest of the group.

 

"But-you haven't seen the house, have you?" She asked, an unsure smile gracing her lips.

 

"I have, and I would like to sign the contract. My fiance fell in love with this house, and I would like to give it to him for Christmas." He said nonchalantly, straightening his cuff links.

 

"All of these people have made offers," Marcy said, stepping towards him. The men of the group looked angry at the fact that Harry was asking about buying.

 

"I'm willing to go up a significant amount above the asking price." Harry said.

 

"Mr. Styles, surely you'd like to wait." She said.

 

"I wouldn't. Whatever these offers are, I'll double it." He said and Marcy's jaw dropped. She looked back at the group.

 

"But-"

 

"Surely you're not abandoning your professionalism by denying me a house? I would like to buy this, and I have yet to see a contract in my hands. I am a very impatient man, Ms. Cummings, and my fiance has his eye on this house, and it _will_ be his Christmas present." Harry said.

 

"Now wait a minute, my sub and I have had our eye on this house for quite some time," A man stepped forward, an angry look on his face.

 

"I'm happy for you." Said Harry, not looking at him.

 

"You let your sub out looking for houses?" Another asked. "What kind of dom are you?"

 

"They type that recognizes his sub as another human being and not a piece of property. Not that I have to explain anything to you. Now, if you two will excuse me, Marcy was just about to get me those papers to sign." Harry said, turning to Marcy, raising his eyebrows. 

 

She fish-mouthed for a moment before nodding. She composed herself and turned to the crowd. "If anyone would like to extend their offer, then do so now. Mr. Styles has expressed an interest in this house, and so far his offer is the highest."

 

No one spoke up, and one couple left angrily. The last couple shot Harry a look before following suit. 

 

"Now that that's settled, let's see those papers." Harry said. Marcy led him down to the kitchen and pulled some contracts out of her briefcase. He read them over and signed them all. 

 

She handed him some papers to keep, the title to the house one of them. "The money needs to be deposited into this account within twenty-four hours or the house in back on the market."

 

"How much is it, again?" Harry asked, slipping the papers into his own briefcase.

 

"The highest offer we received was two-point-five million, and you said you would double that, so five million is the new price." She said. Harry nodded and stood, holding out his hand to shake.

 

"It was lovely doing business with you, Ms. Cummings. I would appreciate if this purchase stays between us for the time being." He said, walking towards the door.

 

She nodded behind him. "Strict confidentiality agreement, sir. You have a wonderful Christmas." She said, shutting the door behind him.  He already had the small box to put the papers in. He couldn't wait to give it to Louis tomorrow.

 

He drove home, where he was greeted with the sight of Louis sitting in front of their Christmas tree, watching Bean roll over and over. The fireplace was crackling and the picture window was frosted and showed the falling snow outside. There was a tray of cookies and two mugs of hot cocoa sitting on the coffee table, and it was the picture of perfection.

 

Louis smiled up at him and patted the floor next to him. Harry set his briefcase down and joined his family on the floor. Bean kicked up at Harry when he saw down.

 

"I think he's going to start crawling soon." Louis said happily, handing Harry a mug. There were melted marshmallows on top, which made Harry smile. The marshmallows were his favorite part.

 

"That's exciting." Harry said, wrapping his arm around Louis and pulling him close. The fire crackled behind them, warming their backs. They watched Bean roll onto his back and play with a blue stuffed bear.

 

"I know. I talked to our mums this morning." Louis sipped his cocoa.

 

"What did they say?"

 

"The usual. They're more excited to see our offspring than their own children." Louis laughed. "Your mum is cooking dinner, and mine is bringing the dessert. Presents will be distributed, so that means we have to take your car."

 

"Alright. I'm thinking we should leave around seven, that should put us there around ten thirty." Harry said.

 

"I just wish the roads were in better condition." Louis murmured.

 

"I drove home just fine on them, darling. Nothing to worry about." Harry assured him.

 

"Yeah, but you didn't drive from Cheshire. What if-"

 

Harry shushed his sub. "Nothing will happen, love, I promise. I've got snow tires and an all-terrain vehicle."

 

"But there's going to be precious cargo." Louis worried.

 

"I don't think the dishes we bought our mums are precious, exactly." Harry said, smiling down at Louis at his little joke.

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean." He pointed to Bean, who was now sleeping, clutching the stuffed bear in his hands.

 

"I would never, ever, put you or Bean in any dangerous situation, love. Don't worry. Trust me, love."

 

"I trust you." Louis said instantly. "But I really want to see our family, and they're all looking forward to seeing Bean." Louis began chewing on his bottom lip, a nervous habit he had.

 

"I know, baby. We'll just have to go with the flow then, won't we?"

 

Louis rested his head against Harry's shoulder and sighed. "I guess."

-

 

The next morning was chaos, to say the least. Bean was crying, Louis was irritated at Harry, who was working in his office until midnight, and Harry was about to cancel the whole trip.

 

When they were finally in the car, Harry sighed in relief. He didn't think that he would ever get them to leave. Louis was sitting in back, nursing Bean while Harry situated everything up front.

 

"Wait!" Louis said to Harry. "Don't forget to check the tires."

 

"Louis-"

 

"Harry, you promised. I just want to know that they're safe." Louis said, and Harry nodded. He opened his door and stepped out into the freezing weather. After he had checked each tire, he got back into the car with a thumbs up.

 

"Great! He's done eating, so let me move up front. He should sleep the whole trip there, thank God." Louis said. Harry watched him put Bean in the car seat and kiss his forehead lovingly before climbing up front. His bum got pushed in Harry's face, but Harry wasn't complaining one bit.

 

"Alright." Louis buckled up and reached for Harry's hand.

 

"Two hands to drive, love." Harry said, resting both hands on the wheel. Louis pouted before nodding.

 

"Okay, I think I'm going to get some sleep. Is that blanket still in here?" He asked, rooting around under the seats before he produced a thick fleece blanket. Harry kept two in his car at all times, in case the car ever broke down and they were stranded.

 

"Alright, lovey. I'll wake you up if I stop anywhere, okay?" Harry said, pulling out of the driveway and onto the street. Louis wasn't even asleep for three minutes before opening his eyes and asking Harry to buy him some hot chocolate at Starbucks. Which, of course Harry complied.

 

Louis took one sip and put it in the cup holder. He reclined the seat and pulled the blanket up over himself, falling right to sleep. Harry drove for an hour before stopping for gas. He liked to have a full tank, and he was very picky about driving when it was less than half a tank. He checked on Bean and Louis after he filled up. Both were sleeping soundly. He didn't bother waking Louis.

 

When he was back on the road, he took Louis' hand in his and held it. He knew that Louis liked to always be touching him whenever he slept.

 

When they were an hour and forty-five minutes away from Cheshire, they ran into rapidly falling snow. Harry flicked on the windshield wipers, which eliminated some of the snow, but it was quickly covered again. He swore loudly and slowed down.

 

Louis opened his eyes and sat up. "Why are you still driving if you can't see?" He immediately asked, on alert.

 

"I can see, Louis. It's just difficult with the snow. Go back to sleep."

 

"We'd better pull over-"

 

"We are not pulling over. It's snowing, not raining fire. We'll be fine." Harry gritted his teeth. The snow and the visibility were already irritating him, and now Louis was.

 

"One wrong move and we could slide off of the road-"

 

"Be quiet." Harry demanded. "I don't want to hear another word from you this whole trip. The snow is not distracting me, you are."

 

Louis snapped his mouth shut and crossed his arms. He looked out the window until he heard Bean start to whimper in the back. He turned and put his knees in the seat and rooted around the car seat for Bean's pacifier. He put it in Bean's mouth and rubbed his cheek until he began sucking on it.

 

He turned back around and sat down. He pulled the seat belt back over himself. Every now and then, Harry would swear at the snow and the wipers, but they reached Cheshire shortly after. The snow was still falling down in fast whirls when they stepped out of the car. Louis pulled a blanket over Bean's car seat and pulled him out of the car.

 

Harry watched as Louis carried the heavy car seat and the diaper bag up the stairs, holding onto the railing so that he wouldn't slip. He sighed and began to carry the presents inside. Dan and Robin helped him carry the heavier items, and soon they were all under the tree.

 

Harry removed his coat and scarf, hanging it over Louis'. The house smelled wonderful, and he heard the TV playing a Christmas movie. Louis was coming out of the bathroom, holding Bean. He didn't notice Harry watching him as he walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. 

 

Harry heard the chorus of yells as their mums saw Louis and Bean. He walked into the living room, where their dads were sitting on the couch, holding tumblers of scotch and watching _A Christmas Story_. He poured himself some and sat next to them.

 

"How was your trip up here?" Robin asked, ice clinking in his glass as he took a sip.

 

"Good, for the most part. Between Louis and the snow, I wasn't sure we'd make it up here." Harry replied, swirling his drink around.

 

Dan nodded. "He's always been apprehensive about driving in this weather. Now that you all have HJ, I can imagine his worrying is through the roof."

 

Harry agreed with him. "It was just frustrating."

 

"Well, you all are here now, safe and sound." Robin said, turning the volume of the TV up. A few minutes later, Jay and Anne came in, holding platters of appetizers. One held two different savory cheese balls and some light and buttery crackers, the other held spinach and artichoke dip, bacon wrapped water chestnuts, and toasted, spiced nuts. Robin and Dan dug in, while Harry stood up and went to search for Louis. 

 

Anne grabbed his elbow and told him that Louis was in his old bedroom, feeding Bean. Harry nodded and went on his way, listening to Jay and Anne tell their husbands that eggnog would be better than scotch at eleven in the morning.

 

He walked upstairs and down the hall to his old bedroom. He cracked the door open and closed it behind him. Louis looked up from where he was sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, feeding Bean.

 

Harry sat next to him and watched Bean eat slowly, his eyes drooping shut. Once Bean's mouth had fallen slack and his eyes were completely shut, Louis pulled his shirt down and cradled Bean close.

 

"Louis, love." He said quietly, mindful of his sleeping baby. "Look at me."

 

Louis lifted his eyes to meet Harry's.

 

"I didn't mean to worry you on the way here, do you understand? It was never my intention, and I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you were so worried about us, but I was worried too, okay? And I needed to concentrate on the road so that I could get you and Bean safely here." He said. "I'm sorry if I scared you at all."

 

"I was really worried." Louis agreed quietly. "I thought something bad might happen."

 

"I would never let anything bad happen to you two. I swear on my life, okay? You two are my whole entire world, and I will always protect you both." Harry stood and helped Louis do the same.

 

"Let me take him." Harry said. Louis passed Bean to Harry. "I'll put him to sleep in the guest room downstairs." They made their way downstairs, where their parents were still chattering away, eating the appetizers. Harry put Bean in the middle of the guest bed and surrounded him with pillows. When he was done, he cracked the door open so that they could hear if he woke up.

 

Once Louis and Harry joined them in the living room, Anne and Jay announced that it was time to exchange presents. The gifts were distributed to everyone, and Louis and Harry watched everyone open their gifts first. 

 

Anne and Jay were in awe at their expensive dish sets, borderline crying at the beauty of the intricate bone china. The two women also had gift cards for a ten-thousand dollar shopping spree at a local outlet mall full of nothing but expensive stores, a spa membership (paid in full), and gift cards to beauty salons and beauty stores.

 

Dan received a bottle of _The Macallan, 1939_ scotch,  a membership to the nearest golf course, gift cards to different sporting goods outlets, and a gift card to buy some suits for work. Robin got a bottle of _Glenfarclas 1955_ , some expensive cologne, and a receipt for a brand new gas grill that should be arriving the next day.

 

Harry and Louis, of course, received baby clothes and accessories. Louis was thrilled at everything, but Harry was astounded at all of the toys. How could one little person like Bean need all of these toys?

 

After a few very long thank-yous from both sides, the wrappers and boxes were picked up and they headed to the dining room. Louis helped Jay and Anne place the food on the table, and Robin cut the turkey while Dan sliced the ham.

 

Steaming dishes of delicious food were passed around and plates were piled high. Louis avoided the yams because they were making his stomach churn. Harry, on the other hand, went straight for them, which made Louis cringe.

 

Louis ate everything on his plate and then some. He drank water because the wine tasted bitter to him for some reason. When everyone was done, dessert was passed around, which of course he ate. It was pumpkin pie, hello.

 

Dan and Robin shooed everyone out of the kitchen, telling them that they were cleaning up. Harry cleared the table and put the food away while Dan washed the dished and Robin dried them.

 

When the kitchen was clean as a whistle, the three of them went into the living room.

 

"Where's Louis?" Harry asked Jay.

 

"He went to go check on Bean about an hour ago." She replied, pouring herself some eggnog. He went into the guestroom where he found Louis sleeping next to Bean. He smiled and walked over to the bed.

 

Bean was awake and staring up at Harry. He smiled and picked his son up, talking quietly to him. He decided to let Louis sleep a little longer and he left the room.

 

"Look who's awake and ready to play with his grandmas?" Harry said, entering the living room. Jay and Anne were immediately up and taking Bean from Harry. They sat on the floor and began introducing him to all of his new toys, which fascinated him.

 

Harry settled himself on the couch next to Robin and Dan. Christmas movies were still playing, and they watched three hours of movies before the sun began to set. Harry stood and stretched.

 

Bean was still wide awake, laying on his back and slapping his hands against the toys that hung down from the arch on his new play mat. He was surprised that Bean was still awake, but he figured that all of the excitement was keeping him up.

 

He walked to the guestroom, where Louis was still asleep, curled up on his side. He had slept for at least four hours, and they needed to go soon before it got completely dark out. He sat on the bed next to Louis and shook him awake gently.

 

"Love, wake up." He whispered, pressing kisses to Louis' smooth, soft face. A few seconds later, Louis' nose crinkled and his eyes fluttered open.

 

"What?" He asked, yawning and stretching. His shirt rode up and revealed a sliver of soft, tan skin that Harry was quick to touch. He rested his hand over it.

 

"It's time to leave, darling. We need to get home before it gets dark." Harry said, rubbing Louis' hip gently. "You can sleep on the way home."

 

Louis sat up and yawned. His hair was ruffled and his jumper was askew, and Harry was hopelessly in love. 

 

"Where's Bean?" Louis asked, swinging his legs over the bed and standing up, his nose against Harry's clavicle.

 

"With his grandmothers. Being his usual charming self, I might add." Harry told him.

 

"I didn't think I would sleep that long. I was just so tired." Louis said as they walked down the hallway, hand in hand.

 

"Maybe you're getting sick." Harry said. "You've always got a headache and you're always sleepy."

 

"Maybe. I think you're right. I just need to take it easy." Louis agreed.

 

They said goodbye to their parents and promised to get together on New Years. They bundled up and made their way to the car. Harry buckled Bean in nice and warmly, telling Louis to get in the car.

 

Once they were done and on the road, Harry took Louis' hand and kissed it.

 

"I love you." He said.

 

Louis squeezed his hand back. "I love you."

-

 

It was eight-thirty when they got home, and they were both exhausted. Bean started crying about two hours into the trip, and even after Louis fed him he kept crying. It had started snowing when they were in Reading, and Harry had to slow the car down and flip the wipers on.

 

Louis carried Bean upstairs while Harry went to search for his briefcase. He found it in his office and he took the beautifully wrapped box that held the house papers out. It was time to give Louis' his Christmas present.

 

Louis was climbing into bed when Harry entered the room, box behind his hands. He sat on the bed and presented it to his sleepy fiance.

 

"What's this?" Louis asked, sitting up in interest. He took the box from Harry.

 

"Just open it, love. It's your gift from me." Harry told him, pulling him close. Louis began to tear the paper off of the box. He lifted the lid and pulled the papers out in confusion. He read the first few lines.

 

**Residential Real Estate Purchase Contract For the House of** _200 Bennington Avenue in Richmond, London, England._

**Buyer** _Harry Styles_ **agrees to the amount of 5.0 million and has been paid in full.**

**Buyer** ****_Harry Styles_ **agrees to the house as-is. The condition of the house may be changed/altered as seen fit by** _Harry Styles._

 

"Are you-" Louis said, looking at Harry. "Is this?"

 

"It's your new house, baby." Harry nodded. He watched Louis' eyes light up. The next thing he knew, he had a lapful of boy, grinding and kissing him passionately.

 

"You bought it for me?" Louis exclaimed, looking at Harry. "You bought us a new home?"

 

Harry nodded and kneaded Louis' bum cheeks in his hands. "That's right, baby. We're moving."

 

Louis kissed him again, pulling away when it got hot. "Five million? _Five million_?" He screeched. "You spend five million dollars on a house for me?"

 

"You deserve the best, darling." Harry replied, grinning down at Louis, who wrapped his arms around Harry tightly. 

 

"Thank you so much." He said, squeezing his dom. "I have a present for you, as well."

 

Harry leaned back and looked at him. "Oh?" 

 

Louis nodded and licked his lips. "I'm ready to submit to you. Sexually, that is." He said. It had taken him a lot of time, thinking of submitting sexually to Harry, and he felt that he was ready. Harry had been so understanding with him, and he was happy keeping their sex vanilla until Louis was ready. 

 

"Baby, are you sure?" Harry asked. He couldn't believe his ears.

 

Louis nodded and smiled. "One hundred percent. I'm ready. I love you and I trust you."

 

Harry pulled Louis in for a kiss. "I really love you." He said.

 

"I really love you too." Louis replied.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i completely neglected Louis' bday :(  
> i will never forgive myself.  
> i wish harry and louis bought me christmas presents for real  
> also, as i said at the top:  
> even though louis was told not to look at houses, Harry did not give him a specific reason, therefore he saw no harm in doing so. the reason he was punished is because he went behind Harry's back and that is what made harry angry. the reason it was a light punishment is because harry realized that he did not tell louis why not too. if he had told Louis not too because they couldnt afford it (yeah right) or because it was something that they didnt need right now, and Louis still did it, then he would have gotten a spanking.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super big time jumps  
> but im trying to wrap this story up  
> to get to the s e q u e l  
> i introduced a new character!  
> im stil trying to decide if i want her to be a good presence or a bad one......  
> hmmm what do yall think?

After New Years, Louis began the wedding planning. Harry had offered time and time again to hire a wedding planner, but Louis insisted that he do it himself. He had however hired a wedding consultant, Taylor Swift. He thought that she looked familiar, but just brushed it off.

 

They had planned for the wedding to be as quick as possible, so the date for it was March 15th at four o'clock in the evening. It was now February first, a day before Harry's birthday and only a month and fourteen days from their wedding.

 

Harry had taken some time off of work to stay home with Louis to help him watch Bean and plan the wedding at the same time. Right now, they were discussing their honeymoon. Harry was sitting on the bed, iPad in hand. Louis was walking around the room, bouncing Bean in his arms.

 

"How about Cancun?" Harry asked.

 

"I don't want to go somewhere tropical." Louis replied, placing the seven month old on the bed. Bean immediately began crawling towards Harry, who accepted him on his lap. Bean began to paw at the glowing screen in Harry's hand.

 

Louis joined them on the bed and slid his glasses on. "How about Italy?"

 

Harry clicked a few screens and typed something into the search bar. He brought up a few pages about Florence. He looked over at Louis. "Florence?"

 

Louis scooted closer and looked at the iPad. "Yeah! Florence. Think about it! We can drink wine, ride horses through vineyards, go look at the arts, it'll be so much fun!"

 

"So, Florence it is." Harry said. They looked at the hotels, finally booking the Hotel David, a romantic, quaint little hotel by the river. They almost purchased 10 rooms instead of one, thanks to Bean's wandering hands.

 

Once that was done, Harry shut off the iPad and laid down next to Louis, Bean in the middle. Bean loved being near his Daddy, and he kept turning his body towards Harry, trying to climb onto his chest. He quickly grew tired and began to suck on his hand while falling asleep.

 

Harry stood and put him to bed, pulling a soft, fleece blanket over him before joining Louis back on the bed. He pulled Louis close and rubbed his back. They hadn't done anything sexual in awhile, because Louis always felt bad, and they had agreed on stopping trying to conceive.

 

They had gone to a privately owned and operated sex shop where they purchased toys and rope and a paddle, which Louis was very nervous about. Harry assured him that it would only be used in punishment.

 

Louis had made a doctors appointment for the thirteenth of the month under Harry's orders. Harry was very busy with work, and he didn't want Louis getting sick on his watch. Right now, he had a small headache, and Harry was rubbing his back.

 

Louis always got cuddly and pliant when he got sick or felt sick, and Harry always took advantage of the extra hugs and cuddles.

 

"Your birthday is tomorrow." Louis said suddenly.

 

"You're right, it is." Harry replied. In all honesty, he'd been so focused on Louis and Bean and their wedding, that he completely forgot.

 

"Twenty-seven." Louis murmured quietly. "Still want four kids before you're thirty?"

 

Harry laughed quietly and nuzzled Louis' neck. "I'll take what you can give me."

 

"I'm working on it." Louis giggled. Harry was so glad that talking about getting pregnant didn't make Louis sad anymore. He noticed that Louis was just going with the flow. Whatever happens, happens.

 

"Take your time, love. I've got three more years."

 

"Three in three years. I think my body will hate me, and you." Louis turned in Harry's arms to face his dom.

 

"I hope I never live to see the day where your body hates me." Harry grabbed Louis' hand and kissed the inside of his palm.

 

"Me neither." Louis said quietly. "Do you want anything special for your birthday?"

 

"I want to try out the new toys with you. To find out your reds and greens." Harry told him.

 

Louis thought about it. He had finally made the decision to submit to Harry sexually, all because Harry had tried so hard with the classes and he had made a 360 turn-around, and he was so sweet and kind, but firm with Louis, and Louis trusted him one hundred percent. He trusted Harry to tie him up, to take him to his limits. And he really wanted to try out the toys.

 

"Okay. We can do that." Louis said. "Anything you'd like me to wear?"

 

He felt Harry's pulse race and Harry shifted, and Louis knew that Harry was growing hard at the thought of Louis wearing lingerie.

 

"Just your lace panties, baby. The ones that I bought you, remember? With the matching garter and stockings." Harry replied thickly. He couldn't wait until tomorrow now. Just the thought of Louis spread out under him, panties and thigh high stockings on his tan thighs, made him hard as a rock.

 

"Alright. Goodnight, Harry." Louis said, snuggling closer to Harry.

 

"Goodnight, love."

-

 

Bright green eyes and a big, toothy smile was what Harry opened his eyes to the next morning. Bean was sitting on his chest and slapping his hands together. Louis was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding a breakfast tray.

 

Harry sat up and lifted Bean up, pressing kisses to his chubby little cheeks, making the baby squeal. He sat Bean next to him and let Louis place the tray over his lap. French toast, bacon, a glass of orange juice, and a cup of tea was sitting prettily on the tray.

 

"Eat up, because Bean and I have planned a great day for you." Louis said, kissing Harry's lips. "And then, my mum is coming to take Bean for the night, and then I'm all yours."

 

Harry's pants tightened at the rasp in Louis' voice. He loved that Louis was a little minx now, so to speak. He was so reserved in public, but when Harry got him in the bedroom, it's like a switch was flipped and Louis was a sex kitten.

 

"If you hurry, you can join me in the shower." Louis said, bending over to place Bean in his playpen. Harry nearly choked on his fork trying to eat everything on his plate. Once Louis knew that Bean was preoccupied with his toys and wouldn't be crying anytime soon, he walked into the bathroom.

 

He stripped his shirt and pants off, leaving his silk panties. He slid the glass shower door open and was about to step in when Harry entered the bathroom.

 

"I hope you're not going to get your pretty panties wet." Harry said, kicking his own pants and briefs off and stalking towards Louis. He cupped Louis' large bum in his hands and slid them under the silk.

 

Once Louis was out of his panties, they stepped in the shower and under the hot spray. Harry pressed Louis against the wall and snogged him hotly. Hands roamed over each others bodies, and Louis' small hand wrapped itself around Harry's hot cock. He pumped it a few times before breaking away from Harry and dropping to his knees.

 

Harry cursed and threw his head back when he felt Louis' sinful mouth envelope the head of his cock. He tongued the slit for a few moments, teasing Harry. His hands fondled Harry's heavy balls and he opened his throat and began bobbing his head.

 

Harry's fingers tightened in his hair, directing him. He felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Louis' throat, and then Louis began swallowing around him, making him curse loudly and thank God at the same time.

 

He felt a tug in his lower abdomen and he tugged Louis' head closer. "I'm gonna come." He warned, but Louis just tightened his hand on Harry's balls and sucked harder. Harry's vision blurred as he came, spurting into Louis' warm, wet mouth.

 

Louis swallowed and suckled the head of Harry's cock, lapping up the rest of it. Once he was back on his feet, Harry grabbed his face between his hands and kissed him breathless.

 

"I'm so glad you eat tons of fruit." Louis said, making Harry laugh.

-

 

The day passed quickly. They ordered lunch and ate  in front of the fireplace, watching Bean crawl all over the place. His favorite place to sit was Harry's lap, and that's where he he fell asleep for a few minutes.

 

After lunch, when Bean was awake, they swam in the indoor pool. Bean was wearing a swim diaper and he was in Harry's arms, his feet in the warm water. He kicked them back and forth, laughing at the splashing.

 

They swam and lounged around, relaxing and letting Bean exercise his legs in the water. Once Bean got tired and cranky, they got out. Louis dried off and then wrapped Bean up, carrying him upstairs while Harry dressed.

 

When Louis came back downstairs, Bean was bundled up and Louis had his diaper bag. Harry took Bean from Louis and tossed him in the air a few times, kissing all over his face. The doorbell rang, and Louis answered it. 

 

Jay and Dan bustled in, faces red from the cold. "It's gotten colder out there." Jay said, hugging Louis.

 

"Is it snowing?" Louis asked, handing Dan the diaper bag. Jay shook her head and held her hands so that Harry could put Bean in her arms.

 

"Not yet. Calling for a few inches, though." Dan said.

 

"So we'll drop him off tomorrow?" Jay validated, standing by the open door. Harry nodded.

 

"Around noon, if you could." He said, wrapping his arm around Louis' shoulders. Jay held Bean up so Louis could kiss him goodbye.

 

"I love you, my little Beanie baby." He cooed, kissing Bean once more before shooing Jay and Dan out. "Call us if there's a problem!" He said, waving to them.  Once they were in the car and pulling out of the driveway, Louis closed the wooden door and turned to Harry. He bit his lip and looked at his dom coyly.

 

"Ready to try those toys out?" He asked Harry, who shamelessly adjusted himself in his sweatpants. He nodded and Louis shot upstairs, running. He heard Harry thundering behind him, which made him run faster. 

 

He was just about to touch the doorknob of their bedroom when a hand snaked around his waist and lifted him up. He giggled and clutched the large arm. Harry carried him into the bedroom and unceremoniously dumped him on the bed.

 

"Stay." He told Louis before walking to his closet, where he retrieved all of the toys he already owned and the ones that they bought together. He brought them out and dumped them on the bed. He should have been more organized about the whole thing, but he was already so hard and he wanted to be inside Louis.

 

He sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him until Louis shuffled up to sit beside him.

 

"Where do you want to start first, love?" He asked, arranging the various thick dildos and vibrators. "I think we should start slowly, maybe try out the nipple clamps and a dildo?"

 

Louis nodded. 

 

"If you don't like either of those, we'll red them and try something else, okay?" Harry turned to Louis, who nodded again. "Alright, pick out the dildo."

 

Louis looked over the dildos. One was short but thick, and one was long and thick, with veins, and he chose that one. It was the one that most resembled Harry. He held it up and Harry nodded. He was holding a chain in his hands, with nipple clamps at the ends of it.

 

"Do you want to lay on your back or be on all fours?" Harry asked.

 

"On my back. I want to see you." Louis responded, crawling up the bed and laying on his back. Harry quickly shed his sweatpants and the same with Louis', revealing red lace panties with matching thigh highs and a garter.

 

"You listened, baby. Good boy." He said, kissing the soft spot above Louis' bellybutton. His stomach was a little firm, but he ignored it in favor of kissing up Louis' torso. "Do you want the clamps first, and then the dildo?"

 

Louis nodded, and Harry tweaked his nipples a few times before latching the first one on. It sent a small spark of pain through Louis, and then the second was added. They pinched him uncomfortably, but he thought that they might become pleasurable later on.

 

Harry leaned over him and grabbed the bottle of lube off of the nightstand. He set the dildo and the lube on the bed next to him before pulling Louis' panties down his tan legs and tossing them over his shoulders. He lubed up two of his fingers and pressed one into Louis' hole.

 

Louis made a noise and arched his back, taking the finger deeper. Harry rubbed his leg and added the second quickly, scissoring them and twisting them.

 

"Can you take a third, baby?" He asked Louis, watching the boy nod. Something about his face was off, but he let out a moan when Harry added a third, so Harry chalked it up to pleasure.

 

Louis arched his back again and the clamps pulled on his nipples painfully. They were supposed to be pleasurable, right? So why did they hurt so much? He was about to say something when he felt Harry slide his fingers out and the press of the dildo against his hole.

 

"Ready, baby?" Harry asked, waiting for Louis to nod. He was shocked when Louis shook his head no.

 

"Harry-it hurts." Louis whimpered, shifting around uncomfortably.

 

"What does, darling? Talk to me." Harry demanded.

 

"The-the clamps. They really hurt. I don't like it." Louis rushed out. Harry moved up the bed and removed the clamps. Louis' nipples were red and looked sore.

 

"Better?" He asked, sweeping Louis' fringe away from his forehead, Louis nodded and looked up at Harry.

 

"I don't know why they're so sensitive." He whispered. "It just really hurt."

 

"Shh, it's okay, baby. Let's red those for awhile, okay?" Harry asked, kissing Louis' forehead. He let Louis calm down for a few minutes. "Are you ready for the dildo now, or do you want to stop with the toys for now?"

 

"No, I want it. Please, Daddy." Louis said, blinking up at Harry. The little minx. Harry loved it.

 

"You got it, baby." Harry said, moving back to his previous position. He spread Louis' legs again and re-lubed the dildo up. He pressed three of his fingers into Louis quickly to make sure the boy was still loose, and when he was, he pulled his fingers out and began to slide the dildo in.

 

"Breathe, baby." He instructed. He didn't stop until the dildo was all the way in. He watched as Louis' hole clenched and tried to suck in the rest of it. He began moving it slowly, as not to hurt Louis.

 

"Faster, Daddy." Louis whimpered. "Please." 

 

Harry nodded and began thrusting it quickly, pressing it against Louis' prostate on each thrust. In no time, Louis was keening and arching his back, moving back on the dildo. Harry moved his free hand to stroke Louis' flushed cock. He thumbed the head quickly, matching the movement with the thrusts of the toy.

 

"Gonna come, baby? Come for Daddy?" Harry asked, quickening his movements. Louis nodded and bit his lip. He arched up and came across his tummy. Harry kept moving the dildo until Louis was protesting weakly and trying to move away from Harry.

 

Finally, Harry pulled it out slowly and watched as Louis' hole clenched around nothing. He began to work a hand over his own throbbing cock, but Louis stopped him.

 

"Can you come on my face?" Louis asked, sitting up. "Please, Daddy."

 

Harry groaned and pushed Louis back down on his back. He crawled up Louis' body and resumed working his hand over his cock, thumbing over the head. He came quickly, splashing white over Louis' face, catching it across his cheekbones and over his lips.

 

He watched as Louis licked his lips clean and scooped the rest into his mouth. He got off of Louis and laid beside him.

 

"You're filthy, baby." He said, his breathing labored. Louis turned and smiled at him. They laid in bed for a few more minutes before Louis stretched like a cat and turned to face Harry.

 

"I'm hungry." He told his dom, who laughed quietly.  

 

"I'll order something for us while you shower." Harry said, helping Louis off of the bed. He got a quick bum squeeze before he picked up his phone and dialed the number to Louis' favorite Chinese place. He ordered two meals and gave his address.

 

While he was waiting, he cleaned up the toys from the bed and pulled his sweatpants on. He was sliding on a shirt when Louis walked out in Harry's large, fuzzy robe. Harry helped him into a pair of yoga pants and a large jumper.

 

The doorbell rang just as they were walking down the stairs. Harry told Louis to go grab some drinks and silverware while he got the food. He opened the door and took the bags of food and handed the delivery girl a hundred pound note, thanking her and telling her to stay safe.

 

He set the bags on the coffee table of the den and flicked the fireplace on.

 

"I don't know what you wanted, so is this okay?" Louis asked, walking back in. He had a bottle of Perrier Lemon for each of them. Harry nodded and sat down on the floor in front of the table. Louis did the same and they dug in.

 

Even though they both had the same things, they picked food from each other. Harry liked the comfort of sitting on the floor with Louis, just the two of them.

 

When they were done and everything was cleaned up, they made their way back upstairs. They snuggled up under the covers together and began to talk.

 

"I thought I would be sadder about Bean not being here." Louis said, yawning. "Don't get me wrong. I'm still sad, it's just not eating away at me."

 

"Well, you two have been together for the past seven months." Harry replied. "But I miss him too."

 

"I can't wait to get pregnant again."

 

"I can't wait to get you pregnant again." Harry nuzzled his face in Louis' neck and kissed it. "Now, sleep love. It's late."

 

Louis didn't have to be told twice.

-

 

"It's great to see you again, Louis!" Dr. Bowen said, stepping into the room. "What seems to be the problem?"

 

"I've just been feeling ill, lately. Headaches, minor nausea, fatigue. Harry thinks it might be a cold or the beginning of the flu."

 

"I see. How long have you felt sick?"

 

"Well, I first noticed it around Christmas, and it's been persistent ever since."

 

Dr. Bowen nodded. "Alright, I'm going to take a blood sample, and I'll need a urine sample. After that, we'll get you weighed and check your vitals. Let's see if we can't get to the root of this illness."

 

Louis sat as still as possible while Perrie took his blood and he wasn't even embarrassed to hand her his urine sample. Dr. Bowen scratched something down on his clipboard while Louis was getting weighed, and he hummed as he took Louis' vitals.

 

Once everything was done, he sat on his stool and faced Louis. "We'll see if Perrie can get anything from the blood or urine. Sometimes some illnesses will show positive from one of those samples, such as mono or pneumonia."

 

Louis nodded. He and Dr. Bowen talked for a few more moments before Perrie slid back into the room and handed her clipboard to Dr. Bowen. He read it and looked up at Louis. 

 

"So, have you and Harry had any luck with trying for baby number two?" He asked, walking over to Louis.

 

"No, it wasn't happening, so we decided to take a break." Louis told him.

 

"Louis, your body can't do something that's already been done." Dr. Bowen told him. Louis looked up at him confusedly.

 

"What do you mean?" He asked.

 

"Congratulations, Louis. You're pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL!!!!!!!!  
> LOUIS IS WITH CHILD


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Louis was shocked. _Pregnant._ He was pregnant? He looked at Dr. Bowen with a bewildered expression.

 

"How? When?" He asked, his hand flitting across his tummy, which was firmer than usual. Dr. Bowen rolled the ultrasound machine over.

 

"You know the drill, Louis." He said. "I'll be able to determine the date of conception once I view the fetus."

 

So Louis leaned back and lifted his shirt up. Dr. Bowen squeezed the gel onto his tummy and spread it around with the wand. The familiar gray snowy screen showed up, and then a little peanut shaped blob appeared. "You're already showing! I'd say about an inch away from the hips." Dr. Bowen said. 

 

"Alright, so I'd say you're about eleven weeks. So, that would make conception the very beginning of December, the first or second. It was definitely in the first week of the month." Dr. Bowen told him. "I take it you want some pictures?"

 

Louis nodded, staring at the screen. Dr. Bowen handed him some tissues to wipe his stomach off. He handed Louis some ultrasound pictures and sat back on his stool.

 

"I take it you're overwhelmed." He said, writing something on his clipboard.

 

"Yeah, just a little." Louis said, rubbing his tummy over his shirt. "When would I be due? Since Harry Jr. was such a big baby but he was late.."

 

"That's a very good question, Louis. If everything goes to plan, you should be due in August, the beginning of. This time, I'd like to keep your pregnancy at thirty-eight to forty weeks, and no more. It poses health risks for you and baby. We'll closely monitor this one, since you're already showing a tad bit."

 

Louis nodded and stepped down from the bed. He was so glad that tomorrow was Valentine's Day, because he already had the most perfect way to tell Harry. He thanked Dr. Bowen and stepped out of the room. He said goodbye to Perrie and made his way outside, holding his coat tighter to him.

 

Just as he sat in the car, his phone rang. It was Harry.

 

"Hey, Harry." He said, pulling out of the parking lot.

 

"How was your appointment?" Harry asked.

 

"Good. The doctor said it was just something that comes with the weather." He said coolly.

 

"I'm glad it's nothing serious. But listen, we need to talk when you get home, okay?" Harry said.

 

"Alright, I should be home soon. I need to pick some things up. Shouldn't be more than an hour." Louis promised. He said goodbye to Harry and hung up. He made his way to the mall and went straight towards the baby boutiques.

 

He searched the boys section for anything that said the words 'big brother' on it. He saw a row of blue outfits and he went over to inspect them. There was a white onesie that said **Big Brother** on it in big, curly letters, and blue pants that came with it. He picked it up in Bean's size and purchased it.

 

He then made his way back to the parking lot, clutching the bag to his hands. He would have to find some way to hide it from Harry until tomorrow. He picked up dinner on the way home, calling Harry and asking him what he wanted.

 

Once he arrived home, he carried the pizza inside the house and set it in the kitchen. He hid the bag in the pantry behind the canned goods before taking his coat off and walking into the den. Harry was sitting on the couch with Bean laying on top of him. They were both staring at each other intently.

 

"Harry?" He asked, walking closer.

 

"We're having a staring contest." Harry replied. "The first one to smile or laugh loses."

 

"Oh. I see." Louis laughed. He watched as Harry's mouth twitched. He knew that Harry would smile first. It was hard not too when looking at Bean. Naturally, less than a minute later, Harry had a big smile on his face and Bean began to giggle.

 

"Alright, now that our seven month old had beaten you at a game, let's eat." Louis said, lifting Bean from Harry's chest and snuggling him. "And maybe this little one would like to eat some solid food!" He cheered.

 

"Did you ask Dr. Bowen about the nipple thing?" Harry asked, opening the pizza box.

 

"Your Daddy is so eloquent." Louis said to Bean, laughing.

 

"You know what I mean. Did you ask why they're so sore?"

 

"Oh, he just said that my milk production is slowing down." Louis thought of off the top of his head. It must have worked, because Harry nodded and took a bite. Louis headed to the cabinet and grabbed a jar of applesauce and a little baby spoon.

 

He scooted the high chair over to the table where Harry was sitting with the pizza box. He sat Bean in the high chair and buckled Bean in. Harry shook his head and took the jar and spoon away from Louis.

 

"You eat. I'll feed him." He said, turning the high chair towards him. Bean was thrilled to see his Daddy now holding the food and he made grabby hands towards him. Louis laughed and shook his head.

 

He watched Harry feed Bean as he ate. Harry would make airplane noises and would twirl the spoon around in the air before putting it in Bean's mouth. Once the jar was half empty, Harry capped it and wiped Bean's mouth off.

 

Since Louis was done eating, he took Bean out of the high chair and sat him on his lap. Once Harry was finished, he cleaned up and followed Louis upstairs. He grabbed the baby bath and carried it into the master bathroom, where Louis was holding a naked Bean.

 

Harry filled the tub up with warm water and placed Bean in the tub. Bean began to splash and giggle. Louis handed Harry the baby wash and a flannel and he began wash Bean, who sat still for his Daddy.

 

"He never does that for me." Louis mentioned, walking over to the cabinet and pulling one of Bean's fluffy blue towels down. Harry finished Bean's bath and lifted his kicking baby out of the water. Louis wrapped the towel around Bean and carried him into the bedroom. Harry made his way to the nursery to get Bean's pajamas and a diaper.

 

He sat Bean on the bed and he immediately began crawling towards their pillows. Harry came back in the room and saw Bean laying naked on his pillow, gnawing on his hand and looking around the room. Once he spotted Harry, he squealed gleefully.

 

Harry dropped the clothes and diaper on the bed and hovered over Bean, blowing raspberries onto his tummy.

 

"There's a naked baby on my pillow!" He exclaimed, lifting Bean up and rolling onto his back. He laid Bean on his chest and closed his eyes. He heard Louis puttering around in the bathroom, brushing his teeth.

  
A few minutes later Louis came out and took in the sight on his bed. Harry was laying with one arm behind his head and the other resting across Bean, eyes closed. He smiled and walked over to Harry's side of the bed and lifted Bean up to dress him.

 

Harry's eyes opened when Bean left his chest.

 

"Just dressing him." Louis said, diapering Bean and pulling a two-piece pajama set on him. "I'll be right back." He carried Bean into the nursery, where he was now sleeping every night. Bean closed his eyes as soon as he was laying down and covered up.

 

Louis made sure he was asleep before turning the lights off and cracking the door. He made his way into the master bedroom, where Harry was still laying, except this time he had his iPad in his hands.

 

Louis crawled up the bed next to him and flopped down, sighing. Harry shut his iPad off and looked over at Louis.

 

"Tired?"

 

Louis nodded and pulled the covers up over himself and Harry. "Exhausted." He replied.

 

Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead and turned the lamp off. "I have to work tomorrow." Harry said, tugging Louis close to him.

 

"But it's Valentine's Day."

 

"I know, but I have a string of business meetings lined up for tomorrow and there is no way that I can reschedule them. But I promise that we'll do something special tomorrow night."

 

He could work with that. He could definitely work with that. "Okay." He said. "That's okay."

-

  
Harry was gone when Louis woke up at five-thirty to use the bathroom and check on Bean. He felt bad for his dom, who had a long day ahead of him, but he had something special planned for Harry today.

 

He went back to bed for a few more hours, waking up at ten and feeding Bean. He sat Bean on the floor in the den in front of his toys and made his way into the kitchen. Just as he was pouring a mug of tea, the doorbell rang.

 

He wasn't expecting anyone, but he made his way down the hall and opened the door.

 

"Here you go!" A man in a cap said. He handed Louis a huge bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolate. "Have a happy Valentines Day."

 

Louis thanked him and closed the door. He sat the bouquet on the hall table and read the card. _I love you so much xoxo. This is the first of many-Harry_. Louis smiled and looked at the beautiful flowers. 48 long-stemmed roses and a box of chocolate, and apparently there was more on the way.

 

Around eleven o'clock, he received a gourmet cookie bouquet. At noon, he opened the door to find a large bag full of chocolate kisses with the note _These kisses will have to do when I'm not there xoxo_. At one, there was a man in a suit holding a velvet box. Louis took it and thanked him. Inside was a beautiful, expensive looking bracelet with Bean's birth date on it.

 

Finally, he decided to get Harry's present ready, so he dressed Bean in the new outfit he purchased and put the ultrasound in a small frame. He put Bean in his coat and got everything ready.

 

He drove to the building that was Styles & Payne Global. He knew that Harry and Liam had the top floor, the 40th, which made him a little nervous, but he quickly got over it. He entered the building and waved hello to the receptionist at the front.

 

He rode the elevator to the 40th floor, Bean making friends with everyone on the way up. Once it dinged, he stepped out and talked quietly with the receptionist, who said that Harry was on his way up. He thanked her and entered Harry's massive office. He sat Bean in Harry's chair and gave him the frame to hold, which he began to chew on.

 

Just as he moved over to the floor to ceiling window, Harry rushed in, surprised to see Louis and Bean.

 

"Louis! What are you doing here?" He asked, straightening his tie.

 

"We just thought we'd come visit you." Louis replied, watching Harry as he made his way to the chair where Bean sat. He lifted the baby up and he took the picture from Bean, choosing to kiss his son instead of looking at it.

 

Louis saw the exact moment Harry saw Bean's shirt, and a look of confusion crossed his face. He lifted the frame up and stared at the fuzzy gray ultrasound. He was stunned. He looked over at Louis, eyes flitting to Louis' stomach.

 

"Are you...?" He asked. Louis nodded and Harry sat Bean down on the floor before rushing over to Louis and lifting him off of his feet. "Are you really?"

 

"Yes really. Eleven weeks." Louis said. Harry put him back on the floor and dropped to his knees and lifted Louis' shirt. He stared at Louis' tummy in awe. There was a barely visible bump.

 

"Eleven weeks? All this time we thought you couldn't, but you already were." Harry said in a choked voice. He began to pepper the firm skin with kisses. "We're going to have another baby."

 

He stood up and grabbed Louis' face between his hands. "I love you so much." He said, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Louis wished that they could stay like that forever, but a slapping noise pulled them out of their little moment.

 

Bean was sitting by the window, slapping it and laughing. Harry walked over to him and scooped him up.

 

"Now I understand his shirt." He told Louis, tossing Bean in the air a few times before kissing him. "Big brother. You have no idea how happy I am right now." He couldn't stop staring at Louis' flat tummy.

 

"And my milk production isn't slowing down. It's starting up again. That's why they were so sore with the nipple clamps." Louis told him, walking over to his desk. Harry wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close.

 

"We'll _definitely_ stay away from the clamps for now. I don't want anything else on them but my mouth." Harry whispered. He stared at Louis for a moment before speaking again. "You're so beautiful. You're already glowing."

 

"How? I'm only eleven weeks."

 

"You always glow." Harry said. "Always. I love you so much. I can't stop saying that. I love you."

 

Louis laughed and pulled Harry down for a kiss. "I love you too."

 

A knock at the door sounded, and Liam came in. "Niall is at your house and he wants to know if he can let all of the delivery people in." Liam said to Louis.

 

Louis turned to Harry. "There's more?" He asked smiling.

 

Harry just nodded. "Much more."

 

Louis rolled his eyes and took Bean from Harry, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I guess we'd better go home then. See you tonight, Daddy." Louis said, waving Bean's hand, but winking.

 

Harry groaned and sat down. He held the picture out to Liam, who took it.

 

"Why are you showing me Bean's ultrasound?" He asked.

 

"Read the date."

 

"Oh. Oh! Louis' pregnant!" He said. "Congratulations, man!" He slapped Harry on the back. "But I have to go and call the housekeeper."

 

"Why?" Harry asked.

 

"If Niall is at your house, then nobody is at mine to let the delivery people in." Liam said, rolling his eyes. Harry just laughed. He placed the ultrasound next to Bean's and stared at them. Already, he was so in love with this baby.

 

A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. His receptionist was standing in the doorway, holding a folder.

 

"Mr. Styles? Your next business meeting starts in two minutes." She reminded him. "Here are the numbers and stats about the company." She handed him the file and left.

 

He sighed and stood up. Maybe this wouldn't take so long and he could get home to Louis and his babies. With one last look at the ultrasound, he exited his office.

-

 

"Seriously, where are you going to put all of this stuff?" Niall asked batting at a bundle of red, heart shaped balloons and sidestepping a rather large teddy bear holding an even larger bouquet of cake pops.

 

Louis shrugged and carried the pink box full of a dozen different cupcakes over to the coffee table and sat them by the two other gourmet cookie bouquets and the cheesecake that had just came. He unwrapped a white chocolate cake pop and began eating it.

 

"Dig in." He said, motioning towards the vast array of sweets that had arrived. Niall clapped his hands and opened the cupcake box.

 

"Seriously, Harry has the best taste ever." Niall said, biting down into a chocolate cupcake with chocolate frosting. Louis nodded in agreement. They ate some sweets and watched as Bean crawled around Finn, who was rolling over on the play mat.

 

"I'm pregnant." Louis said casually. He heard Niall choke.

 

"You're _what_?" Niall asked, then a smile broke out across his face. "Seriously? That's great! Does Harry know?"

 

Louis nodded and finished the rest of his cake pop. "Yep. He was thrilled. I thought he was going to cry."

 

"That's fantastic!" Niall said. "I'm so happy for you. Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

 

"I have no idea. We'll find out in seven weeks."

 

"Is it okay to be pregnant and planning a wedding _and_ moving?" Niall asked worried. 

 

"If it's too much to handle, Harry is going to help out." Louis told him. "I'm going to try to stay calm and stress free."

 

"That's good. That's really good." Niall said, fishing his ringing phone out of his pocket. "Hullo? What? When? Fine."

 

"What is it?" Louis asked, reaching for a cookie.

 

"The housekeeper says that there are too many packages at the house." Niall replied, scooping up Finn. "Whatever that means. But I guess I'd better get home. I'll call you later, okay?"

 

"Just not tonight! Harry and I will be celebrating!" Louis called after him, making Niall groan.

 

Louis leaned back against the couch and bit into the cookie. He rested his hands across his tummy and stared at Bean, who was crawling over the teddy bear that Harry had sent.

 

"You can have it." He told the child, who stared over at him. "It's yours." He flicked on the TV and began watching a sappy movie, because of course, it was Valentines Day. He ate a few more cookies and a cupcake before he felt sick from all of the sugar. He wanted Harry to hurry home so that they could spend time together.

 

He busied himself by putting the sweets in the kitchen and the balloons in the library, and the bear in Bean's room. He fed Bean both milk and solid food and put him down for a nap. Once that was done, he pulled the vacuum out of the hall closet.

 

"I hope you're not going to clean on Valentines Day." A voice said behind him, making him jump.

 

"Harry! What are you doing home so early?" He asked, walking into Harry's open arms.

 

"Love, it's almost five-thirty." Harry told him, kissing his forehead and resting his hands on Louis' tummy. "And we are about to go out."

 

"But Bean-"

 

"Already taken care of." Harry said. Just as he said it, the doorbell rang and Louis' mother walked in.

 

"Is he upstairs?" She asked, heading up there anyway.

 

"You called my mum?" Louis asked.

 

"Of course. I wasn't about to let our son be around to hear all of the things I'm going to do to you tonight." Harry whispered in his ear, kissing the spot under it.

 

"Fine, but we better do it before we eat or anything. I always feel so bloated after I eat." Louis pouted.

 

"No, we are eating first, because I want this one to grow big and strong just like Bean. And then, I'm bringing you home and I am going to ravage you."

 

Louis didn't reply, he just stared into Harry's deep green eyes and nodded. Thankfully, his mum came back downstairs holding Bean and his diaper bag. Louis and Harry both said goodbye to Bean and waved at Jay as she pulled out of their driveway.

 

They headed upstairs to get dressed, which proved to be a struggle for Louis as his jeans would barely button.

 

"I'm already bloated." He groaned, finally getting the button to slip through. He heard Harry laugh from the closet. "It's not funny. You did this to me."

 

Harry suddenly appeared over him. "And don't you ever forget it." He said roughly. He wrapped his large hands around Louis' hips. "I did this to you, and I'm going to keep doing it because seeing you carrying my child does something to me. You have no idea how incredibly sexy you look." Harry nipped at his throat for a few moments before stepping back. 

 

"Now, are you ready to go, darling?" He asked, holding his hand out for Louis to take. They held hands all the way out to the car, and while Harry was driving. They pulled up to Restaurant Gordan Ramsay and Harry tossed the keys to the valet.

 

They were seated immediately and Harry ordered a bottle of _Dom Pérignon Oenothèque Rosé_ and opened the Menu Prestige. Once the waiter had poured the Rosé, Harry ordered the first selection of the menu, which consisted of pressed foie gras with green apples, turnips, watercress and smoked duck. The second course was ravioli of lobster, langoustine and salmon poached in a light bisque, oscietra caviar and sorrel vouluté. The third course was Isle of Gigha halibut with Atlantic king crab, finger lime and ras el hanout infused broth. 

 

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" Louis asked once the first course had been placed in front of him. Harry only smiled at him before picking up his fork. Everything in the first course was delicious, and the second course was great as well. The third course had Louis' salivating, and by the time Harry ordered Assiette de l’Aubergine for dessert, Louis felt like popping.

 

He was glad to see that the dessert was a rather dainty size, and they finished it in no time. Harry slid his credit card in the little black book and put a generous tip down. When the waiter returned, he signed a slip of paper and helped Louis out of his seat.

 

He accepted the keys from the valet and drove them home.

 

"We definitely need to return there." Louis said, laying down on the bed and groaning. Harry took off his suit and joined Louis in nothing but his briefs.

 

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go." Harry promised, threading their fingers together. They lay silently together for a few more minutes before Louis rolled over on top of Harry.

 

"I believe you promised to ravage me." Louis said, looking down at Harry, who was smiling lazily up at him.

 

"Oh, baby, I did." Harry said.

-

 

"One more, Harry, please." Louis begged, writhing on the bed. Harry had three fingers pumping in and out of Louis and he was mouthing at Louis' sensitive nipples.

 

"Four? You can take four, baby?" He asked, slipping his pinky in beside his other fingers and watching Louis' face.

 

"Yes! _Yes yes yes-there!_ " Louis cried out, arching his back. Harry pulled his fingers out and Louis whined.

 

"Hold on, baby. Want you to come from my cock, okay?" He said, lubing his cock up and pressing it into Louis' hole. Louis made a punched out noise and whined low in his throat.

 

Once Harry was all the way in, he slid his hand under Louis' hips and began thrusting. He hit Louis' prostate with each and every thrust, making the younger boy cry out and beg for more.

 

"Harder, _please_ , Harry." He whimpered, tugging at Harry's hair. Harry moved his hands to the back of Louis' knees and held his legs up, thrusting harder and faster.

 

"You feel so good around me." Harry grunted, moving one hand down to grip Louis' leaking cock. "So hot and tight."

 

He jerked Louis' off in time with his thrusts, and soon the younger boy was crying out and arching his back, coming all over his stomach. Harry moaned at the sight and spilled his load deep inside Louis.

 

He thrusted shallowly, riding his orgasm out before pulling out. He watched as he come dripped out of Louis' used hole before standing to retrieve a flannel. He wiped Louis down and spooned him.

 

"I love you _so_ much, baby." He said, resting a hand over Louis' tummy.

 

"I love you too." Louis replied sleepily. Harry watched Louis fall asleep, his heart swelling and threatening to burst. He was so happy with his life, and he wouldn't trade any of this for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized that Harry and Louis have been engaged for over a year in this story  
> wooooooowwww  
> gordon ramsay gives me a huuuuuuuge lady boner


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you get a filler chapter!  
> yay!  
> i feel like im on a roll here  
> three updates in three days  
> wow i love yall

Their wedding was one month away and if Taylor would actually do her job and peel her eyes off of Harry, Louis would be happy. So far, all Taylor has done was stare at Harry while tapping her purple gel pen on Louis' carefully designed and organized wedding binder, smearing purple glittery streaks across the laminated paper.

 

It was safe to say that Louis was ten seconds away from turning into a bridezilla.

 

He cleared his throat and slid the binder towards himself. The elbow that she was resting on the binder thumped onto the wooden table, but it didn't break her gaze.

 

She sighed. "He's so great with kids!" She said, watching as Harry bounced Bean on his hip while he talked into the phone.

 

"Yeah, he is. Great with _our_ kid. The one _we_ made. _I_ carried it." He said pointedly. That got her attention, and she had the nerve to look sheepish, like she wasn't just oogling his fiance for the past fifteen minutes.

 

"Oh, anyway, where were we?" She asked, eyes scanning over the binder.

 

"Planning my wedding to Harry." Louis said sharply. He was trying to get his point across.

 

"Right." She said, tongue darting out to to moisten her bright red lips. "Well, I'm assuming you don't need a budget since Harry earns all of the money."

 

"Mr. Styles, first off, and the budget is none of your business." He snapped. She looked at him stunned for a moment before straightening her blouse and forcing a smile onto her face.

 

"Right, of course. My apologies. Let's discuss the flower arrangements." She said, flipping her notebook open.

 

"I think lavender flowers is what I've decided on." Louis said just as Harry sat down next to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He began bouncing Bean on his knee.

 

"I suggested them," He said, looking over at the picture Louis had in the binder. "Love at first sight."

 

Taylor sighed dreamily at him. "That's beautiful." She said.

 

Louis rolled his eyes and Harry thanked her.

 

"I think I want the petals from white roses to be sprinkled by the flower girls." Louis said, flipping through the binder and landing on a picture of a white rose. "Your sister is flying in from America with her two girls, right?" Louis asked.

 

"As far as I know. She hasn't said otherwise." Harry replied.

 

"So," Taylor said, scribbling something onto the notebook. "White and purple. Mr. Styles will be wearing a lavender rose on his lapel, correct? And you white?"

 

"Correct." Louis said. He didn't like the way that Taylor always looked at Harry when asking a question. He was seconds away from firing her.

 

"Well, I'll send in the orders to the florist." She said, standing up. She was the same height as Harry, towering on her high heels. Louis didn't like it and decided that she wasn't coming to the wedding.

 

"Walk me out, Mr. Styles?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

 

"He would, but he has to put his son down for his nap. I'm sure you can find the front door yourself." Louis interjected, staring up at her. She smiled and flipped her hair.

 

"Right. Well, it was great meeting with you all." She said, leaving the dining room. Louis watched her amble down the hall and out the door.

 

"What was that?" Harry asked.

 

"What was what?"

 

"You were rude to her." Harry said, looking down at him disapprovingly. Louis shrugged and took Bean from him. Harry followed him down the hallway and up the stairs. "You're never rude to anyone, Louis."

 

"Well, she was irritating me." Louis said, laying Bean down in his crib. 

 

"How? I was there for nearly the whole conversation. She didn't say one thing that was irritating." Harry crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. 

 

"She was staring at you the whole entire time. And she would ask you the questions, not me. It's my decision!" Louis told him, pulling the blanket over Bean and leaning over the crib to kiss his forehead. Harry shamelessly stared at his arse.

 

"So everything that has to do with our wedding is your decision?" Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow.

 

"You know what I mean. You don't really care about the flower arrangements and what cake we have, but it's all really important to me and she was just being really weird. She wants you to fuck her." Louis told him.

 

"Language. And no she doesn't!" Harry protested.

 

"Yes, she does. She was drooling all over my dining room table." Louis said, walking over to the windows and closing the blinds. Harry loved the way that even though everything in the house he had bought, Louis still laid claim to everything and called it his.

 

"I think you might be overreacting just a tad."

 

"She wishes that she was marrying you." Louis told him. "I'm thinking about firing her."

 

"You can't fire her." Harry told him. "I've already paid her." Louis walked past him and down to the laundry room. Harry followed him.

 

"So? She didn't even write anything I told her down! She kept fawning over you. ' _Oh, he's so good with kids. I want him to impregnate me and we can live happily ever after'_. That's what she was thinking."

 

"Louis. I don't like this attitude on you. Lose it." Harry said, leaving no room for an argument. His arms were crossed and he was looking sternly at Louis.

 

But Louis, being Louis, didn't stop.

 

"She's not going to stop until you date her." Louis said, pulling some clothes out of the dryer and turning the washer on. "Or at least until you fuck her."

 

"Enough!" Harry shouted from behind him. "You're being ugly and I will not tolerate it. Do not talk to me until you've lost this little attitude you've got going on." Harry turned on his heel and left.

 

Louis sighed and leaned against the dryer. He couldn't help but feel territorial when it came to Harry. He knew that Harry was extremely attractive, and women were attracted to him and his wealth, and he hated that everywhere they went, people were tripping over themselves to flirt with Harry, who seemed so oblivious to them.

 

He stood up and began to fold the laundry he had pulled out of the dryer. How could one seven month old accumulate so many clothes? Once the clothes were folded, he put the load that was in the washer in the dryer and started it.

 

He carried the wicker basket full of Bean's clothes to the nursery and began to put them up. He heard Bean snoring softly behind him, which made him smile. Harry snored sometimes, depending on the position he slept in. Then he remembered about reading in a baby book about snoring, how it could mean obstructive sleep apnea or other things.

 

He was suddenly worried, so he pulled his phone out and called Dr. Bowen.

 

"Dr. Bowen."

 

"Hi, Dr. Bowen, this is Louis Tomlinson."

 

"Oh, hello Louis! How are you?"

 

"I'm great, but I have a question. Is snoring a common thing for a seven month old?" He asked, biting his nail.

 

"Well, yes and no. It could be a trait passed on from his father, or it could mean underlying problems. Does Harry snore?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Is Harry Jr. restless during the night?"

 

"No, he sleeps like a log."

 

"Then I wouldn't worry. If you find him waking up fussy and irritable, then bring him in. Otherwise, it's perfectly normal. I'm glad you called. I wish more parents were this concerned with their children."

 

"He's my whole world. I'm worried twenty-four seven." Louis laughed, looking down at Bean.

 

"Just don't worry too much. We don't want anything to happen to your other baby. Speaking of, I know you're only eleven weeks pregnant, but would you like to schedule an amniocentesis appointment for your sixteenth week?"

 

"What exactly is an amniocentesis test?" Louis asked, rearranging Bean's stuffed animals.

 

"An amniocentesis test is where a hollow needle is inserted into your abdomen to retrieve a small sample of amniotic fluid, and we test the fluid. We check for any genetic disorders of chromosomal abnormality. The test is 99.4 percent accurate."

 

"I didn't have it done with Harry Jr." Louis said.

 

"And you don't have to have it done. It's just something that we can do, and if we find anything particularly life-threatening, then we can plan ahead."

 

"I'll be on my honeymoon when I'm sixteen weeks."

 

"Alright, well, we can do the eighteenth week, that way you can find out the gender as well."

 

"Okay, sounds great." Louis said. "Thank you."

 

"Anytime, Louis."

 

Louis hung the phone up and checked on Bean one more time before leaving the nursery. His son was such a heavy sleeper. He walked into the master bedroom and fell down on the bed. This fatigue was really getting to him.

 

He was glad that he was done with the laundry for now so that he could take a little nap. He turned the baby monitor on and pulled the fleece blanket that laid at the end of the bed over himself. He pulled Harry's pillow between his legs and laid on his side, hand covering his little bump.

-

 

Harry left his office after about an hour and a half of responding to various calls and emails and went searching for Louis. The laundry room was dark and the dryer was the only sound in the room, and Bean was still sleeping in his room.

 

He went into the master bedroom and saw Louis, laying on his side sleeping, hands cradling his belly. He saw his pillow peeking out from between Louis' legs, and the fleece blanket was tangled up around his legs.

 

He walked over and untangled the blanket, trying not to wake Louis. He tucked the boy back in and kissed his forehead. He loved watching Louis sleep when he was pregnant, because he always rested his hands on or near his belly, protecting it. Of course, whenever they spooned, Harry did the same. 

 

He sat down beside the boy and pulled out his iPad, deciding to respond to a few more emails and lay out another business plan. Of course he wasn't quiet enough, because Louis blinked his eyes open and stretched like a cat. His jumper slid up to reveal the tiny little swell of his smooth, tan belly.

 

"Did you have a good nap?" Harry asked, pulling up a spreadsheet. Louis nodded instead of giving a verbal answer and yawned.

 

"Barely." He finally said, turning on his side to face Harry.

 

"That's good. Did you lose your attitude yet?" Harry hummed.

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be ugly. I guess I was just frustrated, but that's no excuse." Louis said, burying his face in Harry's side.

 

"You're right. And I've told you time and time again, if you're starting to feel stressed or anxious to tell me. It's not good for the baby." Harry reminded him.

 

"Okay." Came Louis' muffled response. "I really am sorry."

 

"I know you are, love. I know." Harry replied, rubbing Louis' back. They laid like that for a few blissful minutes before a cry came from the baby monitor. Louis, who was almost asleep again, forced his eyes open and sat up.

 

He threw the blanket off and slid down the bed. Bean was sitting up in his crib when Louis entered the room, and he gurgled when he saw Louis.

 

"Hello, darling!" Louis said, picking him up. Bean rested his head on Louis' shoulder and chewed on two of his fingers. Louis carried him into the master bedroom and sat down on the bed, letting Bean crawl over to Harry.

 

He watched as Bean slapped the iPad while trying to clamber into Harry's lap. Harry moved the iPad away and took Bean off of his lap.

 

"Not now, Bean." He said, returning his gaze to the glowing screen. He did it again when Bean tried once more to climb into his lap, making the seven month old whimper and his eyes welled up with tears.

 

"Harry," Louis said. "You've upset your son."

 

Just as Louis said it, Bean began to cry and crawl away from Harry and over to Louis, curling up on his side to face Louis. Harry quickly clicked off his device and put it away. He turned to face Bean, who was still crying in Louis' shirt.

 

"He doesn't know why his Daddy doesn't want to play with him." Louis said, shooting Harry a look.

 

Harry scooted closer to Bean and began to rub the babies back. "Beanie..." He said, effectively stopping some of the whimpers and cries. "Daddy's here now. We can play as much as you want."

 

Bean rolled over and Harry swiftly picked him up. Bean rubbed his face on Harry's shirt and began to giggle when Harry started pressing kisses to his face.

 

"There's my happy little baby!" Harry cooed. "Daddy loves you so much, Beanie baby."

 

Louis watched with a smile on his face until he began to grow tired again. He closed his eyes and pulled the blanket up over himself and fell asleep to Harry and Bean's laughter.

-

 

Harry looked over and saw that Louis had fallen asleep again. He kissed Louis' forehead before climbing out of bed with Bean and leaving the room.

 

"Mummy's asleep right now because he's making another baby. You made your mum sleep all the time, if I remember correctly." He told Bean as they walked into the kitchen. "And you made your mum cry a lot, and you made him very moody. And sick. But it was all worth it, hm? Because you're worth it all."

 

He sat Bean in his baby bouncer and started to cook dinner. He didn't want Louis to wake up and have to come down and cook, he just wanted his boy to relax and take it easy for a little while.

 

After searching the refrigerator and cabinets, he decided to make Chicken Scaloppine with spinach and linguine. He put some French bread in the toaster oven and began to snap the asparagus. He boiled the water for the linguine and began to season the chicken cutlets.

 

He watched Bean every now and then, making silly faces whenever they made eye contact. He poured some olive oil and butter in a skillet and began to cook the cutlets. He checked on the pasta, and then started to dice tomatoes.

 

Once everything was done, he plated the food and grabbed two bottles of cranberry juice from the fridge. If Louis couldn't drink anything caffeinated or alcoholic, neither would he. Just as he was about to go get Louis, the boy entered the kitchen, wearing one of Harry's jumpers and a pair of leggings.

 

"Sleep well?" Harry asked, carrying the plates to the table. Louis nodded and sat down in front of one.

 

"I could have cooked." He said, taking the fork from Harry.

 

"I wanted you to sleep." Harry replied. Louis nodded again and began to eat.

 

"This is really good." He complimented. 

 

"I thought you'd enjoy it. The pasta is light, so it won't be bad to eat for the baby." Harry said. While they ate, they talked about their wedding, and honeymoon, and Louis' doctor appointment for when they got back.

 

"You scheduled an amniocentesis appointment without asking me?" Harry asked, putting his fork down on his empty plate.

 

"Why? Dr. Bowen told me what it was." Louis shrugged. "I thought it was something that would give us, you know, peace of mind or something."

 

"Did Dr. Bowen also tell you that there is a risk of miscarriage or needle injury to the baby?" Harry asked, standing up. He couldn't believe that Louis agreed on something before even researching it or asking him about it.

 

"No, he didn't. He said that the success rate was 99.4 percent, though." Louis defended. Harry rinsed his plate off and put it in the dishwasher, shaking his head.

 

"Louis, I don't understand how you didn't research this or consult me or anything. It's a risky procedure, especially if Dr. Bowen doesn't know what he's doing."

 

"I trusted him enough to deliver Harry Jr., so I trust him now." Louis said, crossing his arms.

 

"You can't make decisions about our baby by yourself. I don't see how you could have been so stupid."

 

"So now I'm stupid?" Louis asked, frowning. He began to feel slightly dizzy, and he leaned against the counter for support.

 

"Your actions were stupid, not you." Harry said. He took a look around the kitchen before leaving. So, needless to say, he was a little pissed. But Louis didn't understand why. Sure, he'd made an appointment that he thought was important, but apparently Harry thought it was dangerous. He decided to look it up when he was done cleaning the kitchen.

 

Thankfully, Harry had cleaned up all of his mess, so all Louis had to do was put his plate in the dishwasher and start it. He wiped off the counters slowly, because he didn't want to get dizzy again, and he picked up Bean.

 

He walked up the stairs, one hand gripping the banister and the other his son. Once he made it to the top, he went into the nursery to feed Bean, who still wasn't fond of solid food.

 

Once Bean was full, he changed and dressed him and put him in his crib with a kiss to the forehead.

 

"Goodnight, my precious." He said, watching as Bean closed his eyes and went to sleep. Just as he was closing the nursery door, he was hit with another dizzy spell. He leaned his forehead against the wall, and that's how Harry found him.

 

"Louis?" He asked, rushing towards where his sub stood, hands cradling his belly while he was leaning against the wall. "What's wrong?"

 

"Dizzy." Louis said quietly. Harry turned him around and picked him up, hands resting underneath his bum. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

 

Once they were in the bedroom, Harry laid him down carefully.

 

"Poor baby." Harry said, laying next to him. He pulled Louis close. "I forgot this was one of your worst symptoms."

 

Louis nodded and closed his eyes. "I didn't mean to schedule the appointment without asking you. I just wanted to do it to know our baby was healthy and perfect."

 

"I know, love. I shouldn't have gotten so angry because of it. I can't imagine what it's like being pregnant and knowing nothing about our babies until they're born. I understand why you want to do it. How about this, we'll meet with Dr. Bowen and talk about it, okay?" He asked.

 

"Okay. Thank you." Louis said into Harry's chest.

 

"Perfect. Now, sleep love. I can tell you're tired." Harry said, pulling the covers up over them. "I love you."

 

"I love you too."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wellllllllllll


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally pulled all of the medical stuff out of my ass  
> i have no idea if stuff happens like this  
> i am no doctor  
> lololololol

It was two weeks before the wedding when Harry finally realized that Louis was right. Taylor had been flirting with him all along. Of course, he'd always been oblivious to women who flirted with him because he'd always been gay, and he didn't realize that women would still try to get with him.

 

He should have known she was up to something when she insisted that she go with him to his tuxedo fitting and when he agreed, Louis wouldn't talk to him or lay near him in the bed. He had honestly given her the benefit of doubt and figured that she was doing her job.

 

So, here he was, Louis still not talking to him and wearing a sharp tuxedo, Taylor standing in front of him to straighten the tie. She smoothed her hands down his front when she was done, and he stepped back away from her.

 

"This suit looks so handsome on you." She gushed. "But of course, you don't need a suit to make you look handsome. The tie looks exceptional, and the vest is fabulous."

 

"Louis really wanted me to wear a bow tie, so I think I'd better keep looking." He said, shrugging the jacket off.

 

"But you look so handsome in this! I think this would be your best option." She protested, heels clicking as she followed him to a different suit rack.

 

"My best option is making this wedding everything my fiance wants it to be. I'm not wearing this suit." He said, sifting through the different options. Taylor huffed behind him. She was silent until he stepped out of the dressing room again, straightening his bow tie and smoothing the jacket down. He can honestly say that he saw her swoon.

 

"Oh, Harry." She said, her eyes almost going cross at him and his beauty. "You look...wow." She fanned herself with the notebook she was holding and stared at him with lust filled eyes. It made him shift uncomfortably.

 

"Yes, it is rather sharp. I think this is the one." He said, checking the price tag. He went back into the dressing room to take it off and hang it back up. He was standing in his briefs and nothing else when the door opened and Taylor walked in.

 

"Do you feel it too?" She asked, stalking towards him with dark eyes.

 

"Excuse me?" He asked, pulling his pants on quickly. Her eyes ghosted over his tattoo littered torso.

 

"There's no need for that. I can be quick when I want to be." She said, unbuttoning the top of her blouse.

 

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked her, pulling his shirt on. "Get out."

 

"You don't feel it?" She asked, licking her lips.

 

"Feel what?"

 

"The sexual tension between us." She said simply. "It's driving me mad with pleasure, seeing you in a suit."

 

Harry stepped back and held his hands up. "You need to get out. There's nothing between us. You're planning my wedding, for God's sake. Be professional." He told her, pulling his coat on and sidestepping her to leave the dressing room. 

 

"You can't mean that!" She called from behind him, quietly because they were still in public.

 

"I can, and I do." He said, handing the suit over to the man behind the counter. He left to go put it in a black bag for Harry.

 

"I can give you so much more." She said, standing beside him and biting her lip. He rolled his eyes and took a calm breath before turning towards her.

 

"First off, no you can't. There is only one person who can give me everything I've ever wanted, and he's home sick right now with our second child." Harry smirked when she gasped. They hadn't told anyone that Louis was pregnant again except for Niall and Liam.

 

"And be professional and help plan this wedding without anymore inappropriate behavior, or I will not hesitate to drag your name through the mud and hire someone else. My fiance does not need this added stress."

 

He turned around and swiped his credit card for the man and accepted his suit. Taylor was silent beside him, and he turned to face her once more, raising an eyebrow.

 

"What's it going to be?" He asked, pocketing his credit card. "Will you be more professional or do I need to seek someone who can do it better?"

 

She looked pained. "I'm terribly sorry for the misunderstanding." She finally said. "It won't happen again."

 

He nodded and bid her a good day before exiting the shop, tuxedo in hand. He hurried home to his sick fiance, who was just now experiencing morning sickness even though he was out of the first trimester.

 

He carried the suit upstairs to hang in his closet, being careful not to wake Louis, who was spread out across the bed, laying on his back with his shirt rucked up. He was so glad that Louis was slender to begin with, because that made his belly show quicker. And he gave Louis big babies, so that helped with the showing process.

 

He climbed into bed next to Louis and rested his head next to Louis', resting his hand over the slightly swollen belly. He was glad that Bean was at Louis' mums house for the night because it gave him and Louis some alone time.

 

Louis stirred and rolled over, flinging his leg over Harry's. He blinked his eyes open and smiled, effectively melting Harry's heart.

 

"Do you feel any better, love?" Harry asked, rubbing his belly. Louis yawned and nodded. He wrapped his arm around Harry's middle and cuddled closer.

 

"Yeah. I thought the second trimester would give me relief from any first trimester symptoms, but I guess not." Louis said, laughing into Harry's chest. "I do feel more mellow with this pregnancy, though. I don't feel as moody."

 

"That's a relief." Harry said, earning another laugh from his tired, pregnant fiance. The situation with Taylor, however, hung over his head like a dark cloud, and he knew that he had to tell Louis. "You were right, you know." 

 

"About?"

 

"Taylor. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Harry pressed a few quick kisses into Louis' soft hair. "She tried to make a move on me today."

 

Louis was quiet, and Harry thought that he had upset the boy. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me." He finally said quietly. 

 

"I will never doubt you again. I just can't understand why anyone would flirt with anyone who was about to get married." 

 

"It makes me insecure." Louis said suddenly. "When people flirt with you, and you always tell me I'm wrong when I bring it up."

 

Harry pulled Louis closer and hugged him tightly.

 

"Like, the whole Kendall fiasco. You brought her to the hospital and you let her talk about me and Bean like she did..."

 

"Hush, don't talk about that anymore. I will never forgive myself for that, and I don't want you to dwell on the past, love. Focus on the future, and this little baby right here." Harry said, cupping his hand around Louis' tummy and rubbing it.

 

"Hey, we get to find out the gender in four weeks." Louis said happily. "Can we think of names?"

 

"Of course. We can do whatever you want, love."

 

"So, Olivia still stands if it's a girl, but we need a boy name as well."

 

"What about Benjamin?" Harry asked. "And we can call him Ben or Benji."

 

"Uh...no. Walter?"

 

"Walter Styles? It doesn't really have a ring too it."

 

"Patrick?"

 

"We're not Irish."

 

"I should text that one to Niall. Lucas?"

 

"That's not so bad. Lucas Styles." Harry mulled it over. "Lucas William?"

 

Louis reached over and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen from his nightstand. He wrote the name down and circled it. "I love it." He said. "But we need a few more. Let's not name this one until we see him, okay?

 

"Or her." Harry reminded him. They thought of two more names; Connor and Ronan. Once Louis had written them all three down, he snuggled back up against Harry. His stomach was starting to feel queasy again, and he really didn't want to get up to run to the bathroom.

 

"In two short weeks, we'll be in Florence, love." Harry whispered to an almost-asleep Louis. "I'll take you wherever you want to go. We can go to the Cupola del Brunelleschi and climb all the way to the top. I'll take you to the Circo-lo Teatro del Sale and we'll see a show and have dinner." He looked down at Louis, who's eyes were closed and his breathing was soft.

 

Harry kissed the top of his head. "We'll do anything you want."

-

 

As per Louis' request, the week before their wedding was spent packing up and moving. Harry had hired a team of movers so that Louis wouldn't have to lift even the smallest of boxes.

 

He was standing next to Liam in the kitchen of their new home, watching as the movers sat down a dark wooden table and the matching six chairs, under Louis' direct order.

 

"I am so weirdly out of my element with this." Harry confided, watching proudly as Louis held one hand on his lower back while pointing with the other. It was so funny to see the ten burly men do everything that tiny little Louis told them to do.

 

The heard Louis shout something at a mover and then a small thumping noise. Niall waltzed in the kitchen, holding Finn, who was now seven months old. Harry was holding Bean, who was holding Harry's brand new iPhone and staring at the screen mesmerized at the brightness.

 

"Louis is giving them an earful." Niall indulged them, handing Finn to Liam. "One of the men dropped Bean's crib and Louis thought he had split the leg. I've never seen someone so small talk so loud."

 

"That's Louis, all right." Harry said, cringing when Bean let out a scream and threw Harry's phone. Liam and Niall winced as it hit the ground, and Bean clapped. Harry leaned down to pick it up. "Here's a tip," He said to Liam. "Go ahead and buy a protective case. After he broke my second phone, it kind of made sense." 

 

Liam laughed and checked his watch. "Lunch time is over." He said to Harry. He pressed a kiss to Finn's rosy cheek and handed him to Niall, kissing his fiance's lips. Harry nodded and went to find Louis. 

 

He found his pregnant sub in the master bedroom, watching carefully as two men placed the large, expensive chest of drawers down on the plush white carpet. He was resting one hand under his belly and the other on the small of his back.

 

"I've got to go back to work, love." Harry said, coming up behind Louis and resting his hands on Louis' tummy. He kissed Louis' neck.

 

"Okay. I don't think we'll be here much longer." Louis told him, turning to face him. "It's starting to hurt around here." He rubbed his hands around the sides of his tummy. Harry frowned and put his hands where Louis' just were.

 

"I don't like that. You need to sit down." He said firmly.

 

"I will, Harry. I just want to make sure all of the heavy furniture is in the right place. I don't want to have to move it later."

 

"You won't be moving it period. And I trust you to get everything right the first time. Now, don't stress yourself too much. Got it?"

 

"Got it." Louis promised, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Harry.

 

"I love you." Harry said. He knelt down and pressed a kiss to Louis' belly button. "And I love you."

 

Louis watched Harry go before turning back to the movers. "Now," He said, pointing. "I want the bed there."

-

  
It was nearing five o'clock and Louis was still sifting through boxes. Niall was sitting on the new couch, feeding Finn. Louis had sent the movers home a couple hours ago and called his mother to come and get Bean, and now he was sorting the dishes and deciding where to put them.

 

He was standing on a step stool, cleaning out the cabinets with a dish towel when he felt a cramp in his abdomen. He shook it off and reached higher, but doubled over when there was a sharper pain accompanied by a wetness in his leggings. He stepped down from the stool carefully and bent over.

 

"Niall?" He called, running his hand over the back of his pants. He pulled away red fingers. "Niall!"

 

"What? Finn's almost...hey, are you okay?" He asked, rushing over towards Louis.

 

"I'm bleeding. I think something's wrong." He whispered, standing up straight. Niall hitched Finn over his shoulders and grabbed his car keys.

 

"Come on," He said, helping Louis out to his Jeep. "I'll take you to the hospital."

 

On the way there, Louis tried to call Harry, but he wouldn't answer. 

 

"What's the fucking point of having a fucking phone if you're not going to answer the goddamn thing." Louis gritted, resting his hands on his 14 week bump. 

 

"Dunno, mate. Just relax." Niall said as he swung into the hospital parking lot. He jumped out and unbuckled Finn while Louis stepped out, cringing at the stain he left on the seat. 

 

"I'm sorry, Niall." He cried. "I'll clean it for you." 

 

Niall led him inside the hospital. "It's okay, mate. It's okay." He checked Louis in, and right away he was rushed off into an examination room. Perrie helped him get situated in a gown and on the bed. Dr. Bowen entered the room. 

 

"You're bleeding?" He asked. Louis nodded. Dr. Bowen pulled the ultrasound machine over to Louis, who was lifting his shirt.

 

"Lets see if we can get a heartbeat." He said, spreading the blue gel with the wand. A few seconds later, a low, wet _thump thump thump_ sounded through the room.

 

"The baby looks healthy, however," He said, snapping his latex gloves on. He sat on a rolling chair and positioned himself in front of Louis. "I want to do an internal exam to make sure everything on the inside is working well." 

 

Louis shifted uncomfortably and threw his arm over his eyes while Dr. Bowen sat his legs up on the stirrups. He could feel Dr. Bowen feeling around, making little _uh-huhs_ with every shift of his fingers.

 

Just as he pulled them out, the door swung open and Harry rushed in. He took one look at the blood on Dr. Bowen's fingers and felt faint.

 

" _Oh my God."_ He said, looking at Louis' tummy.

 

"Ah, Harry! Just in time for the verdict." Dr. Bowen said, pulling the gloves off and washing his hands. "Everything is fine. Your baby is perfectly healthy. Louis, what you experienced was not a miscarriage. There would have been more blood and pain, and you would have eventually lost consciousness. You had inflammation of the cervix, which caused the bleeding. This is usually brought on by a shifting of weights. Did you carry or pick up anything heavier than fifteen pounds in the past two days?"

 

Harry turned to look sharply at Louis, who despite the watery eyes, shook his head _yes._

 

"It was just a box of dishes." He said weakly. All of the stress of even thinking about having a miscarriage had hit him hard, and he was shaken up. 

 

"In the future, try not to lift anything over ten pounds, and try to lift with your legs, not your back. The bleeding should stop now that I've been up there, but just in case it doesn't, you'll want to wear some type of sanitary pad until it does." Dr. Bowen stood. "I can imagine you're very shaken up about this. I'll leave you two alone for awhile before I bring in your discharge papers."

 

Harry waited until the door was shut before standing and pacing. "I _told_ you not to lift anything heavy!" He said. "Why did you not listen? You put our babies' life in danger, Louis."

 

He didn't get a response, and he turned to face Louis. The boy was laying on his back, one hand over his belly while the other was over his eyes, and his body was shaking with sobs. Harry went to him immediately.

 

"Oh, baby." He said, pulling Louis into a sitting position and cradling the small boy. "Oh, my baby. I'm sorry. You scared me, love. I'm sorry I reacted like that." He held his sub and rocked him back and forth. "That was scary, love. I can't imagine what you've just gone through. Just thinking about losing him," Harry's voice choked off and he stopped talking. 

 

"I thought-" Louis said, sniffling. Harry pulled his chin up and wiped his tears.

 

"I know, baby doll. I know. Don't think about it. You heard Dr. Bowen. Our baby is perfectly healthy." Harry assured Louis. "Do you want to go home, love?"

 

Louis nodded, and Harry helped him dress in some sweatpants that Niall had Liam bring in and one of Harry's jumpers. Harry signed them out and wrapped his arm around Louis. Liam and Niall were in the waiting room, Liam holding Finn and Niall looking worried.

 

"Are you okay?" Niall asked as soon as he spotted Louis.

 

"Yeah." Louis replied. "Just something about my cervix."

 

Niall breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God." He said. Liam nodded and patted Harry on the back. They all went out to the parking lot and got in their separate cars, except Louis, who left with Harry instead of Niall.

 

Harry took them straight home and ushered him in the house and upstairs. He laid Louis in bed and pulled the fuzzy fleece blanket over him. He sat down and stared at the beautiful human that was his fiance. Even with red cheeks and watery eyes, he was the most perfect person. 

 

"I love you." Louis said, tugging Harry down to lay next to him. Harry complied and wrapped himself around Louis. 

 

"I love you too." Harry replied. "So much." 

-

 

After laying together, Harry ordered them dinner, telling Louis not to get up from the bed. He carried the bags of food upstairs and sat them down on the bed. Louis sat up and wiped his nose before taking a container of Mongolian beef and a pair of chopsticks. 

 

"You're not entering that house again until after our wedding." Harry said, digging into his own container of chicken fried rice. "Nor are you to stress about anything, anymore. I will do all of the heavy housework for now."

 

"But-"

 

"But nothing. I want you to safely get out of the second trimester. What happened today cannot happen again. I was so scared, for you and our baby." Harry admitted. 

 

Louis scooted closer to him and leaned his head on Harry's shoulder. "I was too." He said quietly. They ate in silence, just soaking up each others presence, and when they were done, Harry swept everything into the bag and tossed it off the bed. He pulled Louis close to him and cradled his tummy, silently vowing to always protect the little unborn baby. 

 

He would rather die than have anything happen to his family. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright.  
> boys names are Connor, Lucas, and Ronan. Either name will have a William as the middle name, so I need to know which one yall prefer.  
> Olivia Anne is still the girl name.  
> also i just thought of the name Beckett, or Beck, so that could possibly be added  
> idk  
> anyways let me know which name yall like best  
> okay and now middle names are up for discussion too  
> so seriously give me some middle names  
> actually, just a list of names bc i am open to anything really from you beautiful pp


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY

Holy shit.

 

He was getting married. He had never in a million years thought that he would be getting married. Yet, here he was, straightening his bow tie in the tall mirror. Was he nervous? Hell yes. Was it worth it? Hell yes.

 

He had a family now, something else he never thought was possible. When he was younger, he never saw himself having children and a fiance. Now, he had a child and one on the way, and the most beautiful person to give them to him.

 

With one more look in the mirror, he turned to look at Liam, who was straightening his cuff links. He looked up and caught Harry's eye.

 

"Ready, mate?" He asked, standing up straight. Harry nodded.

 

"Yeah."

 

Liam smiled and opened the door. "Let's go get your future."

-

 

"What if he gets cold feet?" Louis asked, asked, pacing around the hotel room. Niall was sitting on the bed, watching his best friend have a mental breakdown.

 

"Louis, he's not going to get cold feet." Niall assured him. "You're being melodramatic. Harry loves you and your ridiculous ways. Be proud that he wants to spend the rest of his life with you."

 

Louis stopped and cradled his belly. "I'm fat now. He doesn't want someone who's fat!" He turned and locked himself in the bathroom. "I don't want him to see me like this."

 

Niall rolled his eyes and leaned against the door. "I hardly doubt even this wedding could make the guests wait five months for you to pop that baby out. So, you're getting married tonight, and then you're leaving for your honeymoon, where you will eat and do the weird kinky stuff you two do, and live happily ever after."

 

The door clicked open and Louis came out. "You're right. Okay. I can do this. Let's go before I change my mind." He headed for the door and swung it open. Niall followed him and rolled his eyes again.

 

"Now who's the one with cold feet?"

-

 

Harry had one arm wrapped around Louis and the other holding his glass of champagne. Louis was leaning against him, watching the guests dance around on the lit up dance floor. The ceremony had gone off without a hitch, and they were happily married.

 

Louis admired the beautiful, undoubtedly expensive wedding ring on his fourth finger. It had Harry's heartbeat etched around it, and he loved it. Harry's was the exact same, only with Louis' heartbeat.

 

He saw his mother dancing with Bean and Karen and Maura were holding Finn, taking pictures of him. Louis sighed and leaned further into Harry. Liam and Niall were at their table, too, talking quietly between themselves, probably about their own impending nuptials.

 

"Tired, love?" He asked, smiling down at his husband. Louis was his now, in every way, and he was on Cloud 9. Nothing could ruin this night. Except for...was that his father?

 

He stiffened and clenched his jaw. Louis must have known something about this because he was suddenly very distant from Harry.

 

"Louis." Harry said, looking at his sub, who was very interested in the lace tablecloth. The fairy lights that were strung from the ceilings cast shadows across Louis' cheeks and brightened his eyes, and it would have been a great distraction, but Harry was furious. "Love. I would like to talk to you in the hotel room." He said, standing. "Now."

 

He stalked off, not bothering to see if Louis was following, because he knew he was. 

 

"Slow down, please. I can't run." Louis said from behind him, and Harry slowed. Louis was four and a half months pregnant, and Harry forgot that he was slower now. He held the door open for Louis, and closed and locked it once the small boy was in the room.

 

"Louis," He said, turning to face his husband, who was looking everywhere but him. "Do you know why my father is here?" 

 

Louis was silent, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He shrugged.

 

"Use your words." Harry commanded.

 

"Maybe."

 

"Maybe, what?"

 

"Maybe I invited him." Louis said, and Harry threw his hands up and stared Louis down. "But Harry, listen! You were getting married! I thought your father would want to see it, and he did! He showed up! And he brought a gift and everything."

 

"Oh, okay. A gift! That's what I was worried about. Nothing about the fact that my own sub went behind my back to invite my estranged father who was never there for me to my own goddamned wedding." Harry snarled.

 

"It's my wedding too, and I wanted him here." Louis protested. "You can't ignore him forever, Harry."

 

"Yes I can. And I will. Nothing you can say or do will make me change my mind about that man." Harry replied coldly. He sat on the edge of the bed, his back towards Louis. "Now, please leave. I don't want to see or talk to you right now."

 

Louis sighed and sat next to Harry and leaned his head on his husbands shoulder. "I thought I was doing something nice. I just-family is really important to me, and I just wanted everyone to be here with us." He explained before standing up with minimal help from Harry's shoulder.

 

He paused before he opened the door. "Can you, you know. Not take too long? I mean, take your time, but they're passing out dinner and then cutting the cake, and I wanted..." He trailed off, because Harry probably wasn't even listening.

 

He sighed and left the room, walking back into the banquet hall. They had had the ceremony outside, and it was a beautiful evening, saying 'I do' right as the sun set, and doves were released as soon as they said it. Fireworks went off from the other side of the large lake when they kissed, and it was more beautiful than Louis could have imagined.

 

He just wished his reception was as flawless as the ceremony. He thought he was doing something nice for Harry, and he thought that having Harry's father at their wedding was important. It was to him, at least. He sat down in his seat knowing that he had ultimately ruined his own wedding.

 

Jay came over, holding Bean. She sat down next to him and plopped his son down on his lap.

 

"What's wrong?" She asked, watching him. He shrugged. "Okay. Is it the fact that Harry's father is here?" She tried again.

 

"I thought I was doing something nice for him." Louis said quietly. The doors on the opposite side of the large room, and the catering staff began to place dinner out.

 

"It was a very nice thing to do, in any other circumstances." Jay said. "Anne thought it was a nice surprise."

 

"What?"

 

"She was talking to him earlier. Apparently, they cleared the air years ago." Jay stood. "Dinner time. I'll talk to you later love." She kissed his head and walked off. Louis watched as Des sat down at the table with Anne and Robin, along with Harry's stepsister Gemma and her two girls. There was no hostility between them.

 

Once the plates were sat at the table where Louis sat, everyone dug in, except for Louis. He concentrated on feeding Bean, who had his own plate filled with cut up bananas, soft pasta, Cheerios, and finely mashed potato cubes. He had a bottle of breast milk too. Louis watched as Bean leaned forward to take a banana piece and shove it in his mouth, watching the room happily.

 

Harry's plate sat next to Louis', both getting colder by the second. The food smelled delicious. They had gone with a Rustic Tuscany menu, full of rich Italian dishes and fancy wines and champagnes, and delicious deserts.

 

He pulled his plate towards him, not wanting to sit and smell it any longer. He figured he could get a few good bites in while Bean was concentrating on throwing his Cheerios at people who passed the table.

 

He was semi-right. He finished about a third of his plate before Bean started to get fussy. Louis looked at the time, which was 8:22, way past Bean's bedtime. He stood up and held Bean in his arms, giving him the bottle and walking towards the hallway that would lead him to the bedrooms.

 

On the way, he bumped into Des.

 

"Beautiful ceremony." Des complimented, shaking Bean's foot playfully. Bean, who was still sucking his milk down, began kicking it up and down.

 

"Thank you. Are you leaving?" Louis asked, swaying with Bean.

 

"I've overstayed my invitation," He replied. "And now I must leave. I know when I'm not wanted."

 

"Don't say that," Louis said. "We want you here."

 

Des laughed quietly and shook his head. "You do, but I haven't seen Harry approach me yet, not that I expect him too." He looked at Bean, who's bright green eyes were slipping shut. "He looks so much like Harry when he was a baby."

 

"Doesn't he? Ornery little thing, too. But I think he gets that from me." Louis laughed.

 

"Oh no. Harry was ornery as well. There wasn't a day that went by when he wasn't cleaning out the cupboards to sleep in them, or drawing in the books or on the walls. Don't take all of the credit for that, he contributed." Des replied, smiling. He checked his watch. "Anyway, I should leave. It's a long drive back to Nottingham."

 

"You can stay in the hotel, if you'd like." Louis offered. "We've got extra rooms set up for the people who had to travel a long distance."

 

"It's two hours." Came a voice from behind them. "He can drive it just fine."

 

They turned and saw Harry walking towards them, carrying himself with all of dignity and class he had. His dad nodded his head.

 

"Anyway, thank you Louis. I had a wonderful time." Des said, and Louis hugged him. "Again, it was a beautiful day, and I'm proud to be your father in law."

 

"Except you're not." Harry interrupted. "Now, please leave."

 

Des looked like he wanted to say something, but he closed his mouth and patted Bean's leg before walking away. Once he was gone, Louis turned to Harry and stared at him with fire in his eyes.

 

He adjusted Bean in his arms and walked away from Harry quickly. He entered their hotel room and laid Bean down on the bed. The eight month old turned to lay on his side and shoved his knuckles in his mouth.

 

Louis heard the door close behind him, and he knew that Harry was in the room with him.

 

"You are unbelievable." Louis said, turning to face Harry, who was straightening his jacket. "I honestly cannot believe how rude you were."

 

Harry raised his eyebrow and stared at Louis, who was changing Bean's diaper and pulling pajamas on him. "I'm unbelievable? Really?"

 

"Yes, really. That is your father-"

 

"No he's not."

 

"And you treated him like dirt! At your own wedding. Which, you have been absent from for the past hour and a half." Louis shook his head and laid Bean back down.

 

"I was absent because you invited someone I loathe to  our wedding, and treated him as if he was part of the family." Harry replied.

 

"Because he is!" Louis exploded. "Like it or not, he's your father," He hitched a thumb at Bean. "And his grandfather, and my father in law. He is sorry for what he's done, Harry, and you would know that if you'd actually pull your head out of your ass and talk to him! And I accept any and all punishment for this, but Harry, you're stubborn, and you're so bullheaded and it's frustrating!"

 

"I'm sorry, Louis, if I don't want to be buddy-buddy with the man who abused me for twelve years. My mistake. Not everyone can be perfect, like you!" Harry shouted back.

 

"I am not perfect! I just don't understand how you're perfectly fine isolating your father from this family! I want him at the holidays, and I want him to know Bean and this baby!" He said, placing his hands on his belly.

 

Harry's eyes darkened. "Did you tell him about that one?" He asked, crossing his arms.

 

"No. But the point is-"

 

"There is no point." Harry cut him off. "If I did what my father did to me to Bean or this one, would you want me to be in his life?"

 

"No." Louis said quickly. "But-"

 

Harry held his hand up. "That's all there is too it. Now that you've taken my fathers side to everything, it's time to cut the cake." He said, leaving the room. Louis sighed and made sure Bean was safe before closing the door and locking it behind him.

 

He entered the banquet hall, where people were still chatting and eating seconds. Louis' own plate had gone cold, and while he wanted to request another one, he felt a migraine coming on and he didn't have the energy for it.

 

However, Harry came towards the table carrying two new plates.

 

"Eat." Was all he said, picking up his own fork and eating. Louis ate a few big bites, filling up on his ginger ale. Once the plates were cleared and Louis and Harry were standing in front of the gourmet red velvet cake, it was 9:35 and Louis was asleep on his feet.

 

They cut the cake, and tried to make it seem as happy as possible, but Louis was thrilled. Here he was, cutting his wedding cake, with his new husband. The father of his children, and he could not be happier. Harry's arm was around his waist, but it felt forced.

 

Once the cake was cut, Louis and Harry took their pieces and sat back down. They had the top tier of the cake already in the freezer at home, to eat on their one year anniversary. There were tons of different flavored cupcakes for those who didn't want the cake, and Louis saw some people take a piece of cake and a few cupcakes, but he didn't care.

 

The band had long ago left, only being there during cocktail hour, and the DJ had taken the floor hours ago. It was nearing ten o'clock, and the wedding was winding down. Anne and Jay came over to the table where their sons sat.

 

"It's time for the last dance!" Anne said happily. Harry stood up next to her and Louis did the same. The guests flocked to the dance floor, and the DJ played their song once more.

 

 _The Way_ by Clay Aiken slowly filled the room, and Harry took Louis in his arms. Even though they were fighting kind of, Louis loved to be near Harry, and he rested his head on Harry's chest as they swayed back and forth. The four minute song seemed to last thirty seconds.

 

Before he knew it, the guests were kissing them goodbye and thanking them and congratulating them on a beautiful ceremony. One the hall was cleared out, Louis turned to Jay.

 

"Aright, I guess you want Bean now." He asked, and she clapped her hands. They walked to his room where he picked up his sleeping son, who was snoring. Anne came over to them and cooed.

 

"Harry snored too!" She said, gazing down at Bean. "Does he still do it?"

 

"Every once in a while. Depends on how he's sleeping." Louis replied, wanting nothing more than to take some Advil and go to sleep. They had an early flight tomorrow and he wanted all of the sleep he could get.

 

"Alright, well we'll get out of your hair." Anne said. Her and Jay were sharing a room to watch Bean together, and Dan and Robin were sharing a room to get peace and quiet. They hugged and kissed him before leaving.

 

Once they carried Bean off, Louis went into the room and headed straight for the bathroom. He stripped his suit off and hung it up, pulling on a pair of Harry's sweatpants and one of Harry's old band t shirts. Already, his belly made the shirt tight-ish, and he adored it.

 

Because of his pregnancy being in the second trimester, Dr. Bowen had advised him not to take any medication without consultation, and seeing as how it was almost eleven o'clock at night, he was out of luck.

 

Sleeping with a migraine was never fun because it made him toss and turn, which would inevitably annoy Harry, even if he never admitted to it. But Harry was God-knows-where right now, so he could at least try to fall asleep before his dom came back into the hotel room.

 

He turned the AC on, because even though it was mid-March, he was hot as hell. He turned off all of the lights and crawled into the king sized bed, laying right in the middle of the cool comforter. He propped a pillow up beside him and drifted off to sleep.

-

 

He didn't wake up when Harry clicked the door open and closed it, nor did he wake up when Harry accidentally upset a vase that was sitting on an end table. He did, however, wake up when Harry slid calmly and quietly into bed. He gasped awake and sat straight up.

 

Harry, who was already bundled up under the covers because of the freezing temperatures, didn't even open his eyes. "It's just me. Go back to sleep." He mumbled. Louis, who was now wide awake, looked at the clock beside the bed. **11:46**.

 

"Where were you?" He asked Harry, stretching his arms towards the headboard and arching his back, trying to relieve the pressure in his pelvic area.

 

"Paying everyone." Harry replied. He gave no indication that he wanted to further their midnight conversation, but Louis was persistent, and he couldn't sleep.

 

"Harry." He whispered after a few minutes. He hadn't even said two words and already he was getting emotional. He would have to talk to Dr. Bowen about that. When Harry didn't answer, he continued talking. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to invite your dad. Actually, yes I did. I just wanted our wedding to be perfect." He sniffled and his throat felt tight. "And I know you hate me but I am really, really sorry. I think I ruined our wedding. If this was on _Four Weddings_ we wouldn't get our dream honeymoon."

 

Harry lay still, his back facing Louis, and Louis sniffled once more. "And I just feel so ill right now and I forgot to call Dr. Bowen and I'm sleepy but your baby is killing my pelvis and I can't sleep on my back because it hurts and I can't lay on you because you hate me." He wiped at his cheeks and sniffled, laying down on his side. He slowed his breathing down and shoved a pillow between his legs, hitching one over the plush cotton.

 

He was almost asleep when a large arm came around his waist and dragged him back, careful of his belly.

 

"I don't hate you." Harry said gruffly into his ear. "Never say that again. Now, turn around." 

 

Louis did as he was told, and as soon as he was facing Harry, the older man pulled Louis' thigh up over his legs and one of his arms over his chest. Louis, happy that he could sleep on Harry now, snuggled even closer. 

 

"And don't think that even for a second you're getting away with your behavior." Harry said into the dark room. Louis nodded against his chest, and Harry began to rub his back and hips. "I love you."

 

"I love you."

-

 

The next morning, despite his tiredness, Louis woke up first. He couldn't sleep, so at seven am he headed to his mums room and got Bean. He wanted to spend some time with him before they left in a few hours.

 

He sat Bean on the bed and watched as he crawled up next to Harry. Bean cuddled up next to Harry and closed his eyes. Louis took a picture with his phone and began to clean up the room a little bit. Once he was done, he got in the shower.

 

He took his time, washing his hair and body. The towel he used was fluffy and thick, and he wrapped it around his waist. He quietly looked through their packed bags and slid on a pair of lacy red panties, one of Harry's favorites because it made his bum look delectable, and pulled one of Harry's shirts over his cold arms.

 

He turned around and made eye contact with Harry, who was laying on his back, Bean on his chest asleep.

 

"Come here." Harry said. Louis complied and crawled up the bed to lay next to Harry. Bean's eyes fluttered open at the movement, and he rolled off to lay in between his parents.

 

Harry stared at Louis for a while before he flickered his eyes down Louis body. "Morning, love. Why are you up so early?"

 

"I couldn't sleep." He said. Bean began to whine, so Louis rolled over on his back and propped himself up. He slid his shirt up and pulled Bean up. Harry watched as Bean latched on tiredly.

 

"Was it the baby?" He asked, rubbing a large hand over Louis' bump.

 

"Partly. And I was thinking too much. I can sleep on the plane ride." He shrugged. "No big deal."

 

"It is a big deal, baby." Harry corrected. "You need your sleep." He rolled off of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Louis heard the shower come on, and a few seconds later, Harry's humming came through.

 

He waited for Bean to finish eating before laying the eight month old on the bed and standing up. He handed Bean Harry's phone, which he promptly tossed on the floor and giggled like mad.

 

He pulled on a pair of leggings and zipped up their bags. He sat out a pair of jeans and a jumper for Harry  to get dressed in. A few minutes later, Harry came out, dressed in a pair of black Calvin Klein briefs and drying off his wet hair. 

 

"Hey, Harry?" Louis asked, lifting Bean up and holding him.

 

"Hm?" Harry asked, pulling his clothes on.

 

"Why did you not, I dunno, make me shut up or anything last night when we were arguing? Why did you let me say all those things to you?" Louis chewed his lip and bounced Bean on his hip.

 

"Because," Harry replied, turning to face Louis. It truly was a sight to behold, Louis' belly showing and holding his son. It stirred something in him, made him feel protective. "I want you to express your opinion to me. Believe it or not, I think that it's healthy when we argue. That sounds weird, I know, but I don't want to suppress your feelings or shut you down. I want you to tell me anything and everything. Granted, last night was shouting, and I prefer that you didn't shout at me, but it was our wedding night and I want to hear your opinion."

 

"I really am sorry. I just wanted...I don't know what I wanted. Everyone together, maybe? I just thought that your dad should get the chance to see his only son marry. I think he's a lonely man."

 

Harry sighed and walked towards Louis, pulling him into his arms. "You're too kind for your own good, my love. You did a wonderful thing, last night. You really did. You showed him the love and compassion that I should be giving him, yet I can't bring myself to do. I'm lucky to have you, I really am. You're so beautiful, inside and out."

 

"I shouldn't have intruded on your relationship with your father. It's your business, not mine." 

 

"Baby, my business is your business now." Harry told him, bringing up his left hand and pressing a kiss to the silver wedding ring. "I love you. And Bean. And our newest little edition. You're growing him so big already."

 

Louis giggled. "He's got no baby fat, yet. It's all me."

 

"You're lovely. Curvy in all the right places." Harry whispered, squeezing Louis' waist. "You look so pretty carrying my baby."

 

"Speaking of," Louis said, breaking Harry out of his lust filled trance. "Here's a baby." He handed Bean off to Harry. Bean was thrilled to be in his Daddy's arms and began to point at Harry's wet hair and tug on it. Once he found it was wet, he drew his hand back and stared into his palm.

 

"Beanie's not just a baby," Harry cooed, walking Bean over to the bed. "He's _my_ baby."

 

Louis dragged their luggage to the door and sat it up. He then called his mum to see if she was ready to come and get Bean again, which she readily agreed too. When he turned back to the bed, he found Harry laying on his back, holding Bean over him.

 

"Say your goodbyes." Louis said, tearing up a bit. "Mum is coming to get him."

 

Harry sat up and pressed kisses all over Bean's face, making him giggle. Once he was done, he passed him to Louis, who held him tight. A knock on the door sounded, and Harry went to open it.

 

His mum walked in and went straight to Bean. Louis gave Bean one last hug and kiss before handing him off.

 

"We'll be back on March twenty-fifth," He told his mother. He handed her Bean's diaper bag and another duffle full of other supplies his baby would need. "I've already given you his bottles, right? And he likes to be read too now before bed. And-"

 

"Love." Harry said gently, coming up behind him. "He will be fine."

 

"Right." Louis nodded his head. "Okay."

 

His mum gave him an understanding look. "We'll take good care of him." She promised. "Have a great honeymoon!" She kissed them both before leaving. Once the door had closed, Louis burst into tears.

 

"Oh, darling." Harry pulled Louis into his chest and rocked him back and forth. "It's just ten days."

 

"I know." Louis said. "I miss him already."

 

"I understand, darling. You've never been away from him, and this is a big step for you." Harry pressed a kiss to the crown of Louis' head. "But darling, remember, we got your parents those new laptops? And iPhones? So now we can video chat with them all we want, and you can call your mum as many times as you want."

 

Louis sniffled and wiped his eyes. There was a dark patch on Harry's shirt from his tears. "I'm sorry I'm so emotional."

 

"None of that. Don't apologize for something you can't control." Harry said. He helped Louis slide on his shoes and opened the hotel door. He grabbed the luggage and Louis' hand, and they left the room.

 

Once they were outside and walking towards the limo that would take them to the private jet Harry and Liam's business had just bought, Harry looked down at Louis.

 

"Are you ready to go to Italy, love?" He asked, smiling down at his husband, who smiled back up at him and squeezed his hand. 

 

"Yes." Louis replied. The driver took their luggage and put it in the trunk while they settled in the vehicle. 

 

A few minutes later, they were off. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im seriously sorry that you dont get ceremony  
> i thought of ten diff ways to write this and finally decided on this one  
> plz dont hate lolololol
> 
> their wedding menu  
> http://www.wolfgangpuck.com/assets/pdf/weddings/sample_menus/Rustic_Tuscan_WPC_Wedding_Menu.pdf  
> i know leaving bean in the room by himself is not the safest but lets pretend that he is safe and people do it all the time  
> next chapter is honeymoon


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only thing i got right is the hotel name  
> otherwise, i made up everything else that is in the hotel

As soon as the plane touched down, Louis was in love with Florence. They hailed a taxi and drove to the hotel. Louis couldn't stop looking out the window at the passing scenery. He was confused when they pulled up to a towering building that read **HOTEL FIRENZE.**

 

"I thought-" He said, turning to Harry when the taxi stopped.

 

"I got an email a few days ago from Hotel David. The water main broke and our room was flooded. So," Harry said, opening his door. "I booked us the next best thing."

 

Louis stepped out after him and gazed up in awe at the beautiful building. Harry came to stand beside him, twining their fingers together.

 

"Vuoi che il vostro bagaglio a , signore?" The cab driver asked, motioning towards their bags. _Would you like me to carry your luggage in, sir?_   Harry stepped towards him.

 

"Questo è abbastanza bene . Grazie ."  _That's quite alright. Thank you._ He said, pulling out his wallet and handing the driver a few Euros. The driver put his hands together in a thank you and quickly got back into his cab.

 

"I didn't know you spoke Italian." Louis said. Harry lifted their bags and grabbed the handle of the other. He smiled at Louis.

 

"I've been practicing for awhile." He said. They entered the hotel and Harry checked them in while Louis gazed around the beautiful hotel lobby. The craftsmanship and decor was beautiful, and Louis was in love with it.

 

A few minutes later, Harry came over, holding a room key. A bellhop trailed behind him with a luggage cart. They rode the elevator up to the twelfth floor and walked to their room. Harry opened it for Louis and turned to the bellhop.

 

While Harry was paying the bellhop, Louis made his way into the beautiful room. There was a king bed with nude comforter and pillows on it. The walls were a soft tan color and the curtains were golden. There was an oak wood desk and golden chairs with matching ottomans. A large screen TV graced the wall above the fireplace.

 

Harry came in behind Louis, carting the luggage and closing the door behind him. He dropped the bags and went straight for Louis, lifting him up. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and held on tight.

 

"Harry! I'm too heavy." He protested, giggling. Harry rolled his eyes and walked them towards the bed.

 

"Never." He replied, laying Louis gently down. He raked his eyes over Louis, from his messy hair to his thin ankles. He was the most beautiful sight Harry had ever seen. Louis watched Harry watch him.

 

"Harry." He breathed. "Can I have a kiss?" He batted his eyelashes up at Harry, who groaned.

 

"You never have to ask." Harry said, leaning down to rest on his elbows. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and met his husbands eyes. Harry flickered his gaze down to Louis' soft lips before leaning in. 

 

He swiped his tongue across Louis' bottom lip and was immediately granted access. The sweet kiss quickly turned hot, both of them breathing heavily and using their tongues. Louis ran his fingers through Harry's hair and Harry groaned into Louis' mouth.

 

"Baby." Harry said, pulling away, but looking pained to do so. "More of this tonight. I promise. _God_ , I promise. We need to get out and sightsee."

 

"Why?" Louis whined.

 

"Because, if I get you in bed, I'm not going to let you leave." Harry said huskily. Louis bit his lip and gazed up at Harry.

 

"Well." He said. "Can we sleep first? I'm pretty tired." He really was. He got maybe four and a half hours of sleep the night before, and he didn't sleep on the plane ride. He was too excited, and spent the whole two hour trip chattering away.

 

"Of course." Harry agreed. He didn't want to cart his sleepy, pregnant sub around a bustling city. He stood up and watched as Louis crawled up the bed and plopped down in the center of it. He made grabby hands towards Harry, who climbed up to lay next to him.

 

"Since it's noon, you can sleep for a few hours, and then we can go out and shop, sightsee, and eat." Harry said, wrapping his arms around Louis.

 

"Okay." Louis replied, burying his face into Harry's neck and closing his eyes. "Love you. A lot."

 

"I love you a lot, too, darling." Harry said, rubbing Louis' back until he fell asleep.

-

 

When Louis' woke up, Harry wasn't in the bed next to him. He was cuddling a pillow instead of his warm dom. Confused, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room and saw Harry kneeling by their bags. He stood up, holding something.

 

"Harry?" He asked, stretching. Harry looked up and smiled.

 

"Good nap, love?" He asked, placing the object down and walking towards the bed. Louis craned his neck and looked for whatever Harry sat down.

 

"What did you have in your hand?" He asked, accepting a kiss from Harry.

 

"Your punishment." Harry replied, sitting next to Louis, who had suddenly become very quiet. "I'm still very angry at what you did, and I told you that you would be punished, remember?"

 

Louis nodded and looked at his hands. "I said I was sorry."

 

"I know, darling. And I forgive you. But you'll still be punished." Harry stood and walked towards the suitcases. He lifted the object up and turned to Louis, who began to panic when he saw what Harry had in his hands.

 

"You said-I don't think-" He said, staring at the long, thick, paddle in Harry's hands.

 

"Hush, love. Calm down for me." Harry said, sitting down next to him. "This is a discipline paddle, and I think that this is what you deserve. Do you think so?"

 

Louis stared at it for a long time. It was thick and a beautiful rosewood color, and the handle was long because Harry had huge hands. Then, he nodded. "Yes. But, you're not going to hurt me, right?"

 

Harry stared at him. "I would never hurt you. You know that. Now, do you want your punishment now or later?"

 

Louis thought about it. He didn't want to follow up the paddling with sweet lovemaking. "Now. Please." He said politely, eyes never leaving the paddle. Harry cupped his chin and tilted his head.

 

"Louis. If you're unsure of this, I can easily spank you with my hand." Harry said, a concerned look in his eyes.

 

"I'm fine. I just-what about the baby?" He asked, hands flitting to his tummy. "How will you spank me? I can't lay on your lap or on my tummy."

 

"You'll lean over the bed, like last time." Harry said. 

 

"I have a low pain tolerance." He told Harry, who nodded. 

 

"I know, love."

 

"And it's worse when I'm pregnant." Which was true. He was so afraid that anything they did would hurt the baby, so he always wound himself into a frenzy and then everything hurt. 

 

Harry sighed and put the paddle on the floor. "Do you want my hand instead?" He asked, looking Louis in the eye. "I'm giving you a choice here. We've never used the paddle, and we don't have too."

 

"I want too. I'm just worried." Louis said, chewing his bottom lip. 

 

"Louis, I'm not going to hurt you with it." Harry told him. 

 

"I know. I trust you." He stood up in front of Harry, who was still sitting. Harry's hands held onto his hips, and he looked up at his sub. "I want the paddle." HE said firmly.

 

Harry stood up, keeping his hands on Louis' hips. "Alright, love. Strip." He commanded, stepping back to retrieve the paddle. He watched as Louis stepped out of his sweatpants. He hesitated on his shirt, and looked at Harry.

 

"Can I leave it on?" He asked. "I just feel really uncomfortable and-"

 

"You can leave it on." Harry replied, kissing his temple. "Whatever makes you comfortable."

 

Louis nodded and moved to take off his lace panties, but Harry stopped him.

 

"Leave them on." He said. "I love seeing you in panties."

 

Louis nodded and hesitated by the bed. Harry helped him lean forward, so that his elbows were resting on the side of the bed and his bum was pushed out. Harry kept one hand on his belly and the other held the paddle.

 

"I think five spanks is what you deserve." Harry told him. "Because you've never done this before, and I don't want to overwhelm you. You will count them for me out loud. Color?"

 

"Green, sir." Louis said. Harry's cock twitched when Louis called him 'sir'. It was something that they had started a few weeks back. Louis felt that he needed to give Harry the respect a dom deserved, and he let the 'sir' slip out when Harry was pounding into him. Ever since then, it was Harry's bedroom name. 

 

"You'll tell me if you need a break?"

 

"Yes, sir." 

 

Harry didn't answer, and instead brought the paddle down on Louis' left cheek. He watched as it bounced, making a _clap_ noise as it made contact with the lace. 

 

Louis squeaked a 'one, sir', and Harry gave him the second spank, landing it on his right cheek. After each spank, Louis' voice became more gravelly. He landed the third right under Louis' bum, right on the thighs, and the fourth right across the crease of his bum, and the fifth on the thighs again. Once he was done, he placed the paddle on the bedside table and shifted Louis to a standing position.

 

He looked at Louis, who's cheeks were a bright red and covered in tear tracks. Harry thumbed them away and tilted Louis' head up.

 

"Color?" He asked, eyes searching Louis'.

 

"Green, sir." Louis replied, sniffling. Harry nodded and wrapped Louis in a hug.

 

"You were so good, love. My good boy." Harry praised. "You took your punishment so great. I love you."

 

"Can you-" Louis said, motioning to his bum. "It stings." He wanted Harry to rub cooling lotion over his bum. Harry nodded and laid Louis down on the bed, placing a pillow under his tummy. He rifled through the suitcase until he came across the bottle of lotion.

 

He popped the cap and peeled Louis' panties down. The lace of the underwear had made his bum a lovely, bright shade of red. He placed his hand over one cheek, feeling the heated skin. He rubbed the lotion between his hands and began to smooth it over the stinging skin. He massaged each cheek in his hands, kneading the flesh. The red color complimented his tan skin nicely.

 

He absolutely went crazy for Louis' arse and thighs. Especially when the boy was pregnant. He filled out so nicely during pregnancy, and his hips widened and his thighs and bum were so curvy, and it drove Harry wild.

 

He rubbed the lotion in, pulled a pair of silk panties up the boys legs, and stepped back, admiring the view, from the sinful curve of Louis' back to the obscene object that was his bum.

 

"Are you done?" Louis asked, turning over onto his back. Harry nodded and moved to hover over him.

 

"You're sinful." He said. "Everything about you is sinful. You drive me wild."

 

"Hey, none of that." Louis said, smiling up at Harry. "We're hungry."

 

"Then let's eat, love. Get dressed, it's a tad warm outside." Harry instructed, sitting up. He watched as Louis stood and went to the suitcases.

 

"Harry? Leggings?" He asked, holding a pair up. "And I could wear one of your shirts. They're big on me and I don't want people to know I'm pregnant. You know someone is bound to get a picture."

 

"Leggings are fine, love. We'll just be sight seeing and eating." Harry said, grabbing his wallet and stuffing it in his jeans pocket. He watched as Louis stripped and pulled the pants over his legs. He slid on Harry's old _Ramones_ t shirt.

 

"Ready!" He chirped after sliding on some TOMS. Harry looked at his outfit up and down. Louis shifted under his gaze. "I know TOMS aren't like, fancy or anything, but my feet are already swelling and these are the most comfortable thing. I can change-"

 

Harry smiled and shushed him. "There is nothing wrong with it, love. I want you to be comfortable, and as long as they provide support for your back, they're fine."

 

They left the hotel and decided to walk around instead of taking a taxi. After wandering around the busy cobblestone streets, they found themselves at _Giardino di Pal Corsini Sul Prato,_ Garden on the Lawn. They walked along the pathway, gazing at the shrubbery and foliage surrounding the area. Although it was beautiful, there really wasn't much to see, so they moved on.

 

They entered the G _iardino degli Orti Oricellari_. They walked around the fountains, looking at the marvelous statues. Harry took pictures (mainly of Louis), but he got a few good ones with the new, expensive camera he bought specifically for this trip.

 

Louis could only walk around for so long before his pelvis and feet began to ache, so they made their way out of the garden and went looking for food. The sun was beginning to set, telling Harry how long they'd been walking around. Harry wanted to eat at a sit-down, expensive restaurant because it was his honeymoon, but Louis grabbed his hand and lead him to a little hole in the wall restaurant.

 

 _Salumeria Verdi_ was the name, and Harry wanted to turn his nose up at it, but the look on Louis' face made him do otherwise.

 

"Harry, I want to experience Italy like locals. It's so blatantly obvious that we're tourists." He giggled up at Harry, pulling the door open and walking in. A vast array of spices and smells assaulted Harry's nose as soon as he entered, and his stomach growled.

 

Louis was standing in front of the glass cases that held the food, one hand subconsciously under his belly. Harry stood behind him, looking down at the food. Louis began to chat with the man behind the counter, who despite his heavy Italian accent, spoke English, saying it helped him connect with a wider range of tourists. 

 

"What do you recommend?" Louis asked him. The man smiled widely underneath his black mustache. 

 

"The pizza was just taken from the oven! It's _delicioso._ But if the pizza is not what you like, the paninis with pasta is the second best! And our wine is homemade right here in this shop. Very popular items." He told the two. "But you cannot drink the wine with the alcohol, so you will have to stick with the non-alcoholic."

 

Harry watched the mans face for any signs of judgement towards his Louis, but found none. Louis was all smiles as he ordered, which turned out to be a pizza, _and_ a panini, _and_ pasta. Harry got a glass of wine, and Louis stuck with the non-alcoholic at the mans suggestion.

 

Harry was pleasantly surprised at the cheap price, and was quick to judge the quality of the food until he bit into the pizza. It was quite honestly the best he'd ever eaten. Louis seemed to eat a bit of everything, smiling the whole time.

 

Harry was glad that the ambiance of the restaurant was light and airy, yet private and personal. There were a few other people in the restaurant, some locals and some tourists, and everyone had their own space.

 

Once they were done, they waved to the man and left, walking down the street. They stopped to get some gelato on the way back to the hotel. Harry savored his while Louis dug into his. When they were both finished, they entered the hotel, hand in hand.

 

By the time they got up to the room, Louis was sore and achy and on his way to cranky. Harry wanted to avoid cranky Louis at all costs, so he laid Louis on the bed and pulled his shoes off. He started to rub the boys aching feet and calves, up to his thighs.

 

"You're very tense, love." He said, turning Louis on his side to rub at the back of his legs. Louis snorted.

 

"I'm carrying ten extra pounds on my middle. Of course I'm going to be tense." He said lightly, his cranky mood gone. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the massage he was getting from his husband. He found himself drifting off twice, so he opened his eyes wide. He remembered that Harry wanted to make love tonight, so he turned his head to look at his dom, who was rubbing his back. 

 

"If you go get ready, we can do it tonight." He told Harry, cringing at the lack of sexiness in his choice of words. Harry gave him a lazy smile and stood up.

 

"Be right back, love." He said, kissing Louis' temple and heading towards the bathroom. He took his time, using the bathroom and brushing his teeth. When he stepped out and sat on the bed, he shook his head and smiled at the sight.

 

Louis had fallen asleep, one hand on his tummy and the other under his chin. Harry huffed a laugh and shifted Louis around to pull the covers down. He slid in beside Louis and tucked the both in, spooning Louis, slipping one hand under his tummy and the other under Louis' head. Once he was comfortable, he closed his eyes and drifted off.

-

 

The next morning, after a breakfast from room service, they made their way to the Accademia Gallery. Harry knew that even though Louis had come from lesser means, he had a vast knowledge of different cultures and a taste for the fine arts. So, Harry was going to make it a point to visit as many museums as possible before they left.

 

The museum was beautiful, no doubt about it, but Harry was more interested in watching Louis. He followed the pregnant boy around, watching him as he read the translation of each piece out loud. It irritated the boy that no pictures were allowed, but he was still content to have everything to memory.

 

The statue of David was by far the most impressive piece in the museum, Harry noted. Louis marveled at everything he saw; everything was so beautiful. They left the museum an hour later, grabbing a taxi to take them around the city.

 

Louis wanted to stop at Cupola del Brunelleschi, so they did. The dome on the building intrigued them both, but Louis was disappointed that you had to climb many stairs to see it. His pity didn't last long because a few seconds later, he was trekking up the stairs, holding onto the railing. Harry followed closely behind him, one hand on his back.

 

They reached their destination with minimal swearing from Harry and labored breathing from Louis. It was worth it though, to see the beautiful red-tiled dome and the Giotto tower. After spending an hour just looking, Harry decided that it was time for lunch. They stopped at La Proscuitteria.

 

Despite it's expensive and fancy look, Harry was surprised to see that it was pretty much self serve. Louis was thrilled, however. Harry ordered wine and Louis water, and he requested a Big Board for Two and was quickly handed the food and directed to a table.

 

The Big Board held slices of various meats and cheeses, olives, sun-dried tomatoes, and tapenades. Despite the richness of the food, Harry knew that they would soon be eating again. Harry looked up from the board to see Louis staring at him. 

 

"What?" He asked, the corner of his lip quirking up. Despite the crowded capacity of the restaurant, it was very quiet.

 

"Nothing." Louis said, smiling down at the table. "I'm just really glad we worked everything out."

 

Something warmed Harry's chest and tugged at his heart. "I am too, darling. I am too."

-

 

That night, they went to Circo-lo Teatro del Sale to the dinner show. They quickly grabbed a table for two, after realizing that the crowds weren't seated, that they just rushed in. Once they were comfortable, the first course started. The crowd, thankfully, wasn't quite as rowdy, and they were able to fill their plates with appetizers. The wine and water was free and self serve, so Harry left Louis at the table to go fill their glasses up from the decanters.

 

The appetizers lasted a short time, and then dinner was being called. They filled their plates again, and ate the delicious, rich Italian food while talking quietly between them. Louis kept asking Harry for a sip of wine, wanting to at least try it. Harry could easily relate, because it was easily some of the best wine he'd ever tasted, so he let Louis have a sip.

 

The dessert was equally as delicious as the main course, and soon they moved to the theater portion. It was a lovely show. Harry loved watching Louis' eyes light up during it. It lasted for an hour and two minutes, and afterwards, they decided to walk to the hotel, enjoying the cool night.

 

Once back at the hotel, Harry stripped Louis and himself down and laid him on the bed. He opened him up carefully and pulled him on top. He watched as his cock disappeared into the boys tight hole, holding Louis' hips as the boy sunk down on him.

 

Louis didn't last long due to his pregnancy and being sensitive to any type of sexual advance. Harry flipped him over carefully and drove into him, chasing his own orgasm. Just as Louis was mewling and whining about being sensitive, Harry came deep within him. Harry snogged him lazily while pulling out, distracting the boy from any discomfort.

 

He cleaned them both up and pulled the covers around Louis, tugging him close and rubbing his belly.

-

 

The rest of the honeymoon was fabulous. They visited a wine vineyard, a few more plays, and ate so much food. Louis swore that his belly wasn't even baby anymore, that it was pasta and gelato. When the time came for them to go back to London, Louis was sad to leave, but he would get to see Bean again, so he hurried them out of the hotel.

 

The Styles & Payne Global private jet was waiting for them, and Louis eagerly climbed aboard. Like the trip here, he chattered away the whole two hours back to London. Once they landed, there was a car waiting to take them to Louis' mums house.

 

Louis was jumpy until they got there. Harry helped him up the steps and knocked on the door. Dan answered a few minutes later, hugging them both.

 

"She's in the kitchen, making lunch. Bean is crawling around here somewhere." He said, stepping aside and letting them in. Dan wasn't lying, either. Two seconds later, Bean came crawling out of the living room and into the hallway.

 

Louis scooped him up immediately and began to kiss his face. Bean squealed happily at the attention from his parents. They were gone so long and he missed them terribly. Once Louis had smothered Bean in his love, he passed him to Harry. Bean missed his Daddy, especially whenever they would sit and watch the colorful box together, or fall asleep together on the couch, snuggled up while Mummy made dinner.

 

He patted his little hands on Daddy's face and curly hair, tugging on it. That earned a laugh from him and some more kisses. Bean loved kisses from his parents. Louis went to search for his mum while Harry was holding Bean. 

 

Harry's phone rang, startling Bean and making the eight month old look around the room. Harry smiled at him and answered the phone. It was his own mum.

 

"Hey, mum." He said, nuzzling his nose on Bean's cheek.

 

"Darling! How was your trip?" She asked.

 

"It was wonderful." Harry replied.

 

"Tell me all about it tomorrow. Robin and I are coming up to see you all. I have to talk to you about something very important." She said.

 

"Is it urgent?" He asked, switching the phone to his other ear to prevent Bean from grabbing it.

 

"Sort of. Listen, I just called to tell you that. I need to go now, I'm next in line at the grocery store." She said.

 

"Alright, see you tomorrow." He hung up the phone just as Louis walked in, carrying Bean's diaper bag. Jay trailed behind him.

 

"Thanks for watching him, mum." Louis thanked her. "We'd stay and chat, but we're both exhausted."

 

She nodded her head in understanding. "Then go. I'll call you later, okay? Love you." She hugged him and held the door open for them. Harry buckled Bean in while Louis situated himself in the car.

 

The driver took them to their new house, confusing Louis.

 

"We're not all the way moved in." He told Harry.

 

"I had some people come in while we were gone." Harry told him, stepping out of the vehicle. "Everything is in there." Louis stepped out behind him and held Bean. The driver carried their bags onto the front porch and Harry tipped him.

 

"Now," Harry said, taking Bean from Louis and stepping inside the house. He sat the child on the floor and he was immediately off, crawling to investigate this new house. Harry went back to Louis on the porch and picked him up.

 

"Harry!" Louis protested, giggling. "What are you doing?"

 

"I am carrying you over the threshold of our new house." He replied, stepping through the door and putting Louis down. "Don't want to break any traditions." He smiled cheekily down at Louis, who smiled back. 

 

"Cute." Louis replied, leaving Harry to search for Bean. Harry brought the bags inside and carried them upstairs, unpacking them. By the time he was done and walking back downstairs, the doorbell rang. 

 

"That's dinner!" Louis shouted from somewhere in the house. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed his wallet, opening the door. The delivery boy handed Harry the bag of food and Harry handed him a few notes. 

 

"Have a great night, sir." The boy said, tipping his hat. Harry nodded and closed the door. He took the food into the kitchen, where Louis was feeding Bean.

 

Harry began to remove the take out containers. "Are you ever going to get sick of Chinese?" He asked, crumbling the bag in his hands. Louis shook his head and wiped Bean's mouth, which had orange mush around it.

 

"And what are you feeding our child?" He asked, grabbing some water from the refrigerator.

 

"Carrots. I'm going to give him some milk before bed." Louis replied, capping the baby food and hoisting Bean into his arms. "It shouldn't take long."

 

Harry got two plates down from the cabinet and pulled out some silverware, which he preferred over chopsticks. He set everything up, and a few minutes later, Louis came down, adjusting his shirt.

 

"Sore?" Harry asked, noticing that Louis winced when his shirt rubbed against his nipples. Louis sat beside him on a stool and nodded, reaching for the food. 

 

"Yeah. Really sore." He said, dumping some rice on his plate. He handed the container to Harry, who did the same. They passed the containers back and forth until they both had full plates. 

-

 

"Mum and Robin are coming up tomorrow." Harry told Louis while they were getting ready for bed. Harry was brushing his teeth, and Louis was taking the fancy pillows off of the bed.

 

"Did they say why?" Louis asked, folding the covers down and sitting on the bed. Harry rinsed his mouth and joined Louis, cuddling him close.

 

"Mum just said it was important." Harry replied, leaning up to turn the lamp off. They situated themselves into a comfortable position and closed their eyes.

 

"Don't forget, we find out the gender tomorrow, too." Louis reminded him before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne and des will be explained in the next chapter  
> as will harry and des
> 
> nothing about the italy trip is correct except the names of the places they visited  
> ive never been to italy and i relied heavily on tripadvisor and google maps  
> i also forgot to write in that they told their parents  
> so yay they told their parents that louis is prego


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this world medical procedures are like sixty percent worse ok  
> so everything is amplified even though i know its not like that in real life  
> GUYS IM SORRY I KNOW IT WAS ALL JUST FLUFFLY BUT MAJOR ANGST  
> FOR REAL I AM SO SORRY  
> BUT REMEMBER, BOTH WILL BE GOING THROUGH SOME TOUGH SHIT

The next morning, ten on the dot, found Louis on his back, clutching Harry's hand as Dr. Bowen spread the same blue jelly that he'd grown accustomed to across his swollen, eighteen week belly. Harry's parents weren't coming up until around noon, and Louis was excited to tell everyone the gender.

 

"Alright..." Dr. Bowen said, tilting the screen and  adjusting the wand. He pointed to something on the screen and Louis craned his head. "See that?"

 

"No." Louis said. "Should I?" He sounded panicked and Harry squeezed his hand.

 

"Calm down, Louis." Dr. Bowen laughed. " _That_ is your baby's gender. Congrats! A bouncing baby boy!"

 

Louis kept staring at the screen, at his second baby boy. Harry was doing the same. Another boy. Another little Bean. Two little boys to steal his heart and make him happier than he'd ever been.

 

Dr. Bowen printed them off some pictures, and let Louis wipe his belly off. "Now, from the way you grimaced when you walked in, I'm assuming that you're having back pain?"

 

Louis and Harry both nodded. Harry, because on more than one occasion, he'd been awoken by Louis shifting uncomfortably, and sometimes the boy would wake him up just for a back rub, which he always complied. Anything to make Louis more comfortable.

 

"Now, I could prescribe you some medicine to take, but you don't like taking pills very much, so Harry, we're counting on you for some back rubs. Also, hot baths will take the pressure off, you know that. And, exciting news, baby should be moving around more now, and you should be able to feel him soon."

 

Louis couldn't contain his happiness and he couldn't stop touching his belly. He was polite and listened to Dr. Bowen, until the word amniocentesis were said. He had completely forgotten about that.

 

"Your belly will be numbed after we find the appropriate spot to insert the needle." Dr. Bowen said, turning to Louis. "Perrie will be in shortly with the anesthetic."

 

Louis nodded and turned to Harry. "I'm honestly doing this just to give myself peace of mind." He said quietly. Harry looked up at him, nodding.

 

"I know, love. It's okay." Harry told him. The door opened and Perrie walked in, smiling. Louis laid back and lifted his shirt up.

 

"You have the cutest belly." She complimented, numbing his skin. Dr. Bowen walked over, and together the two looked around his belly with the ultrasound wand, trying to find the best place for the needle. After ten minutes, they finally found it, under and to the side of his belly button.

 

"Alright, Louis.." Dr. Bowen said, holding the needle. "Since the area is numbed, you shouldn't feel any pain. However, there will be a slight pinch when we break through, and then you'll feel what is like cramping, and pressure. That's normal and you shouldn't worry." He stuck Louis with the needle, and Louis squeezed Harry's hand.

 

It took them about three minutes, and when they were done, Dr. Bowen pulled the needle out and handed it to Perrie. Louis could already feel the cramping and discomfort.

 

"Now, the cramps if you experience them, should last a few hours. I've been told that laying down will help relieve them. A heating pad placed over your pelvis will help too. Spotting is normal, but only a few drops. If you experience any heavy bleeding, or if you feel shivery, or have a temperature, or any back or abdominal pain or even contractions, drop everything and come back."

 

Louis nodded and Harry helped him sit up and pull his shirt down. Dr. Bowen and Perrie left the room, carrying the sample of fluid they got. While he was helping Louis down and out of the hospital, he was on Cloud 9. Another boy. He couldn't believe it.

-

 

**Sorry, ladies and gents! We guess it's pretty serious between Harry Styles and his new husband, Louis! The two were spotted entering and leaving the hospital, and Louis is sporting a lovely baby bump as well as his new wedding ring! -Sigh-. Better luck next time!**

 

"Of course it's serious." Louis muttered, throwing the paper across the room.

 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, coming out of his closet. He picked up the papers and read the first line, rolling his eyes.

 

"So it wasn't serious when I bore your first child, nor when we married, but now that I'm pregnant again, it's suddenly so serious and every woman in the worlds hearts' broken." He folded his arms across his chest. Harry smiled at him, amused.

 

"I told you not to read those rags." Harry said, leaning forward to kiss Louis. "How's your tummy?" As soon as they got home, Harry had sent Louis straight to bed and him up with a heating pad, a cup of tea, and a stack of magazines. 

 

"Much better." Louis said cheerfully. He tried to get up, but Harry pushed him back down gently.

 

"Huh uh. No sir. You are laying there until the pain is gone completely." Harry said, standing back up.

 

Louis crossed his arms again and turned on his side, cuddling with his body pillow. "I want to come downstairs and talk to you and your mum."

 

"I know, love. But I have a feeling that this is a private conversation. I'll come and see you as soon as she's gone. Try to sleep." Harry said, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Louis huffed and closed his eyes. Might as well nap.

-

 

"You want me to what?" Harry asked his mum incredulously. 

 

"Hear me out, Harry." She said, sipping her tea.

 

"No! Hell no. I am not talking to him at all." Harry said, shuffling a hand through his hair and leaning against the counter. Anne sat her cup down firmly.

 

"Yes you are." She said. "I am your mother and I am demanding that you talk to him. Harry, this is important. I would never ask you too if it wasn't."

 

"Why should I?"

 

"Because, Harry. You will regret it for the rest of your life if you don't." She said, picking her mug back up.

-

 

"She wants me to talk to my dad." Harry said to Louis that night. They were both laying in bed, Louis reading a pregnancy book and Harry reading Forbes.

 

"You should." Louis said, closing his book and yawning. He slid his glasses off and turned off his lamp.

 

"Not you too." Harry groaned, doing the exact same as Louis.

 

"Harry, really. She told you that you'd regret it for the rest of your life if you don't. It sounds pretty serious." Louis replied, scooting closer to Harry. "When are you supposed to be meeting him anyway?"

  
Harry sighed. "Tomorrow at noon. At some little bistro." Harry replied. All he got from Louis was a hum. He didn't fall asleep until the early morning.

-

 

"I didn't think you'd show up." Des said the next day. Harry ignored him and sat across from him.

 

"Yes, well. I was informed that it was urgent." Harry said, tapping his fingers on the glass table.

 

Des coughed and looked at Harry. "It is, son. Very important."

 

"Please do not call me that." Harry told him. "Now, if you'd kindly hurry up, I've got places to be-"

 

"I'm dying."

 

And just like that, Harry's whole world flickered. With two words, his life was turned upside down. At first, he thought Des was joking and he laughed coldly.

 

"If this is some way to get my attention, or extort money from me, you're sadly mistaken." Harry told him.

Des shook his head. "Anne told me you'd react this way." He looked Harry in the eye, and that's when Harry noticed that his eyes weren't white, they were a pale, pale yellow.

 

"You're serious. Is this why you made up with her?" Harry asked. "Is this why Louis invited you to the wedding?" He was angry now. "Did everyone know but me?"

 

"Harry, I'm telling you now."

 

"But why?"

 

"Because I'm dying. It's terminal. I've got less than two months." Des said sadly. He didn't loose eye contact with Harry, but the younger was having trouble looking his estranged father in the face.

 

"What've you got?" He asked quietly.

 

"Pancreatic cancer." Des told him. "Very aggressive. Harry, I want to make peace with you. I can't die knowing that I left a son behind who couldn't stand the sight of me."

 

Harry shook his head. He looked Des in the eyes. "Please tell me this is a joke. For the love of God."

 

"It's not, son. I'm so sorry. I want you to know that I'm sorry for what I put you through. I figured that if I went through it and I turned out alright, you would too. I was so horrible and selfish, and I am truly sorry." Des said, tears rolling down his sunken cheeks. "You are nothing but a successful, handsome boy and I am so proud of you."

 

"How did you know I was in London?" Harry asked.

 

"As soon as you started appearing on those gossip rags, I bought every one with your face on it. It escalated from there, and then Louis and your son were on the covers as well. Your headquarters are in London, so it wasn't hard to piece the information together. I first met Louis in the pharmacy."

 

"I remember that."

 

"I was there getting medication and he was there with your beautiful child. Seeing that little baby, Harry, made me want to reach out to you and tell you. You wouldn't give me the time of day. I gave my number to Louis that day, hoping that you would use it and call me, but you never did."

 

"I didn't."

 

"Harry, I want to leave here today and this earth later, with your forgiveness. I know I was never the best parent in the world and I don't deserve it, but Harry, you've got to forgive me."

 

"How can I?" Harry asked, finally meeting his fathers gaze. "I thought I was going to turn out like you. I almost did. I was horrible to Louis, before and after he found out he was pregnant. I was _you_. And I felt like shit. I wanted to kill myself for hurting Louis. What did you want to do after hurting me? Did you feel any remorse at all? That day when you left, you gave me one more look. It felt like ice in my veins, and then you didn't contact me for sixteen more years?" There was malice in his voice. "Why the fuck should I forgive you now? Because you're dying?"

 

Des wiped his tears and blew his nose. "You should forgive me because you're nothing like me." Des finally said. "You are more of a man than I'll ever be, Harry. You've got a family now, a beautiful one at that, and what've I got? Pancreatic cancer and two months to live. I'm reaping what I sowed, Harry. This is my karma."

 

"There's no such thing." Harry said.

 

Des gave a watery laugh. "Then what is this? A joke? Look at me, for God's sake, Harry. In two months I'll be nothing but a corpse in the ground, nothing to show for my life but a debt and a son who can't stand me. I will never know my new grand baby, and I won't get to see Harry Jr. grow up. I will never, ever, get to see the light of day again as a healthy man."

 

Harry stood up, his chair knocking back. "How dare you," He seethed. "How dare you think that just because you're sick I'm going to pity you? Where was my pity? _Where_? I'm so fucking thankful that I am nothing like you." Harry stormed out of the restaurant and slammed his car door.

 

His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel. He was so mad he was seeing red. Once he was at the house, he stormed up the steps and slammed the front door.

 

"Harry?" Louis called worried. He was upstairs in the nursery, putting Bean down for his nap. When he got no answer, he closed the nursery door and went searching for his husband. He found Harry pacing in their bedroom. He closed the door behind him, just in case there was yelling. He didn't get the chance to step towards Harry because as soon as he turned around, he was being pushed against the door, which knocked the breath out of him.

 

"Harry!" He gasped. Harry's fingers were gripping his shoulders painfully and he was starting to get scared. He looked up at Harry, who's eyes were blown black.

 

"Did you know?" He shouted. "Did you fucking know?"

 

"Know what?" Louis asked, wiggling, trying to escape Harry's tight grip. "Harry, let go!"

 

If anything, Harry's grip became tighter. "Is that why you invited him to our wedding? How long have you known?" He shouted in Louis' face. Louis was getting scared now, and he started to fight Harry away from him. Any wrong move and he could fall and seriously hurt himself and the baby.

 

"What are you talking about?" Louis cried. "Let go of me, Harry!"

 

"You did know! My mum knew, and you knew! How long have you been lying to me?"

 

"Harry! You're hurting me!" Louis cried out, and it was like a flip had been switched in Harry's head. He looked down at Louis, who was looking terrified and crying. He released his hands and Louis stumbled away from him.

 

"Baby..." He said, reaching for Louis, who backed away from him. "Please don't leave me. Not you too." He said, eyes welling up with tears. It startled Louis, who had only seen Harry cry once, and that was when he held Bean for the first time.

 

"What are you talking about?" Louis asked quietly. "I'm not leaving you." Hearing that made Harry drop to his knees in front of Louis. He wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and nuzzled his face into Louis' tummy. It took Louis awhile, but he realized that Harry was sobbing. He went into immediate mother mode, dropping in front of Harry.

 

He tried to lift Harry's head, but the older man resisted and buried his face into Louis' shoulder. So all Louis could do was rub Harry's back and hair, whispering soothing words into his ear. After awhile, his knees began to hurt and his back was straining, but Harry needed him, so he stayed.

 

He doesn't know how long they stayed wrapped up in each other on the floor, but it must have been long. Harry finally sniffled for the last time and met Louis sympathetic eyes. Louis cupped Harry's face in his hands and wiped his tears.

 

"Harry..." He said quietly. "Love. What happened?"

 

Harry took a deep breath and met Louis' crystal blue eyes. "He's dying."

 

Louis sucked in a breath and tried not to show any negative emotion. "What?" He whispered. "Who?"

 

"My father. Is dying. It's terminal pancreatic cancer." Harry whispered back. His nose was stuffy and his eyes and head hurt from crying so much. "I just-I just got so upset. He wants my forgiveness. Louis, does he deserve it? He said that he doesn't want to die knowing that I hate him, and I don't want him to die with me hating him."

 

"You just answered your own question, love." Louis said gently. And he did. He didn't want his father to die knowing that Harry hates him.

 

"I'm sorry I got so aggressive. I just-Jesus fuck." He said, standing quickly. He helped Louis up. "I made you sit on the floor with me. Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?" He asked, assessing Louis' body.

 

"I'm fine. Stiff, but fine. Harry, it's okay. I mean, it wasn't okay for you to do what you did, but Harry, you can't harbor these feelings and then lash out." Louis said quietly. Harry nodded and more tears fell. "Let me take care of you." Louis suggested, and Harry nodded.

 

Louis led them over to the bed and he laid down in the center of it. Harry shuffled in next to him, resting his head on Louis' chest. Louis began to rub his back soothingly, while Harry kept his focus on Louis' swollen tummy. He traced patterns on the stretched skin, running his fingers around the belly button until he fell asleep.

-

 

When Harry woke up some hours later, he was alone with the biggest headache he'd ever had. It was dark out, so he must have slept for ages. The clock read **5:03** , so he'd slept for at least five hours. He slid out of bed and noticed that he was wearing sweatpants and a jumper, not the suit that he'd previously been wearing.

 

That means Louis dressed him. Louis, who he'd gotten aggressive with, who sat on his knees in front of Harry for God knows how long, Louis who took care of him. The same Louis that he was so madly in love with and who always looked after him.

 

He made his way downstairs, where he saw Bean sitting in the living room, throwing his toys around the room. Once he caught sight of Harry, however, he threw his little green truck and crawled ungracefully and eagerly towards Harry, who scooped him up. Bean was nine months old in four days, which excited Harry. That means that he only had three more months before his first birthday.

 

After loving on Bean for awhile, he placed his son back on the floor and watched as he made a beeline towards more unsuspecting toys. After a few minutes, he entered the kitchen, where Louis was stirring something over the stove. He had one hand resting on the small of his back, which made a pang of guilt flow through Harry.

 

"Louis." He said, startling the small boy. Louis turned and abandoned the pot on the stove to give Harry a hug.

 

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, standing on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Harry's lips.

 

Harry nodded and sat at the kitchen island. Louis returned to his pot. "What are you making, love? It smells wonderful."

 

"Beef stew. Can you check the biscuits for me?" He asked, pointing to the wall oven. Harry nodded and checked on the flaky, golden brown bread. 

 

"Looks good." He reported. 

 

"Great, now can you get Bean for me?" Louis turned to the counter and grabbed Bean's little plastic plate. Harry left the kitchen and went searching for his son, who was trying to hide from him behind one of the couches. Harry, of course, saw him the whole time. 

 

He sighed loudly and dropped to the ground, laying on his back. "Where has my little baby Bean gone?" He hummed sadly. "He's hiding from Daddy." It worked, and a few seconds later, Bean was giggling loudly and crawling all over him. Harry laughed at Bean's little smile. With only three teeth, he was quite silly looking.

 

Harry lifted him up and carried him into the kitchen where Louis had his plate ready. He began to feed Bean the potatoes and carrots that he mashed up. There was also cooked zucchini and squash, which he ate eagerly. Once Louis was done feeding Bean, he took the boy upstairs, leaving Harry alone in the kitchen. He quickly reappeared, shrugging.

 

"I thought it was later than it is." He said, filling his own plate and sitting next to Harry. "Can we talk later?"

 

Harry's stomach filled with dread. Talking was never good. Not at all. Louis was for sure going to leave him. He nodded and stood, taking his full plate to the sink. "I think I'm going to go lay down." He said, leaving the kitchen.

 

Louis watched him go. He'd never seen Harry act like this before, and it worried him. Harry had always been so strong, and he never cried, and yet his armor seemed to be cracking. Louis knew that he really cared about his father, deep down, even though he would never admit it. For better or worse, his father was a tremendous part of his life and who he was.

 

He finished his food in silence and cleaned the kitchen. He took his time, wiping off the counters and sweeping the floor. When he was done, it was barely six-thirty, and Bean's bedtime was seven-thirty. He busied himself with laundry and picking up Bean's toys. For someone who couldn't even walk yet, he sure made a big mess. He bathed Bean and dressed him warmly, giving him a bottle.

 

By the time he was done, it was seven thirty and Bean's eyes were slipping shut. He decided against reading to Bean and just put the baby to bed. He closed the blinds and the door, leaving it cracked just a sliver.

 

When he entered the bedroom, all the lights were off and the blinds were drawn, making the room completely black. Deciding not to disturb Harry if he was asleep, Louis took his clothes to the bathroom to change. After he'd pulled on some leggings and one of Harry's shirts, he brushed his teeth and turned the light back off before opening the door.

 

Harry was laying on his front, with his head turned away from Louis, so that meant no cuddling tonight. Louis sighed heavily and arranged his pillows so that they were propped up just right. He slung a leg over his body pillow and tucked his face into it. He opted against the covers because he was hot, so he kicked them to the bottom of the bed. He listened to Harry's breathing, and he let it lull him to sleep.

-

 

He woke up at two in the morning, nauseous as hell. Morning sickness wasn't as bad during this pregnancy as his first one, and he thought that he was in the clear for getting sick, but apparently not. He quietly slid out of bed and tiptoed out of the room. He walked downstairs and to the glass doors of the back deck.

 

Unlocking them, he stepped out into the cool, April night. He was thankful that they had set out patio and deck furniture as he sank down onto a plush chaise lounge. He rested his hands on his belly and gazed up at the sky, which was full of twinkling stars. He was glad they chose a quiet, peaceful neighborhood. He closed his eyes and continued to rub his belly, willing the sick feeling to leave.

 

Some minutes later, the door opened behind him and Harry stepped out, frowning and looking around. "Louis, what are you doing out here?" He asked, walking towards his pregnant husband, who opened his eyes and sat up.

 

"Oh, I was feeling nauseous, so I came out here. I'm sorry if I woke you." He said, standing in front of Harry, who nodded and held his hand out. 

 

"Bed, Louis." Was all he said, and Louis took his hand, following him. He held onto Harry's hand while the older man locked the doors and closed the curtains around them, and he held Harry's hand up the stairs and into the bedroom. He held it even when Harry turned to his previous position, away from Louis,

-

 

After that, Harry began to grow distant. His emotions were locked in a hard, steel box, and he was like he was when Louis first met him; strict, harsh towards others, and very demanding with his job. He didn't neglect Louis and Bean, but he didn't make a point to go out of his way to spend more time than was necessary with them.

 

Louis knew that Harry was going through something unspeakable right now, so he didn't harbor any feelings of ill-will towards him. He didn't blame Harry for reacting like this, because Harry wasn't an emotional man. He had his moments, but other than that, he had a pretty tough exterior when it came to emotions.

 

He began to work longer, and he spent his free time in his new study, door locked. Whenever he was at work, Louis had Niall come over to fill the empty house. Finn and Bean would crawl all over the place, bumping into baby gates and laying over their plush toys while their mums cooked or talked.

 

Right now, Louis was furiously stirring a bowl of cookie dough, leaning against the counter to take the stress off of his twenty-one week belly. Niall was sitting at a stool, watching his friend.

 

"Should I be mad, Niall?" Louis asked suddenly, eying the glass of wine Niall had. "Should I be selfish and demand him home at a certain time? Should I tell him that it's unacceptable that he's working himself so hard and keeping everything bottled in?"

 

"I think you should." Niall replied, swirling the wine in the glass. He looked at the clock and back to Louis. It was **6:21**. "Harry working like this makes Liam work like this. It's not fair to you. You're five months pregnant and you have a nine month old."

 

Louis sighed and began to situate the cookie dough into little balls on the baking sheet. "He doesn't cuddle or kiss me anymore. You know we haven't made love since our honeymoon?"

 

"That long?" Niall was surprised. If anything, he thought that they were having sex at least twice a day.

 

"Yeah! Ever since he began working so hard, and the news about his dad, it's just seriously diminished his libido." Louis slid the baking sheet into the oven and set the timer. "I don't want to overstep my boundaries, because I have no idea what he's going through, but I don't know what to do anymore. I don't think Bean has seen him in weeks."

 

"Louis. You need to talk to him. Regardless of what he's doing. You need him more than work does. And yeah, he's going through a tough time, and he's expressing it the only way he knows how, but I think he'd find comfort in you talking to him."

 

"You're right. I should just talk to him. I've been afraid of what he might do if I try. If he'll reject me or not." Louis said sadly. "I need to do this for Bean. And the new baby."

 

Niall raised his glass towards Louis. "Let me know how it goes." He said, standing and draining his glass. "I gotta go. I left supper in the oven again." He rushed out of the kitchen and into the den to grab Finn. The best part about the new house was that it was in the same neighborhood as Niall and Liam, so they could see each other whenever they wanted. 

 

Louis heard the door click shut, signaling that Niall was gone. He cleaned the kitchen up and went into the den to pick up Bean. He laid back on the couch and flicked the TV on, scanning through the channels.

 

Bean cuddled up next to him and sucked lazily on his pacifier. Louis tried not to focus on how the clocked went from six to seven, and seven to eight. He fed and took care of Bean, who never wanted to be away from his mum for more than a few minutes. Louis read the separation anxiety was normal in children his age. Because of this, he curled up with Bean in his bed, reading him a Dr. Seuss book.

 

Bean fell asleep before it was even halfway done, and Louis admired his sleeping baby. His rosy red lips were an exact replica of Harry's, and it didn't stop there. His curly brown hair and bright green eyes, and the way he slept and acted was all Harry too. But Louis contributed some; like his button nose and rosy, cherub cheeks, and Bean's giggly attitude.

 

Sighing, Louis turned the lights off and cuddled his son close, wanting Harry to come home so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY  
> i cant stop listening to night changes omgggggggg  
> im pretty sure the angst ends with this chapter  
> harry will eventually get his shit together


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets pretend that Des' cancer isn't hereditary because cancer SUCKS so bad :( 
> 
> there are big time jumps because i want to wrap this story up xoxo

Harry was aware that Louis missed him. Even when he was sitting right next to the smaller boy, he was miles away, and he knew that. He had many emotions running through him, and he isn't sure how to figure them out. He was never one to cry, or show if anything had made an impact on him, and yet, his fathers illness had shaken him more than he thought. 

 

He knew that his behavior wasn't healthy, but he was working on it. He had recently had two more meetings with Des, finally talking everything out with his father. It felt good to lay all of the cards on the table and get everything off of his chest. At the last meeting, he'd come to realize that Des was several thousand dollars in debt, as well as his medical bills. 

 

Harry decided right then and there that he would be paying everything off and then some for his father. Hating his father wasn't getting him anywhere, and he realized that. After meeting with Des, he walked out of the cafe with a smile on his face. He stopped and got a dozen red roses for Louis, knowing that even though they wouldn't buy his forgiveness, he hoped that they would help. 

 

When he arrived home, he searched the whole house for Louis and Bean, who were nowhere to be seen. Finally, walking into the den, he saw them outside in the backyard. Louis was sitting cross-legged in the grass, helping Bean stack blocks. He smiled to himself and stepped out into the sunshine. Louis didn't look up until Harry's shadow fell across them. 

 

Bean, however, squealed in delight when he saw his Daddy, and he was quick to crawl over his feet. Harry laid the flowers down and picked Bean up, hugging him tightly against his chest and tossing him in the air. 

 

Louis watched the scene in front of him, smiling. He wasn't even questioning what had changed Harry's behavior, because he was happy that Harry was back to his normal self. Once Harry was done, he sat on the ground next to Louis and kissed his cheek. 

 

"Hello, love." He murmured, picking the flowers up and presenting them to Louis. "I know this doesn't forgive my behavior."

 

Louis accepted the flowers and smiled at Harry. "You're right. Can we talk about it later? I want to know what happened."

 

Harry nodded. "Of course." He said. He tucked Louis into his side and they watched as Bean tried to stack blocks on top of each other, just to knock them back down again. He clapped his hands and giggled whenever the colored blocks hit the soft ground. 

 

"Such a boy." Louis commented, watching his son knock over the block tower again. Harry laughed. 

 

"No." 

 

Louis and Harry sat very still, stunned at what had just happened. They looked at each other before looking at Bean again. Louis sat forward. 

 

"Beanie..." He said. 

 

"No." Bean chanted, throwing a block. "No, no, no!" 

 

"Harry!" Louis exclaimed, turning to face his husband. "Did you hear him?"

 

"No!"

 

"I did, baby." Harry replied, scooping Bean up and kissing his curly hair. "Daddy's little Beanie baby said his first word!" 

 

Bean nuzzled into his Daddy's chest, blinking his large, green eyes and smiling. "No." He told Harry, who nodded like he understood. 

 

"Of course, love bug." Harry replied to his son. "Of course." 

 

Because of the sheer happiness he felt, Louis felt happy. He felt like he could forget what had been happening the past few weeks, but deep down, he still wanted to know why Harry acted like he did. So, for now, he let himself enjoy this precious moment.

-

 

Later that day, Louis and Harry sat in the den, watching the news. Bean sat between them, chewing on one of his soft books lazily. Louis was curled against the side of the couch, his feet in Harry's lap, and Harry was massaging them. 

 

It was nearing Bean's bedtime, and Louis was watching his son for any signs of tiredness, which was not easy, because he was energetic when he was fully awake and when he was ready to drop, just like Louis. But finally, when the news went off, Bean's head was lolling against Harry's thigh and his eyes were slipping shut. 

 

Harry carried Bean up the stairs, his hand on Louis straining back. He knew that it was harder for Louis to walk up the stairs with this pregnancy because his back, thighs, calves, and feet always hurt, which is why Harry always offered to rub them. 

 

They tucked Bean into bed, pressing soft kisses to his baby soft skin. He was out like a light before they even left the room. Once they got to their bedroom, Louis curled up on the bed while Harry showered. Louis made himself stay awake until Harry was finished, which was difficult because he was dead-tired. 

 

Finally, Harry emerged wearing nothing but sweatpants, which was a distraction. He pried his eyes away from Harry's solid chest and patted the bed next to him, and Harry sat, pulling Louis' legs into his lap and rubbing his calves. 

 

"Can we talk now?" He asked, stretching his legs out. It felt good to have some of the tension relieved. 

 

"Of course. I owe you some explanations." Harry said. "First of all, I'm so sorry for the bedroom incident. It was scary. I didn't know what I was doing. I've never had so many emotions rolling through me at one time, and I didn't know how to handle them." Harry said, and then he was quiet. "Why didn't you run away from me or leave me or even push me away?"

 

Louis stared at Harry. "Harry, I know you wouldn't hurt me or this baby. You needed me to provide you comfort. I wasn't about to leave you."

 

When Louis said that, Harry fell in love with him all over again. Louis was so special to him. 

 

"You're too good for me." Harry told him, and he continued. "I distanced myself from you and Bean because I didn't want to hurt either of you. I know that it wasn't the best option, but I thought that if I didn't, I would say or do something that would end up hurting you two. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you or Bean."

 

"I know you wouldn't hurt us. Bean, especially." Louis said. 

 

Harry nodded seriously. "I'd kill myself if I ever hurt him." His voice sounded choked and Louis leaned forward to cup Harry's hand in his cheek. Harry placed his hand over Louis' and resumed talking. "I've been meeting with Des, and I think that everything is all sorted out in my head now. I never knew that I would take it this hard." 

 

"Harry, it's perfectly normal." Louis told him gently. "He's your father, and even though you two aren't on the best of terms, he's still a huge part of your life."

 

Harry nodded. "Anyway, he's not expected to live much longer." He said quietly. "The doctors were surprised that he's even lived this long."

 

Louis was about to say something, but something else wiggled itself into his mind. "Hey, Harry, is it hereditary? The cancer?"

 

Harry met his eyes. "No baby. Not at all. Doctors confirmed that months ago."

 

Louis breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad." He said. Harry smiled down at him. 

 

"I hope I explained everything?" He asked. Louis nodded his head in confirmation. 

 

"That's all I wanted to know for now. If I think of anything, can I ask you?" He asked, situating himself in a laying position. Harry followed suit, spooning him closely. He kissed the back of Louis neck. 

 

"You can ask me anything, anytime." Harry promised. 

-

 

After that, Harry became more attentive again. He slowed his work hours down and he kept his papers at his office. Every night, he spent with Louis and Bean, who didn't hesitate to tell you 'no'. 

 

Louis was seven and a half months pregnant, 34 weeks, and Bean was getting ready to turn one. Harry was on alert for his two boys. Louis was growing increasingly agitated, and Bean was starting to hoist himself up to a standing position. 

 

Harry kept Louis propped up on the couch, comfortable and cool, because it was the beginning of June and it was hot outside. He had taken some time off of work to dote on his rapidly growing family, and he loved it. The look on Bean's face whenever Harry came into his nursery every morning made it worth while. 

 

Right now, though, Louis was in a happy, not grumpy mood, and he and Harry were actually able to have a conversation without Louis crying. His hormones had been out of whack and he was ready to have this baby, ready or not. 

 

He had Louis' feet propped up on his lap, which had become an everyday occurrence, and Louis was reading his pregnancy book out loud to him. Bean was sitting on the floor, staring down at a Dr. Seuss book in wonder. 

 

"The baby is the size of a coconut." Louis told Harry. "And he's beginning to position himself for birth."

 

Harry squeezed the sole of Louis' foot and nodded. "That's exciting."

 

Louis shifted and continued to read the book. Harry looked up at him curiously. "He still moving?"

 

Louis nodded. "Yes. Very much. He's playing footie in there, I think." Harry laughed. "Anyway. thirty-two weeks is when Braxton Hicks contractions start, so be prepared for that."

 

"Gotcha." Harry said. 

 

"I'm so ready for him to be out and I've still got a month and a half left." Louis groaned, closing the book and laying it down. 

 

"I know, baby. I know." Harry replied, but he didn't know, which made him clueless whenever Louis had a symptom of pregnancy. It was comical, really. Down on the floor, Bean turned and grabbed the couch for support. He brought himself to a wobbly standing position and looked at Louis. 

 

"Mummy." He said, smiling. Louis snapped his head up at the same time Harry did. Louis had a grin stretched across his face and he maneuvered himself into a sitting position. 

 

"Say it again, Bean!" He clapped, looking over at Harry. 

 

"Mummy!" Bean repeated, grinning and showing off his three and a half teeth.

 

"That's right!" Louis cheered. "Say 'daddy'." He instructed. Bean looked over at Harry. 

 

"No!" He squealed happily, reaching for Harry with one arm. Harry smiled and picked up his son. Bean nuzzled his face into Harry's chest and blinked up at him happily. Harry patted Bean's curly hair. 

 

"Saving the best for last, I'm sure." Harry said to Bean, who giggled happily. Louis snorted beside him and scooted to the edge of the couch, preparing to lift himself off of it. When he was in an standing position, he began to walk to the kitchen. Harry watched him waddle with a half-smile. Louis was the most beautiful pregnant person ever, he decided. 

 

"Harry?" He heard Louis ask from the kitchen. 

 

"Yes, love?" Harry stood and carried Bean to where Louis was standing in front of the pantry. 

 

"What do you want for dinner?" Louis asked, lifting a can of something and reading the back of it. 

 

"I don't want you cooking." Harry said. "I don't want you on your feet for long periods of time. We can order in." He ushered Louis to sit at the kitchen table while he pulled out his phone. 

 

Louis took Bean from his grasp and began to blow raspberries on his bare tummy. Bean laughed like mad and scrunched his nose up. 

 

"Mummy." He said, clapping his hands. "No!" 

 

"I love you, Beanie baby." Louis said, kissing each of Bean's round, rosy cheeks. "Mummy loves you."

 

"Mummy." Bean confirmed. Harry watched them before exiting the kitchen and dialing a number. He knew this great little cafe that served the best BLT's and they even delivered. He ordered each of them a sandwich, and a salad, because if Louis had to eat healthy, Harry was doing it with him. 

 

When he got back into the kitchen, he saw Louis spooning something green into Bean's mouth, which already had a ring around. 

 

"What are you feeding our son?" Harry asked, sitting next to them. Louis stuck the spoon in Bean's mouth and looked at Harry. 

 

"Peas. They're not that bad." Louis defended the green mush. Harry quirked an eyebrow. 

 

"You've tried them?" He asked. When did he miss Louis trying out the baby food?

 

"Of course." Louis told him. "I try out all of his food. If I don't like it, he's not eating it. That's why I don't buy him that meat stuff. The fruit and vegetables aren't bad. Just a weird consistency." He looked at the spoon and then at Harry. "Try it!"

 

Harry held his hands and shook his head. "No thanks. I'm good." 

 

"Come on. It's really not that bad." Louis said, spooning another bite into Bean's mouth. Half of it oozed out, and he scooped it up and put it back into Bean's mouth. Harry watched with a grimace. Bean smiled over at him. Harry laughed at how goofy he looked, with a ring of green around his mouth and only three white teeth. But he was still Harry's pride and joy. 

 

Finally, Harry sighed. "Fine. I'll try it." He said. "But only a tiny bit." Louis cheered quietly and dipped the spoon into the jar, holding it out to Harry. 

 

"Open wide." He said, smiling. Harry hesitated, and opened his mouth. Louis placed the spoon into his mouth and Harry closed his lips around it. Louis pulled it back out and Harry swallowed. "Well?"

 

"It's not...I mean..." Harry said, standing to get a drink of water. Once he had finished half of the glass, he spoke again. "It's not great. But not necessarily bad either." He finally said. Louis laughed and capped the jar. He stood and walked slowly over to Harry. 

 

"Can you wipe his mouth?" Louis asked, rinsing the spoon off. He handed Harry a wet flannel. While he was trying to wipe Bean's mouth, Bean was more concerned with what his mum was doing. He kept darting his head around Harry's hand and searching for Louis. 

 

"Beanie..." Harry said, sitting in front of his son. Bean made eye contact with Harry. 

 

"No." He said, looking unamused. Harry couldn't help but laugh. 

 

"Beanie." He said again. "Daddy loves you." He tried again, and this time Bean didn't move. "Daddy," He said again, pointing to himself. "Right here. I'm daddy."

 

From the other side of the kitchen, Louis burst out laughing. "Harry, are you trying to influence our son in saying your name?"

 

Harry nodded shamelessly. "Yes, mummy." He replied. Louis cackled and Bean smiled and pointed to Louis. 

 

"Mummy!" He said, clapping his hands together. He looked back at Harry and said, "No." 

 

Harry sighed, smiling, and finished cleaning Bean up. He lifted his baby out of the high chair and stared at him. Bean stared right back, smiling, his dimples on display. Harry hugged him tightly. 

 

"Even if you won't say Daddy yet, I still love you." He whispered to Bean. Bean's response was to lay his head on Harry's shoulder and stick his fingers in his mouth. Harry rubbed his back and sat on the couch. 

 

Just as he clicked the TV on, the doorbell rang. 

 

"I've got it!" Louis hollered. He heard Louis talking to someone, and the door close again. "Harry. Dinner." He said from the kitchen. Harry stood and put Bean into his playpen, where he immediately picked up his favorite stuffed bunny. 

 

Harry walked into the kitchen, where Louis was setting the food out. He pressed a kiss to Louis' temple and ran his hand across Louis' tummy. They sat at the kitchen table and began to eat. Louis could only finish half of his before he was cringing in pain from a Braxton Hicks contraction. After that, he lost his appetite completely. He stood and walked around slowly. 

 

Harry abandoned his food to help Louis, walking slowly next to him, one hand on his lower back. Once it had passed, he picked Bean, who was half-asleep, from his playpen and helped Louis up the stairs. Once Louis was laying in bed, Harry put Bean to bed. As soon as his son was asleep, he made his way back into the bedroom, where Louis was laying on his side, his face buried into a pillow. 

 

Harry laid beside him and rubbed his belly. "Tell me if another one comes, okay?" He said, making Louis comfortable. Louis nodded and laid his head on Harry's chest. 

 

"These suck. I just remembered how much they suck." Louis said quietly. "I'm just glad this baby isn't as big as Bean." 

 

"But this is a big baby." Harry pointed out. "Bean was over nine pounds, and this one is eight and a half." Louis looked up at him. 

 

"That's still big." He grumbled. "I have to push an eight and a half pound baby out of my body." 

 

"And I love you so much for it. You're so good, having my babies, Louis. I've never loved you more than when I see you hold my babies for the first time. I'm the luckiest man in the world, and I love all of you so much." Harry said. "You're so beautiful when you're carrying my child, never forget that." 

 

Louis sniffled. "I love you too." He said. He rolled over onto his back when another Braxton Hicks contraction seized his abdomen. Harry rubbed his belly and pressed kisses along it. "I was thinking," He gritted out. "That we could keep the same baby timeline." 

 

Harry looking up at him, confused. "What do you mean?" 

 

"I mean," Louis let out a breath. "I got pregnant when Bean was six months old, so we should wait until this baby is six months old, and then I could get pregnant again." 

 

Harry gazed up at Louis with such love in his eyes. His insides melted when he heard Louis talking about having more of his babies while in the middle of a practice contraction. He pressed more kisses to Louis' tummy before moving up to place them on Louis' mouth. 

 

"I love you so much. I can't stop saying that. We can do whatever you want to do." Harry said, pulling Louis close to him. 

 

"But I want a winter baby." Louis said suddenly. "So can we wait until at least next April?" 

 

Harry nodded and covered them both up. "Next April it is. Now, baby," He said, turning off the lights. "Get some sleep. We have to plan Bean's birthday party." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this was short, im sorry :) im working (trying) to work on two more one shots that i have been sitting in my drafts for a month
> 
> i hope everyone had a great thanksgiving and if you dont celebrate thanksgiving, then i hope your day was excellent xoxo
> 
> all sorts of baby milestones in this chapter


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT

The day of July 6th arrived, sunny and warm. Louis cried the whole morning, holding Bean close while Harry finished telling the decorators what to do. Niall and Liam were arriving in a few short hours to help Louis finish up. Harry's family was on their way from Cheshire and Louis' mum and dad were arriving around four. 

 

  Louis was in their bedroom, trying to find an outfit for Bean. After Harry finished up with the decorators, he went inside to find Louis. He took one last look outside; there were balloons tied to the posts of the deck, and the picnic table that was going to hold all of the food had a teal tablecloth and a happy birthday banner above it. They had gone with a formal-ish theme, and Harry was satisfied with how everything turned out.   

 

He found Louis in there room, cooing over Bean and taking his picture. Harry walked up to the bed and saw that Bean was sitting up on their bed, wearing on of Harry's best work shirts and one of his silk ties. His heart melted. 

 

  "Isn't he just the most precious?" Louis asked, wiping his eyes. Bean looked up at his Daddy happily and held his arms up, which were hidden by the long sleeves. Harry lifted him up and held him close. "He looks just like you."

 

  "He's a future businessman." Harry said, smiling down at Bean. 

 

  "He's a future whatever he wants to be." Louis said, gently. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

 

    "Yes, he can be whatever he wants to be. Daddy just wants Bean to take his company over." Harry said, sitting on the bed and balancing Bean on his lap. Louis walked back over holding Bean's real outfit out. Harry unbuttoned the shirt and tie, and Bean crawled away from him in just his diaper. 

 

  Louis laid him down and buttoned his outfit, which was a romper. The top looked like a striped cardigan, and there was a little red bow tie on it. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen and he had bought it immediately. Once Bean was dressed in his outfit and little black dress shoes, Louis covered his face in kisses.  

 

"I can't believe our baby is one." Louis sniffled. Harry pulled him close and kissed his cheek. 

 

  "I know, darling. And this little one," He placed his hand on Louis' tummy. "Will be joining us in less than a month."   

 

Louis sighed happily. "I can't wait." They watched as Bean crawled all over their bed, stopping at Harry's pillow and curling up on it. "He didn't nap at all, and now he's tired." Louis said to Harry. Bean pointed to Harry. 

 

  "No." He said, waving to his Daddy. Harry huffed a laugh and crawled up the bed next to him. 

 

  "Is that my name?" He asked Bean, who waved at him again. Harry tugged Bean onto his chest and Bean curled right up. Louis took another picture before leaving the room. He reminded Harry that their friends and family would be there shortly and not to fall asleep. He knew that Harry always fell asleep best when Bean was curled up on his chest.

 

    He waddled downstairs, and as soon as he hit the bottom step, the doorbell rang. He opened it, and Niall breezed right past him, holding a pet carrier. Liam followed suit, holding Finn, who was eight and a half months old and looking more like Niall everyday. He had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. 

 

  "Where's the birthday boy?" Niall asked, hugging Louis. He sat the carrier down on the floor.

 

  "Upstairs with Harry. I think they're going to sneak a nap in." Louis said, closing the door behind them. 

 

  Niall grinned at Louis. "You're going to love his birthday present from us." Louis led them into the kitchen and poured Niall a drink. He eyed the carrier on the floor.  

 

"What is it?" He asked, looking at Niall over the glass of his own cranberry juice. Niall grinned once more. 

 

  "A puppy." He said. As if on cue, a small bark came from their feet.

 

  "A puppy?" Louis asked. He didn't know if Bean was ready for a puppy. "What kind?"

 

  "A German Shepherd. The lady said that they were really good with babies and really protective of them as well." Niall replied. “If you guys don't like him, we can always take him back.”

 

Louis shook his head. “I think I'd like to see how they act together.” Harry walked into the kitchen, holding Bean, who was asleep, his face resting on Harry's shoulder. He stood by Louis and pressed a kiss to his hair.

 

“Hello love.” He said, adjusting Bean, causing the little boy to snuffle and turn his head so that his face was in Harry's neck. A bark came from their feet again, and Harry looked down. “What in the hell?”

 

“It's Bean's present.” Louis said. “We don't have to keep him if you don't want a pet, but I thought I'd like to see how he and Bean act around each other.” He hoped that Harry would let them keep the puppy.

 

Harry looked down at the pet carrier and then at Bean. He shrugged and looked at Louis. “Okay. I've never really thought about a pet, but it might be good for Bean to have a puppy to keep him company when the new baby comes.”

 

“Really?” Louis asked incredulously. “Alright.” Liam walked into the kitchen and handed Niall Finn, who was waving Liam's phone around. Like Harry's advice, Liam had purchased a strong phone case, and it paid off.

 

“Harry, the caterers need your signature on something.” He said. Harry nodded and followed him, still holding Bean. Once they were out of the room and standing outside on the deck, the doorbell rang. 

 

"That must be the rest of the family." Louis said, walking to the front door. He opened it and everyone shuffled in, hugging him. Dan and Robin were holding wrapped presents, and Des followed them, holding a bag. Anne and Jay went straight into the kitchen, both holding boxes of what Louis assumed were pastries or cupcakes. 

 

"Harry and Liam are outside." Louis told the three men. They nodded and went outside. Louis went into the kitchen, where Anne and Jay were cooing at Finn, who was hamming it up for them. Niall was smiling proudly. 

 

"Where's Bean?" Jay asked, looking up at Louis. 

 

"Outside. He's napping on Harry." Louis told them, pouring them each a glass of wine. They accepted it and sipped. "I'm glad Des came." He said quietly. The two women nodded. 

 

"I'm glad that Harry is finally warming up to him." Anne said in a hushed tone. She looked around before continuing. "He doesn't have much longer, and he hasn't told Harry yet. The doctors are giving him a few more weeks." 

 

Louis stomach twisted uncomfortably. "Are you sure?" He asked. "I mean, he was only given a few months, and he's surpassed that." 

 

Anne shook her head. "They are positive. The cancer is spreading, and it's attacking his organs. And since they didn't detect it early, it's eaten away at him." 

 

Jay shook her head sympathetically. "That's sad." She said. "Such a terrible thing."

 

"Can we not talk about this?" Louis asked, crossing his arms over his belly. His stomach felt like it had a rock in it, and he wasn't sure if he could tell Harry this news about Des or not. 

 

"Oh, sorry, hun." Anne said, patting his arm. "You know us gossips." 

 

"Are you feeling okay, Louis?" Jay asked. "You look a little pale." 

 

"I'm fine. I just don't like it. Is Des going to tell Harry soon?" He hoped he was. "I can't keep anything from Harry; it breaks my heart."

 

"I understand. From what I know, he doesn't want to ruin Bean's big day. I'm sure he'll tell Harry soon." Anne said reassuringly. Just then, Harry walked in, holding Bean who was now wide awake. He was still laying on Harry, though. 

 

As soon as he saw Louis, he stuck his hands out. "Mummy." He said. Louis reached for Bean and held him close. Harry stood beside them, making sure that Louis could hold Bean without feeling uncomfortable with his eight month belly. 

 

"Everything is all set." Harry said to the group of people. Anne and Jay nodded, walking out onto the deck. Once they were gone, Harry pulled Louis as close as he could and bent his head down. "Everything okay in here?"

 

"Why would you say that?" Louis asked, eyes darting around. 

 

"It got quiet all of a sudden when I walked in." Harry whispered. "Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?"

 

Louis looked into Harry's eyes and shook his head. "It's not my place to tell, honestly." He said. "Please don't push it."

 

"Of course not, darling." Harry nodded. He pecked Louis lips and placed his hand on Louis' lower back. "Ready?"

 

"Ready." 

-

 

Bean's first birthday party went off without a hitch. Of course, he covered himself in his birthday cake frosting, matting his curls together and sticking his fingers together. He smeared it on Harry's face, giggling like mad while doing so. Once he was clean, it was time to unwrap his birthday presents. 

 

Naturally, the wrapping and tissue paper were more interesting than the actual present. He got musical toys, which Louis tried not to cringe at, and he got some toys that he could push. Of course, he got some foam balls as well, which he promptly threw. 

 

After Louis cleaned up the wrapping paper, Des approached him and Harry in the kitchen. Everyone else was outside with the babies. He held out a bag to Louis. 

 

"What is it?" He asked, lifting the tissue paper out and peering inside. He pulled out a soft, worn material and held it up. It was a little blue onesie with yellow ducks on it. "Is this for the new baby?" 

 

Des nodded and looked at Harry. "It's what we brought Harry home in the hospital from." He said quietly. "It's been with me wherever I've went." 

 

Louis folded it up carefully and hugged Des gently, because he was sickly and frail. Harry was stoic beside them. He looked at the onesie again and picked it up before leaving the room in a hurry. 

 

"I'm sorry-" Louis started to say, but Des held his hand up. 

 

"I understand. It's probably not easy for him." 

 

"It's a beautiful gift. Thank you so much." Louis said, picking up the tissue paper and putting it back in the bag. 

 

"You can throw that away. No need in saving it; I bought it at a dollar mart." Des pointed to the blue gift bag. Louis felt bad, so he sat it on the counter and redirected Des to the den. 

 

"Do you want to go and play with Bean?" He asked. "He really likes you."

 

Des smiled. "Every time I see him, I think he's Harry." He coughed into a handkerchief and stuck it back in his pocket. "Cute little bugger." He walked out onto the deck and sat by Anne and Jay, who were holding Bean. 

 

Louis smiled and turned back around to go and clean up the kitchen. Everyone had brought their dishes inside, and there was half eaten cake and melted ice cream stuck to the counters. He busied himself with scrubbing them down and covering the cake. By the time he was done, the sun was setting and their families were making their way inside. 

 

They all talked for a few more minutes before saying their goodbyes. Louis hugged Des a little longer than usual, and promised to be in touch. Anne and Jay had a hard time saying goodbye to Finn and Bean, who were both sitting on the floor next to each other. Finally, everyone dispersed and it was only Louis and Bean in the room. 

 

"Well, Beanie." He said, looking down at his son, who was pushing himself into a standing position. "Time for bed, young man. It's past nine o'clock. I didn't expect them to stay that long. Did you? Of course you did. You love the attention." He picked Bean up, and after locking the doors and making sure the alarm system was on, he made his way carefully up the stairs. 

 

Bean giggled and kicked all through his bath, but when he was in his cozy pajamas, he became quiet and sleepy. Louis read him a story and kissed him goodnight. It was weird, putting him to bed as a one year old, when yesterday, he was still considered a baby. 

 

He turned on Bean's little night light and closed the door behind him. He expected to find Harry in their bedroom, but he wasn't. He looked in the guest rooms and finally found him in the study, sitting in the dark. 

 

"Harry?" He asked, pushing the door all the way open. Harry didn't acknowledge him. He kept staring down at the little onesie. He stepped in and asked louder. "Harry?"

 

"I'd like to be alone." Harry said lowly, but sternly. Louis hesitated, but then nodded. 

 

"Okay. Please come to bed soon. I love you." He turned and closed the door behind him and walked back into their bedroom. He slipped on a pair of yoga pants and a jumper. Since Harry wasn't behind him in the bed, it was harder for him to get into a comfortable position. Finally, he settled down, laying half on top of his body pillow. 

 

He watched the bright numbers on the alarm clock switch higher and higher until they started over. His eyes finally slipped shut after eleven. Harry was still in the study.

-

 

Even though the room was dark, Harry could see the small article of clothing bright as day. He was so confused. How had his father kept this all this time? When he had made it so clear that Harry had meant nothing to him? When he saw Louis pull it out of the bag, he thought it was just another gift for the new baby, but when Des explained what it was, so many emotions coursed through his body. 

 

These past few months have been a roller-coaster of emotions for him, and he didn't know how to handle them. He didn't wear his heart on his sleeve like Louis did, and at first, it was frustrating. They had gotten into plenty of little fights in the past few fights. Louis had always told Harry to show his emotions, and to not keep everything bottled up, and that he would feel better if he just cried. 

 

Of course, Harry, being who he was and having the childhood he had, thought that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard of. Everything was better if it could be avoided, but feelings, he couldn't avoid them forever. 

 

His problem was that he doesn't know whether he wants to cry, or scream. He wants to break things, but he also wants to lock himself in his room and write things down. He couldn't do anything he wanted to do, because he might scare Bean or Louis, and that is the last thing he wants. 

 

After sitting in the dark for hours, he finally sighed and stood up. He clutched the baby item in his hands and left the study. He went quietly into the bedroom and took his clothes off. He placed the baby outfit onto his dresser and slid into bed, trying not to disturb Louis. More often than not, he'd wake up in the middle of the night with a Braxton Hicks contraction, and the past two nights he hadn't had any. Harry wanted to avoid them so that Louis could get some sleep. 

 

Of course, just as he settled in, Louis began to stir. Being pregnant and having a one year old, he was attuned to everything around him, and he had become a sensitive sleeper. He turned and curled up next to Harry. Harry kissed the top of his head and rubbed the side of his big tummy. 

 

Even though it was highly unlikely, he hoped that his father lived to see the birth of his new baby. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this was short  
> but all kinds of shit happens in the next one  
> be prepared  
> xoxo


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i fudged every single medical thing probably  
> lets pretend that the whole water breaking/epidural thing is real  
> well, it is in this fic  
> YOU GUYS WILL DIE DURING THIS CHAPTER BC OF THE FLUFF  
> HOLY SHIT

Of course, Louis went into labor in the middle of the night. But unlike last time, Harry was laying right next to him, so he got to experience the first parts of it, the parts that he missed last time. When they went to bed that night, everything was fine. Louis was feeling weird, but he ignored it. 

 

So, around one in the morning, Harry was woken up to Louis' hand gripping his arm for dear life and panting, squeezing his eyes shut. 

 

"Love?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. "Is everything okay?" 

 

Louis shook his head and cracked his eyes open after a few more seconds. "It's the baby. I'm pretty sure I'm in labor." He said. Harry immediately jumped into action, getting off the bed and pulling on some clothes. He picked up the phone and called Jay, who answered after a few rings. He quickly explained things, and she promised to be there in twenty minutes. 

 

Meanwhile, Louis was just now bringing himself into a sitting position. Harry helped him up and hugged him close. 

 

"Did your water break yet?" He asked, rubbing Louis' lower back. He felt the smaller boy shake his head and he sighed in relief. That means that the baby is giving them time to get everything together before coming. 

 

"Is my mum coming?" Louis asked, standing up straight. His face was already flushed a bit, and Harry felt bad. 

 

"She is, love. She's on her way right now. We're not going to wake up Bean, okay?" Harry said. "I've already packed the bag, so we just have to wait." 

 

Louis nodded and Harry helped him down the hallway and to the stairs. He held one of Louis' hands in his and put the other on the small of his back. They walked down the stairs carefully, but quickly so that Louis didn't have a contraction on the stairs. They made it down safely, and Harry sat Louis down on a chair and gathered his phone, keys, and wallet. 

 

He checked the hospital bag over and made sure that he had a change of clothes for Louis, as well as the baby outfit from Des, and a few other necessities. He double checked to make sure he had their insurance information, and then he triple checked again. 

 

The doorbell rang a few short minutes later, and Jay and Dan walked in, still in their pajamas. 

 

"Is Bean still sleeping?" Jay asked. Harry nodded and closed the door behind them. 

 

"Yes. We didn't wake him up. The guest room is all set up, so you should be good. Food in the fridge, and if you want to order in, there's some cash in a baggie in the sugar container. Now, we're sorry to rush off, but we need to get to the hospital."

 

Jay nodded and held her hands up. "Say no more." She said. "Go."

 

Harry nodded and rushed back to Louis, who was breathing in and out, and clutching the arm of the chair. 

 

"Come on, love. Time to go. Any contractions?" Harry asked, helping Louis stand. Louis shook his head and gripped Harry's arm. He waved bye to Jay and Dan before Harry ushered him out to the car. He made sure Louis was comfortable before getting in himself. 

 

"Alright, love." Harry said, pulling out of the garage and driving down the street. "We're gonna be there soon. Tell me if you start getting contractions." 

 

Louis nodded and shifted in his seat. It was very uncomfortable sitting down for long periods of time while in labor. He closed his eyes and leaned back. Just as he did, a dull, but sharp pain radiated down his spine and through his abdomen. 

 

"Harry..." He asked through gritted teeth. "Could you please drive slower?" 

 

"Tone, Louis." Harry said calmly. "And I'm driving as fast as I can without getting us pulled over."

 

Louis rolled his eyes and another pain hit him. "Jesus." He muttered. 

 

"Are they bad?" Harry asked, slowing down to turn down a different road. 

 

"A bit." Louis said. "Nothing I can't handle." He must have spoken too soon, or someone above must really hate him, because as soon as he said it, another, fiercer one hit. One that made him yelp and dig his fingernails into Harry's forearm. "Scratch that. They fucking hurt."

 

"I'm sorry, love. Almost there." Harry said. True to his word, they arrived at the hospital not even two minutes later. Harry went inside to sign Louis in and get a nurse and a wheelchair. Perrie came rushing out, her hair a bright, platinum blonde this time. Harry helped Louis sit into the wheelchair, and the wheeled him in. A flash of a camera went off behind them, but that wasn't any of Harry's concern right now. 

 

"Perrie." Louis breathed slowly. "Do you ever have a day off?" Behind him, Perrie laughed. 

 

"I just have great timing, love." She replied, wheeling Louis into a hospital room. Harry, of course, had rented a private birthing suite. She handed him a plastic cup and a hospital gown. "You know what to do." She told him, leaving the room. 

 

Harry helped him up and into the large bathroom. There, he peed in the cup and Harry helped him strip out of his clothes and put on the maternity gown. Once it was tied, Louis had another contraction, and he leaned on Harry while it coursed through his body. He was grateful that Harry knew exactly where to rub on his back and tummy. Once it was over, they entered the room and found Perrie talking with Dr. Bowen. 

 

"Ah, my favorite patients!" He exclaimed, shaking Harry's hand. "Excited?" He asked. 

 

"Thrilled." Harry replied honestly. Who wouldn't be? He watched as Perrie took Louis' blood pressure, pulse, and temperature, which all were normal. 

 

"When's your due date?" She asked. 

 

"Uh, August second. Today." He replied, nodding his head. Perrie looked astonished. 

 

"You two are the first people I've ever seen that have actually gone into labor on your estimated due date." She said, smiling happily. "It's a bit exciting. Now, when's the last time you had something to eat or drink?"

 

"At dinnertime, I think." Louis told her. "I had half a bottle of water and some vegetables, because I didn't feel very well. That was around five-thirty." 

 

"Alright. That means your labor would have been starting around then. Did you feel any tightness in your abdomen at all during that time?"

 

"Yes." 

 

"So, I would say that your body was preparing for labor." She said. She asked him a few more questions before letting him settle into bed and hooking a fetal monitor to his stomach. She gave him an IV and checked it. "This will time your contractions as well." She said about the fetal monitor. "And your amnio results were great, so this should be an easy second labor." She checked her clipboard once more before leaving the room. 

 

"Alright, Louis." Dr. Bowen said, sliding over on a rolling chair. He snapped some gloves on. "Prop your legs up and we'll check your progress." Louis did as he was asked, and held Harry's hand. 

 

"Your water hasn't broke, so we're going to keep you off of the epidural medication until your water breaks. If it doesn't break, we'll do it ourselves and give you the medicine. Labor should come fairly quickly after that."

 

"Wait a minute." Harry said to the doctor. "Last time, he was miserable without the epidural. Isn't there anything you can give him for the pain? I'd like him to sleep."

 

Dr. Bowen shook his head sympathetically. "Sorry, sir. If your contractions grow increasingly worse, try walking around. I wish I could help. But for now, get comfortable, and maybe you can sleep." He left the room and closed the door behind him. 

 

Harry looked down at Louis, who was already emotional. "Oh, love." He said, sitting on the bed. 

 

"I don't want to feel every single contraction." He said, lower lip quivering. Harry put his arm around Louis' shoulders and laid down next to the boy, pulling him close. 

 

"Don't worry, my darling. Hopefully your water will break soon." Harry whispered in his ear. "Try to get some rest now, love." 

 

Louis nodded and closed his eyes. He was only able to get about twenty-five minutes of sleep before another contraction was waking him painfully. It pained Harry to watch him struggle for a more comfortable position while trying not to cry. Finally, Harry got out of the bed and propped up some pillows next to Louis, who was now laying diagonally on the bed. 

 

He rubbed Louis' back until he fell asleep again, and then he stepped out of the room to call his mum. She was excited, and promised to be there soon, after stopping to pick up Des. It was nearing two a.m now, and the hospital was quiet. There were a few nurses sitting and talking at the nurses station, filling out paperwork and drinking coffee. Dr. Bowen was coming out of a room, closing a folder. He approached Harry. 

 

"Has Louis' water broke yet?" He asked. 

 

"Not yet. Are you sure there's nothing you can do for him?" Harry wondered. When Louis was in pain, he was in pain. 

 

Dr. Bowen sighed. "Tell you what. We'll break it at five centimeters. That should speed things up. Let me go file this and I'll be in shortly to check his progress." 

 

Harry nodded and went back into the room, where Louis was now sitting up, looking uncomfortable. "Hey, love. Dr. Bowen will be in shortly to check your dilation. He says we'll break your water at five centimeters and get you on that epidural, okay?" 

 

Louis nodded and made grabby hands towards Harry, who sat down next to him. 

 

"My parents and Des are coming up as we speak. I felt bad for waking them at two in the morning, but mum was thrilled." Harry said, making small talk to take Louis' mind off of his contractions. "They should be here around five. Who knows, we may have a baby before they come."

 

Louis huffed a laugh and leaned into Harry. "Don't count on it. Last time, I was in labor for eight hours." 

 

Harry smiled and kissed the top of his head. Dr. Bowen opened the door and walked in. 

 

"Okay, Louis. Let's check and see how far you've dilated." He pulled some gloves on and slid over to where Louis was propping his legs up. His head disappeared for a few minutes, and he came back up. "Alright, you're only one centimeter." 

 

Louis groaned and threw his head back. Harry bit his tongue to stop himself from saying anything. 

 

"I'll come in every hour and keep checking, okay? But for now, try walking around. Your contractions will be getting worse, and walking will ease the pain. As Harry probably told you, we'll break your water at five centimeters, and that should start speeding things up." 

 

Louis nodded and waited until Dr. Bowen was out of the room before sitting up. "Can you help me?" He asked Harry. Harry helped him to the edge of the bed, so that his socked feet were hanging off the bed. Once he was on the floor, he hunched over for a minute before standing upright. 

 

They walked around the room for a few minutes, and Louis found that it did help ease some of his pain, but not all of it. 

-

 

The next few hours went by excruciatingly slow, and soon, it was five a.m and Harry's family had arrived. Harry stepped out, leaving Louis sleeping miserably on the bed. Anne gave him a big hug and sat him down beside her.

 

"Still nothing?" She asked. Harry shook his head and leaned his head back. She frowned sympathetically. "Poor Louis."

 

"We've been here for four hours, and he's not making any progress." Harry mumbled tiredly.

 

"Well, once they break his water, things should speed along." Anne told him. She must have spoken to Dr. Bowen when they got here.

 

"I hope. I'm exhausted, and I know he must be."

 

Across from them, Des and Robin sat, reading a newspaper and looking rumpled with sleep. Des was looking worse everyday, and it saddened Harry. Anne patted his arm and smiled warmly.

 

"It'll all be worth it, though. Don't forget what's coming from all of this pain and sleeplessness." She reminded him.

 

Sleeplessness indeed. Harry was a dead man walking, and his fear was that he would snap at Louis. He became irritable when he was tired, and so did Louis. It was bound to be a disaster. He nodded and stood up, stretching and yawning. He went back into the room, and to his surprise, Louis was still sleeping.

 

He pulled out his phone and had a text from Liam. **Is Louis in labor?** Dang. News traveled fast. He stood by the window and replied. 

 

_Harry: How did you know?_

**Liam: It's in the papers and all over the internet.**

 

_Harry: Of course. But yes, he is._

 

**Liam: Congrats, mate! How is he?**

 

_Harry: Miserable. No epidural until the water breaks, and no water breaking until five centimeters._

 

**Liam: Ouch. Poor Louis. So I can safely say that you're not coming into work for the next few weeks?**

 

 _Harry: Safely._ Behind him, Louis began to stir on the bed. He clicked his phone shut and turned to face the boy. 

 

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, a slight pang of jealously hitting him because he wanted to sleep but he couldn't. Louis shook his head and sat up. 

 

"Not really. But I'll be fine." Louis said, swinging his feet over the side of the bed and sliding off of it. 

 

"Don't do that without me helping you." Harry told him, striding over to stand beside him. 

 

"Sorry. I just wanted to be out of that bed as soon as possible." Louis replied. "Is your mum here? Can I go talk to them?"

 

"No. You can get back into the bed so that Dr. Bowen can check you for dilation." Harry said, directing Louis back to the bed. Louis rolled his eyes but climbed back into the bed. Harry bit his tongue so that he wouldn't reprimand the boy. 

 

Once Louis was back in the bed, Dr. Bowen came in. Louis leaned back and hitched his legs up and let Dr. Bowen do his thing. 

 

"Good news, Louis. You're at four centimeters!" Dr. Bowen said, peeling his gloves off and standing. "I expect that within the next hour or so, you'll be five."

 

"Finally." Louis said, yawning. A few minutes after Dr. Bowen left, Louis turned to Harry. "Can you get me something to eat?" He asked. 

 

"I'm not so sure that it's a good idea." Harry said, trying his best not to yawn after Louis did. 

 

"Well, ask the doctor." Louis said. 

 

"You really want to eat this close to having your water broken?" Harry folded his arms and pinched his bicep to keep himself awake. 

 

"Yes." Louis replied. "I'm hungry."

 

"And as soon as you eat, you'll feel sick and then Dr. Bowen will break your water. It's not a good idea."

 

Louis frowned and gazed at Harry. "You're right. I haven't eaten in twelve hours, and I can go another twelve without eating. It's not necessary or anything. You know more about labor than I do." He said, rolling over on his side and sniffling. He pulled the covers over his shoulders and closed his eyes. 

 

Behind him, Harry groaned and left the room. He caught Dr. Bowen and stopped him. 

 

"Can Louis eat anything?" He asked. 

 

"Oh, of course! Hasn't your breakfast menu already been passed out?" Dr. Bowen asked. "He can eat, just not anything heavy. Our menu has options for a lighter but filling breakfast. There should be a menu in the bedside table if you haven't been handed one." 

 

Harry felt like a tool. Of course Louis was right. And he'd upset the boy for no reason at all. He thanked Dr. Bowen and went back into the room, where he found the breakfast menu. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his hand down Louis' side. 

 

"Baby, wake up." 

 

"I'm not sleeping." Louis replied quietly. 

 

"I found your breakfast menu, love. You can eat something, just not anything heavy." Harry told him. The mention of food made Louis turn around and look the menu over. He decided on dry cereal, a banana, and a fruit smoothie made with yogurt. 

 

Once he was eating, he seemed a hundred percent happier. Harry was glad to see it. After Louis was satisfied, he went back to walking around. 

 

"Harry?" Louis asked from the window. Harry lifted his head up from the chair he was sitting in. 

 

"Hm?" He asked, opening his eyes. 

 

"You can lay on the bed if you want." Louis said. Harry cracked a smile and shook his head. 

 

"That's very sweet of you, love. But you should try to sleep some more." He stretched his hands above his head and pulled his phone out. It was seven-thirty a.m, and he'd been up since one. He had a few messages from Liam, and a few emails that he needed to respond too. 

 

"Harry?" Louis asked from the bed. He had climbed back up and propped his feet up. 

 

"Yes?" 

 

"Can you call my mum for me? Ask her how Bean is doing?" Louis pulled the blankets up over his feet and rubbed his belly. Harry nodded and dialed Jays' number. After a few rings, she answered. 

 

"Harry!" She said excitedly. "How is everything?"

 

"It's great. Still no baby." He replied, standing and walking around. 

 

"How's Louis doing?" 

 

"He's doing good, we're waiting for his water to break. How's Bean?"

 

"Still sleeping. The puppy is with him, guarding his crib."

 

"Good. He usually wakes up around eight-thirty. He usually eats a banana and some cereal. The puppy food is in the pantry." 

 

Jay laughed. "I know, dear. You should go now. Be with Louis. We'll be fine." 

 

"Alright. We'll call you when he's about to have the baby." Harry told her. He hung up the phone and walked over to Louis. "Bean is fine. Still sleeping."

 

"Lucky." Louis said, tugging on Harry's shirt. "Can I have a kiss?" 

 

Harry smiled down at Louis fondly and leaned towards him. Just as their lips pressed together, the door opened and Dr. Bowen came in. 

 

"Whoops. Am I interrupting something?" He asked. Harry shook his head and stepped back. "Okay, Louis. Let's check. Alright...well, Louis, I'd like to tell you that you are officially five centimeters! It's time to break that water."

 

Louis propped his legs up and Dr. Bowen lifted his gown up. He held up a little hook and inserted inside Louis, wiggling it around for a bit. Louis made a face at the feel of it. A few seconds later, he felt a small gush of water and Dr. Bowen backed away. 

 

"Alright. Your first real contraction should come hard and fast now. I'll go get the anesthesiologist and be right back." He said. He left the room and Harry sat down on the bed next to Louis.

 

"I'm right here, love. Squeeze my hand if you feel one coming on." He said. Louis nodded and got himself comfortable, but that didn't help, because a minute later, he was writing on the bed, squeezing Harry's hand painfully.

 

"This really hurts!" He whined, burying his face in a pillow. "Jesus!"

 

"I know, love."

 

"No you don't! You don't know so stop saying that." Louis snapped, glaring up at Harry. "I'm so sick of you telling me that."

 

"Louis." Harry said in a warning tone. "Calm down."

 

"Stop telling me to calm down! I can't!" Louis cried. "It hurts!" 

 

"Calm down right now or I'm leaving the room until Dr. Bowen comes back with the anesthesiologist." Harry said in a stern voice.

 

Louis seemed to ignore him, because he kept whining. He untangled his hand from Louis' and stood up.

 

"I'll be back in when the doctors are done." He said, taking one last look at Louis before leaving the room. He sat down next to Anne, who was reading on her phone. Robin and Des were gone, and Harry assumed that they were in the cafeteria.

 

"Harry! What are you doing out here? Is Louis asleep?" She asked, putting her phone down in her lap.

 

Harry shook his head. "No. He's being crazy. He won't calm down. I told him I'd be back in after he was given the epidural."

 

"Oh, honey." Anne said. "Everyone is crazy when they're in labor. It hurts, you know. I read somewhere that labor pains are equivalent to having twenty bones fractured at the same time. But he's getting the epidural! That's great! That should hurry the process up a lot."

 

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He heard Louis' room door open and close, so that meant that Louis was now getting the epidural. With any luck, he'd sleep for a few hours. Then, Harry could sleep as well. After a few minutes, the door reopened and Dr. Bowen came out. 

 

"Harry?" He asked. Harry opened his eyes and sat up.

 

"Yes?"

 

"The epidural took and he's laying down now. I estimate that he should be in active labor by one o'clock in the afternoon."

 

"Thanks." Harry said, standing. He entered the room, which was dark. Louis was laying on his side, eyes closed and breathing deeply. He had one hand resting on his belly and the other under his cheek. Harry stared at him for a bit before settling into the armchair, falling asleep.

-

 

Harry doesn't know what woke him. Perhaps it was the flurry of the nurses entering and exiting the room. Or maybe it was the machines being unhooked from Louis. And it quite possibly could have been Louis throwing an empty water bottle at his stomach. Whatever it was, it had him up and alert.

 

So much had changed since he had fallen asleep. The blinds were open and the sunlight was pouring in. There were two nurses, Perrie and Jade, helping Louis settle his legs in the stirrups. Dr. Bowen was walking into the room, wearing his delivery attire. Louis was laying on the bed, staring at Harry.

 

"Are you finally awake?" He asked, holding a hand out. He had an IV needle taped to it, and Harry took it and kissed it.

 

"How long was I asleep?" He asked, cracking his back.

 

"A long time. It's past one." Louis told him. A package of hospital scrubs was thrown at him by Perrie, with a quick _put these on._ He nodded and stood. "Are you in labor, Louis?"

 

"Dr. Bowen just checked, about five minutes ago. Ten centimeters." Louis told him, a small smile on his face. "So hurry up and change, please, so I can start pushing."

 

Harry nodded and hurried to the bathroom, changing in record time. He came out of the bathroom, after calling Jay, who told him that she was already here with Bean. Anne had called her and Dan about an hour ago.

 

"There he is! Now, Louis. Are you ready to push?" Dr. Bowen asked, sitting at Louis' feet. Louis nodded and sat up. Harry offered his hand out, and Louis took it. After that, it became fuzzy. Harry doesn't quite remember Louis squeezing his hand for dear life. He sort of remembers Louis pushing, and pushing, and pushing, and pushing. He barely remembers Louis cursing at him. 

 

But he does remember the sweet, shrill, cry of his newborn son. He remembers cutting the cord and watching as Perrie took the small, screaming baby to clean him up. He remembers pressing dozens of little kisses all over Louis' flushed face. He remembers thumbing away Louis' tears and shedding a few himself. 

 

He remembers being handed a sweet little blue bundle. He remembers looking down and meeting his sons eyes for the first time in nine months. The feeling was overwhelming, and he had to sit down beside an exhausted Louis. The tiny little button nose, and the deep blue eyes that were undoubtedly Louis'. The little brown wisps of fine, caramel colored hair and the tiny fingers and tiny toes. Everything was Louis. 

 

His eyes blurred with tears, and he didn't hesitate to hold his baby close and press tiny, butterfly kisses to the soft, warm, skin. He watched as the baby scrunched his nose up and let out a cry. He murmured sweet words to him, and slowly, he stopped crying. 

 

Beside him, Louis was overcome with emotion. He was exhausted, but exhilarated. He watched as Harry held their fragile son, holding him with care. He could see the love in Harry's eyes. Harry looked over at him, smiling tiredly. 

 

"I'm so proud of you." Harry told him, leaning down to give Louis a soft, sweet kiss. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you too." Louis replied. Perrie knocked on the door and opened it. 

 

"Hello, loves." She whispered. "Shall I let the family in?" 

 

"Just, just Bean for now." Louis told her. "I don't want to overwhelm him. Harry, can you get him?"

 

Harry nodded and handed their son carefully over to Louis before standing and exiting the room. He came in a few seconds later, holding Bean. 

 

"Mummy!" Bean squealed, making grabby hands at Louis. Harry sat on the bed and let Bean sit between them. 

 

"Beanie, this is your new baby brother." Louis said. He knew that Bean couldn't comprehend what he was saying, but Bean looked seriously at the baby. Harry watched as his family interacted. It made his heart swell. 

 

Finally, after a few seconds, Bean leaned forward and placed a sloppy kiss to the new baby's head. He turned to Harry and smiled. 

 

"Mummy," He said, staring up at Harry. "Daddy, baby." 

 

Harry's heart melted. He had a few more tears enter his eyes, and he smiled and nodded down at Bean. "That's right Beanie."

 

"Love daddy." Bean said, curling into Harry's side and staring at the baby. "Love baby. Mummy." 

 

"Baby needs a name." Louis said, looking up at Harry. It was an easy decision to come too, and a few short minutes later, their son had a name. Harry went and got the family, who shuffled in. Des, who was in a wheelchair, got to hold the baby first. 

 

Harry tried not to look at his father holding his newborn son, but he couldn't pull his eyes away. It was a beautiful thing, really. It made his soul weep at the sight. After the baby was passed around and put back into Louis' arms, they addressed the family. 

 

"Welcome to the family, Lucas William Styles." Harry said quietly, to his now sleeping infant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many medical inaccuracies lol   
> BUT ITS SO FLUFFY


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on a roll! lol i call it post-posting chapter high  
> knocked half of this chapter out in like an hour  
> the last half was hard to write :(

Like they say, all good things must come to an end. The day Louis was to leave the hospital, Des was admitted into their hospice ward. So, that threw everyone for a loop. Harry refused to go anywhere near the room. He was still struggling. So, while Louis was waiting for his discharge papers to be signed, he and Lucas and Bean made their way into Des' room.

 

Louis tried not to stare too long at the wires and tubes in Des' arms and the oxygen hooked up to his nose. Bean was quick to clamber up next to Des and lay beside him. Louis handed Lucas to the sick man and watched as Des' eyes filled with tears at the sight of his newborn grandson.

 

“It's overwhelming.” He told Louis hoarsely. “Watching new lives come while this old one goes.” Louis sat at the very end of his bed and watched as Des interacted with the two boys. Lucas didn't cry, just blinked at his surroundings. Bean surprised them all, though. In the quiet of the room, he said “Pop.”

 

Des smiled down at him. “That's right, Harry. I'm your Pop.” After Des said that, he looked up to Louis. “I hope you don't mind me calling him that. He reminds me so much of what I missed out on.”

 

Louis shook his head and wiped his nose. “It's okay. Do what you want.” Des smiled and continued. “It really makes you think, doesn't it? Having these beautiful children, you must have thought that you did something amazing in a past life to be rewarded with such. It makes dying easier, but harder at the same time.”

 

Louis couldn't help but let out a few sniffles. “I'm sorry.” He apologized when Des looked up. “All the hormones, and my emotions are all over the place.”

 

“Don't apologize. It's a beautiful thing.” Des promised. “It shows you care.” They spend another few short moments together, before a nurse walked in, with cocoa colored skin and wild, curly hair.

 

“I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time for your nap.” She said, standing by the bed and checking all of the tubes. Louis nodded and stood. He gave Des a hug and tried not to shiver at the coolness of his skin. He lifted Lucas up and placed him in the chest wrap, making sure he was comfortable before lifting Bean onto his hip. Bean put up a struggle, pressing a kiss to Des' cheek before willingly sitting on his mums side.

 

“Pop.” He said, pointing. “Love Pop. Bean.” At that, Des did begin to cry, and he waved back at Bean.

 

“Pop loves Bean.” He said through his tears. He coughed, and Louis took that as his cue to leave.

 

“Bye, Des. Um, I'm not sure how to say this...” He hesitated. “Love you.”

 

“I love you too, Louis. And if you could, will you ask Harry to come see me?” He asked. Louis nodded and left the room. He wiped his eyes and searched for Harry, who he saw walking down the hallway.

 

“Ready to go?” He asked, taking Bean from Louis. Bean began to press kisses onto Harry's curls, giggling when one tickled his nose.

 

“Yeah.” Louis followed Harry outside. There were a few stray people with cameras, but they ignored them in favor of buckling their children in and sitting in the large vehicle. “I ordered dinner for us.” Harry said, pulling out of the hospital parking lot. “Pasta, salads, bread sticks. Is that okay?”

 

Louis nodded eagerly. “Yes. I'm starving. And if we could hurry home, I think Lucas is too. I didn't feed him before we left. He was sleeping too good.” Harry nodded and swung by the restaurant he'd ordered from. A few short minutes later, the smell of garlic and chicken wafted through the car. Louis' mouth watered.

 

“Bean!” Bean yelled. “Bean, Bean, Bean.” Harry looked at him in the rear view mirror. He was leaning over in his car seat, looking down at Lucas. “Mummy, daddy. Bean.” He chanted, clapping his hands together. “Bean!”

 

“I think he's singing to Lucas.” Harry told Louis, who turned around himself.

 

“How cute.” Louis cooed. “Does Bean love his little brother?” Louis asked the one year old. “Love.” Bean confirmed.

 

“You know, he's going to grow up thinking that's his name.” Harry said. “Maybe we should start calling him HJ?”

 

Louis stared at Harry. "Really?" He asked. "I think Bean is just fine."

 

"Alright." Harry said, pulling into their driveway. "But we're going to have to call him HJ sooner or later." 

 

Louis stepped down from the vehicle carefully. He was still sore from giving birth two days ago. Harry was unbuckling Bean while holding the bag of food, and Louis was lifting Lucas to rest against his shoulder. 

 

Duke was waiting patiently beside the door, barking happily once he saw Bean. Harry placed the thirteen-month old on the floor and watched as he toddled down the hallway, Duke at his heels. Louis was in the kitchen, sitting on a chair and feeding Lucas. 

 

Harry watched for a moment before pulling down two plates and distributing the food. 

 

"Your dad was happy to see them." Louis said, rubbing his fingers down Lucas' cheeks. "Bean called him Pop."

 

"Did he now?" Harry hummed, keeping his concentration on the food. 

 

"Yes. It made your dad very happy." Louis looked up at Harry. "He asked about you."

 

"Louis," Harry slid a plate full of food over to Louis and handed him a fork. "I do not wish to discuss my father while we're eating." 

 

Louis nodded. He could respect that. He knew that it was very difficult for Harry to accept his fathers impending death. So, he decided to talk about something else. 

 

"I'm glad you left the room when I was getting my epidural." 

 

Harry's eyebrows shot up and he looked quizzically at Louis. "Why?"

 

"Because," Louis said, taking a drink of water. "We were both tired and irritated, and we would have argued until someone said something they'd regret. I should have listened to you when you said you'd leave, but I didn't. It gave me time to think, you know? How labor shouldn't be my excuse to be mean and snappy."

 

"Love." Harry pulled apart his bread stick. "I think that labor is a pretty good excuse. Especially if you were feeling everything, and since you had been up for hours, I would say that your behavior was reasonable. I didn't like it, but there wasn't really anything I could have done about it."

 

Louis shrugged and gathered some salad on his fork. Lucas let out a sigh, content to sleep next to his mum forever. They could hear Bean's infectious laughter in the den, along with playful yelps from Duke. 

 

"Bean!" Harry said loudly. Bean's laughter stopped and a few seconds later, he was running in on his chubby legs. 

 

"Daddy," He said, pointing to Harry. Duke sat down on his haunches beside Bean, cocking his head. Louis grinned at the sight. 

 

"Are you hungry? Do you want num-nums?" He asked, walking over to stand above Bean. He pushed his hair back from his face, and Bean did the same with his tiny little fist. His curls were shorter and bouncier, but for a one year old, they were still pretty long. Not as long as Harry's though, which were almost touching his shoulders. 

 

"Num." Bean repeated, sticking his short little arms up for Harry to pick him up. Harry lifted him up and tickled his belly. "Daddy num-nums!" He squealed. 

 

Louis stood up and carried his now empty plate towards the kitchen sink, rinsing it off. He did the same to Harry's, while the older man got Bean some food. 

 

"Baby num-nums?" Bean asked Harry, craning his head to take a look at his sleeping brother. 

 

"No, baby has his own num-nums." Harry replied. "Better num-nums. Only Daddy and baby get's those num-nums."

 

"Harry!" Louis exclaimed. "Don't tell him that." Louis put Lucas into his baby napper and stretched his back. Harry admired the move appreciatively. 

 

"Num-nums." Bean reminded Harry, holding his hand out for some cheerios. 

 

"Coming right up, love bug." Harry began to assemble Bean's meal while Louis went to clean up the mess that was strewn about in the den. Between Bean and Duke, the room was never going to be clean. 

 

"What are you doing?" Harry asked from behind him. He straightened up and turned around, holding a purple stuffed octopus in his hands. 

 

"Um, cleaning." He said, tossing the toy onto their couch. Harry shook his head and pulled Louis to his chest. 

 

"Oh no. You just gave birth. You're not going to start cleaning. I want your focus to be on our new baby, baby." 

 

"He's hardly cried at all." Louis said. "So I figured, as long as he's happy, I can keep cleaning and cooking." Above him, Harry shook his head again. 

 

"Not a chance, love. I don't want you to stress." Harry led him to the couch and sat him down gently. 

 

"Actually," Louis said, standing up again. "I'd like to take a bath." A nice, long, hot bath sounded heavenly. He hadn't bathed in two days, and he really wanted to enjoy it. Harry nodded and kissed his temple. 

 

"Alright, love. You do that. I'll keep our boys in line down here." Harry grinned down at him. "Would you like me to run your bath?"

 

Louis shook his head. "I'm more than capable. Thank you." He headed towards the stairs. "The bottle I pumped at the hospital should be in the fridge."

 

"I've got it, dear. You enjoy your bath, and I'll get these two ready to go to bed." 

 

Louis rounded the stairs and climbed up them, looking at the pictures that hung on the wall over the stairs. They were beautifully and artistically done, and Louis loved each and every one of them. They had yet to add any of Lucas, but those were surely on their way. Harry had taken enough picture of him to grace every wall in this house. There were family photos in the hallway leading to their bedroom, and Louis took his time looking at those, too. 

 

By the time he reached the bathroom, he was so thankful for his beautiful family. Two beautiful sons, one clone of Harry, and one of him. He was the luckiest person in the world. 

 

He took his time bathing, filling the jacuzzi tub with steaming water and filling it with lavender bath bubbles. He leaned back against the cool side of it and closed his eyes. This was the most relaxed he'd been in days, and he let his mind wander.

-

 

"Beanie..." Harry said, holding up a pair of pants. "You're wearing pants to bed." He stared down at his son, who was on his knees, hiding his face in his bed. He peeked up at Harry and grinned. 

 

"Daddy no." He said happily. "Bean no." 

 

Harry sighed. "Beanie. You have to wear pants to bed." He lifted his son up and tried not to laugh when Bean went limp like a spaghetti noodle. It was such a Louis thing to do. Finally, he wiggled Bean's legs into the pajama pants, and Bean blinked tiredly up at him. 

 

Harry settled them into the rocking chair and began to read him a story. Of course, Bean was asleep before he finished. He kissed Bean's soft, shiny, curls and tucked him into bed. Back in the bedroom, Lucas was laying in his bassinet, patiently waiting for his bottle. 

 

After Harry gave his newest son his bottle, he rocked the sleepy newborn back and forth. He was glad that Lucas wasn't crying, because he wanted Louis to relax. He was just laying the sleeping infant back into the bassinet when the bathroom door creaked open and Louis stood there, looking soft and relaxed. 

 

"Hello, darling." Harry greeted, walking over towards him. Louis rubbed his eyes and smiled up at him. 

 

"Hi. I think I must've fallen asleep in the bath." He said, wrapping his arms around Harry's middle. Harry, in return, rubbed his hands up and down Louis' shoulders. 

 

"Did you have a nice bath?" 

 

Louis nodded against Harry's chest. "Yes. Very warm." 

 

Harry led Louis over to the bed and tucked him in. Louis lifted the covers off of his body and laid on his side. 

 

"I'm not cold. You know, hot bath...I'm comfortable right now." He explained tiredly. Harry nodded in understanding and kissed his forehead. 

 

"Alright, love. Sleep now, okay? I'm on baby duty." Harry said. Louis didn't even try to protest. It's not like he didn't want too, but his body was so tired, and so was his brain. He patted Harry's leg gratefully and fell right to sleep.

-

 

The next few days were filled with tension and dread. Des was on his last few moments alive, and everyone knew. Louis had been trying to get Harry to go see Des, but the older man refused. He tried not to push it, but it was hard, going to visit him everyday and watching his eyes light up when they enter the room, only to dull again when Harry wasn't behind them. 

 

Anne had called Harry multiple times, trying to get Harry to just even call Des, but nothing got through to him. Until Louis finally knocked some sense into his head. He was working in his office, with the door open, just in case Louis needed anything. Lucas was asleep on his chest, and Bean was with Louis and Duke. 

 

"Can I come in?" Louis said from the doorway. He was wearing a pair of leggings and one of Harry's old college shirts, showing his delicious collarbones. Harry nodded and closed his laptop. 

 

"I know that we've talked about this before but-"

 

Harry sighed. "Louis, if this is about my father, I really don't want to talk about it."

 

"Can I just say something? And then I'll drop it forever? Please?" The boy looked terrified to say it for some reason, and Harry wanted to know what Louis was thinking to make him make that kind of face. 

 

"Alright."

 

"What if it were you in the hospital room? And you wanted to see Bean and Lucas, but neither of them wanted to see you? I hate saying that because it makes me worry, but it's what your father is going through right now. That's all I wanted to say." He hesitated by the door, and then stepped in the room all the way. "Do you want me to take him?"

 

Harry, who was staring down at Lucas, watching him sleep, shook his head. "I've got him, love. Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me." He'd come to discover that he had to thank Louis in some way after he shared or mentioned something to Harry, because even though he was, he never felt like he was being heard. It made them both feel good after doing so. 

 

"You're welcome. Bean's napping with Duke, so do you want to do something?" Louis sat down in one of the chairs and tucked his feet underneath his legs. 

 

"Like what?" Harry asked, rubbing his fingers through Lucas' wispy hair. 

 

"Um, we could watch a movie? But if you're busy, I understand." 

 

Harry rolled his chair back and stood up. "I'm never too busy for you. Besides, I could use a break." He held his hand out for Louis and lifted the small boy up. "A movie sounds great, love."

 

So he let Louis lead him downstairs and sat on the couch while Louis picked out a movie. Lucas was still asleep against his chest, and he saw Bean laying in his playpen, Duke guarding it. In the end, Louis chose a comedy, and Harry was thankful he had a reason to laugh. 

 

Halfway through the movie, Harry shifted Lucas over to Louis so that he could be fed. Louis was now leaning on him, head on Harry's shoulder while Lucas ate quietly. 

 

"It worries me." Louis said suddenly. 

 

Harry looked down at him. "What does?" Nothing should ever worry Louis. It was Harry's job to worry. Not Louis'.

 

"He never cries. I mean, he'll cry once in a while, but it's never a bad cry, you know? It's always soft and gentle. I'll wake up in the middle of the night multiple times to check on him and Bean, and he's always either awake and just laying there, or fast asleep. Is that normal?"

 

"We were just blessed with a gentle, quiet baby, like you." Harry said. "I don't want you worrying about things, okay? I didn't know you were getting up to check on them. How many times a night do you do it?"

 

"A few. No more than four." Louis admitted. "I just like to know they're safe."

 

"I know, love. How about from now on, I'll check on them, okay? You can wake me up, and I'll go and see them."

 

Louis nodded and re-positioned Lucas. "Alright. Duke is in Bean's room every night, so he'd let us know if something was up."

 

"I think that puppy is the best thing he could have gotten." Harry told him. Which was true. Ever since the two had first laid eyes on each other, it was the ultimate friendship. Duke never left Bean's side, and they were always together, whether it be sitting on the ground playing with a toy or running around the backyard. 

 

Louis pulled his shirt up and brought Lucas to his shoulder to burp. Harry watched the process. His favorite thing in the world was watching Louis be a mum to their children. It roused his protective instinct and made him proud at the same time. 

 

He couldn't be happier.

-

 

Harry got the call at midnight that night. Louis was in bed next to him, sleeping soundly. He sat up and answered it, frowning. It was time. Of course, Louis, being the light sleeper that he was, sat up next to Harry and rubbed his eyes. 

 

"Harry?" He asked when Harry got out of bed and walked to the closet. 

 

"Go back to sleep, love." Harry told him, pulling on some jeans. He walked over to Louis, shirtless, and pressed a kiss to Louis' lips. "Everything is okay."

 

"What's going on?" Louis asked, watching Harry finish getting ready. 

 

"It's time." Was all he said, and Louis understood. 

 

"Do you want me to go with you?" Louis asked, sitting back up. He saw Harry shake his head. 

 

"It's alright, love. You can stay here and sleep." 

 

Louis had already said his goodbyes to Des that evening, coincidentally. He had a feeling deep in his gut that Des didn't have very much longer. He had taken the boys in and talked with Des for a few hours. It was nice, and he was glad that he got to spend that time with him. 

 

"Are you sure? I can call my mum to come and watch the kids." Louis offered. He was so tired, and so comfortable, but he still wanted to be there for Harry. 

 

"Louis, darling." Harry sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Louis into a hug. "Please go back to sleep. It's far too early for you to be up. I will be fine, alright?"

 

Finally, Louis nodded. He laid back down with another kiss from Harry and rolled onto his side. Before Harry left, he gave Louis another kiss and a quiet  _I love you_. He left the house quietly, resetting the alarm as he went. 

 

The hospital was quiet on the inside, not unusual for the hospice ward. He was directed to Des' room immediately, where he entered the dark, dimly lit room. Des was laying on his bed, looking weaker than anything Harry had ever seen. Over the months, he'd lost weight, lost the color of his skin, and almost lost his mind completely. 

 

Des smiled weakly when he saw Harry. "I didn't think you'd come." He rasped. Harry took the seat next to his bed and sat down. 

 

"Louis wanted to come." Was all Harry could say. Des laughed weakly. 

 

"Of course he did. I'm glad you didn't let him." He said. "Harry, you've got a good boy there."

 

"I know."

 

"I mean it. Don't you ever let that go. I know you two have been through the ringer, but he loves you so much. He talks about you all the time." Des coughed before continuing. "He's given you two beautiful children."

 

Harry nodded. "I know." He said again. Des was quiet before speaking up. 

 

"Don't ever take it for granted. Anything in your life at all. Everything was a gift, and it can be taken just as easily as it was given. Nothing is a sure thing, Harry. Me of all people should know that. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did."

 

"I won't."

 

"I mean it. Spend as much time with them as you can. Nothing is more important right now than family." 

 

Harry didn't know what to say, so he just sat there, staring at his father. He watched as Des' breathing slowed down, not even helped by the oxygen machine anymore. Everytime Des closed his eyes, Harry feared that his father had died and he still hadn't said anything. 

 

Around four in the morning, Des began to laugh. Harry thought that he'd finally lost his mind, but apparently not. 

 

"When you were...maybe two or three." He began. "The only words you would say were 'bird' and 'train'. It was funny because those were the two things you were scared of most."

 

And throughout the hour, Des would say little random things from Harry's childhood. Harry wasn't sure if they were all true or not, but each one succeeded to make him laugh a watery laugh. 

  
Five o'clock came, and Des looked up at Harry. He motioned for him to come forward, which he did. Des gripped Harry's hand in his own cold one. 

 

"Hug 'em extra tight when you get home. Do you hear me? Love them. Take them somewhere. Surprise them. Give your sweet Louis flowers for a month straight." He whispered gruffly. "Don't let them forget your love for them. Don't make them question it. Don't be like me." 

 

Harry shook his head and blinked his burning eyes. 

 

"It's okay to cry, Harry. Holding your emotions in solves nothing." Des told him. "Trust me. The more you show, the better you'll be. Cry, Harry." But Harry, being the stubborn man that he was, simply nodded his head and composed himself. 

 

At five-thirty, Des looked over at Harry. For the longest time, he just stared. "Harry," He finally said. "Can I have a hug?"

 

Harry stood, because he was sure that if he refused that, he would be sent to hell first class. So, he wrapped his strong arms around his fathers weak ones and sat on the edge of the bed. They hugged longer than necessary, and Des was sobbing into Harry's ear. He could feel the tears on his shoulder.

 

"I love you." Des whispered. "Don't ever be like me. Do as I said, Harry." 

 

Harry nodded and swallowed around the lump in his throat. "I love you too, dad."

-

 

Des died at five forty-seven, a.m. Harry and two nurses stood over him as he took his final breath. It was shitty to watch. Such a peaceful look came across his face right before he died, and Harry couldn't help but feel that it was the right ending to a horrible suffering. 

 

He signed all of Des' hospital papers and took care of the bill. He had agreed to pay off everything Des owned and owed, and he made good on his promises. He didn't make any funeral arrangements; he was letting his mum do that. He offered to pay for everything and told her to do what she thought was best. 

 

His drive home was quiet and sad. He had so much to think about, and yet he was drawing a blank. It was like so much of the information Des had told him was crowding his brain, and then everything went white. He was focused on one thing, and that was getting home to his family. 

 

He parked his car in the garage and cut the engine. The neighborhood was quiet, and would be until about ten o'clock, when all of the housewives would get out and go shopping for the family, or garden, or do yoga in the backyard while their young children played. 

 

His house was quiet too, and he took the time to enter Bean's room and watch his sleeping child, who was an exact replica of himself. He took the time to pet Duke, and to walk down the hallway and gaze at the pictures on the wall. Entering his bedroom, however, was a different story. In his bedroom, sat the one person that Harry had ever truly loved. 

 

Louis had just put Lucas back to bed when he saw Harry enter the room. He had expected Harry to look the worst, but Harry looked composed as always. Before he could say anything though, Harry was rushing towards him and enveloping him in a tight hug. He was surprised, but he hugged back just as tight. 

 

"Harry?" He asked quietly, hands running down Harry's spine. 

 

"Shh," Harry whispered, leading them over to the bed. "I just want to lay with you right now." 

 

They spooned together, facing each other. Louis saw the sadness in Harry's eyes; all of the pain that he had just went through, watching his father die. It made his heart hurt. So, he talked quietly to Harry, running his fingers through Harry's long, curly hair. Eventually, he began to drift off. But something was shaking him. When he opened his eyes, he realized that it was Harry's shoulders. 

 

Harry was crying. Louis situated them so that he was lying on his back, with Harry's head on his chest. He continued to run his fingers through Harry's hair soothingly. He didn't say anything, he just let Harry cry. 

 

So Harry cried for his father, and the childhood that he endured and the one that he never had. He cried for every time that he'd hurt Louis. He cried for his two children, and the beautiful boys that they were. But mostly, he cried because he was so thankful that he was given this chance with Louis when he didn't deserve any of it. 

-

 

His tears stopped when he fell asleep on Louis' chest. Of course, being the selfless person that he was, Louis ignored the tenderness of his chest and he continued to whisper to Harry, well after the man had fallen asleep. 

  
It was a beautiful sight to see; Harry crying. For one who tried so hard to control his emotions, he was good at letting them show. Louis didn't allow himself to sleep until he knew that Harry was going to be out for awhile. Only then did he close his eyes.

-

 

When Harry woke up, Bean was laying next to them in the bed, still asleep. Louis was on the other side of him, still asleep. And Lucas was in the bassinet, still asleep. He had the beginnings of a headache, and his eyes felt sore, but he felt better. 

 

The clock beside their bed told him that it was nearing one in the afternoon, meaning that it was Bean and Louis' naptime. That explains why they were both in bed with him. He rubbed his eyes gingerly and looked at his family. Bean was laying on his back, one leg thrown over Harry's arm and his head was turned. Louis was laying on his side, like always, and Lucas jerked a foot every now and then. 

 

It wasn't the most picture perfect sight, but to him, it was just plain beautiful. It was his family, and he loved them all. 

 

And, he was happy. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END  
> OMGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
> there will be a significantly shorter sequel so keep on checking  
> i have no idea when ill post it  
> sometime within the next week  
> love yall!


End file.
